


Running with the dogs

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cooking, Dancing, Dogs, Drinking Alec, Drinking Magnus, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Alec, Live Musik at a bar, M/M, Masturbation, Motorbikes, Outdoor Sex, Pictures, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, tie up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 128,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Izzy has to travel for a few weeks and asks the best big brother in the world to take care of her dog and the house. He gets help with the dog training from Magnus, who is attracted to Alec, despite approaching problems with his ex-girlfriend Camille.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to the weeks that Alec spends in Izzy's house. Other chapters that deal with each single day will of course follow.

Prologue

Alec dressed for the monthly meeting with his siblings and their partners. The place of these meetings changed every month. This time it was Izzy's turn. Thank god, Simon was responsible for the food. Alec enjoyed being with his siblings, talking to them, eating and drinking.  
But sometimes this togetherness showed him clearly how alone he was. Izzy had Simon and Jace had Clary. He was happy for them all but he was still and always single.  
Not because of a lack of opportunities. The profession of the photographer opens up a lot of possibilities and offers of sometimes quite stunningly good looking models. But much to the chagrin of the girls, he has never shown interest in their offers. He always declined the invitations so charmingly that none of the involved women could be angry with him. Apart from the fact he was a professional and work was still work for him, so far none of the women, as impressive as they were, had ever interested him. This abundance of beauty has never changed the fact that in his weakest moments he did not see himself with a woman. It always had been the long fingers of a man's hand that touched and caressed him.

Nobody knew that except Izzy. He could never hide anything from her. Maybe Jace had a vague idea, he did not know it. Alec was very discreet with his dates, if he ever had one. He was traveling a lot for work, had unusual working hours and almost too many orders he could handle to have time for a serious relationship. 

Alec put on his shoes, took his jacket and the keys, and left his apartment to wait for Jace and Clary. The two also lived in the city and wanted to take him as usual to Izzy, who lived with Simon just outside in the quiet suburb.

As always, conversations during the meal turned to work and gossip about their mutual friends.  
"The food is really delicious.", Clary said in surprise.  
"It's a recipe from Magnus, Simon cooked it.", Izzy replied proudly.  
"Who is Magnus?" Jace and Izzy heard this name for the first time. Alec was at least very familiar with Magnus's name. He often talked to Izzy and she kept talking about him. "Magnus helps me with Jack and he's done wonders in this six months since Jack is with us." 

Jack was a Doberman half-breed from the shelter. Since Simon was often away from home and Izzy was a bit lonely, it was an easy decision. Jack was very nice, cuddly and affectionate, but knew next to nothing. When the dog heard his name, he raised his head and looked at Izzy. During meals, he was always on his blanket.

"Speaking of the subject, I have to travel for a few weeks next month and can't take Jack with me and Simon is on tour with his band. Alec, you would be the best big brother in the world if you would bail me out. I have tried everything possible to avoid having to go. Since Imogen is our new boss, clauses in our employment contract are simply ignored. At that time, I only accepted the job on condition that I could stay here. This project is very important to me, I managed it on my own responsibility right from the start. If all goes well, I can choose my own orders."  
"Am I not the best big brother in the world yet?" Alec's indignation was only played. "When exactly do you have to leave? I have two more jobs to do, but I'll get ready by then. I wanted a vacation anyway. The last half year I was fully booked. I really need to do something else. My own interests and my creativity have come up short. I have too many ideas but too less time. I'd like to change this."  
"Would it be a problem for you to live here in our house? It would be best for Jack."  
"What do you mean, Jack? Are we going to get this together? Should I go on holiday with you?", Alec asked the dog. Jack looked at him and wagged his tail.  
"I have no doubt about that. When you are with us Jack only has eyes for you. We are completely written off." Simon sighed and shook his head.

Izzy talked about her project at work. She was an architect in the largest company in the city with the best reputation. She had designed an 8-unit senior and disabled housing complex. Izzy had put a lot of time and love into the project with the planning and the drawings.  
After dinner, Alec helped Izzy with the dishes. They always use this time for more serious conversations.  
"Are you sure about being here with Jack for several weeks?" Izzy wanted to be sure that she did not attack her brother unprepared and wanted to give him the opportunity to cancel.  
"It's ok, Izzy, really! I like Jack and spending time here and not in my trust environment will do me good. At the moment, I can not rest at home." Alec took the plate from Izzy's hand, dried it and put it in the cupboard.  
"I am glad you take some time for yourself. I was a little bit concerned. You've been working too much for the past few weeks." Izzy handed him another plate.  
"Yes you are right. Now I see it that way, too. I'll finish the two open assignments and then I'll block my schedule. So I can finally start my own projects. I'm really looking forward to being your dog and house sitter."  
Alec watched as Izzy dried the sink and hung up the wet towels. They were done with the dishes but not with the conversation.  
"But you have to do some homework with Jack. Magnus says I have to practice with him every day. He controls me and a few others with their dogs every sunday on our walk together. Do not let Luise and Susan put you off. They are terrible gossips and can not shut up for 5 minutes. Just hold on to Magnus. Jack is excited about him and his dog. I'll let Magnus know that you want to take care of Jack."  
Alec looked amused. "Relax, we can handle it. But what about you and your job? Be honest!"  
"I don't know.", Izzy signed. "I wait in which direction everything develops. If necessary, I quit the job and look for something else."  
"You know, I could give you an assignment as a model right away." Alec knew his customers.  
"Yes, I know, but I did not study that much for that. Simon would not be pleased."  
In this moment Simon went in. "Are you coming? Jace and Clary are arguing over which movie we want to watch tonight."  
"We're done. Simon, please help us with the drinks and snacks. Alec, come on, take the popcorn." 

In the living room half of the couch was occupied by Jace and Clary. Izzy and Simon cuddled on the other half of the couch.  
Alec made himself comfortable in the old wing chair and put his feet on the matching foot stool. Immediately Jack jumped on his lap and sat down. "Do you want to cuddle?" Jack leaned back against Alec's chest and placed his head on Alec's shoulder. "Come here you little sweet puppy." Alec looked down at the dog, kissed him on the forehead and wrapped his arms around Jack to give him the assurance that he would not let him down. Jack relaxed slowly, blinked with his eyes a few times and finally felt asleep on Alec's lap. "He only does it with you, he has never done that with us." Simon sounded a little jealous. "He trusts me, and you two are always cuddling together." Alec scratched Jack's belly. "That's why I would only ask Alec if he's taking care of Jack.", Izzy said and started the movie.


	2. Day 1 - Sunday, October 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Sunday, October 1st
> 
> Alec and Magnus meet for the first time. Alec gets to know new people and dogs. At the end of the walk, both have reason to rejoice.

It was a lovely day for October. The sun was shining and it was quite warm for this season. Alec woke up a little bit later than usual. He arrived at Izzy's on Friday morning so he could spend time with her before taking her to the airport on Saturday afternoon. Simon was on tour with the band since Wednesday. He had slept very well and recovered in the guest bed. The bed was big and comfortable. The bed was so big, he didn't notice that Jack had joined him in bed sometime. He did not realize it until Jack put his head on his chest and woke him up. Jack looked at him. "Morning, do you want to get up?" Alec could not be angry with him. Jack rubbed his cheek against Alec's chest and turned on his back. Alec laughed and scratched Jack's belly. They cuddled for another 15 minutes, then Alec got hungry.  
He had plenty of time to go to the sunday's dog walk meeting. He took a shower, made breakfast and glanced through the newspaper. He could have taken Izzy's car but he decided to walk to the meeting point. It was not far and Izzy said Jack knew the way, he just had to follow him. Izzy was right. Jack led him directly to the parking lot at the forest. Two women were already there, stood by their SUVs and talked. Their dogs were in the trunk. Alec greeted politely.  
"This is Jack, and who are you?", one of the women asked.  
"I'm Izzy's brother, Alec.", he introduced himself to the women.  
"I'm Luise, this is Susan." Both women eyed Alec up from head to toe and decided that he was not their class. They were very chic in their expensive outdoor outfits. Alec wore old jeans, his favorite boots, a shirt and a big hooded jacket. The women kept talking, ignoring Alec.  
"Do you already know the latest? Camille is back in town." Luise was pleased with Susan's surprised expression.  
"Magnus's Ex? This Camille?" It was clear Susan wanted to know all about it.  
"Of course, Magnus's Camille, do you know anybody else with that name? She's here for the charity event at the art museum, she's still chair of the committee."  
"Did they both meet?" Susan was quite curious.  
"I suppose so. Wait, look at Jack, he's coming. We'll talk later." Luise winked at Susan.

Jack turned his full attention to one of the forest roads and made a sudden leap forward. Alec had not expected it and almost let go of the leash. A tall, fluffy, black and white spotted dog ran out of the woods and jumped around him and Jack like a Flummi. Jack hopped excitedly back and forth. This dogs greeting was so cute, Alec laughed with joy. Jack pulled the leash again to greet the man who came with the dog out of the forest. "Hi, Jack, how are you?", he asked the Doberman and stroked his head.  
Alec stopped laughing but was still amused by the pranks of the two dogs.  
"I'm Magnus. You have to be the famous big brother. I've heard a lot about you."  
Alec turned his attention away from the dogs towards Magnus. " _He's adorable_!", was Alec's first spontaneous thought. He looked at Magnus's smiling face, nearly got lost in his smokey eyes.  
Jack bounced at him and so he broke the eye contact. "Yeah ... right ... Alec," he stuttered. My God, that was embarrassing. He was a grown man and not a teenager who was approached by his secret crush. Stuttering was no answer. He cleared his throat. "I've heard a lot of you, too."  
"Most of it might even be true." Magnus winked.

Luise and Susan came closer to greet Magnus with air kisses. "Hi, Magnus, I still don't have your commitment to the charity event in the art museum. I need to know if I can register you + 1.", Luise reminded him.  
"Didn't you get my check?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, of course, I received the immensely generous check, thank you for that. But we all want you to come to the party in person. You just have to come. You really need to leave this suburb and live in the city. We need you there. The province is not right for someone like you." Luise made a sweeping gesture with her arm and included Alec in the process.  
"I'm happy where I am." Magnus was still friendly but his eyes didn't reflect that. "Shall we? Get your dogs."  
Luise and Susan went to their cars to get the dogs. The moment Louise arrived her car, the dog in the trunk began to bark loudly. Magnus looked at the spectacle and shook his head.  
"It looks like someone has not done her homework."  
"Of course, I did." Luise claimed. Magnus looked at her and then he looked at the dog in the trunk. "Okay, maybe I didn't do it as often as I should. I just didn't have time to practice. I was too busy with the family and the children's school projects, not to mention working on the committee.", she eventually admitted.  
"Luise, that's your problem, not mine. I can only show you the direction. Whether you go the way is your decision." Magnus shrugged.  
"But he only reacts like that in the car and we rarely take him anywhere.", she tried to justify herself. She opened the trunk and the dog jumped out. Luise tried in vain to hold him by the collar.  
"You have to practice that. In a busy area, this behavior can be very dangerous for your dog and other people involved." Magnus was not pleased. Louise's dog ran around the people and dogs to greet everyone. When he arrived at Magnus, he held him by the collar so Luise could leash him. Susan had been waiting and opening her trunk. Her australian shepherd sat in the car until Susan had him on a leash and gave him the order. "Nice.", Magnus commented. Proud of the praise, she glanced over at Luise, who pressed her lips together in a thin line.  
"We are complete." Magnus turned and walked a little farther along the forest, then turned into a path but not the way he had come from.  
With a gesture he released his dog, who has not left his side. Luise and Susan let go of their dogs. The three dogs ran happily to release the pent-up energy. Jack also wanted to start and cut the way to Magnus, who almost stumbled. "Either you release him or you keep him on your left side." Magnus suggested and smiled at Alec.  
"I'm not sure if he comes back." Alec was uncertain.  
"He will! Trust me, he sticks to my Miora.", Magnus promised.  
"Miora? An unusual name."  
"A derivation of myrrh. By the way, a very interesting plant. You could release Jack now." Magnus said amused.  
"Okay, Izzy said I should stick to you." Alec pulled Jack off the leash.  
"With pleasure!" Alec was a bit surprised to hear Magnus's answer. They both watched as Jack quickly caught up with the other dogs.

As they walked through the woods together, Alec took the opportunity to secretly study Magnus. Without question, his appearance impressed him. He was used to beauty. His first impression was adorable. But he was more than that. He was gorgeous. Alec could listen to him all day as he talks, watch him how he emphasized his words with elegant gestures. He wore black velvet pans and a green military style jacket studded with rivets. On his black shoulder bag were rivets in the shape of a dog paw and beneath the paw there stand in italics the name "Miora" made of rhinestones. Alec tried not to stare at him. At least not too often. He was here to take care of Jack during his vacation and not to be impressed by a straight guy. Not even if the guy in question is pretty cute. He had heard what Luise said about his ex-girlfriend.

They walked for a while through the forest and than they met some people with dogs waiting at a crossroad. "Alec, this is Chloe and Naoki, she's a Shiba Inu, the other two are Billy and his Dalmatian Amy. After all were greeted extensively, they went on. Magnus watched everyone and was happy to answer questions about dogs. When the conversation became private, he found a polite way to get round it, much to the chagrin of Luise and Susan, who kept trying. Alec held back. He did not know anyone. Unconsciously he actually stuck to Magnus and he always came back to Alec when he had moved away from him.  
Magnus noticed that Jaxon walked to the side of the road to relieve himself. Luise looked at her dog and sighed. When she recognized Magnus was watching her, she searched her jacket and trouser pockets and shrugged. Magnus handed her a thin plastic bag. "You're an organized housewife, why aren't you prepared for that?" He went back to Alec and whispered, grinning: "Always the same."  
"Maybe she should not have a dog if she dislikes it."  
"You're right, Alec. Sometimes animal love means better to have no animal at all."  
"And now you're right.", Alec confirmed, both smiled.  
"Sometimes I wish people would find out more about a breed before taking a dog home. Jaxon is a Weimaraner, a hunting dog with good predisposition. A hunter would like to have such a good dog. Luise has a busy man and three children. That would normally be enough work, but she's in several charities and gets involved in her children's schools."  
"Is Miora a Poodle?", Alec asked.  
"Yes, she is. It's a Standard Poodle, the biggest size, the black and white patches are called harlequin.", Magnus explained.  
"I used to think Poodles are orange, have a bare bottom with pompons and shaved muzzles, Miora's hair on her head is standing just like yours."  
Magnus laughed and Alec grinned. Miora came over to see what Magnus was doing. Jack followed her. Both stroked the dogs. "That's more of a town and country clip, but I like a mustache better."  
They walked along the path in silence when Alec heart a high yapping.  
"You can not see them, but you can hear them." Magnus laughed. "These are Mosquito and Pebbles, they are Chihuahuas. Etienne is a fine guy, I think Billy likes him." Alec could not say if Magnus looked sad or thoughtful. "Normally we also meet Josey and Joker here, Josey is an Airedale and belongs to Souki, Joker is the mixed breed of Justin and Sally."  
As they approached the crossroad, the greeting grew louder. Humans as well as the animals greeted each other and continued on their way. Josey was a big, shaggy dogwith an orange thing in his mouth. Magnus told Alec that it was a dummy and usually used for retrieving. But for Josey it was misused. "Souki, can you distract Josey with the dummy?"  
"Perfectly, Magnus, thanks for the tip." Souki beamed.  
"You are welcome." Magnus was pleased with Souki's success.

"I like this." Alec took a deep breath.  
"What?"  
"Walking with the dogs through the forest, it's fun to watch them and everything is so calm and peaceful. I enjoy being here." Alec looked around.  
"Glad to hear that." Magnus looked at Alec and seemed somehow satisfied.

At the next turn, Billy and Etienne left the group and took a different route.  
"Are not we all going together?", Alec asked, puzzled.  
"We meet somewhere casually, walk together and everyone can choose their own path. Chloe, Justin and Sally are good friends, so Joker and Naoki leave us next. Only Jaxon and Briona accompanying us to the end because Luise and Susan have to go to the parking lot."  
"Oh well, okay. It's so quiet here. I really notice how I get down. Unfortunately I did not take my camera with me. The light is wonderful."  
They walked for about an hour, saying goodbye to Joey and Souki and suddenly they stood at the parking lot. Far too soon if someone asked Alec. He could walk all day with Magnus, listening whatever he might have to say. He is so interesting and his stories are quite funny. Alec enjoyed his company very much. Magnus didn't miss Alec's disappointment. He held Alec by the arm. "Please wait a moment for me, I just want to say goodbye to Luise and Susan."  
Magnus accompanied Luise and Susan to their cars where everyone said goodbye. Magnus went back to Alec, Miora like a shadow right behind him. Alec grabbed Jack by the collar.  
Even though Alec had time and opportunity to watch Magnus all morning, the undivided attention Magnus gave him as he walked toward him caused a tingling sensation in his stomach. "Boy, you're not a teenager anymore!", Alec reminded himself again. But he had to admit that even as a teenager he had never felt anything like this before.  
"I didn't want to let you go that way. I do these or similar walks every day. Of course, without the others, we meet only on sundays. Would you like to join Miora and me tomorrow?" Magnus asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes!" Alec replied immediately. He beamed as he added: "Tomorrow."  
"Like I said, I go to the forest every morning, you could take your camera with you and I could show you a lot."  
"And I would love to let you show me a lot of you.", Alec thought to himself, but loudly he said: "Good idea, we'll do it."  
"So we meet here every day at 10 am? Is that okay for you or too early?" Magnus smiled and Alec returned the smile. He could not help but smile. He was so delighted about the offer, it meant seeing Magnus every day!  
"10 am? Perfect."

***

Magnus struggled to get up early in the morning. The day before he had heard rumors that Camille had been seen. He sincerely hoped that this was nothing but just a rumor. He could not use this woman right now.  
For once he regretted that it was Sunday. He would have liked to avoid the encounter with Luise and Susan. After the separation nine months ago, it was not easy for him to constantly see the lurking mines of Camille's girlfriends. But he had done that. He knew the two were reporting to his ex about everything he said, about every facial expression. He could collapse when he was alone at home. He didn't want to do her the favor of showing her how much he was hurt. He didn't want to give her that satisfaction.  
By now, so much time had passed that he didn't care, that he shouldn't care. Apparently he was wrong. He realized once again how much energy she cost him. This woman was like a vampire. She sucks everything out of you and spits the gnawed bones at your feet.  
He had managed to ignore Luise and Susan long enough that he would be able to do that today. He forced himself to eat, he wouldn't be back home in nearly two hours. Meeting Luise and Susan on an empty stomach was not the best idea probably.  
On the way to the parking lot Miora distracted him. She was such a sweetheart and had helped him in a difficult time. Hard times for both of them who still left their mark.

As always, Majora's exuberant joy to see Jack was big. Magnus came out of the forest path and saw Izzy's brother with Jack, who was laughing hilariously over the dog's greeting. For a long time, Magnus had never seen anyone openly showing his pleasure. He was fascinated. When Alec finally looked at him, Magnus was caught in his intense gaze. "What a pretty boy!" But he was not surprised, he knew Izzy.  
During the walk, Alec became more than just a welcome distraction to Luise and Susan. Magnus's fascination didn't diminish. He was surprised to find himself being interested in Alec. Although ... not really. It has been a while since ... And Alec was really amazingly handsome. These brown eyes and the long eyelashes were to kneel down and when he laughed, what he often did, his whole face beamed.  
Magnus was pleased about Alec's interest in Miora and his enthusiasm for the surroundings. Especially after the impudent demand of Luise to move to the city.  
In the parking lot Magnus could see that the parting was too sudden for Alec. He would have liked to ask him earlier if he wanted to join him again the next day, but hesitated for some reason. But now he could ask him. And Alec said yes at once, with a beaming light in his eyes that was a serious competition to the bright october sun.  
For the first time in a while, Magnus was looking forward to the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I can not promise regular updates. A full-time job and two dogs do not always give me as much time to write as I would like to. But I take every opportunity. ;)
> 
> As always: Please leave a comment if something sounds too weird in the english translation.  
> but otherwise I am of course happy about every kudos and comments.


	3. Day 2 - Monday, October 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Day 2 - Monday, October 2nd
> 
> Alec and Magnus go for a walk alone with the dogs. An invitation to coffee is pronounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole the name "Café Diem" from the tv show "EUReKA". I think the name fits perfectly with the café that I imagine. A place of rest and recreation but also a place for nice an stimulating Conversations in a cozy atmosphere with a somewhat old-fashioned Dekor.
> 
> I"ve takten over the behavior of Miora playing with the ball form my female dog. She also occasionally allowed her big brother to wear the rope.  
> Any Orders Magnus says to Miora would also be understood by my dogs if they weren't in english. ;) Only the preference for water i have borrowed from the setter of my best girlfriend.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story so far. You may let me know if or if not. I finished the rough framework for about 14 days, even though I still don't exactly know what will happen in detail.

Alec woke up early the next morning. He would have liked to jump out of bed immediately to make his way to the parking lot. But it was still too early for that. Jack raised his head, looked at Alec, wheezed a bit and closed his eyes. Even for the dog it was too early. Alec turned around and tried to fall asleep again. But he was too excited. He wasn't so tensed on one of his last dates. And this isn't even one. May I really enjoy it so much? He was worried. He didn't want to have a crush on someone who would never reciprocate his interest. On the other hand, he was on vacation. Why not a little holiday flirt? Just because he wasn't on the beach?

Alec and Magnus both arrived at the parking lot at the same time, both too early. They grinned at each other and walked the path along the forest.  
"You have your camera with you, that's good. Then I know where to take you."  
"This is my favorite camera. I like taking it for nature shots." Alec patted his camera.  
"You have several?" Magnus was a little surprised.  
"Yeah, I'm a photographer by profession. Didn't Izzy mention that?"  
"It looks like your little sister has been telling a lot about you, but left some interesting things unmentioned." Magnus looked at Alec from the side. "Then I hope you like the place I have in mind."  
Alec had taken some snapshots of the dogs in between. "I like the motives already." Alec was a little flirtatious. Magnus really didn't mind at all. He somehow liked it. 

Alec talked about his work, the interesting places he had been and what funny ideas some customers had. Magnus drew Alec's attention to many unusual things, rare plants, shy birds or interestingly grown trees. He told him where still wild strawberries grew at this time of the year. The place he wanted to show him was a small pond just behind the path. Here they spent some time. Alec photographed the area, the dogs and even made some unnoticed pictures of Magnus as he played with the dogs.

At some point they went back. In the parking lot they looked at each other. None of them wanted to leave. Alec was looking for a pretext, anything he could say, to stay a little longer. But it was Magnus who spoke first.  
"Would you like to join me for a coffee? Not far from here is a small Café. Do you have time? Do you like?"  
"I've got the whole day off. I do everything you suggest." Alec was as happy with the offer as Magnus was with the commitment. 

They took the path Magnus always came from. After a few meters, Miora turned off the path. "We are not going home yet, keep going." Miora looked at Magnus, made a spin around herself for joy and ran back to the main path. Jack as always right behind her.  
"It seems she understood what you said, she looks really happy."  
"Miora understands a lot. She has an incredible vocabulary for a dog. She is a good observer and often already knows what I want before I say it."

After 10 minutes they reached a small Café. Above the door hung an old-fashioned sign, as you often find at old English pubs, called "Café Diem". It was comfortably furnished, a few guests sat in armchairs at low coffee tables. The name was perfect. It was a place to relax.  
"Good morning, Miora! Good morning, Magnus!" A nice middle-aged woman greeted them. "Take your usual seat. I'll finish the order and I'll be there for you."  
"Good morning, Peggy. I brought a friend, these are Alec and Jack. Don't hurry, we have time."

Magnus walked into the back corner of the Café to an old-fashioned couch. He picked up the bench and took a large blanket. He laid the blanket next to the couch on the floor. Miora was familiar with this blanket and knew what was expected of her. She lay down and Jack followed her example.  
Magnus sat down on the couch next to the dogs and tapped invitingly on the seat next to him. Alec put his camera down on the table and hung his jacket over the back of a chair. He took the jacket and shoulder bag from Magnus and put it on the chair.  
"What can I do for you? For you the usual?" Magnus nodded. "Alec, what do you want? Coffee, Tea? Hot chocolate? A piece of cake?" Peggy looked at Alec at waited for his order.  
"Coffee and cake sounds good."  
"What kind of cake do you want?"  
"Surprise me. I'm not picky about that."  
"Good boy." Peggy winked at Magnus and went to fetch the order.  
"Do you come here often?" It was not until Magnus laughed that Alec realized it sounded like a cheap pick-up line.  
Alec's cheeks flushed. Before he could stammer an apology, Magnus answered the question as if nothing had happened. "In the old days, then not so often or not for a while, but now I'm back here regularly."  
"And that's a good thing, it's about time." Peggy brought the order, two cups of coffee and two plates of cake. The old-fashioned but elegant porcelain matched perfectly the decor and style of the small Café. Peggy served the coffee in thin cups, not coffee mugs.  
"It's very nice here, I like it." Alec looked around.  
"I'm glad to hear. I like being here." Alec and Magnus tasted the cake and drank their coffee.  
"The cake is fantastic." Alec was rapturous.  
"I'm glad to hear that, too." Both emptied their plates with pleasure and leaned back contentedly. 

When Alec received a text message, he leaned toward Magnus to pull his phone out of his back pocket.  
"It's Izzy. She wants to know how Jack is doing. It's not like I didn't tell her this morning that he's okay." Alec rolled his eyes.  
"Sometimes a picture says more than a thousand words." Magnus nodded toward the phone.  
"That would be an option." Alec smiled at Magnus and opened the camera function of his smartphone.  
"Um ..." From his position on the couch, he couldn't get close enough to the dogs lying next to Magnus on the floor.  
"Lean over me. I do not bite. At least not in public." Magnus grinned mischievously. At first Alec was surprised but then he winked at Magnus. Since the recommendation came from Magnus himself, he gladly accepted the offer. Of course, he wouldn't take this opportunity shamelessly. Never!  
He leaned over Magnus's lap and slid a little to the right and left to get closer to the dogs and find a better angle for the photo.  
"Sorry, they are not lying down, one of them is always moving. I couldn't take a good picture yet." Alec asked himself if he was a bad person when he exploit the situation and would like to enjoy a little longer? Although he didn't intended to.  
"No problem. Everything's fine until now."  
"I've got it!" Alec crawled back into his seat, leaning on Magnus thighs.  
"Here, look." Alec leaned over to Magnus. He sat so close now that her shoulders and thighs touched each other. They put their heads together when Alec showed him the 9 photos he had made.  
"The second and seventh I think are the best.", judged Magnus.  
"Ok ... sent."  
"Give me your phone, please." Magnus held out his hand. Alec didn't know why he wanted it, but gave it to him without hesitation. Shortly thereafter, Magnus returned it to him. "I've added my number. Speed dial 8. Contact me anytime you like."  
"Speed Dial 8?" Magnus' smartphone rang. "The same goes for you." Alec grinned cheekily. Sometimes life was so easy.

"Did you guys enjoy everything?" Alec and Magnus dodged apart like caught school kids as Peggy came to get the dishes.  
"Yes." Alec blush a little. "I haven't had such a good cake for a long time." Peggy beamed and looked at Magnus.  
"What about your? What do you think?"  
"Should I be polite or honest?" Magnus laughed.  
"Can I put him on the menu like that?"  
"Slightly less cinnamon and a little more butter for the crumble and it's perfect."  
Peppy nodded in satisfaction. "Thanks for everything, Magnus."  
"Not for that. Someone has to try my recipes after all.", he winked.  
"Can I do something else good for you both?"  
"You can bring us the bill."  
"I'll bring it right over." Peggy went to the cash register.  
"That was your recipe?" Alec asked, astonished.  
"Both were my recipes."  
"Wow!"  
Before he could say more, Peggy was back with the bill. Magnus reached into his pocket and fetched his purse. Alec put his hand on Magnus'.  
"That goes on me. For the beautiful morning and the warm welcome to your dog walk group."  
"Thank you, Alexander." Magnus smiled in surprise. "But then tomorrow's breakfast here goes on me." He laughed at Alec's surprised expression, which quickly turned to joy.  
"Yes! Ok. With pleasure." 

Magnus lead Alec back to the parking lot from where he could easily find his way home. By this time it was early afternoon.  
"So then we'll meet again tomorrow at 10 am and have breakfast together."  
"Settled." Alec is already looking forward to the next day.

***

Magnus was too early at the meeting point. But at home he would run holes in his carpet as restless as he had been wandering through the house. Actually, he wasn't an early riser, so he couldn't do much with his early free time. It looked like Alec was similar. His grin suggested that. Magnus liked this little thing in common.

He was glad that Alec had brought his camera and hoped that he would like the place he wanted to show him. He liked to go to this pond. It was one of his favorite places in the forest. It was quiet and a bit out of the way. He liked to come here to think.

When Alec talked about his work, Magnus got to know him from a different side. He talked in 15 minutes more than the entire morning yesterday. He talked very well and knew many funny stories. Magnus could see that he enjoyed his work. It was like the camera gave him more confidence. A few times Magnus even felt like Alec was flirting with him. That was why Magnus had invited him for a coffee at the parking lot.  
Magnus felt comfortable in Alec's company. In his presence he could laugh freely. Something he thought he would never do again.  
The same was true for Miora. Alec had a wonderful way to handle the dogs. He was attentive and loving. He had even apologized to Miora when he accidentally jostled her. He openly approached people and that he was still able to blush with embarrassment, Magnus just loved it.

Later, in the Café, when he suggested to Alec that he could lean over his lap to take a picture, he had no idea what he would do to himself. Finally he congratulated himself on his self-control because he had a fantastic view of Alec's ravishing butt. He wished Alec would shoot a short film instead of just a photo of the two dogs. It was an incredible feeling to be so close to him. He didn't know how much he had missed human attention. At least not until this morning.  
Magnus was happy. Not only did he have the number of his smartphone, he also had a date for breakfast tomorrow.  
Sometimes live was so easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please correct me if you find spelling or grammar mistakes. Comments and kudos are always welcome.


	4. Day 3 - Tuesday, October 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Tuesday, October 3rd
> 
> Alec and Magnus have breakfast together. Magnus tells about Camille.

Alec went to bed late the day before. He had arrived at a point in his life when he didn't  know if he wanted to continue on the path he had taken. He loved his job, he would never give up his job as a photographer. His life was fascinating and exciting. He constantly got to know new people. But somehow he was restless. He wanted to settle down. He wanted to be grounded. He wanted stability in his life. He didn't  just want it, he needed it. He had decided to spend his holidays thinking about his future.

He had sat down at his laptop and looked at the photos he had taken in the morning. He was pretty happy with the result. He shot some very nice snapshots of Magnus. Alec looked at the pictures, smiling, until a damp fur nose slid between his elbow and the table and demanded attention: Jack. He hadn't noticed that he had spent so much time just looking at Magnus' photos.

"Oh god, Jack! I'm sorry! I was so in thought. Come on, Buddy, let's go one last turn and then it's bed time. It's already dark outside."

Alec had that vivid dream again. He dreamed this dream regularly, sometimes less often, sometimes more often. It was always the same dream. Hands slide under his arms from behind, tenderly stroking his waist. Strong arms embraces him, fingers moving slowly from his forearm up to his chest, a hand searches it's way further down along his abs. At this point, Alec always turnes around to kiss the man behind him and every time the dream fade away.  But this time, for the first time in his life, a face belonges to those tender hands. Warm brown eyes framed by eyeliner and charcoal lookes at him irresistibly. It is Magnus' face, which comes closer and closer, lips parted.

Alec woke up. His heart beat faster, his breathing heavier, his hand in his pants. He needed a moment to come back to reality and found the trigger for his dream. There was really a warm body pressing against his back. It was Jack. He was still trapped in this incredible dream, the agitated emotions still lingering, they hadn't subsided yet. He wanted to get back into that dream or make a daydream out of it. He wanted to lose himself in this heat. But with a dog next to you watching? No! He pulled his hand out of his pants. Not now. But definitely in the shower! He jumped out of bed. 

Magnus waited at the parking lot for Alec. There was, for once, a little traffic on the access road, that Magnus had his Miora on a leash. Together they took the forest road towards the Café. Magnus was about to let Miora off the leash when a car's misfire echoed through the forest. Miora ducked in panic, pulled her tail between her hind legs and jumped forward. Magnus loosened the leash a little and held her tightly as Miora reached the end of the leash. 

He knelt down, spoke Miora's name, and carefully pulled on the leash. At first Miora resisted, but than she calmed down and walked slowly toward Magnus. He opened his arms and Miora snuggled against him. 

"What's up with her?" Alec asked. 

"She has become very sensitive to noise. Unfortunately." Magnus scratched Miora's ears. Alec knelt down next to Magnus and stroked Miora's flank. Jack came to them to sniff at Miora's muzzle.

"Let's go further, running helps to reduce the stress."

In the "Café Diem" Magnus waved Peggy for a moment and walked to his usual place. Both dogs lay on the blanket as Peggy came to her table. 

"Hello you two, nice to see you again." Peggy smiled friendly. 

"I'm also happy to be here again.", Alec answered and Peggy's smile got warmer. 

"Could you make breakfast for us, please?" 

"Sure, Magnus. If you hadn't come today, I would have called you later. I wanted to warn you. The son of a friend of mine visits the same school as one of Luise's children. Camille has apparently reappeared."

"Thanks, Peggy. Ragnor told me about the rumor." Magnus sighed. 

"I'm sorry."

"Not so much as me." Magnus smiled sadly.

"I make you something good to eat, then the world looks quite different again." Peggy was one of those people who are convinced, food can solve any problems and make any concerns unimportant.

 

Alec looked worried at Magnus. "Is everything ok? I mean, it's none of my business, but if you want to talk about it or if I can help you somehow, just tell me, ok?" 

Magnus looked at Alec for a long time without saying a word. 

"You don't have to!" 

"Well, I think so. I just don't know where to start."

"I've already heard that Camille is your ex-girlfriend. Luise told Susan in the parking lot on Sunday." 

"Look at that. She knew it and has the audacity to ask me if I'm going to the charity event and who will accompany me? I can not believe it. Although, actually it shouldn't surprise me. I know her long enough." Magnus shook his head in disbelief.

"Should I have told you before, I'm sorry." "No, Alec, all right. You couldn't know that. Not your circus, not your monkeys." Magnus laid his hand reassuringly on Alec's arm.

Peggy placed a large pot of coffee and two place settings on the table and left silently. Magnus withdrew his hand. Alec could have draw the invisible prints of Magnus' hand with his closed eyes. He could still feel their warmth. Magnus poured coffee into Alec's cup and then in his own. He played with the handles of his coffee cup. Alec watched this unconscious gesture. It evoked memories of his dream, of what he had imagined in the shower. He swallowed hard. " _This is not the time for such thoughts_." Alec tried to suppress the idea of himself and Magnus in the shower. 

Peggy came with a well-filled tablet and tried to put everything on the table. She had brought something of everything. Sweet treats but also hearty food that would have been enough for 2 days.

"Peggy, honey, you're too good to us." Magnus recognized the pleasure Peggy wanted to give him.

"Let's eat. There will be enough time for a conversation afterwards." 

Peggy had meant it very well with them. The selection was enormous. They started with warm croissants and home-made jam and talked about unsophisticated things. Magnus asked about Izzy and her project, Alec talked to her on the phone every day for a short time. Surprisingly, she liked the outdoor use but she was a little homesick and missed her family and Jack. 

Alec talked about his plans for the future or rather about not knowing what he wanted to do. 

Magnus told him that he was developing the concept for a new project.

They talked about family (who Alec had, but Magnus not) and friends (who mean a lot to Magnus, but for whom Alec has never really had time and no one got beyond the status of acquaintances).

They talked about Magnus' interest in dogs and that Alec had noticed that some had asked him for advice.

"And then we're on the subject: It's Camille's fault. Miora came to me when she was a little puppy. Half a year later, I met Camille. I was in town and had time before an appointment and went to the art museum. I have always been interested in art. I have heard about a fundraiser and went there. I met her there. In retrospect, I think she had specifically chosen me as her next victim or she was put on me to pull more money out of my pocket, as it is so common. And I idiot didn't notice." 

"Don't be so hard to you. Something like that has already happened to other men." Alec understood that.

"I was captivated by her beauty and asked her for her number that same evening and invited her for a date. She didn't hesitate for long and took me home that night. The next two days we didn't get out of bed." 

Alec could understand that as well. He would certainly do the same with Magnus if he had the opportunity. 

"It was always like that, at least in the beginning. I didn't realize that otherwise we didn't have much in common, or it didn't matter to me at the time. I don't know. I had fallen for her. And she took advantage of that. She was constantly testing her limits, testing how far she could go, what I would tolerate. And that was a lot! I couldn't help it. I suffered from her callousness that she showed me during the day. So at night I was ready to do whatever she asked me to do, because only then I got her full attention." Magnus sighed. He didn't  look at Alec while he talked. He looked at his fingers, which were turning on his rings, without really looking at them. "I knew that relationship wasn't healthy and I didn't feel well. But I didn't have the strength to free myself from their clutches. My friends persuaded me, offered me help, it didn't help." 

"You have great friends."

"Yes, they really are." Magnus smiled. 

"What happened then?" Alec was curious about what had happened to Miora. 

"I would never have changed something,

until the day I had to travel professionally. I had left them alone for three days because I couldn't take Miora with me. I didn't think anything about it. We had been together for a year and a half, I had trusted Camille. I left Miora with Camille, just three days! After these three days I didn't recognize Miora. My dog wasn't my dog anymore. What I wasn't able to do for myself, I did it for Miora."

Alec put his hand on Magnus' arm and tried to comfort him. "At least you did it. That's the main thing. How was it?" 

"The breakup was tough. For me for various reasons and for Camille, for the reason that her steady source of income had dried up and the separation had scratched her ego. She had never been the one who was abandoned. That's what bothered her most, I suppose." 

Alec tried to make a joke. "What do you say again about spurned women?" 

"But the biggest gift is that the circumstances had welded Miora and me closer together. Our bond is thus very closely linked. She distracted me a lot from my lovesickness. Not only because life with her was very exhausting at first. She felt my pain and always came to me when I couldn't  go on. I owe her a lot." Magnus smiled a little and Alec was glad to see that, even he was still playing with his rings lost in thought.

"What happened then?" 

Magnus shrugged. "I dont know. When I picked up Miora at Camille's after the three days, my little girl was a single wreck. After that I learned a lot about dog psychology. There was nothing else left for me. I had to turn back the damage Camille had done. We've done a lot, but we have a long way to go." 

Finally Magnus looked up. He tried to read Alec's face if he understood how important Miora was to him. Alec nodded in agreement.

"The jumpy behavior in the forest earlier is one of the problems. She has become sensitive to noise, she is often uncertain and has a separation anxiety. There are phases in which everything seems to be in the best order and then a relapse unexpectedly occurs." 

Miora sensed Magnus' altered mood and sat up. She put her head on Magnus' knee and looked at him. Magnus scratched her ears and stroked her head. "But we'll fix it again. Right, Mimi?"

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I can't imagine what that was like for you."

"You don't have to be sorry. You can't help it. But I appreciate your sympathy. Thank you, Alexander." 

Listening to Magnus speaking his full name instead of calling him Alec, let his heart skip a beat. The story about Camille and what happened to Miora didn't leave him untouched. How did that have to be for Magnus? 

"Do you know the saying: To fall in love is easy. Staying in love is a challenge. Letting go is the hardest part?" Alec didn't know how to help Magnus. He wanted to hug him. But he couldn't. On the one hand he didn't dare, on the other hand Alec didn't want to disturb the moment that Magnus and Miora shared.

Magnus saw Alec in the eyes. The pain was a bit noticeable. But he looked at him openly, though or just because he had opened his soul to him. 

"I'm stronger because of my hard times, I'm wiser because of my mistakes and I'm happier because of my sad experiences. So be careful who you make memories with. Those things can last a lifetime.", quoted Magnus. "Well, enough of the old stories. Should we go for a walk with the dogs?" 

"Yes, of course." Alec agreed. To move after breakfast would be good.

Magnus went to pay Peggy for breakfast. Alec stayed with the dogs for so long. He watched Magnus as he walked down the café. Now he could watch him unnoticed. How can someone break the heart of such a wonderful man? Alec didn't know Camille, but he hated her wholeheartedly for what she had done to him and Miora. Magnus deserves more! He deserves all the good in the world. He wished he could lay the world at his feet. If he could, he would.

Magnus went back to the table. Even now Alec couldn't take his eyes off him. He looked stunningly good. He wore black jeans and a button down shirt Alec couldn't tell what color that was. Plum? He had left the top buttons open. Alec was sure, to open these closed buttons will be the main theme of his next dream. Just at the thought of it, he felt warmth rising in his cheeks. These thoughts weren't good for the salvation of his soul, let alone the way Magnus approached him and caught his eyes, made it impossible for Alec not to stare at him.

Alec was sorry he had taken only a few clothes and had packed only hard-wearing trousers and simple shirts. He had not expected to be invited to breakfast by such an admirable and incredibly attractive man. 

Miora stood up and met Magnus. He scratched her under the chin and waited until Alec and Jack were ready to go. 

"Should we stay in the forest or go another way?", Magnus asked when Alec arrived him. 

"You know the area better. But I would like to see more of the surroundings." 

Magnus smiled and said: "Follow me!" and turned to the exit. 

" _Wherever you want_.", Alec thought quietly.

Magnus chose the way out of the woods. Shortly thereafter, they left the forest and walked on a wide path between two fields. You could see that corn had been grown here. Now the fields were harvested right and left. 

The dogs went ahead, the noses like a hoover on the floor. 

"Good choice. The dogs are happy with the change. Finally, new scent for their noses." Both watched the dogs and followed in silence. 

As the harvested field gave way to a large meadow, Miora jumped over the ditch, made a turn around herself and sat down, her eyes fixed on Magnus. Jack stopped on the edge of the meadow and watched Miora. As Magnus walked past Miora she hopped on the meadow, turned around herself again and looked at Magnus expectantly. 

"Why is she doing that?" Alec watched the dog amused. 

"She asks me to throw her ball. She knows we can do that on a few meadows. She's a ball junkie. And she knows that I always have her ball with me." 

Miora whined excitedly. It just took her too long.

"Do you have time? It takes a while." Magnus wanted to clarify that with Alec.

"I'm on vacation. I have all the time in the world." 

"That is nice! My little girl educated me so well. She knows I play here with her almost every time. If she asks me so sweetly, I can't resist her." He winked at Alec.

Magnus took a ball from his shoulder bag to which a rope was attached. 

"Stay!" he said to Miora, took a swing with his arm and threw the ball into the meadow. In the moment Magnus released the rope, Miora started.

"Hey! That was not the idea! You should stay seated!" Magnus scolded his dog, but couldn't help laughing. Jack saw Miora flit across the meadow and ran after her.

"At the first throws we have problems with the impulse control. She is too excited." 

Both dogs came trotting back. Miora had the ball in her mouth, Jack was carrying the rope.

"How cute! I should have taken my camera with me. That would have been wonderful shots." 

Miora went straight to Magnus and inevitably pulled Jack with her. Jack let go of the rope and sat down to wait. Miora brought her ball to Magnus and dropped it at his feet. 

"Not like that! Give into the hand."  Magnus held out his hand. Miora glanced at Magnus, picked up the ball and held it out to Magnus. "That's what I want." As soon as Magnus picked up the rope, Miora pulled on it and shook his head violently in an attempt to shake the ball dead.

"Praised too soon." Magnus let go of the rope. Miora took a step closer, lifted her head, and held the ball back to Magnus. This time she put the ball in Magnus' open hand.

"Great girl!" He motioned for Miora to stay seated, walked away from her a few feet and threw the ball. This time she remained seated. Magnus went back to his dog and made a rotating motion with his forefinger. Miora turned around herself, glanced at Magnus and waited for his command. "Search!" Miora ran, Jack in tow. 

"That may take a while now. The ball is not yet slobbered enough to smell. Because she had to spin around, she can't orientate where the ball has landed." 

Miora turned wide circles in the meadow and reduced the radius further and further. Jack followed her aimlessly at first, but then began to rummage. 

"She's found it." Miora started tearing the grass around the ball. She plucked at the grass and flung it aside. Jack took the opportunity, grabbed the ball and ran away. He ran to Alec, but kept avoiding him when he got too close. 

"You have to give me the ball already, otherwise I won't continue." Alec was a bit frustrated. 

"He doesn't know that. If you want, we can practice that."

"Really? Rather! With pleasure! Why not?" Alec was pleased about the offer. 

"But how do I get the ball back now?" 

"It's your dog. Look how you get it."

"But it's your ball."

It was really fun to tease him.

"Okay, your're right, I agree with you." 

Grinning, he turned to Miora, who was still standing in the meadow, plucking grass. "Mimi, where is your ball?" Miora looked at Magnus and sniffed the ground in front of her. Magnus pointed at Jack and Miora ran to him. When Miora arrived Jack, he dropped the ball and Miora brought it to Magnus. "Somehow I'm impressed now." Alec had to admit.

"He is simply overwhelmed by her girl-power." Magnus winked.

Magnus threw the ball several times before he decided that it was enough for both dogs. This time, however, Miora took care that she brought it back. But she allowed Jack to hold the rope. 

Magnus put the ball in his shoulder bag and took out a bottle of water and a small bowl. He let the dogs drink and gave Miora the command "Break". She picked a suitable spot and lay down to rest. 

"Is she really taking a break now?" 

"Yes. She stays awhile and rest before we move on. Otherwise she would run after the ball for hours and exhaust herself completely. Believe me, you don't want to carry a dog home. We stay here until she gets up by herself and wants to continue. Don't  worry, it won't take long." 

"I don't mind that. In the meantime, you can tell me what you have in your bag." Alec was quite curious.

"Nope, a few secrets still have to stay with me." Magnus smiled.

It didn't take long for Miora to get up and continue on her way. Shortly after, the entrance to the forest was visible again.

"Miora, come here, leash." Miora turned to Magnus and looked the way in both directions. "Do not look why you should come, just come here." 

Miora was not quite sure why she had to come, but did it with a clearly audible sigh.

"That was clear now." Alec couldn't help but laugh.

"There's a puddle of brackish water coming in. I don't want her to jump in right now." 

"She really does that? She is swimming?" Alec was surprised.

"She might be a poodle, but she is still a dog. Poodles used to be hunting dogs for water work." 

"Should I put Jack on a leash as well?" 

"You are welcome to do it."

Alec called Jack who stand next to Miora and fastened the leash.

They continued on their way towards the forest. Both dogs sniffed along the way. Miora found a spot that took more of her interest. Magnus walked past her, the leash loose in the left hand. Alec and Jack a few steps ahead, Jack pulled him with him.

Miora hiked on the dirt road from right to left and back and overtook Magnus. Alec stopped and looked around when he heard Magnus say: "Miora, left." Miora stopped, turned around, walked around Magnus on his left side and went ahead.

"What was going on?" 

"She has overtaken me on the wrong side. I have the leash on the left and she passed me right. She doesn't often do that. Normally, she pays attention. But I don't change the leash behind my back from one hand to the other." 

"Ok." For Alec new worlds opened up. He was a rookie when it came to dogs. He never thought of such things and said so frankly.

"I see it. Jack pulls you through the forest if you let him and tomorrow you have sore muscles." Magnus meant well with Alec. 

"What should I do? Do you have any idea?" 

"Naturally. Stand still."

 "What?" 

"Yes. Just stop and wait. At some point he will look at you because you don't go on and then you call him to you, wait a moment and go on. For that you need time, patience and consistency. He will learn it. When I stop and Miora feels the pressure of the leash, she goes back a few steps. This is ok for me by now. She doesn't have to come to me anymore."

Alec tried it. It took a while for Jack to realize that pulling on the leash didn't  take him a step further. So they went slowly, but both didn't bother. They had time, they both liked to use the opportunity to talk. As long as they walked, they looked to the path, but each time Alec had to stop, they could turn to each other. They both felt a certain familiarity very quickly. It was almost natural for them to talk openly with each other. 

Alec confided his doubts about his future career and that he wanted to think about it on vacation. Of course he didn't mention why he hadn't gone one step further in this regard and who had shifted the priority of his thoughts in his favor. 

"Please let me know if I can help you somehow. Sometimes you have to take a step back to look at things from a different perspective. I would like to be there for you if you want to hear an uninvolved opinion." 

Alec found it incredibly nice of Magnus to offer him this help. He would have to think about that, too. "I may like to come back to that. I have no time pressure for my decision." 

The rest of the way Magnus told stories about his friends and his travels. Alec liked to listen to him, he enjoyed it. Magnus talked interesting, funny, exciting. He was the born storyteller. Alec was convinced he would never be bored with him.

Arriving at the parking lot, Alec couldn't just say goodbye and go home. Not after what Magnus had said at breakfast. They faced each other, looked at each other silently. None of them wanted to part. "Take care of yourself.", Alec finally said, hugging Magnus to say goodbye. 

"See you tomorrow." Magnus gave him a warm smile. 

"Definitely."

 

 

***

 

 

It was early afternoon when Magnus arrived home. Amazing how time goes by when you have fun. He fed Miora and sat down on his couch. He was confused about the emotions that moved him. Now that he was alone and Alec's beautiful eyes were no longer distracting him, he could start sorting them.

Telling Alec about Camille was liberating on the one hand and on the other hand it was somehow good for him to talk about it to someone uninvolved. But it stirred up old feelings again. Only a few days ago he heard that she is back. That has also thrown him a little too much off track. Magnus noticed Alec's concern and felt a little better. He was surprised that he had confided so openly to Alec. After all, they didn't know each other for so long. 

He was thinking about asking Alec out for a date. It had been 9 months since he broke up with Camille. But were 9 months really enough? He didn't know. His heart said: "Yes! Look ahead! Look at this wonderful man whom coincidence has sent you across the way." His mind screamed: "No, not again!" His experience with Camille has made him doubt about love for a long time. He didn't  know if he would ever open to anyone again. He didn't want to risk that his heart would be torn to shreds again. He didn't even want to think about a few things, let alone talk. He would never anybody tell what he had done (in bed and sometimes outside) to keep her satisfied. 

He didn't know when he had sex the last time. With Camille sometime. But that wasn't his main reason to ask Alec out. At least not exclusively. After the breakup, he wasn't in a good mental constitution for a long time. He wanted to go out, look for some strange guy who would fuck his brain out of him and the painful memory with it, too. He was already dressed and ready to go out, all he had to do was take his jacket and say goodbye to Miora. She stood in front of him, blocking the exit door, letting her ears and tail hang down and looked at him with sad eyes. He didn't had the heart to go and leave her even for one hour. He knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her neck. He didn't realize the tears running down his face until Miora sniffed his ear. Instead of going for meaningless pleasures, he cuddled with Miora on the couch and was pleased with his little world. He wouldn't have felt any better if he had fucked all night with some guy, quite the contrary. Miora had saved him from an excessive phase of self-loathing and self-disgust. 

And then Alec simply crossed his path, just like that, turning his world upside down. He was unsure about so many things. He was definitely interested, he couldn't deny that. Even if Alec liked men, which he didn't know and even if Alec liked him, which he didn't know, could he be willing to let someone so close in his life again? Could he trust Alec so much that he could open himself to him? Should he even think about it? On the other hand, he couldn't  get him out of his head.

He looked so good today in his long-sleeved shirt that so perfectly emphasized his beautiful eyes. 

It was so cute, that his phrases always got shorter to monosyllabic when he was  excited or surprised.

He was so wonderfully uncomplicated with the dogs around him.

Magnus was pleased with Alec's interest in the area and that he enjoyed walking with the dogs. He liked to talk to him, but what was more important to him, he could keep quiet with him. It was a good silence, not at least oppressively or weird. It was hard to find somebody to be silent without getting uncomfortable.

Alec had silently listened when he told him about Camille. In his kind way he had tried to give him a little consolation.

In the parking lot he was aware of why he had earned this gesture of saying goodbye and it warmed his heart. 

He picked up the smartphone several times to text but finally did not dare. He was not in the mood to ridicule himself right now. He should first calm down a bit and not act too impulsively as last time. 

He put the kettle on the stove to make a pot of tea. He would cuddle with Miora on the couch and work on his new project.


	5. Day 4 - Wednesday, October 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes a decision.

Alec was still in bed. He was awake for a while. He lay on his side, Jack lay on his back and snuggled up to Alec's chest, who caressed his belly. Alec thought of Magnus. He did that constantly in the last few days. When he went to bed, his last thought was Magnus and in the morning, when he woke up, he was the first thing that went through his mind. He thought about the conversation they had in the Café Diem when Magnus told him what he went through because of Camille. Alec was so sorry Magnus had to endure all this. He would have liked to help him, but he didn't know how. He wondered what he could do to cheer up or distract him at least a little.

Then he remembered. Miora was the key. He would send him one of the pics he made from her. Now that he had a plan, he got up. He already knew which photo he would pick. It was no big deal to transfer the photo from the laptop to his smartphone.

 

**[ Oct. 04 -- 08:12 -- To: Magnus Bane ]**

_good morning. i thought i'll give you a little joy with the attachment!?_

_[ Attached: IMG585 ]_

 

**[ Oct. 04 -- 08:21 -- From: Magnus Bane ]**

_You are a sweetheart! Thank you very much! This is a lovely picture. I have set it directly as my wallpaper._

 

**[ Oct. 04 -- 08:25 -- To: Magnus Bane ]**

_glad to see my intention has worked!_

Satisfied with Magnus' answer, he could start his morning routine. He would meet him soon anyway.

 

Alec was waiting for Magnus at the parking lot. 

"I'm sorry, I'm too late. Just before I wanted to leave, I got an important call."

Magnus looked a little contrite. 

"It's not that bad. I would have waited even longer. Don't mind."

Magnus smiled in relief and took a step closer to greet Alec with a short hug.

"I don't like to be late, but I had to accept the phone call. It was my publisher. They absolutely want me to hire an assistant for my next book. I don't want that. At the moment, I don't want to have anyone stranger in my house who's messing around and knowing everything better than me. I haven't even fully worked out the concept." They went into the forest and let the dogs off the leash.

"Oh, that bad? What do you need an assistant for?" 

"That's it, I don't need an assistant. Well, maybe I do, but I don't want one. I want to do everything by myself this time if possible." Magnus hadn't completely calmed down after the phone call.

"Ok, then I'll ask differently: What does your publisher think you need an assistant for?" Alec wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"I write my fourth cookbook. The recipes are all mine. I'm not letting someone modify my concept. I should choose someone for the implementation." 

"I would like to offer you my help but I'm not sure if you would like that. You know, you don't have to do it all by yourself." 

Magnus looked at him with a mixture of surprise and disbelief. "I didn't think about that and I didn't expect that either." 

"Why not?" 

"Because you are not a matter of course for me." 

At first Alec smiled and looked bashfully on the floor, than he looked up, glanced at Magnus and his smile turned into a radiance. "I would love to work with you." Alec suddenly became diffident.

"I think I would even love to do that." Magnus was sure he could work effectively with Alec. 

Both looked at each other without a word and nodded in agreement.

"Shall we celebrate our common career Friday evening at my home?" 

"Um, sure. I'd like to come. I mean, we would like to come. So Jack and me."

"Then I'm looking forward to see you both on Friday." 

They went on in peaceful silence, enjoying the tranquility of the forest. After a while, Alec broke the silence. "This is the best vacation I've had in a long time. I enjoy these little things like a walk with you. I wouldn't have appreciated that before. I've to learn that again. Until recently I wouldn't have noticed how many different birds live here. I would have walked through the woods with the eyes of a photographer looking for beautiful subjects without really appreciating them. For me, these wonderfully discolored leaves would have been a nice subject, but I hadn't seen their real beauty." 

Alec didn't know how to explain it, hoping he wouldn't make a fool of himself. But Magnus understood him. He always understood him. If he didn't know what he meant, Magnus comprehend without many words. 

"You only see through the lens instead of opening your eyes? You want to expand your focus?" 

"Yes, thats exactly what I meant. I had lost sight of that ability. I think I owe it to you that I remember it." 

A little more quietly, he muttered, "I'm really looking forward to it every day."

"These walk meetings mean a lot to me as well." After this mutual confession both went on in silence, each engrossed in their thoughts.

Magnus had not paid attention to the path for a while, he had just followed the dogs. Suddenly he realized where Miora had taken them.  

"No! Miora! Stop!" But it was too late. She was already too far away and stood up to her elbows in the duck pond when Magnus and Alec reached her. The ducks quacked excitingly and swam to the other side of the pond. Jack stood on the edge whimpering in despair. He ran along the shore and yapped. 

"What's wrong with Jack?"

Magnus looked at his dog and wasn't amused. "He's desperate because Miora is in the water and he doesn't dare. It's quite flat in front, but it gets deeper in the back. He doesn't know that." As if Jack had understood him, he took a small step forward and stood with his forepaws in the water.

"Miora, really? Was this necessary? The water is way too cold. Come out." 

Miora paced the water a bit, ignoring Magnus' words. She squinted at Magnus, lowered his head, and began to drink.

"Do not dare!"

As she drank, she calmly lay down in the water.

 

"I think she's showing you her middle claw right now." Alec laughed. But not because of malicious joy, he found the situation very funny.

Magnus sighed resignedly. "Yes, I think that as well. And she really enjoys it."

"And now?"

"She's not going to stay in there for too long, it's too cold for that. Normally I don't care about it, but not at this time of the year. I don't want her catching a cold, we've had that before."

"Isn't she interested in the ducks? She didn't pay attention to them." Alec watched Miora lying in the pond, slurping water.

"The ducks are only interesting for Miora when they are on her plate, nicely arranged with vegetables and a few potatoes. Otherwise she doesn't care about them." Magnus frowned at his dog. Eventually Miora got up, came out of the water and walked toward Magnus.

"Oh no, just stay away!" He stretched out his hands defensively, which didn't help him much as Miora shook the water out of her fur.

"I should have known. It seemed she ate a clown this morning for breakfast, nothing but nonsense in her head." Miora tried to rub her head against Magnus' leg.

"That was a short walk now. So we're going home into the warmth. Are you coming with us?"

"If you like."

"Otherwise I wouldn't have asked. Then you can look at your future workplace."

"That's a good idea. Then I like to come along." He wouldn't have admitted that he was also curious about Magnus' home.

 

It wasn't far to Magnus' home, who lived at the edge of the woods. They went through a small gate into a garden

and stood in a green oasis. Magnus walked down a narrow path and opened the door to a conservatory. He hung the leash on a hook beside the door and let Alec enter, who was looking around with interest.

"Sit down on the couch, if you like."

Alec took off his jacket, hang it over the back of a desk chair and put his scarf on the seat. The conservatory was surprisingly big. Here were some plants in large tubs on the floor and in smaller pots on the deep windowsills. You could see this room was often and gladly used. A large dining table, loaded with lots of books and papers stood at the rear area. Next to the door to the interior of the house there was a desk with a laptop and printer. A cozy but sturdy couch with a low table formed the middle of the conservatory. Right next to it was a big dog basket with a thick cushion for Miora. Elsewhere, blankets for the dog lay on the floor. 

Magnus took a large towel off the hook by the leash and knelt down in front of Miora. He held the towel over both hands and held it out to Miora. Well-behaved she put a paw on the towel and let it dry. Then she put the other front paw on the towel. "Turn around." Miora turned her back to Magnus. "Lift." Miora lifted one of her back legs and Magnus dried it. They repeated this with the other hind paw. When he was done with all four legs, he rubbed Miora's back and stomach dry. "Turn around." Miora knew the procedure and rested her head on the towel. While she had been forced to go through the drying up, she seemed to enjoy that part all the more. Magnus rubbed her head and ears until Miora took a step back. "Off to the basket." In her basket Miora turned around several times and then lay down. 

"Come on, I'll show you everything. Miora stays here until she's dry. Jack may come in if he wants to." Alec followed Magnus and looked back at Jack. The dog had made himself comfortable on one of the blankets and watched Alec. "Apparently he doesn't want to come in."

The conservatory was connected by a sliding door to the living room. The living room was very tastefully furnished. The large L-shaped couch had many large and small pillows, which colors were repeated in the curtains and the thick carpet that lay under the coffee table. Opposite the couch hung a large TV on the wall. The other furniture looked antique. On one wall were photos in various frames that Alec would have liked to have a closer look at. He noticed that a large picture had been removed and not yet replaced by another one. Camille's photo, he was sure. 

"Here is the lower bathroom with a guest toilet." He opened a door and Alec looked into a bathroom with a large bathtub. "The reason for the bathtub down here is in the next room." Magnus took him to a small gym across from the bathroom. Alec could see cardio machines, weighted devices and a punching bag. The big window front was out to a garden. "That was the best thing I could do with this room." Magnus went back into the corridor and then into the kitchen.

The kitchen was connected by a sliding door to the open living room. It was huge and spacious. Despite the fact that the stove had a large work surface in the middle of the room, there was still enough space for a dining table for six people. "Wow!" was Alec's only comment on that. Magnus grinned. "I often hear that when it comes to size." 

Alec blushed with timidity. 

"A sauna is in the cellar and there's another bathroom upstairs, a small library and my bedroom, which I'll show you on occasion." Obviously, it made Magnus fun to tease him a bit.

"Would you like something to drink? I make a pot of tea for myself. You can also have coffee or water, whatever you want."

" _What ever I want? Would you have made that offer if you knew what I really want_?", Alec thought. The innuendo to his bedroom has rekindled the imaginative cinema in his head. He saw himself climbing up the stairs with Magnus or rather staggering because they distributed clothes on each step, each kiss lasted longer than the previous one. 

"Where are you right now, so deep in thoughts?" Magnus looked at him, head tilted slightly. 

" _In your bed_." Alec thought, realizing that Magnus was waiting for an answer. "Tea would be nice, thanks."

Magnus smiled. "A penny for your thoughts." 

"My thoughts are not for sale." For no money in the world, he would tell him what was going on in him. 

Alec watched as Magnus put a kettle on the stove and got a teapot with matching cups out of the cupboard. From a shelf, he selected a particular one from various cans, opened it and filled two teaspoons of the contents into the sieve of the teapot. When the water boiled, he poured the tea. He put everything on a tray and added sugar and a small jug of milk. It was hard to believe how elegant and graceful Magnus was doing these simple, everyday things. Alec could have watched him for hours.

"Shall we go back to the conservatory? I like sitting there, drinking tea and reading or working there."

"Shall I help you?" 

"No, go ahead. I do that more often. Thank you for asking." Magnus gave Alec a sincere, warm smile.

"Of course, I ask if I can help you." 

"You really are not self-evident. You don't believe how much this diversification pleases me." 

Magnus nodded toward the couch, set the tray on the small table and poured the tea.

As soon as Magnus and Alec were sitting on the couch, Miora sat down between Magnus' legs and leaned her back against the couch. Jack was sleeping on one of the blankets. 

"That's what she always does. Soon she will lie down and fall asleep. Somehow she needs one of my feet as a contact. Then she is sure that I won't go away while she is sleeping." 

" _I can understand that. I wouldn't mind doing the same. That's exactly where I would like to be now_.", Alec thought. He picked up the teacup and hoped that Magnus didn't notice that he was just imagining himself lying between Magnus' legs and kissing him until he fainted. Alec had a few dates by time, but he had never felt that burning desire to simply touch the other one, until he met Magnus. " _He's straight. He has an ex-girlfriend and he isn't over it by now as it seems. Get him out of your head_."

"Alexander, I want to thank you for the photo this morning. I appreciate the intention behind it." Magnus had that intense, yet warm look, that bestowed Alec always a tingling sensation in his belly. He was unable to avert his eyes.

"I felt like it.", was his simple answer.

"Have you already thought about what you want to do in the future?" Magnus held his teacup with both hands and turned to Alec.

"Not yet concrete. But yesterday I got a request via email from one of the models I work with more often. She is very involved in animal welfare. She asked me if I could take photos for a shelter. For a calendar and the website. Wait, I'll show you." Alec pulled his smartphone out of his pocket and showed Magnus the email. When he had sent the photo of Miora to Magnus in the morning, he had also read his emails on the occasion.

"I know this shelter. It's about an hour's drive from here. So if you want, I'll come with you." 

"You would do that?"

"Of course I would. This is the best opportunity to give away some of Miora's old blankets."

"Fine, then I will write to her later and confirm. I don't know when to go there. I'll let you know." Alec had this wonderful way of smiling. At first a diffident, shy smile that turned into a radiance all over his face.

Magnus was still looking at him and Alec struggled to think straight.

"Um, and you? What about your plans?" 

"Are you really interested? Once I start, I can't stop." 

"Did somebody ever told you, you ask stupid questions? Of course I'm interested." 

Magnus was contented with Alec's interest and got up to go to the rear area of the conservatory. When Magnus got up, Miora raised her head and grumble indignantly. She got up and followed Magnus. 

Magnus opened a drawer at one of the cupboard and pulled out a box of index cards and a folder. He looked over his shoulder and asked: "What do you want?" Miora raised her floppy ears, triped excitedly and headed for a cabinet near the door. Magnus put the box and folder next to Alec on the couch and went to Miora. "What does my girl want?" Miora nudged the bottom drawer with her nose. Magnus opened the drawer and pulled out a bovine tendon. 

"And what are you doing for it?" Miora sat down. "That's all? You can't do any more?" He made a revolving movement with his index finger and Miora turned around her axis. Magnus held his hand upright and she gave him high five. He held his hand out horizontally and she put her paw on the palm of his hand. "I don't hear anything." Miora whined softly. "Volume up!" When she barked once Jack woke up and looked around sleepily. Joyfully Miora strutted with her prey in her basket.

Alec had watched in amusement. Magnus handed him a beef tendon for Jack. "What's this?" 

"A beef tendon. Miora likes to chew on it."

Magnus picked up the box of index cards and sat down close next to Alec. The folder on the couch didn't leave more room for him. He placed the box with the index cards on his lap and put the folder on the floor next to him. He flipped through the box and gave Alec a card. Alec looked at the recipe. " _He has a beautiful handwriting_." But actually he had expected nothing else.

"I couldn't do that. That overwhelms me completely. Do you have something for beginners?" 

Magnus frowned thoughtfully. "Shall I teach you how to cook?" 

"Really? That would be great. I would love it." 

"I didn't know you are so easy to satisfy." Magnus smirked suggestively. 

" _If you knew ..._ "  Alec thought and impishness flashed in his eyes. Magnus grin became a little challenging. Alec tried to pull himself together, but then had to laugh out loud. Apparently he seems to get used to Magnus innuendos. Or he felt so comfortable in his presence that meanwhile he could handle it better. He finished his cup of tea to distract himself a little. Magnus nodded questioningly at the pot and Alec held out his empty cup.

He drank his tea and thought for a moment. "Could you write a book about how you teach me how to cook? "

"This idea is fantastic! You are a genius." Magnus jumped up and went back to his cupboard next to the dining table and pulled out several folders and other index cards. He spread them over the table and started sorting them again. Alec leaned over the back of the couch and watched him with serenity. Magnus was obviously in his element and extremely busy. Alec looked at Jack, who was done with his beef tendon, and got up of the couch. "We'll let you work in peace now. We see you tomorrow."

"You don't have to go!"

"It's alright. I recognize inspiration when I see it." 

"Then wait a minute, we'll take you to the parking lot."

"No, Magnus, you don't have to. I'll find the way by myself." Alec laughed at Magnus doubtful expression. "If I get lost, Jack will find his way home. Go on, I don't want to disturb you for longer." 

"But you don't do that!" It was obvious to him that Magnus had a little bit of a bad conscience. Magnus came over as Alec put on his jacket. 

"Are you sure? I can accompany you." 

"Please, don't worry. Stay here and keep working. See you tomorrow." 

Magnus looked at him in a way that Alec almost believed was a little bit fond. But the impression vanished so fast, when Magnus brought Alec to the door, that he thought he was deluding himself. Wishful thinking?

"Please be so kind and send me a message, so I know that you have arrived well at home." 

"I will. Promised." 

"See you tomorrow." 

 

***

 

Magnus still stood for a while in the door of the conservatory, when Alec had been disappeared through the small door in the garden fence. He turned around and walked back into the warmth. As he passed his desk, he was startled that Alec had left his scarf on the chair. He took the scarf in his hand and turned to the door. It was actually unnecessary. Alec had been gone too long. So he stood there, in the middle of the conservatory with Alec's scarf in his hand when he got a text message. 

 

**[ Oct. 04 -- 14:18 -- From: Alexander ]**

_we arrived well without getting lost. so your worries were completely unnecessary. can't wait to hear from you what you have done today when we meet tomorrow. believe me when the muse calls, you have to listen. don't worry, i know that._

Magnus hid his smile in the scarf he still held in his hand. It smelled so good. It smelled like Alec. He wrapped his incredibly soft scarf around his neck, thinking of what it was like to have him here at home. He could get used to his little attentions. Getting the photo of Miora showed him that Alec must have thought of him. He was pleased to note that. Alec had selflessly offered his help. Not just for listening, but time-consuming, practical help. Magnus hadn't expected that. The greater was his surprise and joy. That Alec was an enrichment at least in the field of work has shown his brilliant idea. He himself wouldn't have come up with the idea to write a kind of textbook for cook beginners.

As for the other part of his life, Magnus was still in the dark. It was so much fun to tease Alec. His reactions to his innuendos were just magical and sweet. As they sat together on the couch Magnus had to held his teacup in both hands to keep them busy and unable to start their own business. Alec's question as to whether he could help, opened his heart. He was the complete opposite of Camille. She never understood how important his work was to him. Alec, however, let him work in peace without having to feel guilty. There was something about this man, he couldn't put into words. It wasn't just his appearance that pleased him immensely. Although he had to admit that he could drown in these hazel eyes and with joy he would sink ever deeper and deeper to  the ground.

And with this splendid specimen of a man he had a date on Friday. Alone at the thought of it, he already felt an excited tingling sensation in his stomach. 

 

**[ Oct. 04 -- 14:35 -- To: Alexander ]**

_Good to hear. It would be a pity if you disappeared in the forest. I would be absolutely inconsolable._

 

**[ Oct. 04 -- 14:37 -- From: Alexander ]**

_i'm  indestructible and i trust that you would find me. Then continue working. See you tomorrow_. 

So motivated, he went to the table and started working, Alec's scarf still tied around his neck. He worked continuously until half past eight. Then he quickly went out of the door with Miora for the final lap. When he eventually sat on the couch, he was satisfied with what he had done. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't notice that he slipped into a lying position and fell asleep. When he finally woke up with one hand clasping Alec's scarf, he felt recovered. He hadn't slept so well since he had heard of Camille's return. He inhaled the scent of Alec deeply and for a moment it occurred to him how nice it would be to keep Alec's scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I do not finish the next chapter until next week, I wish you all a Merry Christmas.
> 
> Ich wünsche allen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest! Schenkt euch Liebe!  
> (this was german.)


	6. Day 5 - Thursday, October 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have a nice picnic and start to work together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very unsure about the scene in which Alec is giving in to his dreams in the bathtub.

Day 5  
  
Thursday, October 5th   
Alec had overslept. This became clear to him the moment Jack pressed his cold wet nose to the sensitive spot between neck and shoulder. "9:30??? FUCK!!!" He jumped out of bed, picked up some random clothes he got his hands on and got dressed on his way downstairs. He quickly made coffee and ran back upstairs to the bathroom. He didn't have much time, just enough to wash his face, brush his teeth, and do something with his hair, so he could dare to leave the house. He couldn't find a to-go mug in no time at all, so he drank the coffee quickly while putting on his shoes and his jacket. That meant he had to jog to the parking lot instead of walking and drinking the coffee on the way. There was no time for breakfast.  
He had spent the yesterday's afternoon and evening answering his emails, talking to Izzy and Jace on the phone, and chatting with an acquainted guy he occasionally worked with and who was currently in a different time zone. He treated himself a bottle of red wine and enjoyed it with cheese and bread. So the evening had become later than planned, which hadn't felt so dreadful yesterday.  
Alec opened the door and a rush of warm air hit him. "Wow! A weather like summer. Then let's go quickly. Magnus and Miora are waiting." The only one who was happy about the briskly march was Jack.  
"Puh! Just in time." Alec was a little out of breath. He told himself it was because he was jogging all the way over here. Of course it wasn't because of Magnus sight who, as always, looked stunning. Magnus used less makeup today than on the other days. Alec still thought he was beautiful.  
"What happened?" Magnus greeted him with a amused smirk.  
"I have overslept. If Jack hadn't woken me, I would still be in bed now. Somehow, it was a little late yesterday." Alec shrugged and grinned back. "Before you wonder, I didn't have time to take a shower or have breakfast."   
"Then I have planned the right thing for today as it seems."   
"What are you up to?" Alec was curious.   
"Will not betray." Magnus did very mysterious.  
Magnus made his way to his home. In fact, he opened the garden gate and went through it. On the small square in front of the conservatory there stood two mountain bikes. Each bike had a sturdy basket attached to the front. Alec couldn't see what was inside, except that there were blankets in there. Alec was completely surprised. He had expected a lot, but not that. "We make an excursion. On foot we need too long, so I always take the bike. I hope that's ok for you." Magnus waited for Alec's reaction.  
"It's been a while since I've been cycling, but that's not a problem. Somehow the idea is really great." Alec seemed agitated.  
"I was hoping you would say that."   
  
They pushed the bikes out of Magnus' garden. Miora obviously knew where to go and went ahead. Jack as always at her side. Although they didn't drive fast, they kept moving quickly. Despite the fact, this part of the forest was often used by walkers and cyclist, they didn't meet anyone in the middle of the week in the early morning. They used the wide paved path to drive side by side. Alec didn't ride a bike for a long time and had fun driving through the forest. He liked the mix of unusually warm weather and the already red and gold glowing leaves, especially after the stress of the morning. He didn't miss the hustle and bustle of the city at all.  
As they came near a small path that crossed Magnus said: "Miora, wait." Miora stopped and looked back at Magnus. She walked to the side of the road and sniffed the ground, waited until Magnus caught up with her. She walked beside Magnus' bike and he released her behind the path. "Ahead." Alec liked how relaxed and carefree Magnus looked in this moment.   
"Is the speed okay for you? If you want to slow down, let me know."  
 Even slower? I live from my dreams. I would much rather go one step further.But loudly Alec said: "For me, the speed is okay. But I don't know how long we still need."   
"Good to know that I don't have to worry about your stamina anymore."  
Alec answered with a cheeky grin and pedaled faster. He could hear Magnus' laugh behind him. Quickly he caught up with him again.   
"Earlier on the path you said 'Wait' to Miora. Why not 'Stop' like at the pond recently?" Alec looked over at Magnus, who was a little surprised by the question.  
"If I tell her to wait, then she should wait. She can go right or left or come to me, but not further ahead. When I say 'Stop' I want her to stand exactly where she is and doesn't move away. And when I say 'Here', she comes to me or waits until I'm with her and stays behind me. Then she can also go right or left as she wants, the main thing, she stays behind me."  
"And she knows everything? Could Jack do that too? Was it hard to teach her that?"   
Magnus looked lovingly at Mirora, who walked with Jack in front of them. "Miora has always made it easy for me. It wasn't difficult for us both. Actually, it is my own laziness and lack of imagination that she can't more. She definitely wants to and although definitely can."   
"But now you are too hard on yourself. You are a really great team." It was obvious that Magnus was pleased with Alec's assessment.  
"What do you want to do with Jack?"   
"I would like to throw balls with him as you did with Miora in the meadow. He just doesn't bring them back. I tried it again in Izzy's garden."   
"Good, then we practice that. Jack is very relaxed the last few days. You are also doing very well for him."   
"Do you really mean that?" Alec smiled a little proudly.  
"Of course I mean that! Jack likes you. Did you notice that he constantly looks around where you are? He sticks to Miora, but he always knows where you are."   
"That was already the case before. When I visit Izzy Jack is mostly with me."   
"These are very good conditions."   
Alec looked at Jack, who was actually looking around for Alec. Satisfied, the doberman turned and ran to Miora, who had found an interesting spot along the way. The poodle followed the trail a little bit into the forest.  
"Miora, on the way!" Miora went back on the paved way, her nose still on the ground. "She can't walk through the forest here. She would disturb the deer."   
"Here are deer in the woods?"   
"Yes some. Maybe we'll see them someday. The forest is surprisingly large. I have seen wild boars here before, but I avoid them."   
"Oh boy, with you I can experience something." Alec grinned and tried to tease Magnus a bit. Magnus shrugged both eyebrows twice with a sassy grin. Alec grinned back. He understood the cheeky invitation with the eyebrows as a joke.   
"Over there, where it goes downhill, Miora and I are always do a race. Let's see if you can keep up." Magnus hid a little challenge in the mention.  
"Who usually wins?"   
"On the way downhill, I have overtaken her a few times. But on the way back I don't stand a chance uphill."   
Miora waited where it went downhill. Alec called forJack, who sniffed somewhere and scratched the ground. Magnus got ready and spoke the countdown: "On your marks, get set and... go!" Miora started to run. Magnus sped down the hill on his bike, Alec behind them. The last one who started the race was the first who arrived at the bottom: Jack. Miora jumped at him and pinched at his drooping ears.  
"Hey, what is Miora doing to my dog?"  
"Frustration reduction. She doesn't like that he was faster. That really didn't hurt him. You see, he invites her to cavort."   
"Then everything is okay." Alec sounded relieved. He didn't want to explain to his little sister why he hadn't taken care of Jack well enough.  
"Come, let's go on. It is not far anymore."   
After a few minutes, Miora stopped at a forestry path. "From here we have to push the bikes." They used the ruts to get ahead with the bikes. The way was not long, but devoured. At the end of the road, Alec suddenly stopped in surprise. Magnus had watched him and waited for his reaction. Alec stood at the beginning of a large clearing. In the middle was a small lake with a gravel beach and a jetty leading into the water.   
"I'm lost for words." This enchanted place was fantastically beautiful. It was pretty romantic. Alec was overwhelmed.   
"I was hoping you would like it. I really wanted to bring you here. As a thank you for your inspiration yesterday." Magnus leaned his bike against a tree and removed the basket from the handlebar. Alec did the same.   
"I hope you are hungry. I've tried some of the old recipes that have fallen into my hands again yesterday."   
"I am starving." Alec found the words again. Magnus spread a large blanket on the floor. He took two smaller blankets for the dogs out of the basket and placed them near the big blanket. He gave each of the dogs a large bovine tendon, put a bowl next to the blankets and poured water into it, which he had brought in a bottle. He sat down on the big blanket and patted invitingly next to Alec. While Magnus took several plastic containers out of the two baskets and spread them on the blanket, Alec sat down opposite him.  
"Anything you aren't allowed to eat or don't like? I think I exaggerated a bit. But I felt like cooking and baking after revisiting my old recipes."   
"As far as the food is concerned I'm not picky." Alec looked at the selection in the plastic containers. "Do you betray to me what that is?"   
"Would you try it before I tell you?" Magnus held something out to him that looked like a muffin. Without hesitation, Alec took the offered muffin and bit into it.   
"Hmm, it's not a sweet cake. That's clear." He took another bite. "Is spinach in there?" Magnus smiled at Alec's surprise and nodded.   
"What else?"  
"Any cheese?" Alec had to guess.  
"Parmesan cheese. Can you taste something else?"   
"There's something else, but I can't pinpoint that."   
"This is nutmeg. Too much?"   
"No, not for me." Alec put the rest of the muffin in his mouth. "What is next?"   
Magnus held out a plastic container and Alec took out something that could be called canapé. "I can see fish on top."   
"Yes, it's salmon."  
"And cucumber. I can taste it clearly."   
"This is cream cheese mixted with salmon paste between pumpernickel and a cucumber slice. Garnished with a bit of salmon and cress. Very easy to make."   
"I like it. A very interesting mixture."  
Magnus opened the next container. Alec could see colorful, round things and took one out. "They smell fantastic." They were not small enough that Alec could put them right in their mouths. "They taste like pizza." Alec was thrilled with the pizza scrolls.  
"Basically, it's a thin pizza that has been rolled up and sliced." Magnus enjoyed watching Alec eating.  
For the next sample, Magnus handed him a fork and held out a bowl of tortellini salad. Alec tried a fork, grinned and took the bowl out of Magnus' hands. He held the bowl out of Magnus' reach and took another fork. His grin said clearly: "Licked off, mine!" Magnus responded to the game and pretended to be indignant. Alec's eyes twinkled as he held the bowl to Magnus without letting it go. Magnus grabbed a fork and together they ate the tortellini salad from the bowl.  
"How did you know that I would like that? These little mozzarella balls and the small tomatoes go perfectly with the tortellini. Everything has been delicious so far, but I like that best."   
"I just did what I like. I could only hope that you would like it." Magnus took the now empty bowl from his hand and stowed it in the bicycle basket.  
"Do you have more to try?" Alec took another pizza scroll.   
"Yes. We can eat that later for dessert." Magnus pointed to an elongated container. "I brought a small bottle of wine. Do you want?"   
"Gladly, it's almost midday."  
"Please excuse the plastic cups. I didn't want to take wine glasses." Magnus took a bottle of wine and a bottle of water from the basket.   
"Magnus, it's all right. This is a little picnic, something that I've never expected. We don't have a candlelight dinner." Although the location would be romantic enough for that. Do I want to know how many women he had brought here? Alec asked himself. He felt a lump in his stomach and realized with surprise that he was jealous. He took the cup of wine that Magnus held out to him and took a deep sip. He had never been jealous before and couldn't handle this new feeling.   
Magnus took a muffin and plucked it into pieces with his fingers. "You said you are not picky when it comes to food. This implies that you are picky in other parts of your life. Do you have such high standards?"   
"Maybe picky is not the best word. Rather carefully. I had some relationships, but never really long and never really serious. The longest took 7 months, but I spent most of that time traveling. If you travel as much as I am professionally, always surrounded by various beauties, it's not easy for the other one. Whether picky or not. At some point I gave it up then."   
"I'm sorry that you have lost your faith in love."   
"No, not at all. Not in principle. Only for me, apparently."   
"Then let us toast that you don't lose your basic faith in love." Alec held out his empty cup to Magnus, which he refilled. Magnus held his own cup up and looked at Alec. Alec looked at his cup and carefully led it to Magnus' cup to toast. Magnus pulled his cup away.   
"Do you begrudge me no good sex?"   
"What? Why? No!" Alec cheeks were reddened, he was completely confused.  
"So look in my eyes when you toast."   
Alec looked Magnus in the eye. He held out his cup to him. Magnus leaned closer to Alec to toast with him.   
Alec delved into Magnus eyes. He had forgotten the surroundings and everything else. Magnus was so close. Alec felt tipsy. From the one too quickly drunken cup of wine? He just had to lean forward a bit. Alec lowered his eyes and looked at Magnus lips. This mouth had already cost him some cold showers. Or would have costed him, if he had ever resisted his fantasies. A possibility he didn't even consider. Miora rescued him from the decision. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or disappointed.   
Miora sat down next to Magnus and snuggled up to his side. Hesitantly, Magnus broke the eye contact and turned his attention to Miora. "What's up, Mimi, do you want to play?" Miora put her ears forward and tilted her head to one side. "Do you want your ball?" Miora cocked her head to the other side and answered the question with a gentle wagging tail. Magnus lay down lengthwise on the blanket to retrieve Miora's ball from his shoulder bag. By doing that he presented Alec a fantastic view of his perfect backside. With the ball in his hand Magnus sat up again. Miora sat down next to Magnus and kept his eye on the ball. "Backward." Miora pushed her butt back without getting up. "Backward." Magnus waved his hand as if to scare her away. Miora growled with excitement and pushed further back. Magnus sent Miora back until she was sitting on her blanket. Her growl made a brief yap. "Cath." Magnus threw Miora the ball, which she caught deftly.   
Miora brought the ball to Alec and put it on the blanket in front of him. She was so impatient that she nudged it with her nose several times. Alec laughed happily, took the ball and looked at Magnus. "Throw it, but not into the water." Alec threw the ball and Miora jumped up and ran after the ball. Jack stayed on his blanket and looked at it. Miora picked up the ball and brought it back to Alec. He reached out his hand and Miora dropped the ball into it.   
"Did you see that, Jack? It's what you should do. Take an example from Miora." Jack looked at Alec, yawned and got up. He stretched his limbs and walked towards the edge of the forest to search the area for interesting smells."  
Now someone will show you the middle claw." Magnus laughed and watched Alec and Miora.  
"She likes you. I am pleased about that." Alec beamed. At some point, Miora didn't bring the ball to Alec but went to her blanket.   
"She needs a little break." Miora lay down on her blanket, her ball between her paws. Alec looked at what Jack was doing and was reassured when he saw that Jack had lain down nearby.   
  
"Do you want to go swimming in the lake?" Magnus suddenly asked.  
"Swimming? Now? Um, isn't it a bit too cold for this? Besides, I don't have a swimming trunks with me." Alec's thoughts were pretty conflicted. He was sure he shouldn't swim naked with Magnus in the lake. If he did, he couldn't guarantee for anything. On the other hand, the idea appealed to him very much.   
"Who needs one?" Magnus raised an eyebrow and grinned cheekily. "The water isn't cold. You'll be surprised how warm it will be." Alec looked skeptical.  
"Come on, let me show you. We can sit on the jetty and put our feet in it." Alec couldn't refuse Magnus a request. Magnus read in Alec's eyes that he agreed and took off his shoes and socks. He rolled up his trouser legs and watched as Alec did the same.  
"You're wearing two different pairs of socks." Magnus grinned at the sight. Alec blushed.   
"I had to hurry up this morning and they were at first at hand."  
"Is not so bad. Kind of cute." Magnus laughed when he saw Alec's expression. "No offense." Alec nodded, pulled off his socks and shoes and rolled up his trouser legs. Magnus was already standing, the bottle of wine and his cup in his hand, holding out his free hand to Alec. A kind of peace offer for calling him cute. Alec took his hand and let himself be helped. As soon as both stood, Miora came with her ball and looked expectantly from one to the other. Jack, too, waited for what would happen. Magnus took Miora's ball, made her spin around and threw the ball. He and Alec walked a bit along the lake to the jetty. The pebble beach was a bit uncomfortable on the bare feet and they hurried to reach the wooden planks. At the end of the jetty they sat side by side. Magnus watched in amusement as Alec slowly and carefully put one foot into the water.  
"You're right. The water is really warm." Alec was surprised.  
"This is the hot spring. You can swim here in every season."  
At the thought of how Magnus bathed naked with someone else in the lake, he felt this knot in his stomach again. He felt this knot tightening his heart. He couldn't do anything about it. He was jealous. He looked at his hands clasped in his lap. Magnus nudged him with his shoulder and gave him a sign that he should give him the cup. Magnus filled both cups, put the empty bottle aside and they both looked at the dogs they had in view from where they sat. Jack had started digging somewhere and lay down in the hollow. Miora had brought her ball back to her blanket and lay there relaxed with an eye on Magnus. She bumped the ball with her paws until it rolled away. She got up, retrieved the ball and lay on the blanket again. After a while she plucked at the blanket and watched as the ball rolled away. Around the ball, she pulled up the blanket, as if she wanted to cover the ball with it. With her nose, she pushed the blanket over the ball, only to scratched the blanket away with her paws. She was very focused and repeated the game several times. In between she lay down again and again. But it was not long before she pushed the ball away so she could stand up to get it back.  
"You are so quiet."  
"I'm sorry." Alec looked at the lake and sighed softly.   
"Nothing to apologize for. I find it quite relaxing to sit here with you, drinking wine, eating, chatting a bit."   
"I have to admit that I feel the same way." Alec moved his feet in the water and took a sip from his cup. "The wine is good. Just right for a picnic in the morning."   
"Thank you. One of my favorite wines."   
"Miora plays really cute with her ball."  
"Yes, give her a ball and a blanket and my girl is happy."  
For a while they sat in silence, drank wine, both of them following their own thoughts.  
"Are you always so balanced? What can upset you?"  
"The dumbest assistant a regular customer has to offer." Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus grinned.   
"Tell me."  
"A company is booking me for the photos for a calendar for years. I get a rough overview of how the customer imagines the concept and otherwise I have a free hand. But every time he sends me this stupid guy. Every year I have to explain to him again and again what he should do. Since he doesn't listen to me, it doesn't remain with the one explanation. The third time, I am usually through with my patience."  
Magnus nodded for Alec to continue.  
"Since we always do the photo shooting in their company, he has to prepare all necessary props and keep them ready. And that's where the difficulties begin. He knows what is needed for the respective shooting and never has everything ready. Something is always missing and he has to get it. When I prepare my equipment and tell him for what month he should bring the props, he sets up the wrong one. Just the thought of him makes me crazy." Alec emptied his cup and set it behind him. Alec didn't want to get upset, he leaned back until he rested on his elbows.  "What does your customer say about this?" Magnus finished his wine, too and put down his cup. He also leaned back to look at Alec. The jetty didn't have much room for such maneuvers and Alec was very aware of how close Magnus was to him.  
"We have an agreement meanwhile. I am not just paid per picture but additionally per hour. I would be faster and more relaxed if I would do it all by myself. But I don't care about this anymore since we have this agreement."   
"That's why I don't want an assistant."   
"But now you have one. Unless you've thought about it." Alec wanted to give him the opportunity to just get out of this.  
"Why should I change my mind? I look forward to work with you." For the first time since they were both sitting on the jetty, Alec looked at Magnus and smiled.   
"When should we start?"   
"I leave the decision to you."   
"Should I come with Jack to you this afternoon?"   
"You can come whenever you want." Alec smiled brighter. He liked the answer.   
"Do you fancy dessert and coffee now?"   
_I'd rather eat up you with relish._ Such thoughts always came spontaneously to Alec. He was always glad he didn't say it out loud. "Sounds great."   
"Really?"   
"Yeah."   
"Ok, then come back to the blanket." Both tried to get up at the same time and bumped into each other. Just in time they could prevent from falling into the water. They looked at each other and almost fell into the lake once more, because they had to laugh so much. Miora came to meet them and put her ball on the jetty. Jack came over and greeted both with a wagging tail, rubbing his muzzle against Alec's leg. Magnus threw Miora's ball and both dogs ran after it. Miora to get her beloved ball, Jack alone for the joy of movement. Magnus and Alec ran over the pebble beach and only slowed down when they reached the blanket.   
Magnus took a thermos flask and two coffee mugs from the bicycle basket, handed them both to Alec and opened the elongated plastic container.  
"What else do you have in there? This basket is like Mary Poppins' bag. Everything possible or impossible fits into it, too." Alec shook his head in disbelief and grinned. Magnus laughed and took the mug with coffee Alec gave him. He put milk and sugar on the blanket and handed over the plastic container to Alec. Alec looked in it and took out a piece of puff pastry. It was filled with peaches and sprinkled with coarse sugar.  
"They are delicious." Carefully he drank his hot coffee.   
"Thank you. They are very easy to make." Magnus took a sip of coffee.   
"They are so good, I want one more."   
"That's what they are made for." They ate the pieces of the puff pastry and slowly drank their coffee. Miora and Jack had joined them and were caressed.  
"Earlier, you asked me what upset me. What about you?"   
"What about me?"   
"Yes, what about you? Equal rights for all."   
Magnus thought about it. "Dishonesty and misuse of trust. I hate to be lied to and cheated on." Alec could see the vulnerability in his eyes that Magnus tried to hide.   
"Even though I knew that none of them was my true love and I often had the opportunity on the way, I have always remained faithful and have never cheated. I couldn't do that to the other one. I've never been interested in anyone else."   
"I believe you. I trust you about this. I don't think you're the type for it."   
"Thank you. I think that means a lot to me."   
"Have you ever been cheated?"   
Alec thought about it. "I don't think so. But I don't want to know that anymore. I don't care about it now. After the long time that is completely insignificant for me."   
"But have you ever lied?"   
"Guilty as charged. But never in important, basic things. More to please the other one."   
"Alexander, hurt me with the truth but never comfort me with a lie."   
"Ok. I will keep that in mind." Alec nodded slowly.   
  
Magnus reached out his hand and covered Alec's jaw, running his thumb over the corner of his mouth. When Magnus pulled his hand away, Alec could see a crumb of puff pastry now sticking to Magnus's thumb and no longer on his cheek. Alec could just manage to suppress a groan when Magnus put his thumb in his mouth and licked it. For Alec, this intimate moment was hard on the edge of the bearable. He swallowed dryly and dropped back onto the blanket. He needed a little distance. Only a little bit, but not too much distance. He couldn't look Magnus in the eye now without giving himself away. He had to calm down again.  
Suddenly his jealousy was blown away. As much as the thought of Magnus being together with another woman had gnawed on him, just so intensely he felt many little fireflies fluttering about in his belly and emitting their heat into him. In retrospect, he was angry with himself. Instead of enjoying Magnus' company, he wasted his time being jealous.   
"Magnus, may I ask you something?"   
"You can ask me anything. Whether I answer your question we will see." Magnus smiled down at Alec.   
"Did you ever swam here naked with Camille?"   
Magnus lay down next to Alec. "I've never been here with Camille, and neither with anyone else. But I have often been swimming in the lake. Naked."   
Alec turned his head to look at Magnus curiously. Magnus noticed Alec's movements and looked over at him with a sassy grin.   
"Really? No! You are kidding me."   
"You're welcome to witness this next time. Or join me."  
Alec blushed completely. He was embarrassed, but at the same time fascinated and remained skeptical."  
You don't believe me?" As if to prove it, Magnus grabbed the hem of his shirt and wanted to pull it over his head. Alec quickly stopped him.   
"No, no, it's okay. I believe you."   
"Then you don't want to witness it or join me next time?"   
Alec didn't know where to look.  
"What a pity. I would have liked to look forward to it." It was not until Magnus started to laugh that Alec's tension died down. But he remained a bit suspicious anyway. "Come on, let's go home. Who knows to what other ideas I'll come up with, to whom I want to seduce you."   
"Before that happens, maybe we better should go home." Alec needed a shower urgently. Indispensable.   
  
Magnus folds up the large blanket, went to Miora, said, "Tidy away." and picked up the dog blankets. Miora took her ball and brought it to Magnus, who stowed it in his shoulder bag. Together Magnus and Alec packed everything in the bicycle baskets and fastened them to the bicycle handlebars. They pushed the bicycles to the forestry path. Before Alec left the clearing, he looked back once more.  _I hope one day we will come back here together again. Who knows..._ _._  
  
On the main path they drove side by side. They made fun of it, that Jack still marked every blade of grass. At the bottom of the hill, they looked at each other and shook their heads at the same time. Grinning, they got off the mountain bikes and pushed them up the hill. Miora and Jack went uphill for a race. Magnus and Alec weren't fast enough for them and both ran down the hill, circling their humans and running up the hill again.   
"I know who will be asleep in her basket until this late afternoon."   
"I'll give Jack something to eat at home and then he'll probably lie down and rest. When should we be with you later?"    
"That's up to you. I'm at home. Come whenever you want."  
  
When they arrived at Magnus house they pushed their bikes through the small gate into the garden. Alec took the baskets from the handlebars and waited for Magnus to stow the bikes. Magnus wanted to take the baskets from Alec, but he shook his head and pointed to the door of the conservatory. Magnus raised an eyebrow but didn't argue.   
"A gentleman."   
"If I may."   
Magnus turned and opened the door. Nevertheless, Alec could see he was smiling. Alec brought the baskets into the kitchen and wanted to help Magnus empty them and put everything away. Magnus shooed Alec out of the kitchen.   
"But now it's enough. I can handle the rest alone."   
"Ok, but I've tried it."  
"I've noticed it benevolently." Alec rolled his eyes and let Magnus accompany him to the garden gate."See you later.""See you soon."   
***  
When Alec and Jack left, Magnus gave Miora her food and cleared away the things he used for the picnic. He felt elated. It had been a wonderful morning. The excursion was so felicitous, Magnus was glad about the idea. He thought, Alec had been happy when Miora brought him her ball. He was glad, that Miora liked their new friend and wanted to think about what he could practice with Jack and Alec.  
He got to know Alec better and better. The same was true the other way around. Although he had already told him about Camille before, today at the lake it was a bit different. Alec was always serious about what he said and really listened to him. Magnus felt he could trust him with everything. He was able to have serious talks with him and to have fun. It was always fun to tease Alec a bit. And he'd had plenty of opportunities this morning. But not only to tease him. Amazing how fast the mood can change suddenly. At first you sit together with a cup of wine to toast with and then the world stops turning. For just a moment Magnus got the impression, Alec had almost kissed him. But that moment was so fleeting, he wasn't sure. Both had forgotten to drink after they have toasted. Nevertheless,  he had felt a lightness in his mind as if he had emptied a whole bottle of champagne in one go. If Miora hadn't interrupted them, who knows...  
  
Magnus had noticed that in between Alec had become quiet and thoughtful. By now, Magnus had learned that Alec needed a little time to say what was bothering him. Magnus wasn't quite sure what exactly gnawed at him. He knew, however, when that moment was over. Just when Magnus thought he had scared him. It was a completely unconscious gesture as he wiped away the crumb of Alec's cheek. He felt so close to him, that he hadn't thought about it before he did it. He couldn't explain Alec's reaction to it otherwise than to have scared him. He had spent the whole morning trying to hold himself back. Alec looked like he had just gotten out of bed. Magnus thought that was incredibly sexy. If Alec always looked like this after waking up, every morning would start excitingly and getting up would definitely be delayed for some time. Magnus wasn't sure how seriously he meant his offer to swim naked with Alec in the lake. But he knew, if Alex had agreed instead of stopping him pulling off his shirt, Magnus wouldn't have hesitated a second.  
Maybe he should call Catarina. In case that she didn't have a good idea, he could distract himself for at least a while until Alec would arrive in the afternoon.

  
\-----

  
After Jack had licked his bowl spotless, he lay down on his blanket and quickly fell asleep. He didn't notice Alec went upstairs and poured water into the bathtub. Because he had no time to take a shower in the morning he wanted to make up for it now. He opted for a bath instead of taking a shower because he had plenty of time and could cogitate better in the tub. He was glad that Izzy had such a large selection of bath salts and fluids for a bubble bath. He undressed and put everything on the other clothes he wanted put in the washing machine later. He had decided to clean up today and do the laundry. If he was done with that, he wanted to take a closer look at his emails. He had received several notifications via his smartphone, which he had ignored until now. But first he wanted to treat himself to a hot bubble bath. He had a lot of stuff to think about. He really didn't want to think about all of them. His jealousy for example. That was something he didn't know about himself. How would he know that? His relationships, if you wanted to call them that, had never been particularly emotional. He could never develop intense feelings. The time they had spent together has never been long enough to establish a deep bond. It was different with Magnus. He had only known him for a few days, but he had the feeling that he had known him for ages. He knew him even better than one of his previous lovers, though he probably had just scratched the surface so far. What did that say about him? Was he jealous and superficial? No, certainly not! Magnus was something very special.  _I hope I cross his mind once in a while just so I don't feel stupid for thinking about him all the time._ But the chances for that were very low. Magnus had tried not to show it, but Camille had hurt him deeply. Alec wanted to be there for him, to support and help him, as far as Magnus allowed him to. He could do nothing about it, he was developing feelings for him. Not necessarily just comradely or platonic feelings. But on the contrary. The fact that Alec had looked at him, the way he had looked at him and what he had thought while he had looked at his backside when Magnus pulled the ball for Miora out of his shoulder bag proved that it was anything but an innocent feeling. If that had been a date, he would have reached out and trailed his fingers along the line of his spine. He would have bent down to kiss his nape, to caress the small spot behind his ear with his tongue. He would slowly slide his fingers under the hem of his shirt to place his hand on Magnus' lower back. Alec's body responded to his flight of fancy. He closed his eyes, sank deeper into the hot water and gave free rein to his thoughts and his hands. He took his time. Unhurriedly, his hand moved over his chest and stomach. Very deliberately, he breathed deeply in and out.   
He almost kissed him. He had almost felt how it would be like to touch those lips with his own. Alone in the bathtub he didn't have to hold himself back. He moaned softly as his hand gradually slid low and reached his cock. He would like to cover Magnus' face with lots of small kisses until he felt a smile on his lips. He wanted to kiss him until this smile was replaced by passion. Alec's grip on his cock tightened, his breathing was a little faster, his leisurely up and down movements became more purposeful. He gave his hand a certain spin while his thumb drove in small circles over the head of his cock. In his imagination, they were back in the clearing and lay on the blanket. They lay on their sides facing each other. Magnus responded to his hand in his back and the caresses on his ear with kisses that take his breath away. Magnus put his hand in Alec's back pocket to draw him closer. It was not enough for both. Magnus turned on his back and Alec loved to follow his lead until he lay on top of him. He moved with Magnus in the rhythm of his own hand. He could almost feel Magnus hand in his hair and the deep marks his fingernails left on the bare skin of his back. Alec was close. He didn't took long anymore to relieve himself. At that moment he wanted to cling to Magnus and look him in the eye. He wished Magnus could hear him call his name when he reached his climax. He sat back and waited until he had calmed down again. He had to get out of the tub, he was getting cold. The water had already cooled. Quickly he got up and turned on the shower to warm up and rinse off the foam.   
He quickly dried himself, got dressed and filled the washing machine. Since he was a neat man who hardly produce any clutter, he was quick to clean up. While the washing machine was running he read his mails. Jack slowly woke up and came to Alec to see what he was doing. "I quickly hang up the laundry and then we go visit Magnus and Miora, ok?" Jack hopped around Alec as he got up. Jack followed him and tried to put his nose in the finished laundry. "Either you let that be or you stay here." Of course he wouldn't leave Jack alone at home, but he didn't have to know that. Before Alec left the house he wrote a short message to Magnus.

**[ Oct. 05 -- 15:28 -- To: Magnus Bane ]**

_i'm on my way._

 

Alec smiled as he heard the tone for the receipt of a message. He took his smartphone out of his pocket and saw Magnus' photo, which he had assigned to the contact. It was one of the snapshots he had taken in the woods. He had had made the photo from his side. Although one couldn't recognize his incredible eyes in the profile, nevertheless he was beautiful. 

**[ Oct. 05 -- 15:31 -- From: Magnus Bane ]**

_Wonderful. We_ _are at home and eagerly await you two. I'll put the kettle on. Just come in._

  
The way to Magnus was not far. Jack knew where to go and waited for Alec to open the garden gate for him. When he opened the door to the conservatory he heard a deep, loud and excited barking from the inside. If he had heard that zwo minutes before, he wouldn't have dared to open the door. Now he had no other choice, because Jack had already squeezed himself through the gap. Alec gently pushed the door open a little further. He saw Jack and Miora greet each other in exuberance. Miora noticed Alec, ran up to him and whimpered softly. Not only the tail, the whole dog wagged with joy to see him.    
"Magnus? It's me."  
"I know. I have a living security system inside." Magnus stood in the door to the living room.  
"A pretty impressive one. I almost didn't dare to come in."   
"You should hear her if she really wants to chase someone away." He greeted Jack by scratching his ears. Jack leaned against him and enjoyed it.   
"Take off your Jacket and come in. I assume that you want to drink tea with me."   
"I was hoping that you would make some." Alec took off his jacket and hung it on the hook beside the door.  
"Would you like to drink the same tea as yesterday or try another one?" Magnus went to the kitchen and looked at Alec over his shoulder.  
"I saw you have a various selection of different types of tee. I would like to try another one." Alec followed him in the kitchen and watched Magnus looking at his cans.  
"A man keen to experiment. Completely to my taste." He winked at Alec and decided on a particular tea. He had already prepared a tray of cups and only needed to pour hot water on the tea.   
"Where do you want to sit? Here in the kitchen, in the living room or in the conservatory?"   
"Can we go to the conservatory?"   
"Of course. As you wish. Please go ahead." Alec hesitated for a moment.   
"No, you should not help." Magnus smiled and shook his head. "Just go and sit down." Alec smiled like he was caught in the act. He still waited until the tea was ready and Magnus carried the tray to the conservatory. They sat down next to each other on the couch. Miora took her usual place in front of Magnus and Jack lay down next to Alec. Magnus poured the tea. Alec took a careful sip of the hot drink. Magnus looked at him curiously and waited for Alec's verdict.   
"This tea is completely different, right? But still too hot to say more."   
"This is Pai Mu Tan, a white tea. If he pleases you, we can try Yin Zhen next time. I like both very much."  
"Okay, let's do so." Alec took another sip. "I am not used to such a good tea. With me, there is only tea from tea bags. This one is very good. The tea yesterday was great, but this one is even better." Magnus drank his tea and looked at Alec over the edge of his cup.   
"We still have to agree on your payment."   
"Payment? For what?" Alec frowned.  
"I don't accept your assistant services for nothing."   
"You don't need to. You help me with Jack and I'll help you with your book."   
"Alexander, helping you with Jack isn't work for me, it's joy."   
"Who says that I think differently of our cooperation any way?"   
"So, should we do something to have joy together?" Magnus looked at him. This time without his usual playful look.  
"I thought you never ask!" He could tell by Magnus' expression that he had actually said that aloud. Magnus looked at him and slowly the mischief came back into his eyes with a cheeky smile. Carefully he climbed over Miora, who lay at his feet, and went to the large dining table, which stood in the back of the conservatory. He came back with a big stack of index cards which he handed to Alec. He managed to climb over Miora again to sit next to Alec. Miora sighed deeply and rested her head on Magnus' foot. Alec looked at the index cards. A lot of index cards.   
"How many recipes are these?"   
"I didn't count them, I just made a preselection."  
"Do you want to use everyone?"   
"Since you are the apprentice, you may choose."  
"Really? But that's your book."  
"Yes, right. But it is your idea and you can better decide what is suitable for a beginner than me." Alec looked at the index cards thoroughly. On the first index cards were the recipes of the treats that Magnus had brought to the picnic.  
"I would take all of them. That sounds very easy." He handed Magnus the index cards who put them on a stack. He put down a few index cards, others he gave to Magnus. So Magnus' preselection became even smaller. Alec handed Magnus the index cards he had sorted out.   
"They aren't so interesting or too complicated for me." Magnus looked through the index cards Alec gave him.For some, he nodded.   
"You sorted out coq au vin? I'm seriously disappointed with you."  
"You'll get over it."   
"But not today." Magnus pouted a little.  
"Look at what's left over. If necessary, you decide to include the coq au vin." Alec was looking for a compromise."  
"No, no, that's alright. I let you decide." Magnus sorted the approximately 150 remaining index cards for starter, soup, salad, main course, dessert and cake.   
"What do you expect? Do you only want photos of the finished dishes or how you make them?" Alec emptied his cup.  
"Until now, I have always only had photos of the finished dishes. But we can do something different. Do you have any idea?"   
"I think you should be on some of the photos. You really don't have to hide behind the stove."   
"Alexander, is that a compliment? Thank you for that."   
Alec clung to his teacup as if his life depended on it. "Um, well, you're welcome."   
Magnus poured tea into both cups and gave Alec a moment to catch himself again. Alec looked around the conservatory.   
"Should we take the photos here with you? What do you think if we ask Peggy if we can do that at the Café Diem? The ambience there is very diverse. You will not see in the photos that this is always the same place."   
"I realize you are a true professional. You think of everything." Magnus was impressed. "It is really joy to work with you."   
"Now you are the one who distributes compliments."  
"Everything is justified."   
"We could also make a video of how you are teaching me to cook. You could put codes in the book with which you can unlock the videos." Magnus looked at Alec for a long time without saying a word.  
"That's just an idea now, brainstorming, so to speak." Alec stuttered uncertainly. Magnus stood up carefully so as not to disturb Minora and went through the door to the living room. A short time later he came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses.   
"For this the tea is not enough." Alec nodded and smiled at him from below.   
"So you like my ideas?"   
"You really ask me if I like them? You're kidding. Those ideas are brilliant, every single one."   
Alec beamed and took the glass of wine that Magnus offered him. Magnus sat down beside Alec and held out his glass. This time, Alec knew what was expected of him and looked Magnus in the eye.  
"I couldn't ask for a better assistant."  
"It's still more joy than work."  
"I hope it stays like this." Magnus touched Alec's glass with his own and both took a sip.   
"Not only I do feel joy, my palate too. If I always get something good here, I often come over."   
"I wouldn't mind at all. Are you hungry? There are still a few leftovers from this morning."   
"That would be just right." Magnus got up and went into the living room. Alec picked up the tray with the empty cups and the teapot and followed Magnus into the kitchen.   
"That's not necessary."   
"Maybe, but I like to do that." Alec put the dishes in the sink. Magnus pulled the plastic cups out of the fridge and placed them on the table. He looked in the fridge again, took out some cheese and put it on the table, too. Before Magnus had the opportunity to unpack the plastic containers and arrange the food on plates Alec put everything on the empty tray and carried it into the conservatory. Magnus took bread out of the cupboard and followed him. Alec put the tray on the small table and sat down in his place. Magnus sat down next to him and pushed Miora's nose off the table. "This is my cheese. You don't share your food with me either."  
"Does she like cheese?"   
"She loves cheese and eggs. I like to use cheese for searching and retrieving exercises with a food dummy."  
"What's this?"   
"I'll show you. Just a moment." Magnus got up and walked to the cupboard where he kept the beef tendons. He opened another drawer and pulled out a small bag. Miora came over excitedly and Jack was also curious. Magnus opened the zipper of the bag and put in a few small pieces of cheese. Miora tried to put her nose into the bag. "Patience." He went to the living room door, looked at Miora and said, "Out." Miora left the conservatory and Magnus closed the sliding door. He hid the snack dummy behind a flowerpot and opened the sliding door to let Miora in. "Search." Miora sniffed in the conservatory until she found the food dummy. She gently pulled it out and brought it to Magnus. Magnus took the bag out of her muzzle, opened the zipper and gave Miora a piece of cheese. He also gave Alec some. "For Jack." Jack took the cheese and wanted more. "I have another snack dummy, would you like to practice it with Jack?"  
"If he enjoys it."   
"In the beginning he won't search for it  and won't bring it back to you. He has to understand that he has to give it to you to be rewarded. We take many small steps." Magnus prepared a second food dummy for Jack. "Put it in front of his paws. At first he'll push it with his nose. As soon as he picks it up, you reward him with words and give him a piece of cheese out of the food bag. The timing matters. You have to take away quickly the bag when he picks it up. In the beginning it doesn't matter if he tries to open the snack dummy himself. I always found it easier to sit down on the floor with Miora. So she stayed close to me and I could see if she had the snack dummy in her muzzle."   
"Ok, then let's try it."   
Magnus sent Miora out of the conservatory again and Alec sat down on the floor next to the couch. "Show him what you have got and make it interesting, give him a piece of cheese and put the bag in front of him." While Magnus hid the food dummy for Miora, Alec followed his advice. Magnus showed Alec what he should do.   
"You can practice that at home. You may keep the snack dummy." Magnus opened the sliding door for Miora and let her search. He rewarded his dog and put the bag back in the drawer.   
"Thank you, that's very nice of you."   
"You are welcome. But now we better take it away. Give it to me, I'll put it to your jacket."   
Alec got up and handed the snack dummy to Magnus, who hung it up to the hook beside the door to the garden. He went back to the table, took his glass of wine and sat down next to Alec. He turned a bit to look at him.   
"The rest of the food is ours." He puts a piece of cheese in his mouth. Alec turned, too, their knees almost touching, and looked at Magnus.   
"So, do you have any other hobbies besides showing yourself naked in public?"  
"Alexander! I am appalled how coarse you describe these moments of freedom and connectedness with natur. As long as you haven't experienced that, you'll never know what I'm talking about."   
Alec grinned. "That's not how you can convince me."   
"Is that a challenge?" Alec drank his wine to gain some time.   
"What if?"   
"Then I wouldn't stop trying. I would make many attempts to convince you."  
"What happens if I like your attempts and therefore don't give in?"   
"Then we have our pleasure anyway. Just a different kind of fun."  
"You may be right."   
"That happens to me more often."   
"Very modest." Both laughed and consumed the leftovers and the wine.   
"I got an answer because of the photos in the shelter. Do you have time on Monday?"  
"Monday is fine for me.""I have no idea what to expect."  
"And for other parts of your life? Do you know by now what to expect?" Magnus emptied the bottle of wine into both glasses.  
"My expectations of my life? If you had asked me that half a year ago, I wouldn't have realized that there are other things besides work that are worth striving for. That I appreciate so many little things in the meantime, I partly owe to you."   
"You think so? I'm honored."  
"But that's no reason for me to swim naked in the lake out of gratitude."   
"Not? How exceedingly pitty." Magnus again showed his mischievous smile. Alec almost choked on the wine.   
"I think Miora wants to get out." Magnus pointed with his chin to his poodle girl, who was standing at the door.   
"Then we'll leave, too. I didn't realize it is so late."  
"Do you really want to leave?"   
"It would be better, before you open another bottle of wine. But you are welcome to accompany us home."   
Magnus and Alec put on their jackets. Magnus switched on the light that illuminated the path from the door to the garden gate. Miora and Jack were there when they saw the leashes. Miora fidgeted a bit so Magnus couldn't fix the leash.   
"Miora, it's enough Butt on the carpet." Miora took a step back until she was sitting on a rug. Magnus hooked up the lead, picked up his key and a flashlight.   
"Are you ready?"   
"For leaving? We may go."   
Magnus opened the door and let Alec and Jack into the garden. He followed with Miora and locked the door. Together they made their way to Izzy's house. Shortly in front of the parking lot, Miora squatted on the side of the road and peed. Magnus' flashlight lighted the way.   
"Is not that too remote for you?"   
"No. Absolutely not."   
They walked close together. Her shoulders touched now and then. Alec would have liked to reach out his hand to clasp his hand with Magnus'. The way was not far.   
"Here we are."   
"So you live here now? I have never visited Izzy before."   
"Do you want to come in? For a coffee or something." Alec unlocked the door and let Jack in the house.  
"Or something?" Magnus smiled. Alec found this smile a bit sad. Or thoughtful. "No thanks. Maybe another time."   
"So than come here at least." Alec opened his arms to hug Magnus goodbye. Magnus allowed himself to be hugged by Alec, who held him tightly in his arms for a long time.   
"Thanks for today. The picnic was a very nice idea." whispered Alec. He felt Magnus nodded. A moment later Magnus freed himself from the embrace and took a step back.  
"See you tomorrow morning?"  
"Of course." Alec watched Magnus until he disappeared in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Germany there is a saying or pun: "Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was Leiden schafft."  
> Unfortunately, in translation, it loses a lot: "Jealousy is a passion that zealously seeks to create suffering." 
> 
> ***
> 
> I wish you all a good start into a successful new year.


	7. Day 6 - Friday, October 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are having a not-date. ;)

 Day 6 - Friday, October 6th 

 

Alec was disappointed. Very disappointed. The day started by waking up alone in his guest bed. Jack had to have moved to his pillow in front of the bed sometime during the night. He had to admit that he had got used to Jack being with him. And so he had also to admit that he would miss him like crazy if Izzy came back and he had to leave to live in his own apartment. But the thing that really bothered him was the thought that he would miss Magnus. He had only been here for a few days, and yet the idea of having to leave someday hurts him a lot. It hurts to be forced to go back into a life, that he didn't want to live like that anymore. Here he had found what he hadn't actually been looking for, from which he didn't know that he had secretly longed for. 

 After getting ready for the day, he went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. He noticed from the green glowing dot on his smartphone that he had received a text message. He had left his smartphone in the kitchen yesterday to get charged overnight. The message was from Magn _us. The first ray of hope of the_  day, Alec thought. Until he read the message.

 

  **[ Oct. 06 -- 07:42 -- From: Magnus Bane**  ]

  _Good morning, Alexander. I hope I don't wake you up too soon. Unfortunately, something has happened in the meantime that I need to take care of urgently. That's why I can't go for a walk with you and Jack this morning. I have to leave right now, but I'll be back home in time for our date this evening._

 

This message did nothing to improve his mood. He stared at the message and didn't know what to answer. He couldn't blame Magnus or burden him with his disappointment. For one thing, he wasn't in the position to do so, and for another, Magnus seemed to rather need support and the assurance that Alec was alright with it.

 

 

 

**[ Oct. 06 -- 09:08 -- To: Magnus Bane**  ]

 

_don't worry, you didn't wake me up. but it wouldn't be bad either_.

_pity that we can't go on a walk togethe_ r. 

 

 Alec had not expected an answer so quickly, but shortly afterwards another message came from Magnus.

 

  **[ Oct. 06 -- 09:12 -- From: Magnus Bane**  ]

 

_Believe me, I would rather enjoy your company now than to have to attend this meeting._

_I'm glad when I'm finally home and can spend the evening with you_. 

 

This message lifted his bad mood a lot. Only now he realized that Magnus had written that he would be back in time for their date. _A date! I wish it was a date._  

 

  

**[ Oct. 06 -- 09:16 -- To: Magnus Bane**  ]

 

_can i do something for y_ ou?

 

Alec was worried and curious at the same time. He had no idea what Magnus was doing or where he was but it didn't seem like much fun.

 

**[ Oct. 06 -- 09:22 -- From: Magnus Bane**  ]

 

_Sorry, I just got the admonition to pay attention._ ;)

_I'll text you as soon as I'm hom_ e. 

 

He would ask Magnus later if he could help him in any way. Maybe Magnus will tell him why he had canceled the dog walk so spontaneously this morning.

 

 

**[ Oct. 06 -- 09:26 -- To: Magnus Bane**  ]

 

_alright, we'll talk lat_ er.

 

 

Elated, he started to prepare his breakfast. This morning he made a shorter walk with Jack than he would do with Magnus. He wanted to go 'to the village' like the small downtown area was called by the locals. He walked with Jack. Everything was relatively close together here. Last time he had seen a men's clothing store. He wanted to go there. He needed to go there. He didn't want to go on a date with Magnus and wear the clothes he puts on for the dog walk meetings. 

 Jack was glad he could go out again, but he didn't agree with the direction Alec took. He would rather have gone into the woods. Normally Jack went ahead quickly. Now he dawdled behind Alec. "Come on, Jack. Hurry up a little." Alec said as Jack stoped and didn't move anymore. "We're almost there. The entrance is right here." Alec turned to Jack, who stared fixedly at a point behind Alec. "What is going on? What are you staring at?" Alec turned in the direction Jack was looking and began to laugh. "This is just a cat. You are afraid of a tiny cat?" Alec squatted. "Who are you?" The cat blinked at Alec and mewed softly. Alec held out his hand to the cat. The little cat walked purposefully toward Alec, his tail straight up, and rubbed her cheek against his hand. Jack looked suspicious. His mistrust outweighed his confidence. The cat leaned her body against Alec's knee and allowed him to pet her. Jack took a little courage and dared to sniff the cat's backside. He made a long neck, always ready to jump. The cat turned around, raised its head and held out her chin to the dog. Jack carefully lowered his head and the little cat rubbed her face at Jack's snout. Alec had already pulled out his smartphone and made a video of Jack's first encounter with a cat. He gave the two a moment to sniff each other, stroked the cat to say goodbye and then got up. 

He entered the men's clothing store and looked around. He saw a saleswoman and asked if it was okay for Jack to come in. Of course, dogs were allowed and he could always talk to her if he needed help. He was glad he could look around by himself at first. He didn't like going shopping and usually took Izzy with him when she said he needed new clothes. He was surprised that he actually found something. He took several pants, simple t-shirts and some button down shirts into the changing cubicle. He tried a few combinations and left the changing cubicle for an advice from the shop assistant. She put away zwo or three button down shirts she found inappropriate for him and gave him others to try on. Alec realized that her choice was better than his. Therefore, she could persuade him to try on a tight black jeans. He hadn't worn anything like that yet and was very insecure. The saleswoman explained which pants he could best combine with which shirts and left him alone so he could decide. In the end, Alec left the store with two big bags. As a precaution, he had also taken the tight, black jeans with him. Just in case, just to be prepared, you never know ...

 He decided that he deserved a reward and sat down with Jack in a quiet corner of a café. He looked at the video of Jack and the cat and sent it to Izzy. She would certainly be pleased, even if she didn't find time to look at it until the evening. He knew someone else who he thought, he would be happy about it: Magnus. Spontaneously he sent him the video. 

 

  **[ Oct. 06 -- 10:47 -- To: Magnus Bane**  ]

_need some distraction_? 

_[ attached video 228 ]_  

 

 

Alec studied the menu and ordered apple pie and coffee. While waiting for his order, he read and answered his mails. When the notification popped up on his smartphone that Magnus had answered, he immediately opened the text message. 

 

**[ Oct. 06 -- 10:58 -- From: Magnus Bane**  ]

 

_Just in time for a little break. So cute! Love it! Thanks for the amusing entertainmen_ t.

 

This message was almost taciturn for Magnus. This showed Alec how stressed he must be. He would like to ask what Miora is doing right now. His concern was with both but he didn't want to disturb or bothering him any further and refrained from answering. 

 

The waiter brought his cake and the coffee and Alec thought about what seemed to be putting Magnus under pressure. He had no idea, he could only wait for Magnus to tell him when he got home. But Alec knew exactly: That apple pie wasn't nearly as good as Peggy's at Café Diem. 

In the afternoon Alec practiced with Jack the use of the snack dummy. He sat down on the floor next to Jack, opened the zipper of the snack dummy and showed the doberman the cheese that was in it. He closed the bag and placed it in front of Jack's paws. Jack sniffed it, scratched the bag with his paws and tried to get at the cheese by this way. It took a while until Jack took the snack dummy into his snout. Alec cheered him, took the bag out of his snout and gave him a piece of cheese, just as Magnus had told him. He put the food dummy back in front of Jack's paws and waited. At first Jack didn't  know what was expected of him and pushed the dummy with his nose back and forth. Finally he took the food dummy in his snout and Alec could reward him again. When this worked well several times, Alec wanted to increase the requirements a bit. He needed a little patience until Jack understood that now he had to place the dummy in Alec's outstretched hand to be rewarded. Alec got his smartphone and made a video of Jack's successes.

  

**[ Oct. 06 -- 14:18 -- To: Magnus Bane**  ]

 

_we are practicing diligentl_ y. 

 

_[ attached video 231 ]_  

 

 

He wasn't sure if he was doing Magnus a favor or if he was interrupting him on something important. Alec wanted him to know how much Jack had learned today. And honestly, he missed him. It was a cherished habit to see him every day.

 

**[ Oct. 06 -- 14:32 -- From: Magnus Bane**  ]

 

_That works very well! Congratulations! I am proud of you two! When Jack lets go of the food dummy you can always say a certain word that you want to use as a comman_ d.

 

Alec thought about it for a moment. He certainly would come up with a suitable word.

  

**[ Oct. 06 -- 14:38 -- To: Magnus Bane**  ]

 

_i will try. any other advice_ s? 

 

Magnus' answer came relatively quickly. Alec was completely surprised when he received a voice message instead of a text message.

 

 

**[ Oct. 06 -- 14:45 -- From: Magnus Bane**  ]

 

_I have only a very short break and this is faster than writing. You can put the dummy a bit farther away, but for the moment only so far away that Jack has to go merely a step or two. Then he will have to carry the snack dummy to you. This will increase the challeng_ e.

 

There was another voice in the background. Magnus answered almost annoyed. 

_Rafael, please! My 5 minute break isn't over yet. Get me some coffee and I'll be right ther_ e.

Alec could hear the voice in the background again, though he didn't understand what he was saying. This time Magnus was playing the indignant. 

_Really? Where did your good catholic education go?_

_Alec, don't do too much at once. Stop in time. Tomorrow is also a day.You don't have to practice  throwing and searching today. I'm so sorry I don't  have time for that right now. I have to go back. At least Rafael remembered his good manners and got me a coffee_.

 

This last sentence was clearly not addressed to him. Alec had to smile. Even if Magnus seemed to do something, that he had to do but didn't want to do, he was surrounded by people who liked him and whom he obviously liked. That diminished his concern a little. 

He followed Magnus' advice and ended the game with the snack dummy. He put on his jacket and shoes to go for a walk with Jack. He now realized how tensed he was throughout the day as he entered the forest. He went with Jack one of the paths he had gone with Magnus. The prevailing feeling in his chest was no longer the missing of Magnus, but the anticipation of the evening with Magnus. 

He was just arriving home when he got the longed-for news from Magnus.

 

 

**[ Oct. 06 -- 17:04 -- From: Magnus Bane**  ]

 

_I'm at the supermarket now, I have to go shopping for some food_.

_Would you like to be with me at_ 7?

 

Alec had some time left. Probably too much time because now he started to get jittery. He was aware throughout the day that he had a not-date with Magnus tonight, but now that the timing was approaching, his nerves fluttered. 

 

 

 

**[ Oct. 06 -- 17:07 -- To: Magnus Bane**  ]

 

_should i bring somethin_ g? 

 

 

Alec slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand _. What a damn silly question? What the hell should Magnus wish, that I could bring with to him? A bottle of wine at a not-date? He probably had a lot better than Izzy. Flowers? Even worse! As if Magnus would ask for it_! 

 

**[ Oct. 06 -- 17:12 -- From: Magnus Bane**  ]

 

_Only yourself_. 

 

**[ Oct. 06 -- 17:14 -- From: Magnus Bane**  ]

 

_And Jack of course! ;_ )

 

Thank God Magnus didn't notice how nervous he was. And that's already now! What's up in two hours? Less than two hours! Only one hour and 45 minute _s! That doesn't Mean ake it any better no_ w.

Alec decided that it would be better to take a shower now, get dressed and maybe read something to distract himself and come down again. However, he spent too much time wondering what he should wear, rather than having time to read anything. He was dressed only in socks and boxer shorts and tried alternately his new achievements from this morning. After all, he didn't dare to put on these tight black jeans. He chose his new anthracite pants and a dark green button down shirt, that the shop assistant had chosen for him. 

 

"Let's go, Jack. We are a bit too early, but just hanging around doesn't really calm my nerves." 

Slowly he made his way to Magnus. It was already dusk outside and Alec was glad that Magnus had switched on the outside light. He went through the small door in the garden fence and wondered a little about the churned up herb garden. That was not really Magnus' style. 

He opened the door to the conservatory and was greeted by Miora. Magnus knelt at the windowsill and swept away dirt and shards. 

"Please be careful. I hope I have removed everything. I wanted to be done before you arrive."

"I think I'm too early. What happened? How can I help you?" Alec stopped as a precaution in the door of the conservatory.

"I left Minora alone here in the conservatory. I wasn't able to take her with me. Actually, leaving her alone works pretty well. We've practiced that. Not today, of course. I can't even scold Miora or be angry with her." Magnus looked around and sighed. "When I got home, several flower pots had been knocked over and shards and potting soil were scattered here."

"Was she alone all the time?" Alec came into the conservatory and let Jack in.

"Not all the time. I have a dear neighbor who has been here several times today to leave Miora out to pee in the garden. She is an elderly lady and doesn't walk much anymore."

 "Then your neighbor walked through your herb garden?"  

 "What are you talking about?" Magnus cocked his head to one side, he looked worried. 

 "You didn't see that?"

"No, I came through the front door and not through the garden." He walked past Alec into the garden. Alec followed and showed him what he meant. 

 

"Look, here at the shrub are footprints." Alec pointed to the floor near the windows of the conservatory. 

"Hydrangea."

"What?" 

"This shrub is a hydrangea." Magnus said absently.

"Oh, right. Ok."

"Come on, let's go back inside. Dinner should be ready any moment."

"You've cooked?" Alec followed Magnus into the kitchen. "That wouldn't have been necessary for me. Especially not after the day you've had today. But I'm happy about it." 

"Don't worry. Cooking relaxes me and everyone has to eat something at some point." 

"If it's so." Alec smiled at Magnus. 

 

Magnus put on thick gloves, took out a baking sheet from the oven and set it on the counter. He left a pan in the oven.

"What's this?" Alec asked curiously.

 "Rosemary potatoes."

"No, I mean that." He pointed to several small things that turned brownish in the heat and looked a bit wrinkled.

"This is garlic. You can eat it, but I wouldn't recommend." Magnus grinned. "Can you get two plates and two small bowls from the kitchen cabinet? Cutlery and napkins are in the drawer underneath. Thank you, my dear." 

Alec got what Magnus wanted and put everything on the table. 

"Now comes your first lesson in cooking. In the sink is a sieve with salad. You can arrange the salad in the small bowls. I've already prepared the dressing, it's on the table." 

"Can I handle something so difficult?" Alec was in a good mood. He hoped he would infect Magnus a bit with that. If that was a foretaste of their collaboration, it couldn't start fast enough. Everything was so easy and uncomplicated with Magnus.

"You'll manage that. I'll count on you."

In the meantime, Magnus had distributed steaks and rosemary potatoes on the plates. 

"What do

"A beer would be just right." 

Magnus got Alec a bottle of beer from the fridge. 

"Do you want a drinking glass?" 

"No, there's a glass surrounding it." 

Magnus raised an eyebrow and grinned. He had taken an already opened bottle of wine from the fridge for himself.

_So much for the subject that I bring a bottle of wine with me_. Alec was glad he didn't do it.

"Let's eat in the living room. Would you like to watch a movie?"

 

"Sure. Choose one. But we can also talk if you want." 

 

 

They carried everything necessary into the living room and sat down on the couch. Magnus sat on the short side of the L-shaped couch and Alec sat diagonally across from him. Since Magnus didn't turn on the TV, he assumed that he wanted to tell him about his day. They started to eat. Miora and Jack had stayed in the conservatory and came to the living room to lay on their blankets. Alec didn't want to pester Magnus and gave him time. On the table he saw a flyer for an event the next evening in a local pub. This gave him the welcome opportunity for an innocuous conversation until Magnus was read to talk.  

"Do you want to go there?"

"No. Yes."

Alec laughed. "Something in between?"

Magnus smiled. "Seems so."

"What is stopping you?"

"Good question. I usually appreciate a good party."

Alec hesitated. "Do you want me to go with you?" 

 

Magnus looked up from his meal. "Do you want to?"

This time Alec smiled. "Seems so."

 

Magnus nodded slightly and turned to the rest of his food. After a while, he looked up and studied Alec. "You look good tonight. I like your shirt. Green suits you. I noticed it right away." 

Alec was embarrassed, his cheeks flushed slightly. "Thank you. I bought it this morning. Jack met the cat there."

 "Yes, the video. Raphael immediately reprimanded me for laughing in the meeting."

 

"I'm sorry!" Alec almost got a guilty conscience.

 

"I'm not." Magnus winked and Alec was relieved.

 

When they finished eating, Magnus brought the dishes to the kitchen. Alec followed him. "I'll help you with the rinse." Magnus looked at him incredulously. "Darling, I have a dishwasher. If I had to constantly wash that amount of dishes by hand, I would forever ruin my nail polish." Magnus put the dishes and the pan in the dishwasher, but didn't switch it on.

 

"Coffee?" 

 "Yes, please."

 

With the coffee cups in their hands they went back into the living room. Alec sat back down on the seat he was sitting on before. Magnus sat down again on the short side of the couch. This time, he slid up to the top. He pushed his legs under himself, so that he was sitting face to face to Alec. He leaned his side against the back of the couch and put one arm on top. Alec turned his head to look at Magnus. 

"Feel like home but don't act like that." Magnus smiled. Alec laughed and sat down more comfortably. He turned to look at Magnus, one leg on the floor, the other leg half beneath him, one of his elbows on the top of the back of the couch. He held the cup with both hands. 

 

Miora went to Magnus, sniffed the blanket at the end of the ottoman and climbed up. She turned to a comfortable position and layed down, her head resting on Magnus' knee _. You have it fine there, girl_. Alec thought.

Magnus nodded in the direction of the flyer. "I know the owner of the pub. That's why there is a dedication on the back."

Alec turned the flyer over. MOVE YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!! was handwritten on the backside in capital letters and three exclamation marks. Now Alec understood that Magnus hadn't taken the word 'dedication' seriously. 

"Nice guy."

"Oh yes, he really is. You'll meet him tomorrow." Magnus reached for his smartphone. "Since we're on the subject right now, I have to call him." 

Alec took a closer look at the flyer. He didn't want it to look like he was listening. But on the other hand, Magnus could also leave the room to talk on the phone.

 "Luke, I think I need you. I was out all day. In the meantime someone was in my backyard." Luke answered something that Alec couldn't understand. "No, it's too dark tonight. Come by tomorrow if you can set it up." Alec could hear Luke talking. "Ok, half past eight?" Magnus looked questioningly at Alec, who nodded. For Magnus he would be there at 3 o'clock in the night, if he needed him. What ever it takes. He was only surprised that Magnus had asked him or that he attaches importance to his presence. 

"I think I've wronged Miora. Apparently she scared someone out of the garden and has therefore knocked over several flower pots." 

Magnus tenderly caressed Miora's ears and fondled her under the chin. Miora smacked softly with pleasure. "You were so brave watching for our home." 

Alec watched as Magnus stroked his poodle _. He is so tender, so lovingly. Would he be the same with me? Affectionate and soulful? Or demandingly and determining_? 

Alec put his empty coffee cup on the table and immediately regretted it. Now he had nothing left to cling to or to occupy his hands. 

"You could have brought Miora to me, too. I would have liked to take care of her. But on the other hand, it's good that she was here." 

Magnus gave him one of these long, silent looks. Alec didn't know why, but this man made him so agitated at a glance. His closeness always made him fidgety. 

"I thought of it, of course. But I was in a hurry and had no time to ask you first. Let alone drive to your house and get you out of bed." 

Alec didn't even dare to think of a suitable answer. He basically didn't mind being awakened by Magnus. But he shouldn't think about it now. It would be better to focus on something else. He looked around for Jack. Jack lay on one of the blankets and watched him. Alec reached out and Jack came to him. Only then did Alec notice something familiar behind him on Magnus' couch. He turned to the other end of the couch to make sure. "Is that my scarf?" Alec was surprised. Not only about the fact that his scarf was on Magnus' couch, but also about Magnus' reaction. Why did he suddenly became so embarrassed? Alec couldn't think of a reason. 

"Yes, it is yours."

"Ok."

"You left the scarf here and I forgot to give it back to you." Magnus looked into his empty coffee cup.

"It's not so bad. I have another one."

Magnus looked at him and smiled coyly. 

That smile hit Alec. "I can forget this other scarf here another time, too." Alec had tried to cheer up Magnus a bit. The encouragement worked. Magnus laughed. "Would you like another coffee or something else? _"_

 

_Don't ask me such questions! God, please!_   

Alec's imagination had upshifted a gear immediately. It seemed to be so easy to climb to Magnus' side of the couch. He would look into those laughing eyes and reach out for him. He would like to pull his legs away from under him and stretch them out long. He would reach under his knees and pull Magnus close to him, one knee on each side of his hips. He wanted to feel his surprised laugh with his lips and his legs around his waist. He wanted to kiss him until Magnus leaned back and pulled him with him. He needed Magnus' hands on his back, in his hair, his lips on his neck. 

"Dessert?" Magnus asked when Alec didn't answer.

"Always!"

 

Magnus got up. He stood so close to him, his crotch almost at eye level. 

He could grab him by the belt loops and pull him closer. He could open the belt, then every single button sequentially. He would savor every second. He would free Magnus' cock from those insanely tight pants. He would slowly lick him wet all around, play with his balls and suck him out until his knees got weak just so he could catch him and never let him go again. He wanted Magnus' hands in his hair, pulling him closer. He wanted his nails scratch his back.  _Oh my God! Stop it! Now! Stop thinking about having Magnus' cock in your mouth._ But he loves doing this. That's what he likes most.  _You can't sit here hiding a boner. It will be so embarrassing if you have to explain it to him._ His body was already reacting to the cinema, which was running at full speed in his head.

"Then I'm going to conjure something. It will take a moment. It's a bit unusual, but I hope you like it."

"So far, everything you do is great. I'm going to the bathroom in the meantime." Just to be on the safe side, Alec waited to stand up until Magnus disappeared into the kitchen with a pleased grin. 

 

Alec walked over to the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind him. He sat down on the cool edge of the bathtub, propped his hands on his knees and lowered his head. He tried to think of something else. But he couldn't think of anything else. It was impossible for him not to think about Magnus. The devil on his shoulder whispered seductively: _If he doesn't go out of your head, he belongs into your heart._ And more insistent:  _So, either out of your head or into your bed._

The last thing he needed right now was a conversation with his inner demons. Or the penultimate one. The last one would be if Magnus came to the bathroom to check on him. The thought made his hands tremble. He had to think of something that distracted him enough. He couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. He held the inside of his wrists under cold water.  _Think of something else. But what? No idea..._

 

Spiders! Yes exactly! Black, thick, round bodies on long, thin, hairy legs are crawling all over his bare arms. He shook himself with disgust, but it worked. This distraction was enough.  _Now go back to him and pull yourself together!_

He went back into the living room. Magnus was still in the kitchen and Alec preferred to go to him instead of waiting alone in the living room.

"There you are again. Are you alright?" 

"Yes, sure. Everything as it should be." He watched as Magnus served the dessert on two plates. He was a little relieved that Magnus was too busy to look at him. He followed Magnus into the living room and asked, "What's the dessert?"

 

"Warm bananas."

He heard the coincidence softly giggle from gloating. 

Nevertheless, Alec tried the dessert. Because it was a warm dessert, they used cutlery. Alec cut a piece, took a closer look, and put it in his mouth. 

"Where do you get these ideas? It's interesting. Are you telling me exactly what this is?"

"You just lightly coat a banana with mustard, wrap a slice of dry-cured ham around it and then it is baked with a slice of cheese."

 

"Unbelievable but delicious. I wouldn't have expected."

"I think it's good that you try everything." Magnus watched Alec eating the banana. 

Alec looked up to Magnus. "I trust you. I don't know why."

"I trust you, too. And I want to thank you. I appreciated the deflections." 

Alec smiled. He looked sheepishly at his plate. His eyes lit up as he looked at Magnus again. 

 

"I wasn't sure if that was okay for you or if I was constantly bothering."

 

"You didn't bother me at all." Magnus grinned. "Maybe Raphael. But that's not difficult."

 

 

Magnus put the plates together and stood up. "I'll take that quickly to the kitchen. Do you remember where the beef tendons for the dogs are? Can you get two?" Alec nodded and went to the conservatory. Jack looked after him. Since Alec made no move to leave, he remained relaxed. 

 

"Should I bring you another beer or would you like some wine?" Magnus called from the kitchen. 

 

"Wine, please." Alec brought the beef tendons and gave one to Magnus. Miora jumped off the couch and sat down in front of Magnus. He gave her the treat and Miora brought it to her basket. Alec gave Jack the other one, who carried it to 'his' blanket.

Magnus poured the wine for Alec and himself and sat cross-legged on his side of the couch.

 

"I went to my lawyer this morning. Camille sued me and my publisher. Rafael, my lawyer, notified me this morning. That's why I met with him and Ragnor, my publisher. Besides Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael are my best friends." 

 

"What does she want from you?"

"Money. At least until now. And recognition for working on my last book. But we are talking about Camille here. You can never be sure."

"What are your chances?"

"We consider her demands to be completely exaggerated and unfounded." 

Alec nodded. 

"We went through strategies throughout the day and considered options. We want to be prepared for everything. Next week we will get together again." 

"Can I help you anyhow?"

"You already do, you already have." 

Alec had a kind of smile that was unlike anything else. He looked shyly aside and his smile brightened as he looked pleased at Magnus.

 

Magnus cleared his throat. "Enough problems for today, should we watch a movie?"

"Yes, that ... um ... could we do."

Magnus turned on the TV and opened Netflix. "Any wishes?" 

__Oh, yes I have a wish!_ _

 

_No! No! No! Focus! Magnus has some kind of problems and your only concern is how to get him into your bed?_

Alec saw that his favorite TV-show was displayed directly on Netflix. "Supernatural?"

Magnus' astonished smile turned to joy. 

"What episode?" 

"Except for the last two, I've seen them all." 

"I'm just missing the last one. Fine, then Supernatural."

 

 

Magnus launched the penultimate episode, picked up his wine glass and sat down at the top end of the couch. He pushed several pillows into his back and behind his head. This time he didn't push his legs under himself, but stretched out long, a more comfortable position to watch TV.

"Are you always sitting like this, watching TV?"

Magnus seemed caught. "Often I'm lying on the other side of the couch and Miora on the Ottoman. She likes to lay her head on my feet." 

"Then I'm disturbing you? I'm sitting on your seat?"

"Alec, relax. Everything is more than fine for me." Magnus turned to the TV and drank his wine as if to prove he meant what he said. Alec actually relaxed and focused on the TV.

In the middle of the second episode, Alec noticed that Magnus' head slipped on his shoulder. His upper body leaned against him. Magnus has apparently fallen asleep. For a much too short time, Alec sat immobile before he let Magnus slowly slide down into a reasonably comfortable position lying on the couch and stood up. He switched off the TV and covered him with Miora's blanket. He took one of the many small pillows and found it too scratchy. He wrapped his scarf around it and placed it under Magnus' head.

He let Miora out into the garden for a pee, took off her collar and put it quietly on the table, so that Magnus could find it. Alec stroked the hair out of Magnus' forehead. For doing more, he didn't have the courage. He turned to Miora and stroked her head: "Take good care of him." He took one last glance back and went home with Jack through the conservatory. 

  

 

 ***

 

 

Magnus woke up in the middle of the night with  Alec's scent in his nose. He doesn't dare to open his eyes. Did he fall asleep? Obviously. He wasn't sitting on the couch anymore, he was lying. Covered. Magnus stayed quiet for a while and listened. Then he realized that the familiar scent was the scarf he was lying on and not Alec himself. Magnus didn't know if he was disappointed or relieved. Actually, he wouldn't mind awakening in Alec's lap. He could imagine worse. He sat up and looked around. Alec must have covered him with the blanket and put a pillow under his head. He was even so prudent to turn on the light in the conservatory, so he wouldn't wake up in complete darkness. The light in the living room was switched off. Miora's collar lay on the table. Sleepily, Miora looked up in her basket and yawned. 

 

Magnus wrapped Alec's scarf off the pillows. He held it in his hand and stroked the soft woolen fabric. He pressed it against his chest and dropped backwards. Magnus felt a lightness inside of him, he thought he could float. He smiled fondly. He often smiled since he knew Alec. It was so incredibly sweet of Alec to be so caring about him. That was typical of Alec. Magnus wasn't used to this amount of effort by someone else, but he loved it and enjoyed it. He would like to creep into Alec and let himself be surrounded by him like a cloud. A warm cloud of caring and amiability and cordiality and gentleness. 

Every single message from Alec during the day  pleased him. Even if he didn't have much time and Raphael wasn't amused about the disruption. These little attentions showed him that Alec cared and thought of him. 

Alec's scarf was still here. He had left his scarf with him. Magnus had worn it every evening when he was sitting on the couch with Miora or talked to Catarina on the phone. So Alec was close to him, even if he wasn't there. He liked it when Alec was with him. He couldn't wait to work with him. Then he wouldn't only see him in the morning, but have him at home in the afternoon. This expectation almost made him forget about the trouble with Camille, but only almost.

 

**[ Oct. 07 -- 00:47 -- To: Alexander**  ]

 

 

_Please excuse me for falling asleep. What do you have to think about me now?!_ _But thanks for pampers me._

 

_And many thanks for being there and listening to me._

 

_You should bring your camera tomorrow. You will need it._

 

_Good night!_

 

 

  

Either Alec has not slept yet or Magnus had woken him up. 

 

**[ Oct. 07 -- 01:04 -- From: Alexander**  ]

 

_I think you were just tired from this exhausting day_ _. I don't think that was due to my dull company_ _. ;)_ _Anytime again!!!_ _Sleep well and see you tomorrow. Or rather, see you later._

 

Magnus was sure he would sleep well the rest of the night. He picked up Alec's scarf and inhaled his scent deeply. He folded it carefully, put it back on the armrest of his couch were it belongs and went to bed. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episode with the cat is inspired by the brave cat of Allyangel. Thanks again for leaving this confirmatory comment.
> 
> And I still have to smile about Ally's encouraging words, that I'm not writing as much nonsense as I feared. Thanks for that.


	8. Day 7 - Saturday, October 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a nice evening at Hunter's Moon

Day 7 - Saturday, October 7th 

 

 

Alec left the house at 8 o'clock to go to Magnus. It was somehow a matter of course that he walked through the garden and entered the conservatory.  
"Magnus, it's me!" he shouted as soon as he had closed the door to the conservatory. He put his camera on the desk. Miora came running to greet him and Jack. "Where is Magnus?" he asked Miora and cuddled her in greeting. Miora walked through the living room towards the kitchen.  
"I wish you a wonderful morning!"  
"We still have to work on the fulfillment of your wishes." grumbled Magnus.  
"What's wrong? Bad sleep?" Alec grinned cheekily.  
Magnus turned his gaze from his breakfast, in which he was more or less just poking around, to Alec and looked at him pitifully.  
"Too early in the morning after a too short night for my liking. Maybe you should have put me to bed earlier instead of letting me sleep on the sofa."  
If you think that you would have got more sleep then ...  
"Thank you very much, you were really very considerate."  
Alec just nodded and kept grinning. Either Magnus was not awake enough or he had decided to leave Alec's good humor uncommented at this early hour. He bet on the former.

"Would you like breakfast? Help yourself if you like. I made an omelette for you as well."  
Alec knew from the day before, where he would find the dishes and got a plate and cutlery from the kitchen cupboard. Normally he didn't open cabinets in foreign homes, but with Magnus it was different. He took the omelette and sat down opposite Magnus at the kitchen table.  
"Coffee? I definitely need one more."  
"Gladly, if you bring me one, thanks."  
Magnus got up and got coffee.  
"You really look tired."  
"Should I be worried?"  
"Absolutely not."  
"Then you haven't been out with Miora yet?"  
"She was in the garden."  
"Shall I go with her and Jack right now?"  
"When Luke's gone, we'll go together. I want to go somewhere else with you today. Do you have your camera with you?"  
Alec nodded with his mouth full and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder towards the conservatory.

"Do you still want to eat this?" Alec looked questioningly at Magnus' plate.  
"I don't think so." Magnus pushed the plate away.  
"I was hoping you would say that." Grinning, Alec pushed his empty plate aside and pulled Magnus' plate to him. Magnus raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
"That is delicious!" Alec defended himself. Finally Magnus looked a way, that Alec was satisfied. After all, he couldn't grumble all morning.

"Luke should come any moment." Miora proved him right, because she ran barking to the front door, Jack in tow.  
Magnus stood up and laid a hand on Alec's shoulder as he passed. "Take your time eating." He went to the front door and let Luke in.  
"Hey, Magnus!" Alec heard voices in the hallway. That had to be Luke. "Hi Miora, did you finally get a brother for your reinforcement?"  
Magnus laughed. "Jack belongs to Alec." Alec couldn't hear what Luke answered but Magnus replied: "No, Alec has just come in and is still having breakfast." Meanwhile the voices came out of the living room. "Want some coffee? Then come with me to the kitchen."  
Magnus came with Luke to the kitchen and introduced them to each other. While Alec and Luke shook hands and looked at each other, Magnus took coffee for Luke.  
"Then tell me again what happened."  
Magnus repeated the story and Luke nodded in between. Alec thought he was very sympathetic.  
"Let's go out and see it all over." Luke stood up.  
Alec took both plates and put them in the sink before following Luke and Magnus.

Luke looked at the herb garden and told Magnus to leave everything as it was. He went on to the window of the conservatory. "Yes, here on the shrub are clearly footprints."  
"Hydrangea." said Alec.  
"What?"  
"The shrub is a hydrangea."  
Luke looked at Alec, who shrugged.  
"That can't be a coincidence. Somebody knew you weren't there. Someone was definitely trying to break in. Be glad that Miora was there and scared him off. That's why he didn't do much damage."  
Alec raised his eyebrows, expecting Magnus to protest because his herb garden had been trampled. Apparently it was still too early for Magnus, he was untypically silent.  
"I would like to send someone over who looks around thoroughly."  
"Is that really necessary? Nothing happened."  
"Yes!" Luke and Alec answered at the same time.  
"This is an attempted burglary. I will also send you someone who will make your house safer and install an alarm system and two cameras for you. If somebody tries to break in here, you will get a live stream on your mobile."  
Magnus nodded. "When will someone come? I wanted to leave again this morning."  
"Then get in touch when you get back and I'll send someone from the security company. You don't have to stay home when the garden is being examined. "

Luke looked around again. "Give me four digits for the alarm. I forward it to the company."  
Magnus opened his mouth to answer. But before he could speak, Luke interrupted him. "Not the date of your birthday."  
Magnus sighed and started to speak again, when Luke interrupted him once more. "Not even Miora's date of birth."  
"Will you please let me speak before you spontaneously refuse any suggestion I didn't want to make?" Magnus sounded a little impatient.  
"Ok, four digits, no dates of birth." Luke reminded.  
"It's a date, but not a birthday. At least not from someone I know. I want October, 1st, so 10-01."  
Alec was completely surprised. "You tell me your code?"  
"Of course. I want you to have free access to my house. I hope you can remember the combination."  
"I won't forget the date in my life."  
Magnus looked at Alec satisfied and smiled.  
"Really, I'm reluctant to interrupt but I'm done here right now." Luke shook Alec's hand as he left. "It was very nice to meet you. I hope to see you again soon."  
"I think tonight will be the next opportunity."  
"You all come?" Luke winked at Alec and smiled at Magnus. "Very good."

Magnus accompanied Luke to the door and said goodbye to him. Alec went into the kitchen and put Luke's cup in the sink.  
"I didn't know if you wanted to drink another coffee." Alec held out his coffee cup to Magnus.  
"No, thanks, or would you like to?"  
"I'm too curious about what you're up to now."  
"Then I'll keep the tension a bit. Let's go. It's not too far and the dogs will enjoy the variety."  
Alec took his camera off the desk and they walked with the dogs through the conservatory into the forest. Alec made several shots of the extraordinary nature and also a few secret photos of Magnus.

"Do you think Camille has anything to do with what happened in the garden?"  
For a moment, Magnus looked at Alec silently. "I don't know." He sighed. "Normally I would deny it. But you can only look people in front of the head and not into it. Until yesterday, I never thought she would sue me."  
"What could she have wanted?"  
"I don't know. But I'm sick of it. Just when I think it's over, my demons laugh and whisper it was just foreplay." So there was more behind Magnus' silence than just being grumpy in the morning.  
"Can I do something for you? Say something and I'll do it."  
"You're here, that's enough."  
"I want to do more for you."  
"You're going out with me tonight. Don't underestimate that." Magnus grinned.  
"Ok, but if you ever feel the urge to wrap her car with cling film or something, then just let me know."  
Magnus looked at Alec and laughed loudly. He had to hold on to Alec's sleeve so as not to lose his balance. Alec could only stare at him with his mouth open. This exuberant joy in his face was overwhelming. From day one, Magnus was the most beautiful man Alec had ever met. He always thought it was impossible that there was any further increase. Until now. He put a hand under his elbow and lifted Magnus up. Magnus grinned at him and Alec answered with a shrug and a wry smile. "I only mean that."

They went on in silence for a while. Magnus waited patiently when Alec found something he wanted to photograph, or he made him aware of a few things. A short time later, they left the forest and arrived in another small village.  
"Um, because of tonight ..." Alec fiddled with the strap of the camera.  
"What about tonight? Don't you want any more?"  
"Yes! Sure! Of course!"  
"Well, I'll pick you up at half past seven. The band starts at eight o'clock. You go out with me, so be dressed to impress."  
"Ok, that answers almost all my questions."  
"Only almost all?" Magnus raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
"Well, I wanted to ask what's up with our dogs. If I should come to you so Jack can stay with Miora to keep her company."  
"Miora stays here in the conservatory. I'll have a walk with her when I'm back home. You can leave Jack alone at home. Let him look for the snack dummy this afternoon, and he'll be tired."  
"What are we going to do next?"  
"Will you see. How much time do you have?"  
"I have all the time in the world for you."  
"Then maybe I should come up with some other things that I would like to do with you." Magnus hadn't teased Alec for a while. Although Alec was embarrassed, he was glad that Magnus has returned to his good mood.  
"Here we are." Magnus pointed to a weekly market with different stalls that were lovingly decorated with cornstalks and sheaves. Halloween was not far away so pumpkins were everywhere. Alec was excited and absorbed the atmosphere. Magnus went to different stalls and bought fruits and vegetables.  
He held short friendly conversations with the traders and seemed to be known and loved everywhere. Alec looked around. He was glad that Magnus had advised him to take his camera. He was completely in his element. When Magnus had finished his shopping, he sat down with the two dogs on a bench. He watched Alec moving between the stalls and taking pictures. He asked the traders for permission to take pictures and no one denied.  
As Alec walked to the bench where Magnus was waiting for him with the dogs, he was once again dazzled by his breathtaking beauty. The soft autumn light fell on Magnus and emphasized the highlights on his face. Even the way he shared an apple with Miora was exceedingly elegant and graceful. If Magnus hadn't spoken to him, he would probably stare at him all day.  
"Your dog doesn't like apples."  
"That's not my dog, unfortunately." Alec looked down at Jack and stroked his head. Jack looked at Alec and leaned against him.  
"I think Jack sees that a little differently." Magnus smiled. He got up and threw the rest of the apple into a trash can. "Shall we go or do you want to look around here further?"  
Alec looked around. "I think I've seen everything. We can come back, right?"  
"Of course, the weekly market is open every saturday. I tell Luke that we're on our way back now." He pulled his smartphone out of his pocket and wrote a short message.

Before Magnus could pick up the bags of groceries, Alec already had them in his hand. "No, I'll help you carry them."  
Magnus reached for his bags. "That's not necessary. I usually carry them all alone."  
"But I'm here now." Alec took Jack's leash and headed for the way back.  
"Alexander!"  
Alec turned and saw that Magnus was standing in the same spot and holding out his hand. Alec went back and handed one of the bags to Magnus, the lightest. "Satisfied?"  
"Satisfaction means something different." Magnus wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Shut up and come on now." Unfortunately, Alec's grin was contagious, so that Magnus had no choice but to follow him.  
The whole way back was an exuberant mood between the two.

They carried the shopping bags into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Miora and Jack accompanied Magnus to the door. It would take some time for the technician to install the alarm system and two cameras.  
"I stow the groceries, then we cook."  
"We cook?"  
"You don't want to?"  
I still want something else.  
"What are we cooking?"  
"Stew with savoy cabbage, rutabaga and carrots."  
Alec was having a blast cooking with Magnus. Magnus showed him what he should do and how he should do and explained what he himself was doing. In between, Alec took a few pictures with the camera. Now he could officially take pictures of Magnus and didn't need to do that secretly anymore. For some photos, Magnus put in an exaggerated pose and it took longer than usual for the vegetables to be washed and cut. Alec was sure tomorrow he would have muscle soreness because of the laughter.

The soup boiled on the stove as the technician came into the kitchen to explain the alarm. Magnus went out into the hall with him. Alec wiped the table and put the used dishes in the dishwasher.  
"Alec, where are you?"  
"I didn't realize you wanted me to be there."  
"Of course. How else could you visit me surprisingly without the neighbors being woken up by the alarm system in the middle of the night?"  
Alec responded with a rolling of his eyes, for that he could be nominated with an Oscar.  
"Since we work together here, you have to be familiar with the alarm system and, of course, for occasions like last night."  
On the front door and the door to the conservatory, a camera was mounted on the outside and a keypad for the combination inside. The technician left his business card in case there were still questions to ask or problems to solve.

"Come on, let's eat." Magnus went to the kitchen and set the table. "Thanks for cleaning up in the kitchen."  
"You don't have to thank me for that."  
"Yes, because you don't have to help me here."  
"It's a pleasure doing this for you."  
"And I'm grateful for that." Magnus handed Alec a soup plate and filled his own. They sat down to eat at the kitchen table.  
"It's good."  
"Tomorrow is even better."  
"Am I invited?" Alec grinned.  
"Alexander, I would be seriously disappointed if you wouldn't come tomorrow."  
"Of course I'm coming tomorrow. Maybe we can look at the first photos. I'll go through them later and sort them out."  
Magnus nodded and smiled mischievously. "We can do that, among other things."  
Alec wanted to clear the empty plates, but Magnus grabbed him by the cords of his hoodies. "What do you want for dessert?"  
A kiss?  
"What do you have to offer?"  
"Besides of the obvious?"  
Alec didn't dare to answer it honestly and kept the playful tone. "I'll take what I can get."  
"Alec, don't sell yourself under value. You don't need to distribute alms, in no area of your life."  
Alec looked Magnus in the eye. He raised his hand and placed it on Magnus, who was still holding the cords. "But you don't always get what you want."  
"Do you know what helps against it?" Magnus leaned close to Alec. "Chocolate caramel cookie dough." Winking, Magnus got up to fetch the ice. "We're missing the last episode of Supernatural."

Alec laughed in relief. He put the soup plates in the dishwasher and followed Magnus into the living room. Magnus sat on his side of the couch, his legs folded under him, and handed Alec a spoon, who sat down next to him. Alec had no problems eating with Magnus from one pint.  
Miora jumped onto the couch and lay down next to Magnus on the ottoman. "Jack is also allowed to lie on the couch, too, if he likes."  
"I don't want him to mess up your couch." Alec looked at Jack who lay at his feet.  
"That's why the blankets are on the couch. That's really not a problem."  
"If you say that." Alec tapped on the couch next to him and Jack jumped up. He turned once to snuggle up to Alec's leg.  
"Well, that's much better." Magnus smiled.  
When the episode ended, the pint was empty.

"I think Jack and I are leaving now. I want to look at the photos and play with Jack before we go out tonight." Alec got up, took his camera and went with Jack to the conservatory.  
"It's alright. I also need my time until I look as sensational as you would expect from me. I'm a little bit out of my usual beauty sleep."  
"I really can't see that." Alec glanced back at Magnus, who was still half lying on the couch and vanished before Magnus had formulated an answer.

~ ~ ~

Izzy's doorbell rang punctually at half past seven. Alec didn't even come to the door because Jack always ran excitedly across his feet. By the time they finally decided that Alec would open the door while Jack was sitting in the hall, he had no time to be nervous. That changed abruptly when he saw Magnus standing on the stairs. Magnus wore black pants with a gray side stripe and a burgundy, knee-length coat. His makeup was perfect, smokey eyes, glistening cheekbones and dark red streaks in his hair. Magnus raised an eyebrow and Alec realized he was staring at him.

"Um ... do you want to ... um ... come in?" So that I can rip off your clothes. "Or go directly?"  
Magnus wasn't even over the threshold and Alec was already half-hard. Now he cursed the decision to have his new tight black jeans on. It became too narrow in the place, which he couldn't pay attention to now.  
"I'll come in for a while until you're done." Magnus climbed the three steps to the door and slowly approached Alec. "If I may." Magnus looked questioningly at Alec.  
"Yeah, sure, of course. Come in." He hastily stepped back to let Magnus in. After all, he could hardly ask him if he would wait outside for 15 minutes so he could quickly jerk off in the shower. He had to go through it.  
"You look great." Magnus eyed Alec in his tight black jeans and the simple but figure-hugging burgundy long-sleeved shirt.  
Alec looked embarrassed and turned red to the ears. "Thank you very much!" he muttered.  
Magnus greeted Jack, who ran ahead of him into the living room and let himself fall into Alec's chair. In the meantime Alec put on shoes and jacket. He went to Jack, stroked his head and said softly, "See you later, behave well and don't make any nonsense."  
Magnus patted Jack's head goodbye and followed Alec to the door.

When they arrived at 'Hunter's Moon', they were immediately greeted by Luke. "Has everything worked, is your house safe now?"  
"Yes, it has and yes, it is. Thanks again."  
"No cause, that's what I'm here for. Give me your jackets. I'll take them to my office. I've got something to do before the band performs, but I see you later."  
Magnus took off his coat and handed it to Luke. If Alec hadn't found Magnus' outfit stunning before, at least now he was out of breath. Magnus top was silver gray and opened to his sternum. The view of his bare chest was covered only by several necklaces or rather emphasized.  
He was glad that he had to give Luke his jacket before it became too conspicuous that he was eye-fucking Magnus. He had to take a deep breath, otherwise he would have started to drool at the sight of Magnus.  
May I kiss you please???

Magnus led Alec further into the bar and Alec looked around curiously. The bar had charm. It was seen that tables and chairs were placed against the wall to create more space for a dance floor. The music Luke had hung up was up to date and invited to dance. A few scattered groups stood in front of the stage and moved to the music.  
Alec felt the vibration of his smartphone in his pocket and pulled it out.  
"Hi, Izzy!" Alec looked at Magnus, so he knew he was talking on the phone with his sister.  
"Hi, big brother! Why is that so loud with you? Where are you?"  
"I'm out!"  
"You're out? Wait a minute! Am I talking to the right brother?" Izzy laughed.  
"Yes, you are talking to the right brother. To the one who doesn't have a social life." Alec returned Magnus' grin.  
"I'm so proud of you! We'll talk tomorrow. Have a nice evening!"  
"Have a nice evening, too." Alec hung up and tried to put his smartphone back in his pocket, but Magnus took it out of his hand, opened the camera. He put his arm around Alec and leaned his head against his shoulder, and made a selfie with Alec. He sent it to himself and to Izzy. "In case she doesn't believe you."  
Alec looked at the photo and saw two happy laughing faces. Magnus just looked magnificent in an overwhelming way. Unconsciously, he ran his thumb over Magnus's bare chest.

"Would you like something to drink? I'll get something."  
Alec started to reply, but Magnus lifted a finger to Alec's lips to silence him. "No arguing. You're on the next lap."  
Alec followed his finger with his eyes and smiled again in his own special way. How had Magnus known what he wanted to say? "Alright then. I'd like a beer."  
"Coming immediately."  
Magnus went to the bar and Alec shamelessly took the opportunity to look at him extensively from behind. While Magnus waited for the drinks, he moved in the spot to the music. Alec's eyes were glued to Magnus' swaying hips. He needed a drink. Good that Magnus just turned and came towards him. Although he wasn't just walking towards him, he danced towards him. Only now Alec paid attention to the song that was played and suppressed the need to roll his eyes. Grinning, Magnus handed him his beer and sang: "I want you to mine." Magnus was in an extremely good mood and because of that, so was Alec, too. They went to the dance floor and stood at a distance from the stage.

"What are two so above average good looking men doing here in this shed?" Alec heard a woman's voice ask from the side. He couldn't see to whom the voice belonged, for it was concealed by the pillar to which Alec leaned.  
"Hello, Maia. Are you free this evening?" greeted Magnus. Alec turned and saw two girls who couldn't be more different. The one with beautiful, tanned skin and black, curly hair, the other a cool blonde with a somewhat distant expression.  
"Yeah, amazingly I don't have to work today. Although it's going to get pretty crowded right now. I think you don't know my friend Lily yet." Maia pointed to the blond young woman.  
"Nice to meet you, Lily. Alec, this is Maia, she works for Luke."  
"Hello you two." Alec smiled at them.  
"You're new here, right? I've never seen you here before."  
"Here for the first time." Before Alec could answer Maia's question in more detail, Lily said to herself enthusiastically, "Havana! I love this song." Magnus nodded and moved his hips. "Come, let's dance."  
Magnus handed the puzzled Alec his glass "You may sip, but not swig." and pulled the protesting Lily onto the dance floor.  
"Do you want to dance, too?" Maia asked Alec to dance, who was looking at the dance floor.  
"Um. No. Thanks."  
Maia follows Alec's gaze. "Blondes preferred?"  
"What? No!"  
Maia looked from Alec to the dance floor and back again. "Alright!" Maia nodded and smiled.  
Alec stood at the rear part of the dance floor, holding a bottle of beer in one hand and Magnus' Martini glass in the other, watching him dance. He never thought he would be so incredibly turned on watching another man dance. It was not a dance anymore, it was absolutely erotic. Magnus caught his eye and grinned at Alec. Alec looked at his hands, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Despite the dim light, he could see the prints of Magnus's lips on the martini glass. Alec hesitated. Should he, or should not he? He said I should. Alec tried to justify himself when his hand was already holding Magnus' glass to his lips. Actually, he didn't really drink, not much at least. But still he needed long seconds for that little sip. He saw the two overlapping prints of their lips on the glass and thought it was beautiful, how the liquid was reflected in the colorful, flickering light. Spontaneously, Alec turned, walked to the stacked tables, put down his bottle and the glass and retrieved his smartphone to photograph Magnus' martini glass. Just for himself. No one would ever see it. He went back to Maia and leaned his back against the pillar as 'Havana' ended and 'No Roots' resounded. Magnus winked at Alec. It wasn't the wink of a hunter who is sure of his prey and wants to brag about it, but a wink that Alec should share in his joie de vivre and the fun he just had.

Suddenly Maia stiffened beside him.  
"My Ex is just coming in."  
"Bad?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Do you still have feelings for him?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Does he still have feelings for you?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Do you want to know it?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."

The next song was a bit slower. Magnus looked over at Alec as kygo sang he would still be there, staring and looking for love.  
Alec put his arm around Maia's shoulders. He bent his head down to her and whispered in her ear: "Maybe we'll know soon. I hope he's not the aggresive-jealous type."  
"He's definitely jealous."  
When Maia saw that he was coming towards them, she freed herself apologetically from Alec's embrace and took a few steps toward her ex-boyfriend, to keep him from stupidity if necessary.  
Alec glanced over again at Magnus before turning to Maia and her Ex. Magnus kept capturing Alec's gaze constantly. It took only a few minutes, in which Alec didn't look at Magnus. That was all the more true when Magnus danced. The sight was breathtaking, indescribable. Alec must have missed Magnus' gaze, because when he looked at him, Magnus just turned away from him. Alec seemed to have missed a bit more, because Magnus' sparkling enjoyment of life wasn't as tangible as a few minutes ago. Alec's attention was drawn to the pair next to him.

"Hey, Maia."  
"Jordan, how are you?"  
"Not as good as I thought or hoped." Jordan glanced at Alec. "Is this your new one?" Alec waited for Maia's reaction.  
"No."  
Jordan seemed relieved. "Could you then go to the bar with me for a minute? I would like to tell you something."  
Maia hesitated.  
"I am here. One word and I am with you." Alec tried to make her decision easier.  
Maia nodded. "That won't be necessary? Right, Jordan?"  
"Of course not!" He reached out to Maia, but dropped his hand quickly.  
Maia went ahead to the bar and Jordan followed her.  
A new song started and Alec hoped that 'Bad Ideas' wasn't a bad omen for Maia.  
When the song was over, Lily and Magnus came back from the dance floor. "Where is Maia?" was Lily's first question.  
"At the bar. Her ex-boyfriend has come." Lily looked worriedly at the two. "Don't worry. I keep an eye on her and they seem to get along well."  
"I'll go over there anyway. Thanks for the dance. See you."

"Did you have fun, too?" Was Magnus pouting?  
"Watching you dance? Yes, definitely."  
Alec probably had the right answer, because Magnus beamed and offered to get drinks from the bar before it got too crowded. Alec hadn't noticed how many people had come in the meantime and that the dance floor in front of the stage barely had room.  
Magnus was halfway to the bar when Alec saw that someone had joined Maia, Jordan and Lily. According to the body language, the newcomer wasn't friendly. It had advantages to look after Magnus' ass. Otherwise he might have noticed the turmoil too late. He started moving as the conversation became heated.  
"You better leave Maia alone!"  
"If I want your advice, I'll beat it out of you."  
"Bat! Jordan! Stop!" Maia tried to appease. The event became palpable and Alec immediately decided to intervene. Before anyone knew what had happened, Bat lay on the ground and Alec pinned him down there. Magnus was so quick-witted to call Luke, who was walking around the bar and received Bat from Alec's hold.  
"Alexander! You have undreamt-of abilities. I'm full of expectations, whatever else you have to offer for surprises." Magnus relaxes the tense atmosphere.  
"Thank you, Alec." Maia was relieved.  
"Where did you learn that?" Lily was impressed.  
"I learned that at some point." Alec was embarrassed. He didn't really want to tell the two young women that he had got to know one of the hotel securities intim at the last fashion week in Milan, who taught him some tricks and techniques on how to put someone effectively in the horizontal. Alec didn't speak Italian but that didn't bother. The communication has been more tactile than verbal anyway.  
Is that really so long ago that I got laid ??? Alec tried to convince himself that that was the only reason why he couldn't think about anything else for a week than of Magnus 'cock in his mouth, than the taste of Magnus' release on his tongue. He knew the attempt would fail miserably as soon as he looked Magnus in the eye. That has nothing to do with him being underfucked.

Alec took his beer from Magnus, put an arm around Maia's shoulder, nodded toward the dance floor, and pulled Maia with him. Magnus nodded, put his arm around Lily's shoulder and followed Alec. Until the situation calmed down, it was better if the two stayed with them. They went to the stage and returned to where they were before.

When the band entered the stage, they were greeted with a lot of noise. Maia introduced her as local heros, who had a loyal audience here. They played cover versions and some own songs.  
Alec emptied his beer bottle and put it on the waitress' tray, which made her way through the crowd. He took the empty glass out of Magnus' hand, who stood close to him in the scrum, and placed it next to his bottle.  
The band started with quiet music and played 'Stay with me' by Sam Smith. Alec and Magnus had put their arms protectively around the shoulders of the two women and everyone sang the song together. No one could say afterwards who was the first to put his free arm around the waist of the other one. For an outsider, it looked like they were two well-friendly couples.

When the band switched to the next song, Ed Sheeran pronounced what Alec didn't dare to say. At the refrain 'you look perfect tonight' he looked at Magnus and stroked his thumb very lightly over Magnus silky top.  
Magnus returned his gaze. 'I have faith in what I see, now I know I have met an angel in person'  
'I have faith in what I see, now I know I have met an angel in person'

After the song, the singer of the band spoke to his audience: "Enough of the cuddling in the dimy public." As the first sounds of 'Breathe' sounded, the women parted from the embrace to move to the music. "Now it's time to dance." And that's exactly what the audience did for the next zwo hours. They all danced, jumped, sung and clapped their hands. The band had their crowd under control.

Only when the band played 'Closer' and then 'Style', the four found themselves in a group hug again.  
"Do you mind if we play a little more rock music?" The audience answered with cheers and loud whistles. "Yeah! That's how we love you!"  
The band played '7 Nation Army' and that was the moment, when Alec started to move. Like 'Radioactive', what was played after, that was the kind of music he preferred.  
You could see how surprised Magnus was. He hadn't really expected that reaction. Alec was able to memorize the full lyrics of songs like 'Fallen' or 'Satellite' and 'Last Resort'. Songs he just knew existed. Magnus had never seen Alec like this before. He was totally absorbed in the music. As calm and almost shy as Alec normally was, now he was the complete opposite.  
After half an hour and four more encores, the band quit and all four went to the bar to end the evening slowly.

"Our friends are over there." Maia drew Lily's attention to a group at the far end of the bar. "We'll go over to them. Guys, thank you for your support." Maia and Lily said goodbye with a warm hug. "We wish you a nice evening."  
"We wish you the same."  
Alec and Magnus stood with their drinks at the full bar. Both agreed not to go home immediately. Even though the band stopped playing, Luke's music was good and the mood was right. Magnus danced on the spot by every song, there was no room for more.  
A smaller group pushed against the bar right where Magnus was standing. Magnus was repeatedly pressed against Alec while he was dancing, who was pushed behind Magnus by the crowd. Alec couldn't move to either side, meanwhile he was standing with his back to the bar. He was helpless at the event, when Magnus' closeness began to take effect on him. Just now a song played in which someone shy was asked to undress, and his imagination didn't necessarily diminished. His cock clearly showed too much interest in Magnus' rhythmic movements near his lap for his well-being.  
No one heard Alec's sigh of relief as the crowd cleared at the end of 'More than you know' and he finally was able to turned around. Magnus looked questioningly at him and Alec was forced to order another round of drinks as an excuse for turning away from him. Better to have another drink than to hear questions whose answers would probably shock Magnus.  
Magnus got seats at the bar. After some time, Luke joined them and gave them both more drinks.  
"For me that's the last one. We still have to go home and get out with our dogs." Alec didn't even know how much he had drunk.  
"Spoilsport!" Magnus stuck out his tongue.  
Alec laughed at him and held him as Magnus got up.  
"Enough for today?"  
"No, not really. But you fun breaker want to go home." Nevertheless, he shoved his arm under Alec's as they walked to the exit.

Alec insisted on bringing Magnus home. He didn't want Magnus to walk alone through the woods in the middle of the night. Even if Magnus had been sober, Alec would have accompanied him. Since that was definitely not the case for both of them, that was all the more true.  
They picked Jack up the way home and walked through the forest. Both were slightly tipsy and not quite sure on their feet.

It became clear to both of them when Jack pulled on the leash and Alec could release Magnus' arm just in time. Almost they both fell down. They looked at each other and burst out laughing at the same time.  
The safety commanded to go arm in arm the rest of the way. So they could better hold each other. Alec allowed Magnus to take precedence over the garden gate and leaned him against the wall.  
Magnus fumbled his keys out of his pocket and handed it to Alec, who unlocked the door to the conservatory and turned off the alarm.  
"Miora, come out in the garden." lured Alec.  
Miora came through the door to greet Magnus, who was still leaning against the wall.  
Quickly she disappeared into the back corner of the garden to pee.

"Give me your phone please."  
Magnus reached into his pocket and handed it to Alec.  
"It's locked."  
"Of course it is."  
"Unlock it please." Alec handed it back to Magnus. Magnus sighed, unlocked his smartphone and gave it to Alec.  
"What are you doing with my mobile?"  
"I'll set an alarm clock for you. For tomorrow morning. You know, meeting point parking lot. Tomorrow is Sunday."  
Magnus groaned abysmally.  
"At least I'm trying to set an alarm for you."  
Alec took a step back so that he stood in a spot of the outside light where he could see better. "Done." Alec handed his cell phone to Magnus. Magnus reached out and made a somewhat uncoordinated step forward. Reflexively, Alec caught him and held him tight.  
Magnus clung to him. "Come in with me."  
Alec closed his eyes. "Better not."  
"Always the perfect gentlemen?!" Alec didn't know if that was a question or a statement. But he certainly knew one thing. This was the hardest decision in his life and the one he would most regret, although he knew it was right.

For a moment, Alec held Magnus tightly with one hand, with the thumb of the other hand, he stroked lightly over the hairline on his neck. Alec knew clearly now that it was more than pure physical attraction, which tied him to Magnus. He had feelings for Magnus who went far beyond that.

***

Magnus was tipsy. Magnus was horny. He just wanted to get laid. Preferably from Alec. Or exclusively! He couldn't imagine someone else anymore. He didn't want to think about the consequences of this realization. He could do that when he was back in his right mind. But tomorrow was still early enough.

He went up the stairs with Miora, got under the shower and hurried to get into bed. When he came out of the bathroom, Miora was already in her basket. Snuggling into the silky sheets, Magnus tried to ignore the merry-go-round, which turned in an endless loop in his head. He fell asleep quickly. In return, Bacchus gave him a very lively and vivid dream.

He was at Hunter's Moon with Alec. This time, however, they were alone. Music played in the background. The room was dark, illuminated only by a spot aimed at a chair in the middle of the room. Alec sat in this chair. Magnus moved toward him. He danced closer and closer. He put his hands on Alec's shoulders and stood between Alec's spread legs. He pushed his feet apart and ran his hands along his arms. Alec started to raise his hands to grab his elbow, but Magnus shook his head. Magnus leaned forward, flexing Alec's hands back to the back of the chair, holding them there until metal buckles closed around his wrists and ankles. Between Alec's thighs Magnus moved his hips to the music, running his fingertips over Alec's biceps, over his broad shoulders, and playfully over the buttons on his shirt. Alec tried in vain to move his hands. Magnus looked him in the eye and shook his head again. Slowly he opened one button at a time on Alec's shirt and pushed it over his shoulders. Revealed his bare chest.

Magnus took a step back, turned and danced around Alec until he stood behind him. He put his hands on Alec's shoulders and let him slide forward. He gently stroked Alec's chest and abdominal muscles. He pulled his hands all the way back and allowed his fingernails to leave marks on Alec's skin. Magnus watched Alec put his head back in his neck and moaned, partly in pleasure, and partly in agony. Magnus repeated this pleasant torture until the unequivocally bulge in Alec's tight jeans showed that his efforts have had the desired effect. He ran his fingertips along his neck as he danced around Alec again. He caressed the tracks he had left on Alec's chest. In time with the music, he squatted between Alec's legs and ran his hands over his thighs. The closer his hands came to Alec's lap, the more violently Alec vented his breath.

He tried to lower his head to catch Magnus' lips with his mouth, but Magnus shook his head again. Alec made a desperate sound. Magnus snaked back up and leaned forward. With a firm grip he bent Alec's head back by the hair and bared his throat. He kissed and bit his way down Alec's neck to his shoulder. His hands went over the inside of Alec's thighs. Alec shook his bonds in frustration and gasped. Magnus sat astride Alec's lap and pressed his own erection against Alec's. Magnus panted to the rhythm of Alec's movements who approached Magnus' erection as far as he could. Magnus moved to the music on top of Alec and clung to his shoulders as he leaned back, away from Alec's searching lips.

Magnus slid off Alec's lap. He caught Alec's eye and slowly undid the buttons on his own shirt. He pulled it off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor behind him. Alec swallowed hard. Magnus held out both hands to Alec and the buckles, that had held Alec's passion for too long, suddenly opened. Finally Magnus could embrace Alec with his arms who lowered his head and sighed in relief as his lips found Magnus' mouth. Magnus was lifted up and was carried over to the pool table. Magnus sat on the edge and wrapped his legs tightly around Alec's hips. The kiss became more intense, deeper. Magnus ran his nails over Alec's bare back and clawed at Alec's hair. Magnus interrupted the kiss to get a shaky breath and looked Alec in the eye. He stroked Alec's shoulders, his chest and his abs until he reached his belt. Alec answered the unspoken question with a tender kiss. He embraced Magnus' face with both hands and traced the outline of Magnus' mouth with the tip of his tongue. Magnus opened Alec's belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He shoved his hands in the back of Alec's boxer shorts, grabbed his buttocks and pulled him closer. Alec moaned at his mouth and the kiss became more demanding.

Magnus leaned back until he could rest his elbows on the pool table. Alec understood the request and reached for Magnus's belt. He opened Magnus' pans and sucked in a breath of surprise when he saw that Magnus was wearing nothing else. Magnus raised his hips so Alec could take off his pans completely. Alec leaned over Magnus' cock and lowered his mouth to spoil him with his tongue. Magnus groaned and arched his back. He was too impatient to enjoy this pleasure for a long time. He wanted Alec. Now. He sat up and pulled down Alec's boxer shorts. He kissed Alec and dragged him close. He took Alec's hand and conducted it along his cock. He moved her two hands up and down on his own cock, sliding his hand lower. Magnus leaned back, Alec's hand right there, where he wanted it. Alec generously distributed lube on his fingers, which suddenly appeared on the pool table. He carefully opened Magnus and moved his fingers in the rhythm of his mouth again spoiling Magnus' cock. Impatiently, Magnus drew Alec closer with his thighs. Alec obeyed, distributing Lube on his cock and finally immersed into Magnus.  
Magnus was pulled closer to Alec's hips, who thrusted him hard and deeply. Alec took Magnus' hand, wrapped it around his cock, and folded their fingers. Together, they moved their hands around Magnus' cock. Alec's fast, forceful thrusts and his hand around his cock were a challenge to Magnus' stamina. When both reached their climax Alec pushed Magnus through his orgasm and only then allowed himself salvation. Exhausted but satisfied, he collapsed on Magnus. Magnus chuckled and held Alec tightly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in the music: 
> 
> Magnus dances toward Alec with drinks in hand:  
> [Be Mine (Ofenbach)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNWOC_Pvo4w)
> 
>  
> 
> Magnus dances with Lily:  
> [Havana (Camila Cabello)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQ0mxQXmLsk)  
> [No Roots (Alice Merton)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUdyuKaGQd4)  
> [Star gazing (kygo)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEdvvTF5js4)  
> [Bad Ideas (Alle Farben)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s4KHLgpxBT0)
> 
>  
> 
> The band plays at the beginning  
> [Stay with me (Sam Smith)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pB-5XG-DbAA)  
> [Perfect (Ed Sheeran)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDDMYw_IZnE)  
> [Breathe (Ina Wroldsen)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wh2P_dYVgUQ)
> 
>  
> 
> The group hug  
> [Closer (Chainsmokers)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xORfKkyUc8Y)  
> [Style (Taylor Swift)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CmadmM5cOk)
> 
>  
> 
> Alec's music  
> [7 Nation army (The White Strapse)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6j7huh5Egew)  
> [Radioaktive (Imagine Dragons)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iO_WxYC34eM)  
> [Fallen (Volbeat)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnhoU87OmYU)  
> [Satellit (Rise Against)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Om5uXsD-aVo)  
> [Last Resort (Papa Roach)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkEXUFlh_EA)
> 
>  
> 
> Alec and Magnus at the bar  
> [Don't be so shy (Imany)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1_B-IKEufg)  
> [More than you know (Axwell Ingrosso)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsF05B8TFWg)
> 
>  
> 
> the light of my life  
> [](https://ibb.co/gxBULn)


	9. Day 8 - Sunday, October 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is a bit grumpy. Magnus tries to cheer him up and teases him a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the emotional roller coaster.
> 
> I used the carnival weekend to work and write instead of making party. ;)

"It's Sunday!" Alec looked sleepily on the alarm clock beside the bed. "And it's not 8 o'clock yet!"

"I know. But I want to know everything about last night."

"Izzy, can't your curiosity wait until after breakfast?"

"After the selfie you sent me last night? Definitely not!"

"The selfie..." Alec's voice became quieter, more gentle. 

"So...?" He didn't need to fool himself. Izzy had heard the undertone in his voice. She just knew him too well.

"So what? We had a nice evening." 

"So...?" Through the phone, he could almost hear Izzy raising her eyebrow.

"Izzy, what do you want to hear about? We had a few drinks, we had fun." 

"Not more?"

"No." Alec said softly.

"Alec, what's up?" Izzy was worried. She could hear something was wrong.

"Nothing."

"Alec, it's me you're talking to. I notice when something bothers you."

Alec sighed. "Where should I start?"

"Just tell me."

"I think I have a crush on Magnus."

"Seriously? That's great."

"No, it's not." 

"But why? Where is the problem?" 

"The problem? He had an ugly separation not too long ago and isn't over her yet. Have you heard? Her! He is straight."

"Oh Alec." Izzy's voice was full of sympathy.

"Great, right? Fall in love with a man whose ex-girlfriend is still a topic." 

"You love him?" 

Alec tugged at the corner of his pillow. "I dont know. I think so."

"You think so?" 

"Well, I've never been in love before. How should I know?" 

"What do you feel?" 

"Izzy..." Alec thought he should have avoided the whole thing. But he talked to his little sister and in front of her he could never keep anything secret. Not even on the phone. On the other hand, maybe it was kind of good to talk to somebody about it. Somehow. 

"Tell me, what's going on inside of you when you think of him?" 

"I would like to have him here right now. With me. When we are separated, I want to be with him. When we are together, I want to touch him. I have a continually desire to kiss him. I have never felt like this before."

"Tell him!" 

"Izzy! No! I can't." 

"But why?"

"Because he doesn't feel what I feel. For him we are just friends. I want it to stay that way. I don't want to destroy our friendship and risk losing him."

"I'm sorry. Do you really think you're making the right decision?"

"Yes! I know it's not easy to see him every day and not reveal myself. But not seeing him would hurt me much more." 

"I can understand that. If you need me or want to talk to me, I'm always there for you."

"I know. Now tell me how you're doing? Do you still like your work?"

 

They talked for half an hour about everything else until Izzy said goodbye and asked Alec to hug Jack for her.

Alec got up and took a shower. He knew it wouldn't take him 2 hours to see Magnus again. He decided to do what he told Izzy. He would do nothing to risk his friendship with Magnus. He was far too valuable for him.

 

After breakfast, he took another look at the photos he had taken for Magnus and transferred them to a flash drive. He carefully tucked it into his pocket and got dressed for the walk to the parking lot. "Jack? Shall we go?" 

There was only one answer to this question for the doberman. 

 

When he arrived at the parking lot, Luise and Susan were already there. They nodded to him briefly without interrupting their conversation. Alec stopped a few steps further. He didn't want to listen or be involved in their conversation, though that was very unlikely. Alec realized from Jack's reaction that Miora and with her Magnus, had to leave the forest at any moment. As always, he felt a tingling sensation in his belly. 

 

Magnus came out of the forest path and let Miora off the leash to greet Jack. Both dogs greeted each other excitedly. Magnus smiled at Alec and said "Good morning" to Luise and Susan. Alec wasn't sure if he should be disappointed that Magnus didn't greet him as warmly as he did every morning. On the other hand, he didn't want Luise and Susan to know that they had seen each other every day. After all, they were friends with Camille and he didn't want it to be even more difficult for Magnus.

 

Maybe it was just as good as it was now. He thought about the conversation with Izzy in the morning. Maybe he was kidding himself. He enjoyed every hug of Magnus, even if it was just a greeting. Who knows how long he could go on without giving himself away? Maybe some distance was not bad. Especially if they were so often together for Magnus' book. So it was easier, even if he would have loved to hug Magnus. The fact that he once again looked stunning didn't help him at all.

 

Luise seemed to have taken to heart Magnus' words from the last time, because her dog remained quiet this time in the car until she had leashed him.

Magnus smiled. "Isn't that much better? Your dog likes to learn and he likes to show you what you want."

"I've made this a family project. It's a lot more relaxed now." Luise proudly stroked her Weimaraner. "He has also improved in other things. Now we practice letting him alone in the car for a few minutes."

"I'm delighted for you! You will manage that. See what you have achieved in one week." Magnus encouraged her.

 

Susan had taken her Aussie out of the car and the group went their usual way together. Magnus let Luise and Susan go a little ahead and waited until Alec had caught up with him. They walked side by side.

"Thanks for setting the alarm for me last night." Magnus studied Alec. Alec realized that Magnus looked at him differently than usual. However, he didn't know exactly what had changed. This look was somehow curious, intense and attentive. As if Magnus was seeing or looking for something. 

"You're welcome, really. I thought you might need it."

"Indeed. I needed all three." Magnus grinned.

"Did you at least slept well?"

"I would say more than that." There was that look again. 

"What did you do to Miora? She looks so different."

"I didn't comb her this morning. I didn't have the time and I didn't feel like discussing it with my dog."

"Why are you discussing with Miora?"

"Being brushed isn't one of her favorite pastimes. I can understand her. It isn't always easy to comb these curls. But it is necessary." 

"So I can really be glad that Jack has such short hair and we don't have to do that."

"But you have dog hair everywhere and I don't. Poodles don't throw off any hair." 

 

A short time later, they met Billy and Chloe with their dogs. Everyone was talking animatedly and telling each other what had happened in the last week. Magnus was kept up to date on the progress or problems of the dogs. This was also the case when Souki, Etienne and Justin joined the group. 

 

This gave Alec the opportunity to watch Magnus, though he had decided to hold himself back. It was like a good New Year's resolution. The idea was good, but there was a lack of implementation. Magnus pulled him like a magnet. Alec felt like a satellite in Magnus' orbit. Curiously, Magnus never moved far away from him. If Alec was a bit behind, Magnus always waited for him. Magnus had promised Izzy to take care of her brother and he did. Thanks to Magnus, he didn't feel like a stranger in the group.

Nevertheless, Alec was a bit offside. He was used to being alone with Magnus and the dogs. As much as he allowed Jack the pleasure of being with the other dogs, too many people were present for his liking. He wasn't  interested in talking about teething troubles, tupperware or community politics. 

Magnus was as friendly and helpful as ever. He blocked any attempt by Luise or Susan to talk about his private life. In fact, their stubbornness was admirable, if it weren't so annoying. Alec was glad to have arrived at the parking lot and to say goodbye to the two women.

 

Alec continued to stand in the parking lot when Luise and Susan drove away. Magnus joined him and gave him a friendly push with his shoulder.

Alec looked at him. "Can we do the walk again without the whole chatter?"

Magnus threw his head back and laughed loudly. He looked at Alec and asked: "Café Diem?"

Alec nodded. "Yes." These were the best two words of the whole day. 

 

There was no silence on the way to the Café Diem, of course they talked to each other. But Alec found time alone with Magnus much more relaxed than with the whole group. 

"I'll take the opportunity to talk to Peggy about your idea of taking the photos in her café." 

"I've reviewed the photos. You're welcome to take a look and tell me what you think of them." 

"I would like to do that." Magnus nodded. "I haven't the slightest doubt that they have become wonderful."

Alec realized that his cheeks were warming. "Thank you in advance."

 

The café was pretty quiet this morning. Magnus and Alec greeted Peggy and walked over to their regular place. Magnus spread the blanket on the floor next to him and both dogs laid down relaxed. 

"What can I do for you guys?" Peggy stood ready with pen and pad in hand. 

"Coffee. I really need a coffee." Alec ordered first. "And cake. That would be just right."

Magnus looked at Alec and couldn't suppress a grin. "Same for me, Peggy, thanks."

Peggy nodded, smiled and left.

"You really have something to compensate for? This isn't your morning, isn't it? I thought I'm the one with the hangover."

Alec laughed. "Well, I was a bit annoyed. Did you notice that? It will disappear soon, don't worry."

"You ask if I noticed that?" Magnus winked at Alec. "Marginally."

Peggy saved Alec in more ways than one. He finally got his coffee and didn't have to answer Magnus' remark.

 

"Peggy, I have to ask you something. This wonderful man next to me isn't only handsome, he is also clever. I'm working again and he had the idea to take the photos for the book here in your café." Magnus patted Alec's thigh twice, who didn't know where to look for embarrassment.

"Of course you can do that. Tell me when and you have free rein." 

"It shouldn't be your disadvantage." Magnus promised. 

"Do not dare! I owe you so much, maybe I can make amends." 

"Peggy, you don't owe me anything."

"No contradiction!" Peggy turned and left. So she had the last word. Magnus watched her warmly and sighed.

 

"Have you known each other a long time?" Alec had been following the exchange.

"That's the way to say it. Through a few ups and downs on both sides."

Alec didn't want to be too curious and rather changed the subject. "I don't know how much time I'll have tomorrow to take fotos for your book. Tomorrow is the appointment at the shelter."

"I remember. I've already secretly sorted out a few old blankets and toys from Miora." Magnus whispered and squinted in Miora direction.

"Then it still remains you will come with me there?" Alec was obviously happy.

"Alexander, do you doubt me?" Magnus looked questioningly at Alec.

"No, not really. But a lot has happened in the meantime."

"That may be true. But that's no reason for me to let you drive alone." Magnus ate his last piece of cake. 

Alec smiled crookedly and finished his coffee. For a while, they sat in silence next to each other. 

 

"When should I be with you tomorrow? I can take Izzy's car." Alec eventually broke the friendly silence at some point. 

"I think it makes more sense for me to pick you up. I have two boxes for the dogs and I can stash the blankets before I come to you. Besides, I know the way."

"Why do you want to stash the blankets?" Alec looked at Magnus curiously.

"Because my dog is suspicious and reluctant to part with her toys, even if she doesn't play with them anymore. She doesn't like sharing her stuff with other dogs. So I can put everything undisturbed in the car later when she is sleeping." 

Alec grinned.

"Don't laugh. She knows every toy by its name." 

Alec didn't stop grinning. "She has you fully in control."

"Absolutely, completely and totally. That's why I love her." Magnus looked lovingly at his dog. 

 

Peggy came to ask for their further wishes. She had heard the last sentence and smiled. Both looked at each other and agreed without words that they wanted nothing more. Alec went with Peggy to pay while Magnus stowed the dog's blanket. This time, there was no big debate on who paid. It was clear that they would take turns. 

 

"Are you coming home with me?" Magnus asked as they stood outside the café. Alec beamed and nodded. Home. That sounded so good out of Magnus' mouth. 

"Do you want to drink tea with me? I know you just had a coffee. But maybe you want to." 

"I would love to drink tea with you. If you like we can look at the photos." Alec suggested.

 

At home, Magnus made tea and asked Alec to make himself comfortable in the conservatory. As always, Alec followed him into the kitchen and watched as Magnus cooked tea. For no money in the world he would have waited for him in the conservatory. Like a sponge, he absorbed every movement Magnus made, every word he said, every gesture, no matter how small. It was hard to keep distance. Physically, a challenge. Emotional, a long-lost battle. 

 

Alec helped Magnus carry the tray to the conservatory. Miora stayed in the living room and lay down in her place on the couch. Jack hesitated only a moment and jumped to the other end of the couch, Alec always in view. 

"I like that Jack feels at home here _."_

_He is not the only o_ ne. 

Magnus removed his laptop from his desk and placed it on the small coffee table. As the laptop started up, Magnus poured tea. The surface of Magnus' laptop showed a photo of him with three others who were obviously very good friends with him. 

"That's Raphael, Ragnor, you already know me, and Catarina. My best friends."

"I thought so, that these are your best friends."

Alec gave Magnus the flash drive with the photos. Magnus leaned forward, resting his elbow on Alec's thigh to stick the flash drive into the side of the laptop. Magnus was close enough for him to smell the subtil fragrance of Magnus' perfume. Not just his perfume. Even the warm, familiar scent of Magnus himself. Alec closed his eyes. Just today, when he had decided not to let Magnus get too close to him, Magnus himself was the worst boycott. Alec didn't know how he had managed to resist the temptation to reach out and caress Magnus' back. 

 

The icon for the flash drive appeared and Magnus laughed in surprise. He turned his head to Alec and raised an eyebrow. "You called the flash drive 'magic magnus'?"

"Um, yes...  You're quite magical... I mean... your cooking skills are quite magical." Alec stuttered. He went red to the tips of his ears. He was already warm by Magnus' closeness, now he was getting uncomfortably hot. Magnus had distracted him so much that his brain to mouth filter had failed the service. Magnus was still leaning on his thigh. He looked at Alec and just let his eyes smile. Alec was helpless. If Magnus kept looking at him like this, he would either start to scream loudly in frustration or commit a stupid thing. And subsequently start to scream loudly in despair. 

 

Alec cleared his throat. "Do you want to look?" 

"Darling, I'm not doing anything else untill now." Magnus winked and leaned back again. He opened the flash drive and navigated through the files. He looked at the photos without saying a word. Alec was getting more and more nervous. When Magnus saw all the photos, he turned to Alec. "You don't like them, right? No problem! We can always make new ones."

"Alec, these pictures are amazing. You have an incredible eye for details and a sense of perspective, that's unbelievable."

Alec exhaled audibly. It meant so much to him that Magnus liked his work. Magnus looked again at each single photo. 

"Please mark those for me who come in your closer selection. It's best to make a folder and transfer them to your laptop." 

 

Magnus looked surprised, but copied the photos he wanted to use into a new folder on his laptop. He removed the flash drive and handed it back to Alec. Magnus looked at the photos in his folder again and commented on almost every picture. Alec realized that Magnus was switching into his working mode photo by photo. He was very exhilarated and sprayed with zeal and enthusiasm. Alec got to know another side of Magnus and he knew, he was screwed. There was no excuse left.

 

Alec picked up his teacup. His hands trembled slightly. The next photo was his favorite picture. It showed Magnus in profile against a blurry background. The passion and pleasure with which he cooked was so present, almost tangible, he was simply beautiful. 

"That is my favorite photo." Alec's voice was low.

"Even if the mock-up is absolutely immaculate, I must admit that you are an artist." 

"Who are you flattering now?"

"I'm just honest. Believe me, if I'm flattering, you'll realize." Magnus smiled and Alec had to return his smile. 

 

Together, they looked at each photo again and exchanged ideas. Alec already had some ideas of what he wanted to do with the photos. He hoped that Magnus would like it.

They were so engrossed in the work that they first realized that Miora was sitting in front of the "treats drawer" when she barked once.

"What time is it?" Magnus looked up.

"You could call it early afternoon." Alec stroked Jack, who came out of the living room with Miora.

"It doesn't surprise me that Miora attracts attention. She is hungry. Jack also determines. I'm going to make something for both of them. Would you like something to eat as well? Now I realize how hungry I am. I still have stew from yesterday. "

"Of course I like to stay for lunch. You don't need to ask twice." Alec got up and followed Magnus into the kitchen. Magnus put the stew on the stove and filled two food bowls for the dogs. He gave one to Alec and went back to the conservatory where Miora had her usual feeding place. "Put the bowl for Jack over there."

Miora emptied her bowl immediately. Jack was a bit fussy, he chewed every single croquette carefully and took longer to empty his bowl. Magnus took the empty food bowls and took them to the kitchen. In the meantime, the stew was warm. 

"Do you get the soup plates out of the cupboard?" Magnus stirred the stew.

"Where do you want to eat? Here in the kitchen?" Alec went to the kitchen cupboard and got soup plates and cutlery.

"Wherever you want. You have the free cho _ice."_

_I wish I had a free choice. I wouldn't have to think_ twice.

"I find your kitchen is very comfortable. Let's stay here."

"As you wish." Magnus waved to Alec, who handed him the soup plates. With their full plates they went to the kitchen table. As always, Magnus sat down on the short side of the table, Alec sitting diagonally beside him. 

"You're right, today it tastes even better than yesterday."

"You're welcome to empty the pot. Tomorrow we'll have something different for lunch." 

"What are you planning to eat tomorrow?"

"Hmm, I don't know what I'm up to tomorrow. At least not, as far as eating is concerned." Magnus grinned cheekily.

Alec cleared his throat. "And what else do you intend to do?" Magnus' grin widened.

"Um, I mean your book." Alec restricted the selection as a precaution. 

"We'll see. We'll be at the shelter tomorrow. Let's decide when we get back. Tuesday and Wednesday we can cook and make the preparations. We can take the pictures at Peggy's on Thursday. Agreed?"

"As you wish."

"Do you need anything special for the photos?"

"No, I have my equipment at Izzy's. I need it at the shelter tomorrow. You just have to know what you want to do and I'll do it." 

"Darling, are you always so obedient?" Magnus cocked his head and looked attentively at Alec.

"Depends on what I'm asked and how nice I'm asked." Alec stuck his tongue out at Magnus. 

"Well, that's a foundation on which I can build." Magnus winked, then slowly leaned over to Alec and took his empty plate with a mischievous smile. Alec exhaled slowly. He hadn't noticed that he had held his br _eath._

_Did you really think he wanted to kiss you? Alec, you're such a moron. You have mistaken his kindness with interest in you!_

He watched Magnus putting the dishes in the dishwasher and switching it on.

 

"Coffee?" 

Alec sighed, "I don't know. Maybe I should go home soon."

Surprised, Magnus turned to Alec. 

"What's going on? Is something wrong with you?"

"What should be wrong with me?"

Magnus sat down next to Alec again. 

"We haven't known each other for so long, but I dare to say that I already know you quite well and I have developed a certain flair for you. I hope you know that I would never force you into anything, but I would appreciate it if you talked to me." 

"I ... um ... well ... I don't want to bother you or bore you too much. You must have a lot to do."

Magnus reached out and ran his fingers over Alec's upper arm. He rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Alec, what makes you think so? If you actually believe that you could even rudimentary bore me, I did something fundamentally wrong."

"Magnus! No! Of course not!" Alec shook his head vehemently.

"Well, at least that would be clear." Magnus smiled. "Of course you are free to go anytime, but I would prefer you to stay. I enjoy your company a lot. To be honest, I have a guilty conscience because I spend so much of your own time. "

"You don't have to. I like being together with you ... um ... I mean ... I like spending time with you."

"You owe me an answer." Magnus smiled gently. Alec looked at him helplessly.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah!" Alec could laugh again. 

 

Magnus stood up. His hand slid up from Alec's shoulder to his neck. He waited for Alec to look up at him. He looked him in the eye and apparently found what he was looking for, because he nodded briefly and went to the coffee machine. 

They stayed in the kitchen for a while, drinking coffee, talking about family and friends and events in their lives. They soon returned to their normal, familiar way of dealing with each other. Alec was happy about that. 

 

"Should we go over the next recipes again? I would like to be sure that I can prepare what is possible. Maybe I have the one or the other idea. "Alec asked. "

"We can do that. But it depends in part on what I can buy. I don't always get every ingredient. But we can cook the dishes for which I have one or the other already here." 

 

Pursued by their dogs, they went to the conservatory. Magnus pulled out the boxes containing the index cards. He looked through them and put various index cards on the table. 

"I don't need much for these recipes. I already have the most part for it."

Alec took the index cards and looked at them. "When I read that, I'm looking forward to it already.  I didn't think cooking would be fun for me. But with you all this is so easy."  _If only everything were so easy!_ Alec stroked Jack, who nestled to his leg. 

 

"Miora, what do you want?" Miora sat in front of Magnus and stared unblinking at him. His question was answered by going to the cupboard and sitting down in front of it. "I think she got a bit bored. I keep her toys in the cupboard." 

"It's ok. Play with her. I'll take a look at the recipes in the meantime. Do you mind if I take pictures with my cell phone?" He held up the index cards. "Then I can think about it at home again."  

"Do as you like. I don't mind." 

 

Magnus pulled out a box of various toys and put them on the floor. Miora immediately put her nose into the box and rummaged in it. Magnus sat down next to Alec. 

"Miora, bring me the Flipper." Miora looked at Magnus and pulled a fabric horse out of the box. "Not the Fury! Flipper." Miora dropped the fabric horse and pulled a plush dolphin out of the box, which she brought to Magnus. "Good girl." 

Alec watched them and smiled. "You haven't exaggerated, have you?"  

"Of course not." Magnus laughed. He threw the dolphin, which Mirora brought back to him. "I'm afraid she has already noticed that some of her toys are missing." 

"You're looking for a replacement, I'm sure." Alec smiled. 

"Oh, yes. Probably at the next opportunity. Christmas isn't far." Magnus admitted. 

"Miora gets Christmas presents?" Alec stopped to photograph the cooking recipes and looked at Magnus.

"Certainly. Mostly treats and toys, which she immediately unpacks, but sometimes also a new collar or a new pillow." 

Alec looked at Jack. "You have your first Christmas with us soon. Maybe we should introduce a new tradition as well." 

Magnus sent Miora into the living room while he was hiding her plush dolphin in the conservatory. 

 

"You could get him a teaser wand."

"If I knew what that is, I think the idea would be great." Magnus looked at his watch. "You know what? We'll show you both." Magnus put on his jacket and attached the nylon leash to Miora's collar. Alec got up and did the same. When Magnus got the teaser wand out of the cupboard, Miora got quite excited. 

"She is crazy about it." 

Alec could see that it was some kind of rod that had a string attached to it. On the string was a pig made of soft plastic.

They went through the garden to a large meadow. Magnus motioned for Miora to stay on the path, removed the leash, and walked a few yards to the meadow. Miora fixed the plastic pig with her eyes. She had never lost sight of it. Alec watched as Magnus lengthened the rod with a twist. "Look!" Miora glanced at Magnus, who raised his arm, causing the plastic pig to fly through the air. Miora raced across the meadow and chased after the pig. Magnus turned several times in different directions, raising or lowering his arm, causing the pig to fly fast and almost unpredictable. Jack watched Miora's hunt, whimpered and pulled on the leash. Magnus allowed Miora every now and then to catch the pig. She trotted around Magnus as if she were on a longe, the preyed pig proudly in her muzzle. 

 

"I think Miora has enough for the next few minutes. Would you like to try?" 

"When I see how Jack behaves, he'll enjoy it." 

Magnus hooked Miora on the leash and gave Alec the teaser wand. He held Jack so he couldn't follow Alec out into the meadow before he was ready. Jack was quick and agile, Alec had no practice, so Jack could catch the pig more often. 

"You can still work on the performance, but Jack's definitely having fun. We can work with that." Magnus resized the rod. They went back to Magnus' house. 

"I think Jack needs his break. So we go home and he can rest." Alec stopped at the garden gate.

"Miora is about to go to sleep as well, so I'll quickly use the opportunity to get Miora's stuff in the car." Magnus hugged Alec tightly in farewell. 

"Thank you, Magnus."

"For what?" 

"You already know."  

"I also want to thank you for the nice day. See you tomorrow." 

Magnus watched Alec go. After a few steps he turned and gave him a short beckon.

 

 

***

 

 

Magnus thought of the dream of the night before. One of the best dreams he ever had, if not the best ever. Of course from day one he had noted Alec's attractiveness quite benevolently. Magnus hadn't admitted to himself how much Alec was attracting him. In more ways than one. His dream had opened his eyes and pointed the direction. During the whole day he had to think of this dream again and again. Every time he looked at Alec, he saw the Alec of his dream. 

 

Magnus would lie if he said Alec meant nothing to him. Alec had sneaked into his heart secretly in the last few days. That's why he thought about Alec's behavior. It was a mystery to him that he had to solve conditionally. Where does this uncertainty come from? Why did he want to leave so suddenly? Did he do something wrong or said something wrong to Alec? The flashbacks of his dream of last night didn't leave Magnus untouched. Did he scare Alec off with his flirting attempts? Was he too direct? Too pushy? 

 

"Are you coming home with me?" How could he ask Alec just that? It was only when he had said it that he realized what he had said. He would have wished that the forest path would open, receive him graciously and let moss grow over him. But Alec's reaction to the question would have made him crawl out of the moss immediately. Alec just beamed and nodded. Not more. But more wasn't necessary. Because Alec had actually become part of his home. Magnus sighed and looked at Alec's scarf, which was still on his couch.

 

 

 

 

  
Running with my dogs

[ ](https://ibb.co/fcQLt7)


	10. Day 9 - Monday, October 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's and Magnus's day at the shelter.

Alec had checked and provided his equipment the night before. He wanted to be prepared for everything. He had spent the rest of the evening reviewing and editing the photos for Magnus' cookbook. He had a certain idea that he wanted to show to Magnus when he was finished. He hoped that Magnus would like the layout he had in mind. 

Jack heard Magnus' car and ran to the door. Alec followed him and opened the door before Magnus could ring the bell.  
"Come on in. I'll be ready soon."  
As always, Magnus greeted Alec with a hug. Of course, Alec noticed how gorgeous Magnus looked again today. This man was adorable to kneel down.  
While Alec got dressed, Magnus put Jack on his leash. Together they went to the car, Alec carried his equipment. Alec waited until Jack jumped into the box in the trunk. Magnus opened the door and put Alec's stuff in the back seat. Alec could see a big box in the back seat.  
"This is Miora's donation to the shelter?"  
"If you want to call that donation. It's not that voluntary." Magnus laughed. 

The drive to the shelter didn't last very long. Magnus knew the way that led through three or four small villages. "That looks nice here." Alec said.  
"If you want, I can show you the nearer towns. We could go on trips here someday. If you want we go by bike." Magnus suggested.  
"I really would like to do that with you and the dogs will be happy, too."  
Magnus nodded as if that was a settled thing.

Magnus drew Alec's attention to some sights while driving. They chatted and sang the songs played on the radio. Alec wouldn't mind if the trip had taken the whole day. He enjoyed Magnus' presence. Everything was so relaxed with him, so uncomplicated. Magnus was so familiar to him, dealing with him was so naturally. Alec didn't overthink everything as usual. He had to be careful that his walls didn't crumble completely. The danger of revealing himself always existed. 

Way too fast the ride was over. Magnus stopped at the gate of the animal shelter. A pretty blond woman noticed the arriving car and went to the gate to let Magnus in and closed the gate. Magnus drove into the parking lot and got out to greet the woman. Alec followed him.  
"Hello Magnus! Nice to see you. I'm glad you're accompanying our photographer."  
"Hello Lydia, this is Alec." Alec shook hands with Lydia.

"I have some stuff from Miora with me that I want to bring to the office before we let our dogs out of the car, maybe you remember Jack?"  
"The Doberman half-breed? Sure I remember him." Lydia went to the trunk of the car and looked in the box. "Why is Jack with you?"  
"He belongs to my sister Izzy. At the moment I'm looking after him because she has to work outside the city."  
Magnus pulled Miora's box from the back of his car and went to the office. Alec saw that there were still several sacks of food in the car and pulled them out. He picked up two of them. "Where should they go?"  
"This is so typically for Magnus." Lydia smiled. "Come on, I'll show you." She led Alec a little further to the kennel facility of the dogs. "You can put them here first." 

They went back to the car where Magnus opened the trunk to let the dogs out. "Thanks for taking out the feed sacks."  
"No problem." And that wasn't really for Alec.  
Magnus opened Miora's box and the poodle jumped out. Obviously she had been here many times. Magnus opened Jack's box to let him out, but the Doberman refused, trembling.  
"I think he's worried he'll have to stay here again. Poor guy!" Magnus stroked Jack in his box. Miora came back to the car and sniffed at Jack. Jack calmed down a bit, but still didn't want to leave his box. Even Alec's attempts to lure him with treats failed.  
"The best thing we can do is leaving him alone. The shelter is secured by the gate, the car and the box remain open. If he finds enough courage, he'll come out. We're always close by." Magnus suggested.  
"Agreed." Alec knew he would always go back to the car to check on Jack. He could imagine Magnus doing exactly the same thing. 

"Can you lead around Alec and show him everything?"  
"Of course I do. We'll meet soon." Lydia hooked herself to Alec's arm and led him into her office, showed him the grounds and went with him into the "dog house," as she called it. In the "dog house" there was room for about 10 kennels, which were almost all occupied. Alec looked up in sad, excited or curious eyes. He wanted to take them all home. They went back to Magnus' car to see what Jack was doing. Jack was happy to see Alec but didn't want to leave the safe box. Lydia led Alec on to the building where the rodents were kept. Here the rabbits, guinea pigs or chinchillas lived in different areas. Alec was surprised that the animals didn't live in cages but had several large free-range enclosures. 

Then Lydia showed him the "cat house" where they found Magnus again. He sat on the ground, surrounded by several cats, cuddling and stroking each cat. Miora sat outside in the hallway watching Magnus. Alec was surprised to see Magnus like this. He hadn't expected that. Oh my God, he is so cute. I would love to go in there, sit down on the couch and cuddle up with him and the little fur noses. Unfortunately, Alec left his camera in the car. That would have been good shots. 

In the cat house, several cats were housed together in a kind of room. A door led in from the front, the wall at the front was made of glass. There were four of these rooms, all of which were cat-friendly with scratching posts, moorings at different heights and a small couch.  
"I knew we would find you here."  
"I can't help it. My favorite cat is still here. You have some newcomers, I see, but I also miss a few who were here last time."  
"You know, he's just waiting for you. If someone else comes in, he's hiding."  
Magnus got up and put the cat he'd been holding on the couch. He opened the door and made sure that no cat slipped through his legs. Miora went to him and sniffed him.  
"Now only the aviaries with the birds are missing, then Alec has seen everything." They went to Magnus' car together and looked for Jack, who was lying in his box.

The aviaries for the birds were in another building. Within the building were several aviaries made of wire in which different birds could fly.  
"Pretty warm in here." Alec took off his hoody.  
"We have a few exotics here, they need it a bit warmer, and there are terrariums recently." Lydia went to the back and pointed to three large terrariums. In two of them were reptiles. "We had a very young iguana and a little common garter snake. Don't worry, both are completely harmless and even tame."  
Curious, Alec and Magnus came to the two terrariums and watched the reptiles. They looked at each other and grinned. They knew exactly what the other thought and accepted the challenge. 

They left the aviaries and went back to the parking lot. Jack was pleased to see Alec and whined softly. Alec caressed his head and went to the back seat to get his equipment out of the car. Miora stood in front of Jack and barked at him. Alec tried again to lure him out of the box and in fact Jack jumped out. He ran to Alec, circled him several times and squeezed between his legs from behind. Alec leaned down to him and stroked his chest. He dodged Jack's muzzle, who was trying to lick his face. In the meantime, Magnus had taken the remaining sacks of food out of the car.

Together, they went to Lydia's office. Lydia offered coffee, which Alec and Magnus gladly accepted.  
"What do you imagine?" Alec asked.  
"I would like to have twelve pictures for a calendar, but also photos for our homepage. I would like to write a short text for each animal, so that interested persons can get a better impression." 

"Do you want the photos of the dogs in the grounds or here in the office in front of a canvas? I take the pictures of the cats, the rodents and the birds in the respective houses."  
"What is easier for you?"  
"It's not about what's easiest for me, but what you imagine."  
"I am open for suggestions."  
"Many dogs are scared to walk across the canvas, which I use as a back wall and as a subsonic. Some dogs, in turn, present themselves downright and crowd into the foreground as soon as a camera is pointed at them. I suggest that we bring the dogs one after the other into the outdoor area. You have a very nice facility out there, the sun has the right light. If a dog turns out to be particularly photogenic and cooperative, we can still think about making something special in here. "  
"That's a good idea." Lydia was satisfied.  
"Then let's start with the dogs." Alec suggested and got up. He was eager to get started. Magnus grinned at Lydia and opened the door for her.  
"Miora, stop snooping around, come with me." Magnus pulled Miora by the collar out of the office. "I knew she was going to get her toys in the nose, even if I put the box in the closet."

"Is this going to be a problem if Jack and Miora are running around out here and you bring the dogs?" Alec was unsure.  
"No, that's no problem, the dog house has its own access to the outside area, we don't have to go across the yard."  
Alec had brought several cameras. He went with Magnus into the fenced area for the dogs, while Lydia went to the dog house to get the first model. 

She came back with a very agile Tervueren. The Belgian Shepherd ran around in the meadow and was happy about the extra run. Alec watched him for a while and took a couple of test shots. He waited patiently until the dog had calmed down a bit. Now he could start his work. He squatted on the ground and watched the dog, waiting for good opportunities the dog offered on its own. He wanted to make natural pictures, not forced or made shots.

"Magnus, can you do anything with him on those hurdles?"  
"He is a she, but i can do a little agility with her." Magnus called the Tervueren, who came running towards him joyfully and went to the small agility course. She had some experience and happily followed Magnus' quick commands. Alec got some very good photos of the dog in the middle of the movement. For Alec, it was the first time he saw a dog running through a tunnel or through the weave poles. He was impressed by the pace and how much joy the dog had. At least as much as Magnus, of which he had of course taken a few shots, too. The motif was just too fantastic to ignore. Magnus was very focused but also full of joy. An electrifying mixture. It was a lot of fun for him to be with the dog in the course.  
"I think I have enough, thank you, Magnus."

Lydia brought the Belgian away and came back with a small Norfolk Terrier whose nose seemed to have grown solid on the ground. He barely looked at his surroundings or at the three people who wanted his attention. At some point he found a small mouse hole and started digging excitedly, so that the earth just flew through the air. Alec went to him and made his shots, because that was the best way to match the nature of the dog.  
"If interested people see that he digs holes to China in his future garden, the little guy stays here forever." Lydia commented on the behavior of the little terrier. 

Alec looked around. "Magnus, can you put him or her on the dog walk there? Maybe we have luck and he'll stay there for a moment."  
Magnus took the dog on his arm and went with Alec to the dog walk. Carefully, Magnus put him there and held him for a moment until the dog got used to it.  
"Actually, he looks pretty cute with the dirt on his nose." Alec made a few shots of the character head only, so that Magnus' hands weren't in the picture.  
"Now we'll make you more presentable." Magnus wiped the clod out of his beard and left the dog on the dog walk. Curious, the dog looked around, but made no move to jump down.  
"I'm done with this buddy, thank you, Magnus."

Alec's next challenge were three Chihuahuas. "Keeping fleas is easier." Lydia laughed. The small, lively dogs didn't stand still for a moment, and certainly not all three at the same time.  
"Let's try something, I have an idea."  
Alec had seen a large pile of leaves and wanted to use it for the shootings. Magnus and the three dogs followed him. "Are you sure? The three fleas here have the perfect camouflage in the foliage."  
"That will work, that's not my worry."

Magnus lured the three Chihuahuas into the leafy mound where each of the three did everything possible, just not pose for the camera. "The three have no focus. Magnus, do you have any treats? Can you do anything to get their attention?" Alec crouched down to be at eye level with the dogs. Magnus rustled with a bag and immediately the dogs looked up. Alec took the opportunity for a few shots. "Just walk around me slowly. It's looking very good so far. All three are focused on you and looking in one direction, perfect!" Magnus rewarded the effort of the three with a treat. Lydia struggled to catch the dogs and bring them back to the dog house. 

The next candidate was a big black and white colossus.  
"Oh my god, what is that?" Alec was baffled.  
"Is there a Landseer in it?" speculated Magnus.  
"Among others. He is especially close to my heart. We are a very small shelter and not equipped for such big dogs. The dogs all have sturdy baskets in the kennel. He barely fits in his kennel with his cushion. It is important for such big dogs not constantly to lie on the ground."

Lydia brought the dog to Alec.  
"A dog that even I can caress standing upright." The dog enjoyed the pats and leaned against Alec's legs. Magnus saw it coming and stabilized Alec's back with his hand before he could lose his balance. "Uff!" Alec smiled gratefully at Magnus.  
The Landseer slid down Alec's legs and lay on his back for Alec to scratch his belly. Alec had to laugh. The sight was pretty cute, as this big dog turned his head in Alec's direction and let his tongue hang out of his mouth. Quickly, Alec took several shots. Because he didn't get the desired attention from Alec, he got up and sat down in front of Magnus. 

"What are you planning to do with him?"  
"What do you mean? He doesn't jump over the hurdles. I don't know yet how to present him best." Alec was undecided. Magnus put his hands in his pocket and promptly he had the dog's full attention. "He thinks I have something for him." Magnus chuckled. The Landseer threw his head back and barked once.

"That's it! Magnus, you're a genius!"  
"I am well aware of this fact, but why in this specific case?" Magnus cocked his head and looked at Alec.  
"I'd like to try something I've seen once." Alec checked the settings on his camera. "Please throw him a treat that he can catch. I'll have to try several times how I do that best." Alec crouched down and nodded to Magnus.  
Magnus threw the dog a treat that he easily caught. Alec wanted to snap the moment the dog opened its mouth and caught the treat. He looked at the result in the display of his camera. 

"Now I understand what you want. The photos have become funny."  
"I'm not satisfied yet, but it's going in the right direction. Stand right behind me, please and throw a little higher. I want him to lift his head." Alec crouched a little lower than before and gave the signal to Magnus. This time, Magnus threw the treat a bit higher and the dog had to stretch his head to catch it. They did that several times. Alec looked at the pictures, Magnus looked over his shoulder. In the photo you could see very clearly, how the treat flew in the direction of the dog's mouth. The special thing about the picture was that Alec had captured the dog's movements that were otherwise unseen. The dog fixed the treat with wide eyes, by the upward movement of the head the long lips flew up and exposed the open catch.  
"That's why you're the artist, not me."  
"Lydia must like the photos. But I'm satisfied. I'd like to have him in the profile again and then he can go back to the dog house." 

Alec changed the settings of his camera and Lydia waited until he had taken the pictures he wanted. "I've seen some really funny photos of the bottom of dogs, which I'd like to try, too, sometime."  
"From the bottom?"  
"The dogs are standing on a transparent surface and the camera is underneath. The result is as unique as any dog. I've seen photos of dogs catching balls or other things underwater in a pool. But honestly, the effort is too big for me, though the shots are worthwhile."

Lydia brought along a long-haired half-breed, who shyly sniffed at Magnus and Alec. "You are a pretty girl." Magnus greeted the dog.  
"Then let's see what you want to show us." Alec watched the dog and waited for a good opportunity for the photos. The dog stayed with him and Magnus and showed little interest in her environment.  
"Can you do anything with her on the course?"  
"I can try it." Magnus lured the dog to the agility hurdles. It quickly became clear that she couldn't or didn't want to do that.

"It's useless to get her to do something she doesn't want. That wouldn't be good shots." Alec looked around. "We'll go back to the pile of leaves with her."  
The foliage seemed to interest her more. She jumped on one of the tree trunks that lay there and climbed the stacked tree trunks higher and higher. Alec stood next to the highest side of the stack and let the dog look down at him. He had taken several pictures, but was too worried that the dog would fall down.  
"Magnus, can you bring her back to the ground, please?"  
After the climb, the dog was a little more relaxed and didn't stick to Magnus, so Alec could still take some pictures.

A small compact dog was next in line. "A Welsh Corgi Pembroke? You rarely see anything like this at the shelter." Magnus was surprised. He crouched down to pet the dog.  
"The owners were overloaded with him. They bought Tucker for the kids, but completely underestimated him for his size."  
"Did you do agility with him?"  
"He's only been here for a few days. I don't know if he enjoys it. So try it."  
Magnus led the Corgi to the seesaw and lured him up the wooden board. In the middle of the seesaw, Magnus put his arm in front of the dog's chest so he only could walk slowly, and if necessary, he could hold him as the seesaw moved down.

Totally unimpressed by the tilting movement, the dog continued until he reached the bottom. "If he does that again while you are standing a few steps away, that would be optimal. Then I can take good pictures of him." Magnus called the dog back to him and pointed to the seesaw. He went backwards next to the seesaw, the dog a few steps ahead. The corgi bravely walked the seesaw back up to the middle where he paused for a moment and tilted the board down before running it down. The Corgi ran straight on to three small winged single jumps and jumped over them.  
"He is motivated!"  
"Magnus, I would like to see that again if possible." Alec went to the hurdles and squatted there. He shot a series of photos as the corgi flew over the winged single jumps.

"Lydia, you need a Brandon McMillan. This dog belongs in an active family."  
"Oh yes, Magnus, I really would like that, but definitely not just for the shelter. Privately I wouldn't mind, too."  
Magnus smiled. "Yes, he's quite cute."  
"Who is Brandon McMillan?" Alec asked. He hoped Lydia and Magnus would consider his jealous question as curiosity.  
Magnus pulled his smartphone out of his pocket, opened his homepage and showed Alec a photo of Brandon. He watched as Alec just glanced at Brandon's face and shortly nodded. Magnus sighed and put the phone back in his pocket. If Alec had been nailed to it, he would have had to admit that Brandon was quite handsome. But no other man stands up to the comparison with Magnus. As cute as Brandon was, he just was not Magnus. And Alec was no longer interested in anyone else. 

Alec was done with Tucker and Lydia brought him back to the dog house. When she came back she was accompanied by a pug. Magnus took him in his arms and scratched his neck. The pug grunted in satisfaction. Alec reached out and stroked his neck, too. Miora put her forepaws on the fence and yapped. Alec turned to Miora and accidentally stroked Magnus's hand. He quickly dropped his hand and fingered his camera instead.  
"My girl is jealous." remarked Magnus.  
"I would be that, too."  
Magnus looked surprised.  
"Um ... I mean if I was Miora." stammered Alec. He had not intended to strike Magnus' hand. That just happened. Such incidents repeatedly turned Alec into a pubescent teenie. At least he had the feeling.

Magnus put the pug down and went to Miora. He leaned over the fence and spoke to Miora, who still had her paws on the fence. He rested his forehead against his dog's forehead, nose almost to her nose. Alec had seen this familiar gesture between the two before. Alec take the opportunity to take a picture of them. While Magnus was occupied with Miora, he was able to take some good pictures of the pug. 

Finally, Lydia brought a Smooth Collie to the freewheeling terrain. When Jack saw the dog, he was out of control. He ran along the fence and barked excitedly. "Magnus, let Jack in. Percy is his old buddy." Magnus had barely opened the gate Jack rushed toward the Collie. Both dogs romped wildly on the meadow. Alec took pictures of both dogs and the Collie alone. Magnus opened the gate and let Miora to the two dogs. Percy circled Miora, who was a stranger to him. Miora romped across the meadow with Jack and Percy joined them.

"Magnus, is that a Collie? I always thought they had long hair."  
"Most think of Lassie, Collies are also short haired."  
Alec watched the three dogs. He took a few shots again and again. He went with Magnus over to the tree trunks and sat down. Jack came running to bring Miora and Percy with him. Alec stroked Percy, who climbed on the tree trunks and sat down next to him.  
"You like him, right?" Magnus had watched the two.  
"Yes, somehow! And the best is Jack and Miora like him, too."

Lydia came to bring Percy back to his kennel.  
"Do you have a 'searched and found' category on your homepage?" Alec stroked Jack and Percy.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"A rubric for happy mediated dogs. Like Jack. "  
"No, we do not have that."  
"Not yet." Magnus interjected. "What's not, can still be. We could start with you and Jack."  
Alec handed Magnus his camera. "Then start."  
However, Magnus didn't just shoot photos of Alec and Jack, but also of the two with Percy and then with Miora.  
"Let's go to the cats. I do not want to hog you all day." Lydia suggested.  
With a heavy heart Alec said goodbye to Percy. Jack and Miora accompanied him a bit to the dog house.

In the cat house Alec changed his camera. The cats seemed to know that the two dogs could not get close to them because none of the felines paid any attention to the two canids. Alec went alone in the respective cat room and sat down on the couch. He looked at each cat and tried to photograph them from their best side. Some of the berths were above Alec's head and he occasionally caught a bored look down. A cat did him the favor and jumped up the staggered steps of the stairs to reach one of the upper moorings.  
In one of the cat rooms several young cats were together. Magnus handed him a small ball with which the cats could play. Alec was sure the kittens wouldn't stay in the shelter for long. He was glad that his photos could perhaps make a small contribution that they would soon find a new home. 

The little room where Magnus first stroked his favorite cat was the last one. Alec sat on the couch, playing with the cats, making his shots until a tiny cat was head-butting his leg. Alec smiled and held out his hand to the cat.  
"Look, Magnus, your cat is cheating on you." Lydia was surprised. "He'll never come out when strangers are in the cat house."  
"I see it. I'm surprised too, but rather positively surprised." Magnus looked at Alec, who had "his" cat on his lap and snuggled with him. Before Magnus could join them Alec put the tiny tomcat on the couch and came out.  
"You seem to have found a friend here." Magnus smiled at Alec.  
"Do you mean?" Alec looked back at the cat, who was still sitting on the couch.  
"I'm very sure."

"Should I take your two dogs to the office while you are with the rodents and the birds? That would be too much excitement for everyone involved."  
"Put the box of Miora's toys somewhere else in advance, otherwise you won't have a quiet minute."  
"Do not worry, Scott has already brought everything to the dog house.  
Lydia asked the two dogs to come with her, who hesitated at first. Magnus told Miora to go to Lydia and Jack joined her after Alec told him to stay with Miora.

In the small rodents house, Alec handed his camera to Magnus and climbed over the plexiglass barrier of the freewheeling enclosure. He just sat down between the rabbits, so that they could get used to his presence. Carefully, a rabbit came closer and sniffed at his jeans. Motionless, Alec remained seated and the rabbit became bolder, placing his small paws on Alec's knee and moving his head up and down while sniffing Alec's hand. Alec had to grin. Partly because the whiskers tickled, partly because the rabbit was just cute, but mostly because he heard the clunk of his camera. Magnus photographed. His grin widened. He liked that Magnus used his camera. He had given it to him earlier to photograph him with Jack. Normally, he didn't allow anyone to touch his equipment or cameras. But with Magnus it didn't bother him at all. 

After a few minutes, Alec turned around, propped himself up with his elbows, and slowly lay down on his stomach to be at a height with the rabbits. He waited for a moment to see if the animals panicked. The cheeky rabbit approached Alec again. He put his paws on Alec's butt and looked at Magnus. Alec chuckled and looked back over his shoulder. Magnus photographed the rabbit pulling up and climbing over Alec's back. Alec looked up at Magnus and grinned. Slowly he reached out his hand so that Magnus could give him his camera. He could now photograph the rabbit's natural behavior, nibbling the dandelion and carrots, or plucking the hay out of the pile.

"I could lay here longer and watch." Alec said.  
"I could, too." Alec watched the rabbits, not realizing that Magnus' eyes were on his backside and not on the rodents.  
"Will you take the camera please? I get up and then it's the guinea pigs' turn. "  
Magnus went to Alec to take the camera and gave him a hand so he could get up better. Magnus released Alec's hand as he climbed over the barrier. 

With the guinea pigs and the chinchillas Alec did the same. He behaved calmly and gave the animals the opportunity to get used to him and sniff him before he let Magnus give him the camera. Alec was quite satisfied with the results.  
"I do not think there's any excuse for staying here any longer. Let's go to the birds." Alec grinned in a good mood.

The birds flew agitated in the aviaries as Alec and Magnus entered the building. Alec took off his hoody. Magnus followed his example and put his jacket on a table. It was quite warm in the room.  
"It will take a while for the birds to calm down. Let's go to the reptiles." Magnus suggested. They stood in front of the terrariums and admired the animals up close. 

"Do you want to touch them?" Lydia asked. "I wanted to see how far you are."  
"Where are our dogs?" Alec looked around.  
"Don't worry, Scott is in the yard with them."  
Alec looked at Magnus and raised an eyebrow challenging.  
"I can't photograph them in the terrarium." Of course he could do that and he assumed that Magnus knew that.  
"Well, I want to get the guy out of there." Heartily, Magnus reached into the glass case and carefully took out the iguana. Alec took pictures of the reptile and didn't hesitate when Magnus handed the iguana to him. "I'm surprised how heavy it is."  
"He is still relatively young and can grow to over 8 lb. I hope we can convey him or find a foster home for him, otherwise I have to check with the zoos in the area."  
"How is he coming here?" Alec asked and put the reptile back into the terrarium.  
"The former owners first realized that this is not a gecko, when he had not stopped growing and he grew bigger than originally planned." Lydia shrugged. "The common garter snake is being re-released, it can't be conveyed. You don't have to take pictures of it."

Magnus went to the sink to wash his hands.  
"Watch out, the drain is clogged. We've been waiting for the plumber for days."  
"If you want, I'll do it for you." offered Alec. Magnus looked at Alec in surprise.  
"No, no, it's alright, that's not necessary. You've already done enough here." Lydia refused the offer.  
"Don't talk nonsense. Where is your tool?" Alec remained stubborn.  
"This is in the locker next door." Lydia went with Alec into a small adjoining room and opened the locker where tools, cleaning utensils, and cleaning supplies were stowed. Alec took the toolbox and a bucket and carried it to the sink. Alec pulled his sweatshirt over his head and briefly uncovered his back before pulling down his t-shirt. "It would be nice if you turned off the water."  
Lydia nodded and finished what Alec wanted. "I'll be back in the office then. Thanks Alec!"

Alec put the bucket under the siphon, took a pipe wrench and untied the fittings. He let the water run into the bucket and looked where the blockage was. To better reach the points in question, he lay down on the ground.  
"You don't have to stay here. You can go to the office with Lydia or look after our dogs."  
"Our dogs are fine, I assure you. I wanted to watch how you do it. Where did you learn that?" Magnus knelt down next to Alec. Alec didn't notice that Magnus was looking everywhere except at the drain. His t-shirt had slipped up and revealed Magnus a sight from which he couldn't turn away.  
"I used it to finance my studies." Alec groped with his hand searching the ground next to him. Magnus saw the object in question on Alec's other side and leaned over Alec to pick it up. His long necklaces inadvertently touched Alec's bare belly. Startled, Alec drove up. Magnus was just as surprised and backed away and hit the sink with the back of the head.  
"Ouch!"

"Magnus! Excuse me! I'm sorry. I didn't want that!" Alec reached for Magnus' occiput. Magnus raised an eyebrow skeptically. Alec couldn't stop a grin. "Should I blow?"  
"Darling, I'm all for blowing, but don't you think we have a too innocent audience for such a pleasurable action?"  
Alec blushed and dropped back to the floor in embarrassment. "Obviously, the collision has left no permanent damage, or at least no serious."

Magnus put his head in the neck and laughed. He got up and handed Alec the tool he was looking for. "I'll take a look at the birds, then you can continue undisturbed here."  
Alec didn't take much longer to cleanse the drain. Just as he was about to join Magnus, the door opened and a lanky boy came in. He was carrying the food bags Magnus had brought.  
"Hey, Scott." Magnus greeted the boy. Scott was glad to see Magnus, but he looked away as Magnus approached. Magnus put a finger under his chin and turned his head to look at him. Magnus looked at him without saying anything.

"How long?" he finally broke the silence.  
"I'm sorry. I disappointed you, but it was just the one time. I swear."  
"Scott, you don't have to apologize or justify anything to me. You know that you can always come to me. Would you like to tell me what happened. You certainly haven't taken anything out of boredom."

Scott swallowed and looked at his feet.  
"You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to."  
Scott nodded. He cleared his throat and looked up. "There's this girl.I met her a few months ago, and she was very nice to me. Not like the rest of my old school. We have seen each other very often in the last few weeks and we like each other very much. Yesterday evening she told me that her father has a new job and she has to move away." Scott had tears in his eyes. "That was too much for me. I don't know what to do. I've gotten into old habits to feel better. "

"Were you feeling better?"  
"No, not really. Magnus, what should I do? You know I can't leave here." Magnus sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't know any solution right now. But next time, promise to talk to me before you risk everything you've worked so hard for."  
"Promised, Magnus!"  
Magnus put his arm around his shoulder and hugged the boy. 

Alec had been in the background during the conversation so as not to disturb. Now he approached them and said hello to Scott.  
"Hi! If you're Alec, Lydia is in the office with your dogs."  
"I have to take pictures of the birds and then we're done. Or is there something missing, Magnus?"  
"Do you really want to take pictures of the birds? How do you want to do that?"  
"Through the wire. Otherwise it won't work. I won't get every single one, but I'd like to have a few." Alec tried his best but he didn't get more than a few shots. For him, some photos have succeeded quite well.  
"Scott, we're going over to Lydia. Will we see you soon?"  
Scott's answer could mean anything. Magnus rolled his eyes and went into the office with Alec. 

The two dogs were happy to see the two men as if they had been separated for weeks.  
"Are you ready?"  
"I think so. I'm not so happy with the birds. I'll take a look at the shots and come back when there is not anything useful."  
"I think you've done well. I'm curious how the photos got."  
"Until when do you want the photos? I want to take a look at them at home."  
"For the calendar, I need them until the end of October. For the homepage it doesn't matter. Do as you have time."  
Alec nodded.

"Here's your check for your effort." Lydia handed him a check.  
"I won't take any money from you!"  
"Alec, please! I can't let you work for nothing and you've repaired the drain."  
Alec shook his head.  
"Magnus, what do you say as second chairman?"  
"Take the check. As I know our society it is too little for your work anyway."  
Reluctantly Alec accepted the check and stood up. "I'll contact you about the photos. If you want to do it again next year, or you get new animals and want photos for the homepage, then let me know. I like doing it. Or if you have an open day. Children love photos of themselves and the animals."  
Lydia smiled. "Good to know. I like to come back to it."

Alec left the office followed by Magnus and the two dogs. At the entrance to the administration building, Alec put the check in the donation box.  
"So much for your obedience. We need to work on that a little bit more."  
Alec turned his head back to Magnus and stuck his tongue out. Grinning, he went to the car.

Magnus opened the trunk and the boxes for the dogs. First, Miora jumped into her box, then Jack into his. Alec stowed his gear in the backseat and sat in the passenger seat. Magnus was about to start the car when his cell phone rang.  
"Raphael, what is the unpleasant news?" Magnus listened silently for a while. Alec could see that his good mood was gone. Magnus clenched his teeth. The knuckles of the hand with which he held the steering wheel seemed white.  
"I could write an entire novel as an answer and blow it around her ears. As a hardcover!"  
Magnus listened for a moment to what Raphael said.  
"Yes, I'm coming ... Thursday is fine. Greetings to Ragnor."  
Magnus closed his eyes and leaned his head against the headrest.  
Alec waited a few breaths before silently putting his hand on his arm. Magnus took a deep breath and looked at him. "Change of plans."  
Magnus started the car and drove off the parking lot. Scott opened the gate and closed it behind them. 

Magnus didn't go back the same way he had chosen on the way there. A short time later he stopped at a large supermarket. He parked the car and got out. Astonished, Alec followed him. So far, Magnus hadn't said another word and Alec didn't want to press him.  
Magnus went straight to the package store. He took three bottles of gin from the shelf and murmured to himself, "Where the hell have you the damn vermouth here?"  
"Magnus, what are you doing?"  
"Stock up. I definitely need alcohol."  
"You won't buy such quantities of alcohol and certainly not drink just because your ex-girlfriend is causing you trouble. I won't let that happen."  
"What do you want to do about it?"  
"I won't leave you alone this evening. If necessary, I'll camp on your couch."  
Magnus laughed. "Is that a promise or a threat?"  
"Both?" Even if Alec's answer sounded uncertain, he resolutely took the bottles of gin from Magnus' hand and replaced them on the shelf.  
"Do you seriously believe that your 'threat' would still prevent me from doing so? Rather not! Quite the contrary!"  
Magnus wanted to get the bottles out of the shelf again, but Alec held both his wrists tight and didn't let go when Magnus tried to break free. 

"Magnus ... please ... don't ..." Alec's voice was low. He didn't implore him, and probably that was the only reason why Magnus finally looked at him. Magnus took a deep, shaky breath and rested his forehead against Alec's shoulder. He dropped his arms and Alec loosened his grip. Magnus twisted his wrists up to cover Alec's. Alec leaned his head against Magnus' temple to comfort him. So they stood a short infinity.  
"Should we go home?" Magnus whispered against Alec's shoulder. Alec nodded. Magnus took another deep breath and raised his head. Shyly he met Alec's gaze, who looked at him openly. Magnus let go of Alec's wrists and Alec released him.  
"Magnus, you once said, cooking relaxes you." Magnus nodded. "What do you make for lunch?" Alec grinned and Magnus laughed. The tension vanished.

They bought all the food they needed for the next few days. Since Magnus had another meeting with Raphael and Ragnor on Thursday, they had to redesign their planning regarding the 8photos. Magnus would rather have bought from his trusted dealer, but so they had saved time. 

They agreed that they wouldn't meet at the parking lot in the morning, but Alec and Jack came to Magnus so Alec could leave his camera there while they were walking with the dogs.  
When Magnus parked the car in the garage, it was already early afternoon. Alec realized he was seeing Magnus' house from the front for the first time today. Until now he had always come through the garden. He studied the facade and the front yard. This house suited Magnus. His house and that next to him were the only ones in the road at the edge of the forest. Magnus let the dogs out of the car and Alec got the groceries. Except for his camera, he left his equipment in the car.  
"You have a nice house. The house next to yours is like a unit."

The front door in the next building opened and an elderly lady came out.  
"Wait Chloe, I'll help you." Magnus ran over.  
"I'm able to carry my little trash out myself." She scolded Magnus, but smiled lovingly and proudly at him.  
"I don't doubt you can, but you don't have to, so I'll do it for you."  
Magnus took the bag from the elderly lady and threw it in the bin.  
"Alec, this is Chloe. She leaves Miora in the garden when I'm not there."  
"Hello, Chloe!" Alec waved to her.  
Chloe winked a "We'll talk later!" at Magnus and went back inside.

"Chloe is nice. How long have you known her?"  
"Since I live here. I would like to have bought the house next door. Of course Chloe would have had a lifelong right of residence. But her children would never allow that. They don't like me. They abhor my lifestyle. One more thing that Camille destroyed for me." Magnus opened the door and turned off the alarm.  
"Do you see her children often?"  
"Thank God no. They live about 3 hours away by car and actually only appear after the holidays for a few hours. I don't know what they mean, who cares about the mother. The cleaning lady who comes once a week definitely not. I go over at least once a day, I do the shopping for her and cook for her because I like her. Despite my desolate way of life." Magnus shook his head.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why? You can't do anything about it. You don't need to be ashamed for strangers." 

Magnus fed the two dogs while Alec fetched the groceries from the shopping bags and put them on the kitchen table.  
"What would you like to eat?" Magnus put the food in the cupboards.  
"I don't care. Anything that is easy and quickly done."  
"Is that the answer you wanted to hear from Lydia this morning? What did you reply to that?" Magnus smiled.  
"Ok, when it's not about what's easiest for you, then I would like half a pig on toast."  
Magnus looked at Alec and grinned. "Pasta?"  
"Always!"

Magnus fetched a large pot, let water run in, and set it on the stove. "Will you bring me the spaghetti out of the cupboard over there, please?"  
"Of course I do that for you."  
Magnus fetched a pan and put it on the stove. He went to the fridge and brought cream cheese and prawns. Under Magnus instructions Alec washed the prawns. Magnus put olive oil in the pan and waited until it was hot. Alec put the prawns in the pan. In the meantime, the water was boiling for the spaghetti. Magnus added salt into the water and let the spaghetti slide into the pot.  
"Why are you adding the salt into the water only now?"  
"If you wait for the water to boil, the pot won't get any spots."  
"Housewives physics. I don't need to necessarily understand that."  
Magnus gave Alec the cream cheese with tomatoes and hot peppers so he could add the mass to the prawns in the pan. When the spaghetti was ready, Magnus poured it into a sieve and mixed it with the sauce in the pan. 

"Where should I set the table?" Alec fetched plates and cutlery.  
"I would like to watch a movie, okay?"  
"Okay, then living room."  
Both carried their filled plates into the living room.  
"Do you want to choose a movie?"  
"No. It's your idea. But if I could voice a request, no tragedy or drama."  
"Don't worry, Alec, I have enough of that."  
Magnus choose an entertaining movie in which it was not tragic, if you didn't pay close attention. 

As always, Magnus sat down on his side of the couch. He pulled his legs up and put the plate on his knees.  
Alec took a fork of spaghetti. "Didn't expect that they would be so spicy."  
"Oh, sorry I offered you nothing to drink. I'm used to it. Wait, I'll get you something."  
"Just sit there, I'm going. Would you like something to drink, too?"  
"If you could bring me water, that would be nice."  
Alec fetched two glasses and a bottle of water from the kitchen. "I like your spaghetti. Not much work and finished quickly."  
"I've already done that with herbal cream cheese and champs. Your imagination knows no limits when it comes to cooking."  
Not only when it comes to cooking. As far as you're concerned my imagination is running at full speed. I've never had so many erotic fantasies.  
Alec quickly shoved a big prawn into his mouth to hide his grin. 

Both just halfheartedly watched the movie. They preferred to chat a bit in between.  
"I've eaten so much now. I need to move." Alec patted his full stomach.  
"We could go for a walk with the dogs." Magnus suggested.  
"Kids, do you want to get out?"  
The dogs wagged happily and ran back and forth between the living room and the conservatory.  
"The answer is clear."

Magnus took the path that ran between two fields.  
"It got pretty cold." Alec pulled up the zipper on his jacket.  
"I like this weather. It's cold, the sun is shining and the wind blows your brain out. Sometimes I need that." Magnus lifted his head and looked into the sun, which was already low.  
They went only a small round, but made in between again and again small obedience exercises. It dawned when they arrived at Magnus house.  
"When should I drive you home? I don't want to kick you out. I mean, I still have your equipment in the car."  
"I didn't even consider that you are throwing me out. But you are right. We can go right now."  
Alec insisted on putting the used dishes in the dishwasher. He took his cameras and all four went out the front door. Alec made sure that Magnus turned on the alarm. 

Magnus helped Alec carry his equipment to Izzy's house.  
"Come on, sit down. I'll get some drinks."  
"I didn't really want to stay that long." Nevertheless, Magnus sat down on the couch.  
"But I want that." Alec went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Here's a lonely bottle of champagne. Shall it keep us company?"  
Magnus laughed. "Why not?" 

Alec handed the bottle over to Magnus to open it and took two glasses out of the display cabinet. He returned to the kitchen and brought bread, cheese and grapes into the living room. Alec wanted to have a cozy evening with Magnus. After all he had finally induced him not to buy the gin. Nevertheless, he didn't want to leave Magnus alone today. 

He sat next to Magnus on the couch and poured the champagne into the glasses.  
"It is pretty dry. It rolls up my toenails."  
"You don't like it very much? Too bad that I have to drive. I would drink it on my own."  
"Magnus, whether you drink two glasses or two bottles, I won't let you drive home today. You'll sleep here on the couch tonight."  
Magnus cocked his head. "And if I refuse?"  
"Then this will be a lonely night for you. Miora has decided to stay here." Alec gestured to the two sleeping dogs, cuddled together on a large cushion.  
"The couch is really comfortable. I have spent several nights on this couch. Each time when Jace and Clary are sleeping here, too." Alec held the bottle over Magnus' empty glass without pouring. Magnus just looked at Alec.  
"You can be stubborn another time."  
That made Magnus laugh, and he nodded in agreement. Alec poured both glasses. Magnus raised an eyebrow.  
"I got used to the taste. Who knows, maybe I won't get enough after the second glass."

"You were good today."  
"You haven't seen the pictures yet."  
"I don't necessarily have to. I don't mean that exclusively referring to the photos. Although it would be hard to believe if you didn't take good shots."  
"I had a lot of fun today. It wasn't work. In fact I should have to pay you for your help."  
"The joy was all mine, believe me. Some would pay for it."  
"Maybe you should try this. Have a look behind the scenes of the shelter for a day, for a small obolus of course." Alec grinned.  
"You come up with ideas."  
"You inspire me." Alec winked.

Jack got up from his cushion, stretched his limbs and plodded wearily over to Alec. Alec cuddled his ears. Jack risked a look at the tidbits on the table.  
"Give him no grapes. Some dogs and even cats have a devastating reaction. Chocolate is the same." Magnus warned.  
"Ok, I didn't know that. I'm always impressed by what you know."  
"I am a source of useless knowledge."  
"And eloquently on top of that. Very sexy!" The words left Alec's mouth before he could stop them. He didn't dare to look Magnus in the eyes and see what he had done. If he had done so, he would have witnessed a very rare sight: a surprised and speechless Magnus. 

Jack bumped into Alec and shoved his head under Alec's arm. "He's tired. I usually sit in the chair and he climbs on my lap."  
"Then do it. You don't have to change your habits because of me."  
Alec sat down in the chair and Jack jumped on Alec's lap. He rested his head on Alec's shoulder, sighed deeply and closed his eyes.  
"So he sleeps for half an hour and then he lies down on his blanket again."  
"He completely trusts you."

Alec became quiet and thoughtful.  
"Alexander, Percy is fine."  
"How do you know I was thinking about Percy?"  
"That's not hard to guess. Listen, you can't make such a decision spontaneous on a whim. To take in a dog, especially when it comes to a dog from the shelter, must be well considered. Sometimes these dogs have experienced a lot and become kind of a challenge cup. If you take him, he should be able to stay with you forever."  
Alec sighed. "You're right."

They spent a cozy evening, as Alec had imagined. At some point, Alec asked Magnus to open another bottle of wine. He couldn't get up because he still had Jack on his lap.  
They talked all evening. Alec talked about his siblings, Magnus told him about his journeys with his friends. He described the many curious events in such an interesting and witty way.  
Time passed much too fast. Alec tried to suppress a yawn, he wanted to hear more stories from Magnus. But Magnus was obviously not different. At some point, fatigue prevailed. 

"I think we should get some sleep." Magnus got up from the couch and stretched. Alec took off the sofa bed and infer a pillow and a duvet from the bed box. As a sheet Alec used a new blanket. While Alec was preparing the sofa bed for Magnus, Magnus let the dogs out into the garden.  
Alec went upstairs to get some clothes for Magnus, in what he could sleep. He put boxer shorts, sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt on the sofa. He thought it was a bit odd that Magnus would sleep in his clothes. But not uncomfortably strange.  
Magnus came back to the living room with the dogs. Jack went straight upstairs but Miora lay down on a blanket.  
"Thank you, Alexander."  
"For what?"  
"This time you already know."  
Alec didn't dare to hug Magnus. So he just nodded and wished him a pleasant night. 

Alec tossed and turned in his bed. Earlier that sounded like a good plan. Magnus would just sleep here. Now he wasn't sure if the idea wasn't counterproductive.  
Magnus sleeps nearby.  
Close.  
Not close enough but downstairs. 

Magnus was more than just a crush. He cared for Magnus. That only became clear to him when he had taken the bottles from Magnus' hand in the supermarket.  
That's why he didn't want to let Magnus go this evening.  
That's why he didn't mind at all that Magnus used his camera.  
For Alec, it wasn't just about the erotic fantasies he had about Magnus. It went beyond that. Now, at that moment, Alec would be content to sneak downstairs, to lie next to Magnus, to nestle against his back and fall asleep. 

 

***

 

While Magnus undressed and slipped into Alec's clothes, he let the day passed through his head. Alec had been very self-assured. Magnus had noticed that before. As soon as he had a camera in his hands, he was confident and competent. He didn't force his ideas on Lydia but asked and suggested. He took advantage of the conditions that existed, he improvised and had good ideas. He had a calm way of dealing with the animals. Even his shy favorite cat was trusting. At all that Alec had done today, he had involved Magnus. And if only for agility. Every time he said thank you. Magnus wasn't used to that. The time with Camille has weaned him when it came to such simple manners. He liked that very much. 

In contrast, several times he started to stutter. Whenever Magnus teased Alec, he blushed with embarrassment, which Magnus found somehow quite cute. 

These were two very different sides of Alec. On the one hand very self-confident and experienced when it came to the work but on the other hand completely unsafe and shy when it comes to interpersonal contact. Like his reaction when Alec unintentionally stroked his hand instead of the pug. Magnus hadn't been uncomfortable with the touch. But on the contrary. His hand had tinkled.

In some ways, Alec was a conundrum to him. His reaction to the photo of Brandon led Magnus to conclude that Alec wasn't attracted to men. In turn he said things like how eloquent and sexy Magnus was. That had really surprised him and made him speechless for a moment. Where was the eloquence when you needed it urgently? 

In some parts Alec was like an open book for him. Alec wore no mask like many others. He always showed exactly what was going on in him. That's why Magnus knew he was thinking about Percy.

But even if he understood Alec's intentions, he didn't have to be happy with it. In the supermarket Alec had seen a side of him, he didn't wanted to show him. At first, Magnus was pissed off from Camille, from the fact that Alec was there and witnessed everything, because he took away the bottles of gin. When Alec said he would camp on his couch if necessary, Magnus was overrun by his feelings. As a threat, he wouldn't have taken it seriously, but as a promise it was very tempting.  
But then he heard his voice. His soft voice. "Magnus ... please ... don't ..." He sounded so hurt.  
And suddenly everything else was indifferent. He didn't care about Camille anymore, the environment was insignificant, his desire for a martini was gone. Everything that mattered was Alec.  
And Alec didn't condemn or disapprove him. He supported him. He gave him a hold. Magnus could let go. And he did. 

Therefore, he wasn't sure if he should be angry or moved when Alec almost forced him to stay the night with him. He really didn't think he had anything to say. His voice would have been far too weak. 

Magnus turned on his side and snuggled into the duvet. He settled his head upon his hand. He became aware that he wore Alec's shirt. Not just his shirt. His sweatpants too. He felt secure but suddenly also excited. Even very excited, if he should be honest. The thought of the rabbit that climbed over Alec's butt increased his excitement. After all, it was a very handsome ass.

His thoughts inevitably traveled to the best part of the day. It started when Alec took off his sweatshirt and bared his back for an instant. Alec wore his jeans low on his hips, his belt was visible as his shirt slid up. The image of the belt buckle on his belly will be remembered forever. For Magnus a very erotic image. 

Unintentionally, Alec presented a part of his surprisingly shapely abs to a very grateful Magnus. Who would have foreseen that such a gem would hide under these simple outfits? Magnus still had his dream in mind. But now it wasn't just a dream anymore. Now he had a concrete image. He had the bit of skin in mind that Alec had bared, the small strip of fine hair that disappeared under the belt buckle...

The awareness that he wore Alec's sweatpants and slept in his sheets didn't make it easy for Magnus. He didn't know where to go with his longing. He yearned for Alec. He yearned for his touch, for his soft and gentle voice. He just wanted to be held. He wanted to forget. He wanted to be loved again. He wanted to love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I was at a small concert by a friend artist last Thursday, am I curious if anyone has watched the videos in Chapter 8?
> 
>  
> 
> In case somebody wants to see what I talked about in relation to the photos, here are some links. Unfortunately, I haven't found anything better, but it's about the photos, not the text. The photos can definitely be made with any pet. Ok, with almost everyone. ;)
> 
>    
> [Dog catches treats](http://www.bento.de/haha/fotos-frei-schnauze-so-lustig-sehen-hunde-beim-fangen-aus-898178/)
> 
>    
> [Dogs from below](http://blogbuzzter.de/2017/05/under-dogs-hunde-von-unten-fotografiert/)
> 
>    
> [Dogs in the pool](http://www.hunde-zone.at/hundevideos/underwater-dogs-tauchende-hunde-fotografiert-von-seth-casteel.html)
> 
>    
> [Brandon McMillan](http://www.canineminded.com/about/)


	11. Day 10 - Tuesday, October, 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's first cooking lesson.

Alec heard noises from the kitchen. The tantalizing scent of coffee tickled his nose.  _Mmmm, Magnus is making breakfast._ His first impulse was to jump out of bed, to go downstairs and to wish Magnus a good morning with a long kiss. But then he remembered. He couldn't. Magnus wasn't his boyfriend. He was his friend, yes. But, but, but not his boyfriend. And if he didn't intend to change that in the next 10 minutes, he should pull himself together.  _Go under the shower. It's best to have a cold shower, it calms you down._

Alec had never showered so fast. He made his bed in record time. He wasn't sure if Magnus would want to shower here. As a precaution, he put some towels and a packed toothbrush on his bed.  _I'm nervous. Why am I so nervous? That's just Magnus down there. You know him and nothing strange happened._

Alec went down the stairs and was greeted by Jack and Miora in the hallway. He went to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. He had to hold on to the door frame so as not to pounce on Magnus. Since he first met him, he found Magnus extremely attractive and appealing. But he wasn't prepared for that. Magnus moved in the kitchen as if he belonged here. He had turned on the radio and danced around the room while he was making breakfast. His hair was messed up a little, the make up was smeared a bit, but that didn't detract from his beauty. 

Magnus noticed him and the corners of his mouth twitched. 

"Good morning, Alexander!" 

Alec cleared his throat. "Good morning, Magnus!" His voice was still too rough.

"Coffee is ready."

_Did my voice betray me? Did he notice something? I hope not. No, it's quite normal to offer someone coffee. My voice is always a bit rusty in the morning._

"You make breakfast?" 

"Yes, if that's okay with you."

"Absolute!" Alec took a sip of coffee.  _Even the coffee tastes better than when I cooked it. How does he do that?_

"Do you want to have breakfast now, or do you want to take a shower first?" 

"Do I look so terrible?" Magnus tilted his head.

"A beautiful person can't be disfigured." 

Alec's answer made Magnus beam. The warmth that Alec felt inside him had definitely nothing to do with the excellent coffee. He loved it when he was the reason Magnus smiled. Magnus should smile more often. He deserved to be happy. 

"If you can stand my desolate sight for a little longer, I'd like to have breakfast first." He tugged at the waistband of the sweatpants, which he had turned outwards several times because it was a bit too long. By doing so, he steered Alec's gaze in a direction he had successfully avoided until now. He didn't really want to think about the fact that Magnus wore his clothes. And how extraordinarily sexy he looked in it. 

"Do as you like. I adapt to your wishes."

"There he is again, the obedient boy." Magnus pointed his finger at Alec's chest. Alec tried to hide his face behind the coffee cup. Magnus walked over to Alec and pushed down the coffee cup with his forefinger. 

"There isn't the slightest reason to hide. At least not because of me." 

For a moment Alec was confused.  _What does he mean with that? Why shouldn't I have to hide from him? Does he suspect something? Does he know something_ _?_

"French toast?" Magnus asked, turning to the stove. Alec nodded and got plates out of the cupboard. 

During breakfast, they discussed the further course of the day. Because they bought all the groceries yesterday, they could start cooking as soon as they arrived at Magnus' home and had taken a walk with the dogs.

After breakfast Alec cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink. 

"I do that while you're in the shower." _Then I'm busy and I'm not tempted to lurk at the door._ "Come upstairs with me, I'll show you where you find everything."

Magnus went into the living room to take his clothes and followed Alec upstairs. Alec  stopped in the hallway and pointed to a door. "This is my room right now. Izzy's bedroom is opposite." He opened his door and entered his bedroom. "My shower is over here. But you can also take Izzy's and see if you want to use some of her products. She doesn't mind." He pointed to the pile with a large bath towel, a towel and a washcloth on his bed.  "I didn't know what you needed, so I picked out everything."

"You even have a shower puff for me?" Alec was a little embarrassed.

"Yes. But there is a sponge in the shower, if you prefer that."

"That's very attentive of you. Thanks a lot."

"I ... um ... I'm back in the kitchen in case you're looking for me, unless you need something else." Alec took a step back and pointed to the door. Magnus looked at him as if he wanted to say something, but shook his head instead and took the towels from Alec's bed. Alec left without saying another word or turning back. He went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.  _I better not remember that Magnus is in the shower right now. Extremely naked._ The activity with the hands was a good distraction. When Magnus came down Alec had also tidied the living room and let the dogs out into the garden. 

Evidently, Magnus had accepted Alec's offer and at least used Izzy's kohl and mascara. His soft hair fell loose in his face. How gladly Alec would have brushed the fringe off his forehead. 

"You are already done? I would have helped you." 

"Already ok. It's distracting." Magnus' unusual appearance captured him so much that he responded spontaneously without thinking about it.  _What are you talking about? Why don't you think before you speak? What do you want to answer when he asks you._

"Distraction from what?" 

"Um ...  from brooding." 

"Brooding about what?" 

"Stuff ... and some other things." Alec's answer was a little hesitant.

"Stuff like what?"  

_Stuff like you and your naked body upstairs. And that I wish it were my hands on your skin and not your own. Stuff like my desire to explore every inch of your body, to kiss you until your knees get weak. Stuff like you pulling me closer when I wrap a towel around us._ _Your reaction when I let you slide onto my bed, when I let my hands, my mouth, my tongue brush over your body. Stuff like my covetousness to give you pleasure by kissing my way down to your cock, by licking the length of it, by touching, by sucking, by making you come in my mouth._ _Stuff like how it would be to wake up next to you every morning, your face to be the first thing that I see, to be able to kiss you when ever I want to._

Instead, he said: "A change in my personal future."

"Can I help you with this somehow?" 

"I wish so." He murmured softly.  _Yes, you could. Just be mine._

_ Alec had gone to the patio door to call the dogs in and shut the door. He thought it was time to change the subject.  _ _ "What do you think, should we go?"  _

_ Magnus nodded and reached for his jacket and Miora's leash. "From my side  _ _ we can leave."  _

_ What took Alec to walk through the woods for about 20 minutes didn't take 10 minutes by car. "Funny how close to each other we actually live." _

"The village isn't that big, but you're right." Magnus turned into his driveway. Actually, Alec wasn't a person who put a lot of emphasis on flowers, but he could imagine how magnificent Magnus' and Chloe's front yard would look like in the summer. "It's really nice here. I like how you live."

"I love living here. I couldn't imagine ever living anywhere else again. I really don't want to leave here."

"I can absolutely comprehend that." 

Magnus unlocked the door, turned off the alarm, and let Alec and the dogs enter. Miora hopped around Jack and urged him to romp. "I think someone is a little bit underutilized here. Yesterday they were neglected a bit." To avoid a collision with the dogs, Magnus walked out of the dog's way. "Should we go directly with the two?" 

"That will probably be the best." Alec watched the dogs and smiled. 

Magnus took two balls and they went to the meadow. Magnus threw the ball and let Miora search for it more often. Alec practiced with Jack to bring back the ball. Since the training with the food dummy, the retrieving worked quite well. 

"It's amazing how focused Miora is and that the two of them don't swap the balls and bring back the one they just found. As if they knew Jack's ball is yellow and Miora's is green."

"Dogs aren't solely oriented on the colors, but rather at the smell. Dogs have a kind of color vision deficiency. The sight of dogs is similar to that of people who suffer from a red-green color weakness. Miora's green ball is colorless or almost invisible to her. But she is experienced in searching. Jack is still searching with his eyes and his nose."

Alec looked at the ball in his hand and at Jack.

"No reason for pity. For this, dogs have an excellent eyesight at twilight and a field of view of about 240 degrees. There is a balance in nature for everything." 

Slowly they continued on their way.

"Do you have another example?" Alec had meant the question as a joke, but still found it very interesting.

"Needless to say! The brown hares have no high visual acuity for detail, but they have a field of view of almost 360 degrees. Because their eyes are virtually at the side of their heads, they can perceive enemies who are behind them." Magnus raised an eyebrow as if to ask if he should continue. 

"I'm quite impressed." Alec grinned. 

"You just found a topic that I'm interested in. I can't fix a drain for that."

"Oh, that's not difficult." Alec waved dismissively. 

"Didn't your parents want or couldn't finance your studies?" Magnus asked. "Sorry if that's too personal."

"It's alright. If I had studied something reasonable, they would have paid for it. But I wasn't interested in becoming a doctor or a lawyer. When Izzy began studying architecture, the pressure ceased a bit. My study fund is still untouched. I have always managed everything alone. I'm used to it. I bought my first camera as a teenager. I worked for a photographer during the holidays and on weekends. I learned a lot there. The shop was small and he had plenty of time to show and explain everything to me."

They had arrived at Magnus' place and went through the garden into the house. They hung their jackets and the dog leashes on the appropriate hooks in the conservatory and went into the kitchen. Alec put his camera on the windowsill. The window opened to the conservatory and was located over the desk. Miora and Jack followed them to the threshold. Alec looked at the dogs bewildered. "Why don't they come into the kitchen?" 

Magnus got the food he needed from the fridge and the pantry. "Miora isn't coming into the kitchen anymore. Maybe it's because I accidentally dropped a bowl of flour and a bowl of sugar after a walk in the rain. Miora was unfortunately right in front of me and I spread the mixture over her. Miora looked like a breaded schnitzel and I had to bathe her twice. She hasn't forgiven me so far."

Alec laughed. "How did this happen?"

"I weighed sugar and flour here at the table and wanted to bring the bowls to the sink because at that time I only had an unused socket there for the mixer. I didn't see Miora and almost stumbled over her. She was still wet and the sugar had made her fur sticky. A good basis for the flour, I can tell you." Meanwhile, Magnus could laugh about it. "The worst part was that I had already pitched eggs in the sugar." 

"If you would always do such nasty things to me, I wouldn't be in the kitchen any more, too." Alec laughed.

"Nasty things? She didn't help me clean the kitchen and living room afterwards. I had to catch her. She was so frightened that she ran out of the kitchen. I was glad she shook herself in the hall and not on the couch." Magnus pretended to be outraged.

"Remind me to give her a reward for that." Alec couldn't stop laughing.

"So, what shall we do now? How can I stand in your way?" Alec joked. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow and couldn't suppress a smile. "I thought we would cook for the photos and we'll prepare what we want to photograph at Peggy's. I'd like to make casseroles now." Magnus left the kitchen, ruffled the heads of both dogs in passing and brought his index cards from the conservatory. He showed Alec the recipes. 

Alec nodded. "Ok, now it's getting serious. My first cooking lesson." Alec pushed the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbows.

"So, then watch and learn." Magnus went to the sink to wash the vegetables. He brought everything to Alec's table. 

"Will you bring two cutting boards and three bowls from the cupboard, please?" Magnus got a small trash can for organic waste and several sharp knives. He tucked a roll of paper towels under his arm and put everything on the table.

"Go through the recipe again, so you know what to do. The chicken breast is my job." 

Alec took the index card. "I have to cut spring onions, cherry tomatoes, a yellow and a green pepper. Ok, everything is ready."  

"We start with the spring onions. You cut off the bottom and peel off the first layers." Magnus showed him how to do it and threw the waste in the small trash can. "Then you cut it into little rings." Magnus put the spring onion on the cutting board and quickly cut it into small rings, which he placed in one of the bowls. 

"I think I can handle that." Alec took the knife from Magnus' hand and picked up a spring onion. Magnus squeezed out a lemon and rubbed in four small washed chicken breast fillets. He seasoned them with salt and pepper and sautéed them in hot oil for around 2 minutes. 

Both worked together for a while in consensual silence.

"Magnus? May I ask you what's up with Scott?" Alec didn't feel the need to break the silence. That wasn't the reason he asked, he was really interested. Magnus seemed to care about Scott. 

"The wrong drugs at the right time cast shadows where the light never shines." 

Surprised, Alec turned to Magnus.

"The quote isn't mine, but it hits the core pretty well."

"Where do you know him from?"

Magnus laughed. "He was trying to steal my purse, but he was so clumsy that I almost felt sorry for him."

Alec smiled and shook his head. "And then?" 

"I didn't find it particularly expedient to take him to the police, but instead I gave him a choice and he finally decided to help at the shelter, which was the best decision of his life." 

Magnus watched Alec chop the vegetables. 

"Cut the spring onions a little bit smaller. Wait, I'll show you." 

Magnus was fast with the knife. Alec had always admired that on TV on the few occasions when he'd seen a cooking show.

"It makes me dizzy just from watching, and somehow I have to make sure there's a first-aid kit nearby." 

"Do as you can." Magnus laughed and handed the knife to Alec. 

"It was similar to Raphael then, but not so extreme." Magnus went on. "Ragnor and I took care of him and forced him to go to school. And now he is our lawyer." During the time when Alec cut the bunch of spring onions, Magnus cut up the two peppers. 

"The size is just fine, Alec. What's next?" Magnus asked Alec. 

Alec looked at the index card and read: "Clean the spring onions and cut into rings. Wash cherry tomatoes and cut in half. Clean the peppers and cut into pieces. Strip the rosemary needles from the stems, pick off the thyme leaves, chop them and mix with the mustard." He looked at Magnus and pointed to the cherry tomatoes. "I'll halve them. Are you doing that thing with the mustard?" 

Magnus grinned and nodded. He went to the windowsill and broke off two stalks of rosemary and got half a bunch of thyme from the pantry. He mixed the herbs as described with three tablespoons coarse mustard. Alec watched him and stole a piece of yellow paprika from the bowl. "Hey, we're missing that!" 

Alec grinned and reached into the bowl again. Magnus bumped his hip against Alec's, who returned the favor with a sweep of his hip against Magnus' and an innocent grin. When Alec tried to reach the bowl for the third time, Magnus threatened him playfully with the knife. "Hands off!"

"Of the paprika?"

"Only of it." 

This time, Magnus grinned innocently. Alec stuck his tongue out for a moment. Magnus laughed and nodded toward the recipe. 

Alec washed his fingers, took the index card and read: "3. Cut gouda slices into fine strips. Put the vegetables in a casserole dish, pour poultry broth into them. Coat the chicken breast fillets with the herb mustard and place on the vegetables. Sprinkle with the Gouda strips and bake in preheated oven at 180° C (convection: 160° C) for about 30 minutes. Remove the casserole dish from the oven and garnish with rosemary as desired." 

Alec looked at Magnus. "Did you preheat the oven?" 

"Do you really have to ask that?"

"Um, no, sorry. But what about the poultry broth?" 

"We have it here." Magnus went to the fridge and took out a small bottle. He leaned forward to open one of the lower shelves of the cupboard where he had stowed the measuring cups.

_We! He actually said 'we'. That sounds so good._

Alec had turned to look at Magnus and saw him keep hold of on the cupboard with one hand and leaning down with his upper body. 

_And that looks even better! So inviting. So tempting. So seductive._

Alec was behind Magnus. He stroked the front of his thighs, his hands moved to his hips and pulled him closer. Magnus gasped in surprise as he felt Alec's arousal on his ass. He leaned back, rubbing his ass against Alec's lap. Alec moaned softly when he noticed Magnus' approval. Slowly, he pushed Magnus shirt up and kissed the soft skin he bared. He leaned over Magnus' back and increased the pressure on his ass. Magnus moved under him and met him with his hips. Alec slid his hand down Magnus' back. Delicately, he ran his fingers over his side, tenderly stroking Magnus' chest. Judging from the little noise Magnus made, he enjoyed Alec's attention. He took Alec's right hand and led him to the waistband of his jeans. Alec stroked Magnus' chest and ran his left hand over his abs as light as a feather. Magnus tensed his muscles and pushed his hard cock further into Alec's hand. Alec stroked Magnus with one hand and opened his belt buckle, which curiously was on his back, with the other hand. Magnus was still leaning against the cupboard. With his free hand, he pressed Alec's palm closer to his cock. Alec let his hand been guided by Magnus. With his left hand he fumbled at the buttons on Magnus' jeans. His own hand was in his way but he couldn't stop stroking Magnus. Magnus released Alec's hand and pulled his jeans over his hips. Alec saw that Magnus wore the boxer shorts he had given him last night. Alec was incredibly turned on by that. He dropped to his knees behind Magnus and pulled down the boxer shorts. Slowly he slid his hands over Magnus' calves, over his knees and thighs. Magnus spread his legs and stretched towards Alec's tenderly searching hands. Alec put his hands on Magnus' buttocks and kneaded them demandingly. Magnus stretched backwards even more and held onto the cupboard with both hands. Alec ran his tongue down the curve of Magnus' butt. He spread his buttocks and let his tongue play at the entrance. As if by magic, one hand slid forward again and reached Magnus' cock. Alec's tongue in and at his entrance and Alec's hand around his cock made Magnus groan and sigh with pleasure. As Magnus' breathing deepened and his moans softened, Alec knew he was close. He turned Magnus over to bring him to his climax with his mouth. 

"Alec!" He heard him say.

"Alec!" Magnus grew louder. 

"Alexander?"

A snap of Magnus' fingers in front of his face forced Alec back to reality. 

"Where have you been, darling? You seem to be so far away."

"I wasn't that far." Alec looked over to the cupboard. 

"Is everything ok?" 

"Would have been in a minute."

Magnus looked at him in confusion.

"No need to explain right now. Sorry, I didn't pay attention. Where did we stop?" Alec turned to the table. 

"We're done. I'm putting it in the oven now. I just wanted to know if you wanted anything else." 

"Yes! Um ... no! Wait, yes, I want to take a picture of the recipe." Alec took his camera from the windowsill and took a picture of the index card. 

With the casserole dish in his hands, Magnus turned to Alec. "Would you like a coffee or something stronger? Something a bit more nourishing?" Magnus winked. 

"Um ... no. Thank you for asking." 

"That was rather a rhetorical question. Is it possible that you are a little bit beside the track?" What started as a smile became a grin. 

"How did you get it?" Alec rubbed his nape. "No, don't answer, please."

Magnus laughed loudly and pushed the casserole into the oven. "Should we continue?" Alec looked wide-eyed. "With the next meal. Where are you with your thoughts, Alec?"

"You don't want to know that." Alec murmured softly. "Here! I'm all here and with you. Let's get started."

Magnus found the next index card and gave it to Alec. 

"So, for four servings we need three perennial chicory, six slices of raw ham, one pear,  8.5 fl oz milk, a half tablespoon bright classic roux, 3.5 oz gorgonzola cheese, iodine salt and pepper." 

As Alec read, Magnus washed the used bowls, the cutting boards and the knives.

"That still sounds weird." Alec looked at the index card.

"You wanted to include that in the cookbook."

"Just because it sounds weird." Alec smiled.

Magnus brought everything he had washed and a new casserole dish to the table. He got the rest of the needed things out of the fridge. 

"Tell me what you have to do and I'll show you."  They started with the chicory. Alec washed the three perennials chicory and Magnus showed him how to cut them in half to cut out the solid stalk. Alec wrapped each half with a slice of raw ham and placed them in the casserole dish. 

"Did anyone ever tell you how cute you look when you focus on doing something with your hands?" Magnus smiled amused. 

Alec pushed the tip of his tongue out of his mouth and wrapped the ham around the chicory exaggeratedly laboriously. 

"I can't look at this misery." Magnus shielded his eyes with his hand and turned away with a feigned shudder. 

"The apprentice is only as good as his master." 

Magnus took the roll of paper towels and hit Alec on the biceps. 

"Ouch! What was that for?" 

"Because you are so naughty." 

"I am not naughty, I am honest." 

Magnus snorted.

"You were almost more likeable to me when you called me cute."

"Believe me darling, in this long-forgotten moment you were also more likeable to me." 

"Done!" 

"Being naughty?"

"Nope." Alec pointed to the chicory. 

"Fine, then continue with the recipe."

Alec washed the pear, cut out the core casing and cut it into slits. He spread the pear slices between the chicory in the casserole dish. In the meantime, Magnus boiled the milk and trickled half tablespoon roux into the pot. He cut the gorgonzola into small cubes and added it to the hot milk. He seasoned it with salt and pepper and stirred it, until the cheese melted. When Alec finished his part, Magnus poured the liquid into the casserole dish. Just at the right time, the first casserole was ready. Alec photographed the index card and watched as Magnus fetched the finished casserole from the oven. He set it down on the stove and pushed the second one in.

"Could you tell me the settings for the oven and the time?"

"Preheated oven at 200° C (convection: 175° C) bake for 25-30 minutes." 

Alec went to the stove and stood next to Magnus. "That smells fantastic." 

"You can try it right now."

"Not before I photographed it." He looked around. "But not here on the stove." He went to the table and cleared away the used dishes and the small trash can. He took a dishcloth and wiped the table clean. 

"Help me please. I want to set the table in front of your beautiful, antique kitchen cabinet. There must be a reason why it  stands here in your otherwise state-of-the-art and functional kitchen." 

"Yes, there is a reason. I appreciate it a lot. I've had it for a long time."

"As I said, it's beautiful." 

"Do you need special dishes before we set the table in front of the kitchen cabinet?" 

"I will not know until I've tried it without it. I don't know if I can do it the way I want. Actually the food is too hot and the steam is disturbing."

Together they carried the table over to the kitchen cabinet. Magnus set a coaster on the table and set the casserole dish on top. 

Alec tried different settings from different angles. "I think I have it. We can redecorate it."

They put the table back in its place. 

"I have an idea for the chicory casserole in the conservatory."

"That fits well. I'll make some food for the dogs. Then we'll be together in the conservatory."

Alec went with Jack to the conservatory and took a closer look at the rear area. Contented, he went back to the kitchen.

"May I take a look at your crockery?"

"Of course. You'll find everything in the kitchen cabinet."

Alec had quickly found what was in question and brought it to the conservatory. He prepared everything and waited for Magnus, who came a short time later with two dog bowls. 

"You leave the table so messy?"

"Yes, that's the plan. Don't worry, you won't be able to read what's written on the papers."

Magnus nodded and went into the kitchen to get the casserole out of the oven. He placed it on the coaster on the table and waited for what Alec had in mind. 

"I like that because the chicory and the pears stick out of the casserole pan at different heights." Alec wasn't bothered by Magnus or by the dogs, who had emptied their bowls, and made his shots as he had imagined.

"That's it. I'm done."

"I'll bring Chloe some of the casseroles,  then we can eat. Are you hungry?" 

"Yes, by now, if I'm honest."

Alec stole the oven gloves from Magnus' hand and carried the casserole into the kitchen. With the crockery in one hand and the dog bowls in the other hand, Magnus followed him back to the kitchen. The fond shaking of his head escaped Alec's attention.

Magnus fetched two plastic bowls and lids and filled one with chicory casserole. He had pushed the other casserole into the oven to keep it warm. He took it out and filled some of it in the second plastic container. 

"Normally, Chloe takes a nap around this time. I just put it in the kitchen for her. I'll be back soon." He picked up the plastic containers and headed out the front door. In Magnus' absence, Alec set the table in the kitchen. Actually it didn't  take long for Magnus to get back. When he came into the kitchen and noticed that Alec had already set the table, he smiled pleased. 

"What you want to drink?" Magnus opened the fridge and got a bottle of wine.

"I'll drink half a glass with you. We're not done here yet, are we?"

Magnus came to the table and poured the wine into two glasses. "We do as much as you want." 

_I have my legitimate doubts about that. I don't think you would do as much as I would want to do._

Alec took a sip of wine. He held out his plate to Magnus, who filled it with the chicken breast casserole. 

"Good?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, his mouth full. "Great. You're so good." 

"I did almost nothing. You cooked that."

"I wouldn't even have tried that without you. But for the photos it just has to look good." 

"You did a great job." praised Magnus. 

They emptied their plates and then tried the chicory casserole. Because Magnus had given some of the food to Chloe, they didn't have too many portions left for them and they could try both. 

"Like I said, weird." 

"Weird in a bad way or in a good way?"

"Weird in a interesting way." 

"You don't have to eat anything you don't like." 

"Even though I can't always do what I want, I never do what I don't want to do."  Alec emptied his glass.

Magnus nodded. "That's a healthy attitude. I should take you as an example and make it a habit. I was too compliant." 

Alec looked thoughtfully at Magnus. "Why did you want to buy gin yesterday?" 

"For the martini, of course." Magnus frowned. 

"Gin? I always thought ..."

"I know. But James Bond specifically orders a vodka martini. Usually you do it with gin. Besides, you don't shake a martini. I know it looks spectacular, but you don't do your drink a favour.

"So 'shaken, not stirred' isn't right? You're just disillusioning me."

"You will survive. I am trained in first aid." Magnus smiled.

"Why?" Alec was still distracted by the idea of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, which Magnus  was very welcome to use to save his life. Or for purely practice purposes. He wouldn't mind at all to be used for that.

"Because this knowledge can save lives." 

"No, I mean, why don't you shake a martini?" Alec wanted to know it now.

"You don't shake clear spirits when you mix them. The air bubbles make them turbid."

"Then why do you see that it is shaken?"

"Because it gets cold quicker by the ice, when you shake it than when it's stirred. A martini is served without ice. That's why I put my glass in the freezer." 

"Really?" 

"Truly."

When Magnus finished eating, Alec cleared the table and packed the dishes and molds into the dishwasher. 

"What do we do now?" 

"A quiche." Magnus reached for the index cards, which Alec handed him. "Read it and ask."

Alec read the card. "Magnus, that sounds complicated." 

"We'll do it step by step. What do we have to do first?"

"We have to do the dough."

"That's correct. What do we need for that?"

"Flour, salt, egg yolk, butter and water."

Magnus brought to the table several small bowls, a kitchen scale, the stand mixer with dough hook and a large mixing bowl. Alec measure 8.8 oz of flour and added half a teaspoon of salt. 

"Can you separate the egg? I think I'll mess it up."

Skillfully, Magnus opened the egg and added the egg yolk to the flour. 

"The butter is over here. Right out of the fridge it would be too cold and too hard." Magnus explained. 

Alec cut 4.4 oz of butter into small pieces and added them to the mixing bowl with three tablespoons of cold water. 

Magnus switched on the stand mixer and kneaded all first with the dough hook and then with his hands to a smooth dough.  He told Alec to grease the tart pan and  pressed the dough into the mold, making a high edge. He put the tart pan with the dough into the fridge until further use.

"That was the first part, now we'll do the stuffing."

Alec cleaned the leek and eight radishes and cut them into slices. After that he cut off 5.3 oz of smoked salmon into pieces. Magnus stirred 7 oz of crème fraîche and three eggs until it got smooth. He flavored it with a slightly heaped tablespoon of mustard, salt and pepper and added the leek, radish and smoked salmon. 

Magnus got the quiche pan out of the fridge and pierced the pastry with a fork several times. The quiche had to be pre-baked for ten minutes without filling in the lower third of the preheated oven at 200° C. After that he could add the mixture and bake the salmon quiche for about forty minutes. 

"What are we going to do with the spring onions?"

"Look, what's written at the end: Before serving, clean two spring onions, cut into rings and sprinkle over the salmon quiche." 

"Who is able to read is clearly in the advantage." Alec grinned crookedly.

Alec put the dirty bowls in the dishwasher and wiped the table clean. Magnus cleaned the stand mixer and the kitchen scale and put both back in the cupboard. 

"Do you want to cook something else?" 

"I don't think so, it should be enough for today. We can watch an episode until the quiche is done if you want to. After that I wanted to go for a walk with Miora." 

"That sounds like a good plan." Alec dropped to the couch, sighing.

"What's up, tired?" Magnus laughed.

"If somebody told me earlier that cooking can be exhausting, I would have laughed. I totally underestimated that and my back will thank me tomorrow." groaned Alec.

"A hot tub bath can do wonders." Magnus winked.

_Oh, I would like that. And I could certainly speed up the effect if you would keep me company._

"Tea?" 

"Gladly. You make the best tea ever."

"Thank you, darling." Magnus beamed. 

While Alec turned on the television and selected a random episode on Netflix, Magnus made tea. Alec once again wondered at himself how easy and natural many things were with Magnus. Normally he wouldn't behave as if he were at home here. But somehow he had the feeling that Magnus expected exactly that from him. 

When he heard that Magnus put the cups and sugar on the tray, he got up and went to the kitchen. He took the tray by the handles and raised an eyebrow questioningly. It looked complete to him. Magnus added the warmer and matches and nodded. He would bring the teapot. Alec set everything on the coffee table and brought the tray back to the kitchen. Alec lit the tealight candles in the warmer with the matches. They made themselves comfortable on the couch and drank tea. 

Miora had snuggled down on the couch next to Magnus. Jack looked questioningly at Alec and climbed up beside him. He lay down next to Alec and put a foreleg on Alec's thigh. Shortly afterwards, he sighed and put his head on the leg, too. Alec lovingly kneaded his ear and scratched his cheek. 

"So he can relax but would immediately notice when you move. You can't leave him without him knowing it." Magnus scratched Miora's belly, who had turned comfortably on the back. 

Both didn't really pay attention to what was on TV. The voices and the action moved into the background. Being together was much more important to both. They didn't have to talk much either. They felt comfortable enough in each other's company not to perceive the silence as unpleasant. 

When the quiche was done, Magnus went to the kitchen to get it out of the oven. Alec fitched his camera from the windowsill and snapped Magnus, who was holding the quiche with his big baking gloves in his hands. Magnus noticed that he was in the focus of Alec's lens and stuck out his tongue coquettishly. He set the mold on a coaster on the table and sprinkled the quiche with the sliced spring onions. Alec took pictures of Magnus cutting the quiche to pieces. 

"Our day's work is done. I suggest we go for a walk."

Alec drank the rest of the tea that had refreshed and revitalized him. "I'm ready for any outrage."

"Any?" Magnus wiggled his eyebrows invitingly. 

Alec's cheeks flushed, he looked a little embarrassed. Suddenly his uncertainty gained the upper hand. "Almost any." Alec answered carefully. 

"Bore." Magnus sounded challenging.

"Hey, I can't afford to find myself handcuffed somewhere." Alec defended himself.

"Who says it has to be somewhere?" Magnus grin became cheekier. Alec blushed to the tips of his ears. If Magnus made that kind of innuendo, he couldn't think straight.  _Oh my God! The man of my dreams is open to play between the sheets! Can he become even more perfect?_

"Let's go." The cheeky grin was gone. Magnus looked at him with a gentle smile.

"Wai... what?" Alec didn't know how to react. _He is serious? Is he really serious?_ Thousands of thoughts raced with the speed of light through Alec's head and through his entire body. 

"Walk with the dogs." Magnus tilted his head to one side and looked at him searchingly. 

"Yes, right. Let's go." Alec nodded and fled to the conservatory. He wished he had a newspaper at hand. If he had one, he would have beaten it to his forehead. 

He put on his jacket and took Jack's leash off the hook. Outside in the garden, he took a deep breath. Magnus came out with Miora shortly thereafter. He turned on the alarm and followed Alec out onto the forest path. Miora chose a narrow but beautiful path that would take them half an hour through the forest. The path was just wide enough for Alec and Magnus to go side by side. In some places they had to go one behind the other. Alec liked this way. The trees were very high, the light fell through the leaves and played with the shadows on the forest floor. This time he couldn't enjoy the interaction of light and shadow. A completely different game was impossible for him to get out of his head. He knew he was making a fool of himself. He read far too much in Magnus' words and intimations. But he couldn't ignore the tingling in his body that accompanied him all the time. Just thinking of Magnus and handcuffs together in one room, preferably his bedroom, gave him a queasy feeling in the stomach. He had to bite his lips to show nothing. The fact that the man of his wild speculations was so close to  him didn't make it any easier. Alec decided to go home after the walk where it was safer for him. At home, he would certainly dedicate himself to the details of this playing. At home, nobody would be suspicious if he went to the shower three times a day if necessary. Maybe he could work on the photos in between. Strangely enough, or thankfully, Magnus wasn't in the mood for serious conversation, too. On the one hand he was glad he didn't need to talk much, on the other hand he wondered why Magnus was so unusually silent. His concern distracted him from the captivating thoughts.

When they reached Magnus' garden, Alec opened the door and let Magnus and the dogs pass. 

"Magnus, I think I'm going home with Jack. I'd like to work on the photos. Unless you have planned something else."

"No, I actually haven't. And in case I had, it wouldn't be too bad. We don't lose anything." 

"Right. We'll come back tomorrow." 

"Wait, I'll give you some quiche, so you have something to eat tonight."

"Thank you! You are so good to me." Alec smiled.

"You just make it easy for me."

Alec fetched his camera and accepted from Magnus a large portion of quiche, which he had packed for him. 

Magnus accompanied Alec and Jack to the door of the conservatory. "See you tomorrow." Alec raised his hand for a short wave.

"I wish you and your back a nice time in the tub." 

Before Alec sorted his mind for a reasonable answer, Magnus had already closed the door. Alec shook his head in amusement and went home with Jack. 

At home, Alec went upstairs to his room to get dressed more comfortably. He saw that Magnus had neatly folded the sweatpants and the shirt he had borrowed him and laid it on his bed. Alec smiled and ran his fingers over the fabric. He picked up the clothes and looked at them. Against his will, his hands brought the bundle to his face. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the light scent Magnus had left. He put the clothes separately in a drawer. He felt like a teenager, but he didn't want to put neither the shirt nor the sweatpants in the washing machine. 

Alec went to the bathroom to undress. He saw two toothbrushes in the glass and both towels next to each other on the pole. He would like to get used to that. Neither the urgent need to relieve some pressure nor the thought of the handcuffs had finally disappeared from his head. They were only briefly displaced by an overwhelming sense of tenderness.

He put on his sweatpants and a hoody and went downstairs to work on the photos and layout for Magnus' cookbook for the rest of the evening.

 

***

 

 

When Alec left, Magnus sat down on the couch with Miora. He sat down on the side where Alec usually sat. He thought about Alec's strange reactions. 

 

He thought about Alec's strange reaction to his question if he was ready for any outrage. The emphasis was on 'any'. To his challenge, he was boring and the allusion that he didn't have to be handcuffed 'somewhere', Alec responded exactly as Magnus expected. Alec had clearly understood the hint that he had meant his bedroom instead of somewhere. 

But once again he didn't react as he hoped. He always responded as expected, but never as hoped. Magnus wasn't sure if Alec was just too shy or simply disinterested. Alec was predictable in many ways, but in some others he wasn't. But even if he was predictable for him, he was nevertheless inscrutable. 

During the last walk, Magnus considered the contradictory signals he received from Alec. Alec had given him a shower puff and towels in the morning. He had thought about what he would like. That was one of the reasons Magnus valued him so much. These little attentions were so typical of Alec. It showed how much he cared about him. Magnus knew he wasn't indifferent to Alec. 

When they stood together in Alec's bedroom and he said he would go back to the kitchen 'unless you need something else' he was on the verge of asking him if he wanted to keep him company in the shower. But Alec seemed to be on the run, as if he was uncomfortable standing in his bedroom with him. 

When Alec left his bedroom, Magnus used the opportunity to look around. Everything was very neat and tidy. Magnus ran his hand over Alec's pillow and went under his shower. He could have taken Izzy's too, but he didn't want that. At least he could imagine that he was a little close to Alec. Eventually Alec had used the shower shortly before.

 

Cooking together with Alec was an amazing experience. It was fun, it was domestic. He didn't know that from Camille, so he enjoyed it all the more. He could be himself with Alec. He didn't have to pretend. Magnus had the feeling of slowly awakening from a deep hibernation. He was in anticipation of the spring. With each day he spent with Alec, his heart warmed up. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has taken a bit longer. I'm sorry for that. My real life was a bit in the way. Not only getting a year older, but my job really sucks at the moment. So I found myself reading instead of writing on several evenings. I'm an empathic pisces and when I read a fic where "my boys" are feeling good, I feel good myself. Music pushes me up and reading calmes me down. 
> 
> "The wrong drugs at the right time cast shadows where the light never shines." are not my words, it is indeed a quote!
> 
> I thought it was better to convert the weight units from grams to oz than to cups. So at least it's easier to calculate back in case anyone should be interested in the recipe. On request, I like to publish the recipes again unedited but translated.
> 
> If you want to know more about why a martini shouldn't be shaken, here is a little braggart knowledge for the smartasses among us. ;)  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shaken,_not stirred -> purpose of shaking


	12. Day 11 - Wednesday, October, 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus take photos at Café Diem.

Alec was tied to the bed. His arms were outstretched upward sideways. Wide nylon straps held his wrists in place. He knew this gadget. A nylon belt was lashed down around the upper part of the mattress. It wasn't only the fetters that were fastened to it, but also the slings, that had their place a little below his knees, and forced his legs into an angled position. Alec was full on display. There was nothing left to the imagination. But once you get used to being so very exposed, the position itself was quite comfortable. 

He was alone. Just the anticipation of the coming made him fidgety. He was ready. Now!

He tested the attachment of the straps as the door opened. Magnus entered the room. He held a small bowl in one hand and a small towel in the other. He put both on the nightstand. He went to Alec's bed and gently stroked a strand of hair from his forehead. 

"Are you warm enough, darling? You'll stay like this for a while." 

"Come and see for yourself. I'm already burning." 

Magnus ran a finger playfully over Alec's chest to his navel. "I see that someone is already very excited and ready to play." Magnus smiled pleased.

"Not only excited but impatient. Come to me." Alec lifted his head from the pillow. He hoped that Magnus would understand the invitation and he would give him his mouth to taste. Oh God, he wanted that mouth. He needed these lips on his mouth. 

Magnus took a step back and caught Alec's eye. He opened the knot of his neckerchief and threw it on the bed. Slowly he opened the tiny buttons of his vest. He didn't strip it off, he continued with the buttons of his shirt. He removed the cufflinks and placed them on the nightstand. Alec never lost sight of Magnus' graceful movements. Alec's gaze shifted between Magnus' face and his partially bared chest. He was so beautiful. 

Magnus reached for his neckerchief and ran it over Alec's skin. Alec closed his eyes as the cool silky material stroked his heated skin.

"I would like to cover your eyes. May I?" Agreeing, Alec raised his head to allow Magnus to tie a knot.

Alec felt that Magnus walked to the foot of the bed and climbed between his bounded legs. He knelt between Alec's spreaded knees and stroked his calves. Magnus lifted Alec's foot and kissed his ankle. A sudden wet cold made Alec recoil. It took a moment for Alec to recognize the cause. Magnus had brought ice cubes in the small bowl. He left a wet trail with his tongue up to the hollow of the knee. He tickles the sensitive skin and sucks easily. 

"Do you like that? Does that feel good to you?"

Alec groaned softly. He tried to control the slight trembling of his legs.

"Yes! Yes!" Alec was helpless, he was blind, and he enjoyed every second of Magnus' tender attentions. 

Magnus turned to Alec's other ankle and nibbled along his calf until he reached his knee. The cold ice cubes could only slightly cool his heat. Alec felt Magnus' hands running horizontally over his instep and the shins, he felt his fingers sliding down his thighs. Alec breathed audibly. Magnus leaned over Alec's upper body and placed his hands on the mattress at Alec's side. He had to hold an ice cube between his lips, for Alec felt the trace Magnus draw on his body. Magnus traced the ice cubes over his abs, over his stomach, nibbling at his belly button as Alec's muscles tensed. With his tongue he draw a line below Alec's defined pectoral muscles.

"You taste divine." Magnus caressed Alec's chest with his tongue and gnawed at Alec's nipples. He breathed over the damp skin and groaned together with Alec as they hardened. Alec shuddered. Magnus' breath at this sensitive spot sent a fiery pull into a region that felt criminally neglected. This feeling was intensified by the blindfolded eyes.

Alec tugged at the fetters. He wanted to touch Magnus. He wanted to explore his soft skin with his hands. Magnus refused to allow him to feel his weight on him, his bare chest at his own. He could feel Magnus' open shirt brushing along his cock with every move he made. He knew that Magnus was doing this on purpose to torture him, and he was very successful with it. Alec hung on the ropes and could do nothing but enjoy this marvelous torture. No sighing or groaning brought him closer to his fulfillment. 

"Magnus, please, kiss me. I want you. Let me taste your beautiful lips." 

Magnus straightened up between Alec's knees. He gently stroked the inside of his thighs and ran his thumbs along the underside of his buttocks. Alec jerked. He wanted to stretch himself out to Magnus, but the straps prevented him from doing so. Alec fidgeted impatiently. His breathing was faster. 

"Patience. We have time." Magnus leaned over Alec and removed the blindfold. He slipped his vest over his shoulder and took off his shirt. He opened his pants, pulled them over his hips and slid them over his ankles. His boxers followed. Alec opened and closed his hands into fists. He wanted to free himself to taste Magnus, to have his hands crossed over his modulated chest. But at the same time he enjoyed the feeling of being completely at the mercy of Magnus. He tried to fold his feet behind Magnus' back and pull him closer to him.

"Should you do that?" Magnus lightly slapped Alec's thigh. Alec whimpered with pleasure rather than pain.  

"Please, let me kiss you!"

"You want to kiss me? What else do you want to do?"

Alec groaned. He was never good at dirty talk. But Magnus' eyes, full of excitement and passion and promise, made him forget all shame. 

Magnus' fingertips danced over Alec's calves, over the back of his thighs. 

"I ... I want to feel ... I want to feel your tongue ... in my mouth." Alec was breathing heavily. It was difficult for him to express his desires. Magnus' hands  made him moan with lust again and again. "I want to ... touch you ..." 

"Where do you want to touch me? Tell me, darling." Magnus' hands kneaded the inside of Alec's thighs. His thumbs grazed his entrance as if by chance. "Magnus! Please! More!" 

"You haven't told me where you want to touch me." Magnus' voice was hoarse with excitation. 

Alec lifted his head from his pillow and looked at Magnus imploringly. "I want to ... touch ... your neck ... I want to ... lick your neck ... I want to ..." 

Magnus hands massaged Alec's abdomen and groin. His untouched cock rose expectantly. His precum pulled tenacious threads from the head of his cock to Alec's belly.

"What else do you want?"

Alec groaned and dropped his head on the pillow. 

"Please tell me! I want to hear how much you want me!" 

"I want you so badly." Alec took a deep breath. He no longer paid attention to the uncontrollable trembling of his legs. "Oh God! ... Magnus ... I want you! ... I want to feel ... your cock ... in my mouth." Alec was panting.

Magnus moaning made Alec look up. With slow motion Magnus stroked his own cock. Alec was fascinated by the sight. His thoughts flew disorderly through his head. He was turned on. His own excitation was forgotten. He didn't want Magnus to stop. He licked his tongue over his lips. "I want to ... lick you. I want to spoil your length ... with my tongue."

Magnus put one finger in his mouth sucking him in. He didn't release Alec's gaze as he brought his wet finger to Alec's entrance. Alec took a sharp breath. 

"I ... want to suck ... you out ... I want to ... swallow all you ... give me." 

Still looking at Alec's hazel eyes Magnus leaned over and licked the length of Alec's cock. Alec groaned loudly. He had built up so much tension, he had to cling with his hands to the nylon straps to hold on tight.  Magnus let his tongue wander. He didn't spare an inch. Alec thought he would faint when Magnus   kissed his balls, carefully took them in his mouth and ran his tongue along their underside. He grew wild with desire as one of Magnus' hands massaged the round muscle, while the other spread the precum over the head of his cock. 

"Magnus, please! Stop teasing me!" 

Magnus took Alec's shaft in his hand, pulled the foreskin back and forth. He let his mouth follow his hand, which moved down his cock, taking in Alec's length. He moved his mouth in sync with his hand up and down. The vibration of Magnus' moan brought Alec to the edge. 

"What do you want me to do?" 

The tip of Magnus tongue blazed around the sensitive frenulum. 

Alec was breathless. "I want you ... inside of me." 

Magnus opened the bottle of lube and distributed it on his fingers. Finally! Alec sighed. Just the sound of the opening bottle made Alec shudder with anticipation. He took a deep breath as Magnus' finger widened his tight muscle and opened him gently. 

"Oh yes!" Alec's voice was deep with desire. Magnus repeatedly hit his target with his finger. "I need more." 

Magnus added a second finger, still stroking Alec's cock. Again and again he ran his thumb over the wet head. Alec squirmed in front of him with lust as far as the bondage allowed. To give him even more pleasure, Magnus stuck his tongue together with a third finger inside of Alec. 

"I need you! Now!"

Magnus withdrew his fingers. He knelt close to Alec and embraced his bent thighs. With a long, deep groan he penetrated into him. Slowly he moved his hips back and forth. Alec was sure he had died and arrived in paradise. 

"You are so tight." Magnus' slow, deep thrusts drove him crazy. His tongue in the hollow of his knee, his tight grip, his teeth on his skin, Alec was sure he wouldn't hold out any longer. 

"Come to me."

Magnus let go of Alec's legs, he leaned forward and finally Alec had him where he wanted him. Inside of him, on top of him. Magnus' kisses, his soft lips on his collarbone and his jawline, didn't prepare him for the sensation of his teeth on his neck. Alec cocked his head to allow Magnus better access. With ease, Magnus found his erogenous zone and sucked on Alec's tempestuously throbbing pulse. Alec knew that Magnus' efforts would be visible on his neck. He didn't care. He didn't care about that, as did the slight pain of his teeth on his sensitive skin. If it were up to him, Magnus could suck harder and bite stronger. The thought of being able to see his love mark for several days elicited a needy groan. He wanted that! He needed his teeth, his tongue, his lips. 

"Magnus!" Alec was breathless. All he could do was to breathe Magnus' name. It was a plea and a demand at the same time, and Magnus understood. He searched for Alec's mouth for a deep, greedy kiss. When both gasped for air Magnus opened the quick-release-buckles on the nylon straps and unshackled Alec's hands. Alec felt Magnus' soft skin under his fingers. He buried his hands in Magnus' hair and pulled him deeper into this beguiling kiss. 

At some point Magnus' kisses became gentlier, he soothed Alec's hot passion into a steady ember that could burn longer. Their kisses became less wild, weren't so hungry and impatient anymore. Their lovemaking became more affectionate. Alec enjoyed the feeling of Magnus' hardness inside of him. His clenching with Magnus' movement was rewarded with moans. Despite all the tenderness and dedication, they eventually reached the point where there was no turning back and their tension was before it's peak. Restlessly, Alec stroked over Magnus' back. He reached down to Magnus' buttocks and pulled him tighter into him. He wanted more. He wanted it harder.  Magnus rhythm got faster. 

"Are you close? Do you want to come?" 

"No, I don't want to yet. I want to feel you inside of me for the rest of my life. But I can't hold myself back any longer. You feel so good."

Magnus looked Alec in the eye. Slowly he lowered his head and tenderly kissed Alec's mouth angle, he ran his tongue along the lower lip and hit Alec's tongue tip, which lured him into his moist, warm nest. They both didn't need long until the pent-up tension culminated in an explosive climax and they found their salvation. 

Magnus groaned and collapsed on Alec's chest. His softening cock still deep inside of him, he released Alec's legs. Alec stretched out his legs and held Magnus close. Both breath still heavy and fast. 

"Magnus, that was incredible!" 

"That was unbelievable, just crazy! We have to repeat that clearly."

Alec ran his hands over Magnus' back and gripped his butt cheeks. "Stay where you are and we'll move on soon." Magnus patted Alec on the chest. "You are an insatiable monster." He stroked Alec's ruffled hair and scratched his cheekbone.

 

Jack's hind paw, scratching his cheekbone, startled Alec out of this very wet dream. How wet the dream was, he noticed right at his hand, which was in his now soiled briefs. This hasn't happened to him since his teenage years. And even then only very rarely. He pushed Jack's paw out of his face. The dog lay upside down in bed and had turned on his back, his spread legs completely relaxed. 

"Nice that you're fine." Alec rolled out of bed. Jack lost Alec's head as a prop and fell to one side. Alec got fresh clothes from the drawer and took a very long shower. 

 

Alec went downstairs and made breakfast. He couldn't help thinking that barely twenty-four hours had passed when Magnus stood here with him in the kitchen making breakfast. A Magnus at whose sight he couldn't get enough. He liked his out-of-bed-look as much as his otherwise flawless and dazzling appearance.

After breakfast, he sent Jack into the garden, tidied up, and cleaned the house. He had got up so early that he still had time before he could get on his way to Magnus. He sat down at his laptop and answered his emails. There was nothing really important, but something overdue.

When it was time to go, Alec fetched his backpack and stowed away the most important things he needed today. He picked up his camera, put on his thicker jacket and took Jack on a leash. The weather forecast had strong wind and some rain announced. In some places there could be thunderstorms.  _I hope we are spared for the time being_.  October had been beautiful and relatively warm so far. But at some point autumn is knocking on the door. The path to Magnus remained dry and it didn't look like it would rain soon.

 

"Magnus? I'm here." Alec was glad that Miora first greeted him and then Jack. He put his backpack and camera on the desk, hung his jacket on the hook and went to the kitchen to say hello to Magnus.

"Good morning, my dear." Magnus smiled at him, put his coffee cup on the table and came up to hug him. 

"Alexander, what happened to your pretty face?" Magnus ran his finger over the scratch Jack had left. 

Alec was proud that he just blushed a bit. "Nothing bad. Jack was a little careless. I forgot it completely."

"Then I'm relieved. Would you like a coffee?"

"If your own coffee is fresh, then yes. I don't want to bother you. Breakfast has been a while."

"How comes this? Did you get up so early? Should I make you something to eat?"

"No thanks, sweet of you, but coffee is enough." Alec deliberately ignored the first two questions, hoping Magnus wouldn't notice. He didn't want to tell him that he had played the lead role in his hot, morning dream, and that was why he hadn't turned in bed again on the other side and couldn't go back to sleep.

 

Alec made himself coffee and sat at the kitchen table with Magnus.

"What will we do when we get back?"

"What do you think about this?" Magnus handed him the index cards.

"Under your professional guidance absolutely no problem for me." Alec grinned crookedly.

Magnus winked and took a sip of coffee. "I've called Peggy earlier, she knows we'll come later."

"I looked at the photos we took yesterday and they've gotten pretty good. So I came on foot and not by car. I'm assuming that I don't need all my equipment, and I can get them if necessary.  Can you take your laptop with you? I'd like to check in between, if the photos have become as I would like them to be, or rather, if they have become what you want them to be."

"I'm sure they are going to be awesome. I have already seen photos you have taken. I totally trust you."

"It's nice of you, but it's important to me that you're satisfied. They're for you, they're no snapshots from vacation."

Magnus smiled. "It will be impossible not to be satisfied."

Alec grinned crooked lying and drank his coffee.

 

When both had finished their coffee, they got ready to go with the dogs.

"You should wear a thicker jacket. It was pretty cool on the way there."

Magnus looked at Alec in surprise, but followed his advice and got another jacket from the wardrobe in the hallway. As a precaution, he brought a scarf.

"I forgot a scarf."

"Yours is still on the sofa. Wait, I'll get him." Magnus went into the living room and got Alec's scarf who was lying on the armrest of the couch.  Alec had put on his jacket, but had not closed it yet. Magnus approached him and carefully draped the scarf around Alec's neck.

"That should be enough." He tapped his left hand on Alec's chest and reached for Miora's leash. Alec still stood rooted to the spot. He just had a deja vue. If he had been able to think straight at that moment, he would have been glad that Magnus had already turned to the door. 

"Are you coming, my dear?"

"Um, yes. Sure."

In the meantime the wind had freshened up in the forest. He let the treetops to groan and creak. The bare branches beat against each other, the few remaining leaves rustled loudly. The sound reminded Alec of a distant waterfall. Magnus had left Miora on a leash because the whistling wind seemed to make her a little nervous.

"Let's leave the forest. There are too many dead branches in the treetops from the last storm. It can be dangerous. We prefer to walk along the field."

When they left the forest, Magnus stopped for a moment and let Miora off the leash. He turned to Alec, who looked at him. "It's getting cold. Thanks for the tip with the thick jacket."

"Thanks for the scarf."

"It's yours." Magnus pulled the scarf a little more out of Alec's coat collar, lightly brushing the skin beneath Alec's chin with his knuckles.

"Not really, somehow not anymore."

A shrill whistle interrupted her moment. At least Alec felt like they just had a breath of a moment. He probably would have been standing on the edge of the woods longer, pining Magnus, if he hadn't started to grin.

"You can't see her, but you can hear her."

"Whom do you mean?"

"Will you see soon. I don't know anybody else who can whistle on his fingers like that."

 

They walked a short distance along the forest until they could see a fork between the fields. From the right came a slightly chubby woman, who led her terrier on the short leash on her left side. From the left came an elderly gentleman who was walking a small, fluffy dog on a long retractable dog leash. The closer they got to the crossing, the more the little dog pulled on the leash. A few meters from the fork, the woman took a step to the left towards the field and stopped with her dog on the side of the road. The loop of the leash in the right, the left hand held her dog in position. The man's dog moved swiftly towards the terrier. Slowly, the woman let the leash slide out of her left hand. The terrier made a quick leap to the mix, stopped and remained standing rigid. The little dog squeaked in surprise and jumped back, almost between his owner's feet. Frantically, the man tried to pull his unruly dog by the retractable leash and began to scold loudly. By now, Magnus and Alec had come close enough to understand the woman's answer.

"Good man, my behavior clearly showed that an uncontrolled contact between our dogs is unwanted. I deliberately kept my dog next to me to give you the opportunity to do the same with yours. I even stopped to give you more time for it."

"The dog doesn't have any social behavior at all. That's no wonder if you never let your dog play with other dogs. " As if to confirm his master's opinion, the small, fluffy dog yapped.

"You don't know me or my dog and neither do I know you or your dog. I don't have to justify myself to you why I don't want any interactions. Have you ever considered that my dog might have an infectious disease and I could even do you a favor?" 

Meanwhile, the man had managed to pull in the leash and went around the woman and her dog in a large arc. There was still some muttering, but nobody paid any attention to him.

 

The woman untied the leash from her dog's collar and released him. Magnus had Miora by his side and now allowed her to run to the woman and her Welsh Terrier. Jack followed her as usual.

"Hey Miora, we haven't met each other for a long time. I see you have new friends with you. Hello Magnus."

"Good morning, Darwina. I've already seen you couldn't resist giving Lütje his fun with the other dog. Or with his master." 

Darwina and Lütje grinned at the bet. Magnus knelt down and greeted the Welsh Terrier. The wiry dog slowly opened and closed his mouth several times,  each time the teeth could be heard clattering. It was a peaceful, friendly gesture.

"Sometimes I just can't help it. When I drop the leash it's a signal to Lütje. He would never do anything, but he also enjoys it. That compensates me again for being annoyed over other dog's owners."

 

Together they continued on their way between the fields.

"Alec, that's Darwina and Lütje. The whistle just came from her."

"The whistle was impressive."

"I always call Lütje when I meet someone we don't know, even though that doesn't always help us."

"That sounds like you have something else to tell." Magnus smiled.

"Yes, unfortunately. But maybe I'm too critical. Yesterday I met an old friend who was walking with her dog. We both had our dogs on a leash because hers was in heat. We had almost reached the street in the parking lot when a woman came to meet us with her dog. She saw us and our leashed dogs and let her male dog off the leash."

"I know what you mean. Was there trouble?"

"Thank goodness everything went well. She could call him back when I asked her to do it. Sometimes I think people shoving not only bills over the counter when they buy a dog, but also their general knowledge about dogs. In part, their common sense may have been rudimentary, too. Otherwise, some would have opted for another dog breed."

Magnus laughed. "You've always been so refreshingly straight out."

 

Alec looked at Magnus and raised an eyebrow. Magnus winked at him briefly.

"Are you still doing obidience with Lütje? Are you still a member of our old dog club?"

"Yes, we are still busy, but not in the club anymore."

"How is it?"

"Oh, I've never been the type for clubs and gatherings. It's all too compulsory and time-consuming. Too much stupid talk without concrete results. And since you're gone, it's not fun anymore."

"Thank you for the compliment." Magnus grinned widely.

"You are welcome." Darwina winked.

"Your dog has a strange name. At least for my ears." Alec took part in the conversation.

"Lütje is Plattdeutsch and means something like a little one. He was the smallest in the litter and I thought it fits with him." Darwina tapped her thigh twice with the palm of her hand and Lütje came to her. "Well, my dear ones, I'm walking this way. I wish you a nice day. We'll see each other again sometime. Nice to meet you, Alec."

"Likewise." Alec replied.

"Is not her opinion a bit extreme?" Alec asked when Darwina was out of earshot.

"Possibly. But I can comprehend it.

She always had well behaved and lovely dogs. Unfortunately she had several times the misfortune that her dogs were bitten by others. Always situations that could have been avoided. She is no longer so tolerant of the ignorance of other dog owners. I always got on very well with her. Basically she is quite nice and has a big heart for dogs. You probably have to get to know her better to like her."

"Maybe. You were in a dog's club?"

Magnus waved. "It's been a long time ago. I've been to a puppy playgroup with Miora. She had a lot of fun, and I learned a lot there."

"As it sounds, you haven't only learned good, or am I wrong now?"

Magnus nodded approvingly. "No, you're right. After a few weeks, when I got a better look, I disagreed with some things. But at some point I realized I couldn't change that and ended my membership. Instead, I volunteered at the shelter, where I found some of the dogs again.  Shortly afterwards, I wouldn't have had time for the club anyway."

Alec looked at him questioningly.

"Camille." Magnus shook his head. "It does not matter. It's better that way."

Silently they went on. Alec assumed that Magnus was thinking about his ex-girlfriend and didn't know how to behave. He would have liked to distract Magnus and bring him to nicer, more enjoyable thoughts. But he also didn't want to put too much pressure on him and give him time to process things. He knew that Camille hadn't disappeared from his life.

 

"Speaking of the subject, there's one of those who I'd rather avoid." Magnus was staring straight ahead. "Miora, stay around here." Jack came running back with Miora and joined Miora between Alec and Magnus.

When they reached hum, that man looked Magnus up and down and then stared at Alec.

"Bane! Did you finally get a proper dog?" The man pointed at the Doberman. Alec took a step forward until he stood diagonally between the man and Magnus. 

"He is mine!" Alec clarified. Alec didn't know himself whether he meant only Jack or whether he extended the claim of his possession to Magnus. He didn't like the way the guy gawked at Magnus. 

Miora felt the tense mood and pressed her nose into Magnus's hand. Magnus made a shooing gesture and Miora ran across the field with Jack. The strange dog ran after them. 

"Why a proper dog? What's wrong with Miora?"

"A poodle! For a ... man?" 

 

Neither Magnus nor Alec escaped the little break. Magnus hooked his arm under Alec's elbow and folded his hands on Alec's forearm. He leaned over to him, as if he wanted to whisper a secret to him.

"You must know, Alec, he still hasn't overcome that Miora, just outgrown the puppy age, was a better tracking search dog than his own."

Alec had his head tilted, his ear turned to Magnus. He listened attentively, watching as the three dogs ran across the field together until they chased a pair of pheasants.

"Kids!" Alec shouted to the dogs, who immediately turned and came back. Jack leaned against Alec's leg, Miora craned her head into Magnus' outstretched hand, which had released Alec's arm.

The man didn't pay attention to his dog, who kept on sniffing in the field and chasing after the pheasants. He looked at Magnus, eyebrows wrinkled, lips tightly pressed together.

"Although this isn't the dog of that time. How many dogs have you had so far?" 

Alec raised an eyebrow in question. 

"For some people, a dog is a kind of sports device."

"Like a tennis racket?"

"If the dog doesn't bring the results that are expected, another will come."

"If the farmer can't swim, it's up to the swimming trunks." Alec said dryly. He was upset because this man let his dog hunt birds without even trying to retrieve him. Add to that the way he looked at Magnus. 

"Come on, let's go. We still have something to do." Alec pulled on Magnus' sleeve.

"I bet that ..."

Before he could answer, this time Magnus was the one who kept dragging Alec along.

"Because of this guy I always used to have a cold shiver running down my spine.  I always found his attentions uncomfortable."

"Attentions?"

"Almost intrusive. Terrible!"

"Oh ... ok ..."

A strange, unfamiliar ringtone on the phone interrupted Alec's thoughts. "Not mine." Magnus looked at Alec.

"Mine either, but it definitely comes out of your bag."

Immediately both sensed what was the cause: An alarm in the garden!

Magnus pulled his smartphone out of his pocket and they watched in the transmission via video, as a small but wide-built man approached the conservatory. Magnus turned and started moving.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Home, of course!"

"Absolutely no way! You're not going home as long as the guy is in your back yard. "

"Why not? I never thought you were scared. We both together we'll be able to manage him easily." 

"I'm not scared either. It's not that I don't think I can handle him on my own. It's crucial that the police arrest him, not us."

_I'm more worried about you than about me. I don't want anything to happen to you. Better you may consider me a coward. I can handle that. But not with something else. I don't even want to think anything could happen to you. Or that I'm to blame because I put you in danger._

 

"I'll call Luke from home."

"Magnus, no!"

Magnus looked at Alec in surprise. His lips curled amused.

"Where is my obedient Alexander? I don't even know this demanding side of you."

Alec lowered his eyes. He took a deep breath and finally looked at Magnus through his long eyelashes.

"Magnus, please!"

Magnus looked at Alec for a long time. Than he sighed and picked up his smartphone and dialed Luke's number.

"Good morning, Luke. It seems I have an uninvited guest in my backyard." Magnus listened to his answer. "No, I'm not home ... No, I'm on my way ... Okay, I'm staying away."

Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec grinned widely. Magnus stuck out his tongue. Alec's grin widened. "Yes, he is. How do you know that? ... Okay." Magnus handed the phone to Alec. "For you!" Alec took the call.

"Alec? Do us all a favor and keep Magnus away from home. About half an hour should be enough. I'm already on my way there."

"I agree with that." Winking, Alec returned the phone to Magnus. 

"Miserable traitor!" Magnus pouted. "That doesn't help you now."

_Although you're making it damn hard for me to stand firm. I would like to spend the next half hour kissing those lips and making you forget the stranger in your garden._

 

"Right this way." Alec pointed in the opposite direction. Magnus sighed abysmally and headed in the direction Alec pointed.

"Good boy!" Alec teased him.

Magnus eyes sparkled. "Don't overdo it!"

Alec laughed and caught up with him. "I would never dare."

Magnus looked at him and smiled conciliatory.

They extended the walk and came back more than an hour later. Magnus had calmed down quickly.

 

When they walked through the garden gate, nobody was there anymore. They entered the house as always through the conservatory. They hung up the jackets and the leashes of the dogs and looked around.

"It looks like nothing happened."

"In the end we'll have a quiet day and can concentrate on cooking." Magnus went through the living room to the kitchen. The dogs stayed in the conservatory and lay down on their blankets. For Jack it had become familiar routine that Alec stayed here and he relaxed more and more. He knew that Alec wouldn't go without him. Alec put the scarf back on the armrest of the sofa and looked into the kitchen.

"Should I call Luke for you? Then you can prepare the most important things."

"Do that." Magnus opened the fridge and laid out everything that would be needed right away. Alec watched him while he was on the phone with Luke. Magnus held up the teapot questioningly and Alec nodded.

Alec had finished the call and pointed to the table. "How can I help you?"

"You can get teacups out of the cupboard. Look at the index cards again. We need the cutting boards, bowls, and knives."

Alec fetched two cups and the sugar pot. He placed the teapot on a warmer on the table. He went back to the cupboard and got what he thought he needed and brought it to the table. Magnus joined him and poured tea.

"What did Luke say?"

"So, when Luke arrived here the garden was deserted. He assumes that your alarm system, which can be seen through the windows, has deterred him. But he didn't notice the camera. The man is clearly enough visible on the video. Luke says the guy has experience and should be easy to identify. "

"I hope so. With luck, he can show him a connection to Camille."

"I'm glad you turned on the alarm."

"I'm glad when this is all over. Tomorrow I have to deal with her and her harassment again." Magnus looked at his teacup and slowly waved it in a circle. "I thought I could leave everything behind, but she will not let me out of her claws."

Alec laid a hand on his arm. "You don't want to surrender in to her? Please don't do that. She can't take advantage of your attention for the rest of your life. You'll get over her someday. Look, someday she'll mean nothing to you anymore. I promise, you will find someone else and won't waste a single thought on her."

"Thanks Alexander. If i didn't have you..." 

"Then you would have someone else." Alec winked encouragingly.

"I'm hoping the day would be better yesterday than tomorrow. I want to be able to focus on something else. I want to have fun with something else. Instead, I have to go to a meeting tomorrow that is all about this woman."

Alec took his hand from Magnus' arm and poured them both tea.

 

"Shall I take care of Miora tomorrow?"

"Would you do that?"

"Of course!"

"It would be a relief for me. Then I know she's fine and I don't have to worry about her."

"I can pick her up here tomorrow and go for a walk with Jack and her. I know a few ways now. I promise you that I won't let her off the leash."

"Then I'll give you a long line leash, so she'll have a bit more freedom."

"I'll take good care of her, I promise."

"I would never give you my dog if I wasn't sure. "

Alec made his typical wry grin.

Magnus emptied his cup. "Let's start, it's more fun."

 

Magnus explained to Alec what he had to do for the pasta sauces while he ran water into two large pots and turned on the stove. He took various pastas from a shelf, which he kept in decorative jars, and set them on the table. Under Magnus' direction, Alec cooked four sauces. Magnus filled the finished sauces into plastic containers. He fetched two more large pots and cooked the other two kinds of pasta.

"Don't you bring anything to Chloe?"

"No need. I've been with her this morning. She has enough to eat in the freezer. Apart from this she doesn't like pasta very much. "

"That is Incomprehensible for me."

"For me too. I intend to dedicate an entire chapter to Italian cuisine. There is so much more than pasta and pizza."

Since the pasta cooked by itself and he had nothing else to do, Alec put the used dishes in the dishwasher. He looked around to see what else he could do and came up with an idea. He went to the kitchen table where the four glasses of pasta were still standing.

 

He arranged the glasses, sprinkled a few uncooked noodles on the table and took his camera from the windowsill. Magnus heard the click of the camera and walked over to him curiously, put a hand on Alec's back and watched what he was doing. Alec flinched, but quickly relaxed and didn't bother further.

It was the beeping that announced that the pasta was ready that made Magnus return to the stove.  Alec put his camera back on the windowsill and turned to Magnus. 

 

"Would you like to try?"

"Only if you have enough."

"We don't need much for the photos, one serving is enough. So there is enough, and if not, we'll make new ones someday."

"Then I like to try."

"Which one first?"

"First?"

"Did you only want to try one?"

"If you insist..." With a big smile, Alec turned around and fetched plates and cutlery. Magnus shook his head with a fond smile and returned the glasses of pasta to the shelf.

Alec came with two filled plates to the table and pushed one of them over to Magnus. He took a forkful of tagliatelle with salmon and rolled his eyes with pleasure.

"Wow! That's good, that's really good."

"Thank you, Alexander."

"You should open a restaurant. I would be a regular."

"I once had one." Magnus' voice had softened slightly, became thoughtful. He sounded almost a bit absentminded.

Alec lowered his fork in surprise. "For real?"

Magnus gave him the name of a very hip and fancy restaurant not only known for its exquisite cuisine. Alec's fork, halfway to his mouth, clattered to the plate. His mouth was still open, this time in amazement. Izzy always wanted to go there with him, but it generally took several weeks to reserve a table and Alec was traveling too often to plan for the long term. Magnus smiled. With the tip of his middle finger he pushed Alec's chin upwards.

"That was you? Even I've heard so many incredible stories about it."

"And I'm afraid they're all true." Unaffected, Magnus continued eating.  

"Also the story with the sheep?"

"Actually, it was a mini pig, but otherwise it happened."

"I don't believe it. Does Izzy know about it?"

"I don't know. At least I didn't mention it to her."

"She is definitely going to kill me."

Magnus laughed. "That was so long ago. If it mellows her I can show her some old photos. Maybe then she will be soothed and let you survive. Everything else would be a pitty."

"I don't know what to say. I'm ... speechless."

"It's alright. That's a long way behind me. A lot was good, some was not. That's why I know Peggy. She was my manager for many years. Until her sister became very ill. I had her on leave so she could nurse her sister. I visited her regularly. Peggy still did the accounting. And somehow I felt better each time I visited her here."

Magnus emptied his plate and put it in Alec's outstretched hand. When he returned to the table with two more small portions, Magnus continued.

"Don't get me wrong, I liked my old life. Many famous faces, always a party somewhere, but over time I realized that all of this was absolutely superficial and I could basically count on just my few real friends. Something you learn at some point."

"Anyone who doesn't dance with me in the rain will never be with me in the storm and whoever isn't with me in the storm, I don't need it in the sunshine."

"You never cease to surprise me."

"In a good way I hope." Alec gestured for Magnus to continue.

"On the day of Peggy's sister's funeral, I decided to sell the restaurant and move in. This house belonged to Peggy's sister and Peggy was happy to sell to me and not to any strangers. She is living in her parents' house now. "Magnus sighed, taking the time Alec needed to get supplies to collect his thoughts.

"The day I signed the purchase contract for the restaurant was the day I went to the museum. That day changed my life in more ways than one. I had agreed with the buyers that the transition shouldn't be seamless.  We wanted to run the restaurant together for six months. Until then, the inheritance should be arranged for Peggy's sister and Peggy had enough time to clear the house. It was a very painful process for her, which she wanted to overcome on her own."

This time, Magnus got up to get the last portion they hadn't tasted yet. "In retrospect, much becomes clear, which I did not really think about at the time.  Camille wanted to hold an event for the museum in the restaurant. It was only later that I understood Camille's reaction when I told her that I would only have the restaurant for a few months and she would have to ask the new owners. She avoided me, refused my phone calls, ignored any kind of contact. For three weeks, I was a human wreck. I was so relieved when she finally took one of my calls. That should have given me something to think about. My friends almost convinced me and I gave her up. Almost... I refused to listen to their warnings or their well-intentioned words. It doesn't help to complain about that now."

Magnus got up, took both empty plates and cutlery. He put everything in the dishwasher and switched it on.

"What do you think, if you feed the dogs and I pack the food? I'll write Peggy, that we'll come soon."

Alec nodded and got up. He knew where Magnus kept the bowls and dog food. He would have liked to express his sympathy, but felt that Magnus had deliberately changed the subject. He could do nothing about the past, he could only try to be there for him in the present and hope to be able to support him in the future wherever he could, if Magnus allowed him. In any form whatsoever.

 

After the dogs were fed Alec took his backpack and camera and carried the bag that Magnus had packed outside to the car.

"Alec..."

"What?" Alec grinned. He knew exactly what Magnus wanted out. He had deliberately left Magnus no opportunity to carry the bag. "You take the dogs, they are more valuable."

"I think we have to talk seriously." Magnus tried to be austere and scold him.

"Outside the door, or what?" Alec laughed and held both fists in front of his face like a boxer. "It's cold out there."

"Futile!" Magnus dramatically lowered his raised army.

"Good that you comprehend it." Alec was unimpressed.

Peggy was already waiting for them. The cafe was closed this afternoon.  Magnus greeted her warmly and now Alec understood why they had such a close relationship.  Peggy wasn't afraid to say hello to Alec as well. She hugged him briefly but heartily. Peggy greeted the two dogs just as friendly. She had already laid out their usual blanket.

Peggy led Magnus and Alec into her kitchen, where Magnus spread the various plastic containers on a table.

"Magnus, you know where everything is, take what you need."

"You know, I have no inhibitions in your kitchen." 

"You have my fullest consent." Peggy shot Alec a quick sidelong glance and winked at Magnus.

He cleared his throat briefly. "Peggy, we saw a corgi at the shelter."

Peggy looked surprised. "A Corgi? A pembroke or a cardigan?"

"A pembroke."

Peggy beamed. "Do you mean...?"

"Look at him. His name is Tucker."

Peggy chuckled. "Someone had a penchant for cat crime stories. Is there a Mrs. Murphy, too?"

Magnus laughed. "I do not know. He's beautiful and very smart. I had to think of you right away."

"Magnus, you are right. Consider doesn't hurt." 

She took the opportunity to look at Alec extensively, who stood with his back to her and rummaged in his backpack. Magnus rolled his eyes but couldn't suppress a small grin.

 

"We met Darwina and Lütje this morning."

"She told me that." Peggy grinned.

"And she told me how you've met. Was the encounter with the other dog a problem, or did she exaggerate?"

"Marginally." Magnus winked. "You know her long enough."

"You know each other?" Alec was curious. Although it wasn't surprising with such a small village that everyone knew each other.

"Very well even. I've known her since high school when Darwina immigrated here from Germany with her parents."

As Peggy spoke, Magnus fetched various plates and cutlery and set the dishes. He had everything he needed to make the plates look nice. 

 

"At first I hated her. It was always so bluntly. She kept saying what she meant. And worst of all, she always meant what she said. In addition, she constantly unnecessarily pulled out the three e in my name. I thought that was so terrible."

Alec looked puzzled at Peggy.

"My real name is Penelope.  My little sister couldn't pronounce my name as a kid and instead always said Peggy to me." Magnus squeezed her shoulder briefly. Peggy nodded thankfully.

"My father was stationed in Germany for a long time and I could still speak her language well enough. My school principal has therefore decided that I should take care of her. It was my job to make her feel welcome. That wasn't easy in the beginning. Only slowly did we become real friends. She got me through the math exam and I helped her in French. We are still close friends." Peggy smiled in memory of the old days. "Well, enough chattered. I'll let you work now. I'm in my office when you need me." She stole a tidbit from one of Magnus' finished plates, grinned cheekily, and left the kitchen. 

 

Alec turned to Magnus to see what he was doing. He found that Magnus hadn't only prepared the four pasta dishes, but also several plates of fingerfood. "What else have you packed up?" 

He tried to steal a piece like Peggy, but Magnus slapped his fingers. "Not from the finished plate. Take something from the container."

Alec did as Magnus had advised. "I've just decided to invite myself to dinner with you." 

Magnus looked at Alec and grinned. "That's one of the reasons why I made that."

"When did you do that?" 

"Yesterday evening. It relaxes me and I wanted it to be worth coming here. I didn't want to claim you for just four photos." 

"I would have come with you for just one photo."

Magnus pinched his cheek. "What a obliging guy you are."

"That's easy, if nobody demands." Alec smiled. "What do you want to get started with? Do you have a specific idea?"

As every table in the café was individually equipped with different chairs or a sofa, they had a different ambience for each photo. In order to make the meals on the plates look appetizing, Alec sprayed them with a glossy spray. Finally, Alec checked the photos on Magnus' laptop. Except for one or two changes, both were satisfied. 

"We're done, right?"

"I would say yes. Just clean up and pack up and we can leave."

"Go and tell Peggy. I'll clean up here." Alec offered. 

"It's out of the question. We'll do it together." Magnus carried the plates to the kitchen and disposed of the food. Alec followed him with more plates. Together they cleaned up the café and kitchen and washed the dishes. 

 

Peggy had heard that both were done with the photos and came out of her office.

"Thanks again for letting us make such a mess for so long." Alec said to Peggy. 

"That's allright. At some point I have to do the accounting and today is the perfect day for it."

Alec carried Magnus' bag and his backpack to the car. He went back in to say goodbye to Peggy. The dogs were bouncing excitedly around Magnus and Peggy.

Alec watched the spectacle amused and quickly made a decision. "Magnus, I think I'll walk home with our dogs. Then you can talk to Peggy a bit longer and they can stretch their legs."

"Are you sure?" 

"Definitely. Just take my camera please.  The bags are already in the car." 

Magnus nodded and attached the leash to Miora's collar. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Miora looked at him with gleaming eyes and tilted her head to one side. Alec raised an eyebrow in question.

"What? You can eat anything, but you can't know everything." 

"Ok, keep it for yourself." Alec laughed and took Miora's leash. "Goodbye Peggy, see you soon." 

 

Alec left the Café Diem and made his way to Magnus' home. He had both dogs on a leash and quickly realized that it was easier for him to let Jack go off the leash because both dogs pulled him in opposite directions to mark trees or tufts of grass. The wind had eased a bit compared to the morning, but it was still cool. Nevertheless, Alec walked slow and gave the dogs the opportunity to use their noses extensively. By now he knew the area well enough to find his way. On the other hand, he had two dogs as navigators. As he walked through the garden gate with Miora and Jack, Magnus opened the door to the conservatory.

"I just came in, too. I've been talking to Peggy for so long." Alec let go of both dogs and hung up his jacket. "Did everything work out with the two dogs? Did you have any problems?"

"At the beginning I had some problems. One wanted to go in that direction, the other to the opposite. I took Jack off the leash and then it worked."

"Remember, Miora knows where is right and left. That may make it easier for you tomorrow. Give them a beef tendon as a reward. Would you like some tea?"

"If you do it, always!" 

Alec knew in which drawer Magnus kept the stinking dogs treats. He sent the dogs in their respective basket or on the blanket and gave first Miora and finally Jack a beef tendon. Alec headed to the kitchen, leaned against the frame of the sliding door and watched Magnus at his tea ceremony. He liked to observe him.

 

"What do you think, have we earned a reward, too?"

Alec grinned. "After the hard work a strengthening is inevitable."

Magnus grinned back and nodded toward the kitchen cupboard. "You know where the cake plates are."

Gladly Alec brought the dishes in the conservatory and set the table there. He waited for Magnus to finish the tray and carried it over, too. 

"Will you get the cake out of the fridge? I'll bring the tea. Don't forget the knife to cut the cake."

Alec opened the fridge and immediately found the cake. Magnus had prepared a banoffee pie the night before and put it in the fridge. 

Carefully, he took out the cake and carried it to the conservatory. "Ah, the knife." He went back to the kitchen and got a big knife. "But you have to cut it."

Magnus cut two generous pieces and placed them on the plates.  Alec tried the cake and made an almost obscene sound of enjoyment. The mix of crispy ground, sweet toffee, banana and cream on the tongue was a poem. "Oh my God! That's better than sex!"

Magnus quirks an eyebrow.

"Ok, not better, but almost as good." Alec turned his fork over in his mouth and licked the toffee.

Magnus sighed. "Sometimes I really don't know what to do with you."

Alec winked. "You don't really want an answer to that." 

Magnus placed his elbows on the table, clasped his hands together and leaned his chin on it. He watched Alec eating the cake. Alec noticed his attentive gaze and stopped eating irritated.

"Don't let me bother you. I like watching you eat."

Alec pushed the last crumbs of cake on the plate back and forth. 

"You don't have to be embarrassed. If it tastes good, it's a validation for me." Magnus explained. 

"But don't expect me to lick the plate." Alec smiled again.

"That would be like an encore." Magnus wiggled his eyebrows.

Alec laughed loudly. "The cake is worth an encore, though."

"Well then..." Magnus began to eat his own cake. 

 

When Magnus had eaten his cake, Alec brought the plates into the kitchen. Magnus followed him to cook another pot of tea. Alec opened the dishwasher to put the dishes in and noticed that Magnus hadn't emptied it yet. 

"Magnus, your cake was awesome. But I'm getting too fat. When we're done with the cookbook, you can roll me." Alec helped clear the dishwasher. He placed the plates  and a bowl on the counter of the kitchen cupboard and opened its doors.

"Nonsense, you have a perfect figure."

Alec stretched out his belly and tapped it. "Look!"

Magnus walked over, stood next to him and placed a hand on his stomach as Alec was about to stretched himself to put the bowl in the upper shelf of the cupboard. The unexpected warmth of Magnus' hand on his partially bared belly made him tense his abs. If he hadn't put the bowl in the cupboard in time, it would have broken. 

Magnus cleared his throat and said a little hoarsely: "As I said: perfect."

 _If he continues like this, I get webbed between my toes, so much time I spend in the shower._ Alec took a step back before the roller coaster car could completely derail. He picked up the plates and put them in the cupboard. 

Magnus hadn't moved since Alec had broken the physical contact. "What shall we do now?" 

Alec scratched the back of his head. He thought for a moment about an answer. "If you like, let's take a look at the photos." 

Magnus turned and walked into the conservatory. He put his laptop on the table and started it. Alec came after him with the second pot of tea. 

 

He placed it on the warmer and picked up his camera, which Magnus had put on the desk. In one of the compartments of his camera bag was the 'magic magnus' flash drive. He took it out and put it in the front pocket of his jeans. He went to the coffee table and connected his camera to Magnus' laptop. 

"I didn't realize that you took so many fotos."

"Most of it comes in the bin. If you want, save the photos you like the most."

They had looked at the photos in the Café Diem briefly in between, but now they looked at the result thoroughly. The bad pictures deleted Alec immediately. He tagged the photos that Magnus liked and saved them on Magnus' laptop. 

Alec had taken several pictures of Magnus unnoticed. 

"Oh my God! When did you do that?"

"When you haven't looked, obviously."

"Your idea of taking the photos at Café Diem is one of a kind. I'm really excited about your work. Can I say I'm your biggest fan?" Magnus smiled at Alec. 

"Thank you. Maybe you are my artistic muse."

"May I follow you on instergram?"

"Um, what? Instergram? I have none. I'm on Facebook from time to time."

"You can't be serious! I don't know if I should be appalled or disappointed right now." 

"So bad?" 

"Bad? That's indispensable for an artist. You should change that immediately."

"Magnus, I don't know. I don't even have the time and the urge to be constantly present on Facebook. Instergram? Seriously? That wants to be maintained."

"I said you should, not you have to." Magnus tried to soothe him. 

"Let me think about it, ok?"

"Of course. If you decide to do that, I'm happy to help you. These photos are too good not to be shown."

"Magnus, these are your photos. I wouldn't release them on the internet without your permission." 

"If we do that together you have my permission. I will definitely post a few of them in my social media. Provided you agree."

"You can do whatever you want to do with it."

"I thank you. Please understand that I don't want to mention your name for the time being, not as long as the Camille thing isn't over. "

Alec nodded slowly and returned to the photos they hadn't looked at yet. 

"It has nothing to do with you. I just don't trust her." 

 

Many photos and another pot of tea later, they had agreed on the photos that should be used for the cookbook. A bit shy, Alec pulled the flash drive out of his pocket. "I would like to show you something." He put the flash drive in Magnus laptop and opened a specific file. "That's just an idea I'm playing with right now." He'd worked out the photos he'd made so far into a layout. It looked a bit like a vacation photo book. On the first page inside was Alec's favorite photo of Magnus. On the next two pages Alec had placed the recipe for the chicory casserole. Each recipe had a complete double page. The background showed a blurry image of each dish. Several slightly smaller photos and a frame for the written recipe were spread over the pages. Alec had chosen a different font for each recipe. He waited tensely for Magnus to look at the pages he had finished. Nervously he chewed on his lower lip. After a felt eternity, Magnus turned to him. He put his hand on Alec's jaw and pulled out Alec's lip under his teeth with his thumb. "You are incredible. I never expected you to invest so much time and effort."

"I'm on vacation. I've all the time in the world. Moreover it wasn't any effort, it was fun."

"Nevertheless." Magnus stroked the scratch on his cheekbone once more, then dropped his hand. 

"Does my idea find your approval?" 

"Does your idea find my approval? Darling, it goes beyond my expectations." 

Alec grinned his typical crooked grin. "Then save the file on your laptop and show it to your publisher tomorrow, if you like and if you can find the time."

"I've made a stroke of luck with you."

"Not at all! I haven't had so much fun photographing in a long time."

 

It was early evening when Magnus shut down his laptop and turned it off. "Fancy some snacks for dinner?" 

"Do you still have to ask that?" 

"Not really." Magnus laughed. "You go out quickly with the dogs, until then I've prepared everything."

"Agreed." Alec put on his jacket. That was the starting signal for Jack.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" 

"That's fine by me!"

"I will pick out a few DVDs. Choose one." 

Magnus attached the leash to Miora's collar and handed it to Alec. "See you soon."

 

Alec was persuaded by Jack to go further than he had originally planned. Alec could understand him, they hadn't spent much time with the dogs today. Seeing how much his eyes were shining when he was outside made him happy. Jack was such a dear and undemanding dog, so it was no big deal for Alec to give him a little joy. Miora didn't protest either. 

"So, kids, we have to go back now.  Magnus is waiting for us with dinner." Immediately, both dogs turned around and walked home quickly. 

"We are back."

Magnus came to the conservatory. "I was a little worried. I didn't expect you to go that long." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. Jack kept going on and on. But Miora's all right. And the dogs have done everything."

"I wasn't worried because I thought you couldn't handle Miora." 

Together, all four went to the living room. Magnus had put the finger food, that wasn't used for the photos this morning, on the table. "What you want to drink?"

"The same as you."

"Dangerous answer." Magnus grinned. "But I won't take advantage of that today. Pick a movie, I open a bottle of wine."

Magnus had put several DVDs on the table, something from each genre. 

"You have a diversified taste." 

Magnus came out of the kitchen with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "That applies to many aspects of my life." 

"Well, I think I'm more ... manageable in my preferences."

"Manageable? That wouldn't necessarily be the first word that would come to my mind if I have to describe you."

Magnus sat down next to Alec on the couch and poured the wine. 

"If you can't decide, close your eyes and tap a DVD."

Alec gave Magnus an action movie he hadn't seen before.

 

They spent a cozy evening with delicious snaks and good wine, the dogs lay contentedly with them on the couch and dozed peacefully. That was the perfect end to this successful day. Alec was thoroughly contented. 

When the movie was over, Alec huged goodbye with a hug. He wanted to give Magnus some time for himself, tomorrow wouldn't be easy for him. Besides, everyone had to get up early. 

"I'll be here in time tomorrow. I've already set an alarm so I don't oversleep."

"You're a sweetheart. Thanks again for everything." Magnus hugged him a little tighter.

"I like to do that for you. I really like it. So don't worry." He took Jack on a leash, ruffled Miora's head, and walked home through the conservatory. 

Alec was in such a good mood that on the way home he called Izzy just to say hello and chat with her a little bit.

 

 

***

 

Magnus was happy with the day. He had a lot of fun with Alec at Café Diem and then at home. The photos had become great and Alec had already prepared a layout that had blown him away. Not just the implementation itself, but the fact at all. That was something he didn't expect. 

Alec fascinated him more and more. He was selfless, generous. He had offered to take care of Miora tomorrow. Another thing he didn't expect or took for granted.

 

He had decided to get a little closer to Alec. All day long he had tried more or less subtly to tease out a reaction from him. He had deliberately adjusted his scarf in the woods. The coincidental touch on his stomach as he put the dishes in the cupboard was more of an accident. Both reactions were completely different and somehow contradictory. He stood where he was before. He still had no idea what Alec thought of him and whether he was interested. 

 

On the other hand, today he has become aware of some interesting things about Alec. 

 

First, he enjoyed eating. He had noticed before, but this afternoon it became clear again when he ate the banoffee pie. It was a sensual experience to watch Alec eating. He imagined feeding him strawberries and cream, licking champagne from his belly. Alec made such ecstatic sounds while eating, that he wondered how he might sound when he squirmed beneath him with pleasure. These associations came automatically.

 

The second trait he discovered was very surprising. Alec had shown him his protective side twice. Normally, Alec was very docile and open-minded. But if he thinks he needs to protect someone, he could be extremely unwavering. He had noticed that when he received a notification of a movement in his back yard via his cell phone. 

The other time it was not that obvious. He would have liked to avoid encountering his old acquaintance. In the end he had the impression that it would be better to get Alec out of this situation just as Alec used to mean to stand between them shortly before. As calm as Alec seemed to be, it was better not to be the cause of his annoyance. 

 

In addition to the unexpected knowledge about Alec's protective side, he had stated thirdly: He liked quotes. Today was not the first time that he quoted something. So it was not a coincidence but a penchant. 

Magnus took his smartphone and opened pinterest. He quickly found some wonderful sayings and quotes. He created a new board for quotes and spent most of the evening pinning quotes, recipes, and diy ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update.  
> I hope you had all happy Easter holidays for those who celebrate Easter.
> 
>  
> 
> The next day Camille shows up in person and Alec and Magnus kiss for the first time.
> 
>  
> 
> Not that someone gets a wrong idea. Of course I let my dogs interact with other dogs. I am fortunate enough to live in an area where I can run my dogs without a leash. And as long as my little girl does not meet a German shepherd dog, it usually runs relaxed. I do not know why, but she literally like to eat them up.
> 
>  
> 
> For those who do not know pinterest: Have a look. You can spend days with it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I've read this somewhere and I can only agree: "Feedback is the lifeblood of writers."
> 
>  
> 
> In living memory!  
> It still hurts.  
> [](https://ibb.co/kHWNt7)


	13. Day 12 - Thursday, October, 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille appears and forces Alec to do something he would never have dared to do otherwise.

 

Alec hadn't only set the alarm clock in his cell phone, but also the clock radio, which started 15 minutes earlier. If he had to get up early, he would enjoy lying in bed for another quarter of an hour, listening to the news and slowly waking up with good music. When the alarm clock in his cell phone started, he didn't hesitate to get up.

Jack refused to get up and stayed in bed while Alec took a shower. When Alec came out of the bathroom, Jack had made himself comfortable on his pillow. Amazing how small such a big dog can be if he wants to. 

"Hey, you rogue! Are you allowed to lie on my pillow?" Alec was just trying to scold him. If he saw Jack wagging his tail slightly, he had to laugh every time and couldn't remain serious. He ran his hand over Jack's head, caressed his cheek, raised Jack's chin with his hand and kissed his forehead. Jack immediately turned on its back and moved right and left until he lay in a comfortable hollow. Alec tickled his belly briefly. 

"We have to get up now, whether you like it or not. Magnus and Miora are waiting for us." Jack dropped to his side, put his ears up, and tilted his head. Quickly he jumped off the bed as Alec left the bedroom.

Alec refrained from breakfast this morning in favor of half an hour to sleep longer. He wanted to have breakfast at Café Diem after picking up Miora. He put on his thick jacket, a scarf and a warm beanie, took Jack on his leash, and made his way to Magnus.

"Magnus? We are here," he shouted as usual. There was no answer from Magnus. Even Miora didn't come to greet them. A little worried, Alec went through the living room to the kitchen. No Magnus. No Miora. 

_It's strange. He couldn't have overslept, otherwise the door to the conservatory would have been locked. At least I strongly hope that he closes all doors at night. So, where are they?_

He went back to the living room and turned right into the hallway that led to the upper floor and the front door.

The front door was ajar. Alec opened the door completely and had to resist to grin. 

Magnus was standing beside his car, the driver's door open, arguing with Miora. "Miora, I'm serious! Get out of the car!" Unimpressed, Miora looked at him from the driver's seat she was sitting on. 

"What's going on here?"

"My girl, as much as I love her, is a stubborn."

Alec went over to the car to greet Miora, who hadn't move at all. Jack had his forepaws put on the frame of the car and looked up at Miora. 

"How could that happen?" 

"I got the car out of the garage and left it in the driveway. I went back to the house to get some things. Miora realized that I wanted to leave without taking her with me." Magnus tapped Miora's nose with his forefinger. "That's passive-aggressive."

Alec just grinned.

"Oh, thank you for your sympathetic compassion."

"Do you know what? Just go back inside and I'll talk to her." 

Magnus snorted. "As if that would change something."

"Have a little confidence. Go!"

Magnus looked at Alec doubtfully, but went into the house. As Magnus disappeared into the house, Miora looked at Alec. 

"I had planned to take a long walk with you and Jack right now. I wanted to go to Peggy with you and Jack." Miora cocked her head when she heard the names Jack and Peggy. "I had intended to go home with you and Jack later." At the word 'home' Miora turned her head to the other side. "But if you don't want to..." Alec turned towards the front door and tapped on his thigh so Jack came to him. Alec wasn't quite at the door when Miora jumped out of the car. Alec opened the front door for her and walked back to the car to close the driver's door. 

"Look who's reasonable in the end. How did you do that?"

"That wasn't really difficult." 

Magnus quizzically raised an eyebrow.

"You would have managed that sooner or later, too. Probably later..." Alec grinned. This cheeky remark Magnus answered only with a snort. 

"Hey, my charm is obviously more effective than yours."

Magnus muttered "Effrontery!" and turned to the conservatory. Alec was convinced that he had just turned around to hide his grin, because he could see for a few seconds that the corner of Magnus' mouth were ruffled. 

"This is the long line lead, but take her normal leash with you, too. When you are no longer in the forest, the shorter leash is more practical." Magnus gave him a 50' nylon leash, which was wrapped in large loops. Alec took the leash and had to look so helpless that Magnus gave him more precise instructions. "Hold the loops in your right hand and the leash in your left hand. Miora will unwind the leash from your right hand. You control her with your left hand. You can let the length of the leash trail over the ground if you like. But then you have to make sure that the leash isn't tangled anywhere. I always wrap it up on my right hand. Also, your pants will not get so dirty by the nylon."

"We will get this somehow."

"Miora is used to that. I'm convinced Jack will not run into the leash."

Magnus gave Alec Miora's normal leash, which he placed around his neck and closed on the other side at the level of his hip as he had with Jack's leash too.

"Should I help you with something?"

"No, not necessary. Sweet of you, darling. I have everything I need to take with me in the car."

"Then drive carefully. Hopefully the ride will not be too long for you." 

"I pass the time with a new audiobook. I like doing that on long car trips and in bed at night when I can't sleep."

Alec hadn't expected that. Magnus laughed. "You should give it a try. It's wonderful to listen to a quiet voice that slowly seduces you to sleep."

"Please don't fall asleep in the car. You're still needed!" Alec couldn't help but be worried and probably sound like that.

"As long as it's over quickly..."

"Magnus! Don't say that!" Alec was horrified and upset. 

"What? Are you afraid of dying?"

"No, not at all. When I'm dead, I'll see everyone again I've loved and who was gone before me. Becoming older and being helpless scares me." 

"You can be unconcerned. You will always be surrounded by people who love you. I don't doubt that." And Alec believed him.

"What about you?"

"Everyone I love is here. I don't have anyone I'd like to see again." 

Alec nodded at Magnus' slightly cryptic answer. He felt there was more behind this answer. Unfortunately, this wasn't the time to go into it. But Alec wouldn't push him either. If Magnus wanted to talk about it, he would like to be ready for it. 

It was time for Magnus to set off. "Drive carefully, please and arrive well." They said goodbye with a firm hug. "I will." 

Alec didn't know why, but somehow this farewell was harder for him than any other previous farewells. What was nonsense, because they would meet again sometime in the afternoon. 

"I'll contact you as soon as I get back." Magnus leaned down to kiss Miora on her nose. "Behave, Alec will tell me everything." 

Alec attached the long nylon leash to Miora's collar and opened the door to the garden. Jack went ahead without a leash. He left with Miora and turned around once more when he heard Magnus' voice. "And Alec, please always be aware that I appreciate you." He didn't wait for Alec's answer, but locked the door. Alec was so perplexed, he couldn't have responded spontaneously anyway.

 

Alec wanted to take a long walk before he went to Peggy for breakfast. The dogs knew the way Alec chose. He held the long loops of nylon rope in his right hand and let Miora pull them out of his hand. The part of the leash attached to Miora's collar was loosely held in his left hand. When Miora slowed or stopped, Alec wrapped the leash in a loop on his right hand. That had proven to be useful. 

Alec wanted to try out what he could handle best. In the beginning he let the leash drag over the ground. That was easy. Until the moment Miora stopped at the roadside and Jack joined her. He stupidly stood next to Miora so that the leash was under his belly. As Miora continued on her way, the leash stretched under Jack's belly and the Doberman couldn't move forwards or backwards. The unfamiliar thing under his belly irritated him completely. The request for help was obvious to his face. Alec laughed loudly and called Miora to come back. Even though Jack now had respect for the long dog leash and kept his distance, Alec preferred to leave the leash only as long as Miora needed it. 

 

Alec felt he deserved a hearty breakfast after the two-hour walk. In front of Café Diem, Alec changed Miora's leash and attached Jack's leash. Seeing that Peggy already had some guests, all sitting together around a large table, he was glad he hadn't just walked in. 

"Hello you three. Take your usual place. I'll be right there for you."

Alec went to the usual couch and laid the blanket for the dogs on the floor. He put his jacket, scarf and beanie on the couch next to him. He watched as Peggy spoke to the small group of ladies before she came to Alec.

"Let me guess, you want to have breakfast." 

"Yes, if it doesn't bother you. You seem pretty busy."

"This is my Thursday women's group. We meet here every week. You're in luck. I've prepared way too much, and a lot has left because two friends canceled at short notice." 

"Then I would like to have some of it."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, that would be just right for me. It's getting cold." He rubbed his cold hands.

"Then you get your coffee first." She brought Alec the coffee he wanted and disappeared into the kitchen. Alec had no gloves and he was glad he could warm his fingers on the coffee cup.

Meanwhile, Alec watched the group at the table talking and laughing, evidently long and good friends. That's what he only knew with his siblings. He had never shared anything like that with friends. Suddenly he missed Magnus terribly and wished he was here with him now. 

Peggy came back from the kitchen. What Alec had ordered as 'some of it' turned out to be a tray full of different delicacies.

"Oh my God! Who should eat all this?"

"Take your time. You'll manage to eat everything." She put the many plates in front of Alec and sat down to her friends at the table. Alec marveled at the variety of dishes and thought of Magnus again. He made a quick decision and sent a photo of it to Magnus. "I wish you were here!" he wrote underneath. He knew he couldn't expect an answer. Magnus must either be on the way or has just arrived. In any case, he was busy. But that wasn't what Alec was all about. 

Alec ate slowly and managed to eat almost everything. Every time Peggy brought coffee for her ladies, she also poured fresh coffee for Alec. The next time Peggy came with the coffee pot Alec refused and asked Peggy for the bill. "Alec, you're invited. Like I said, I had too much. I even packed you something to take away."

"Peggy, that's really not necessary. You don't have to do that."

"No contradiction! I'm glad you came and helped me. I'll bring the coffee pot to the kitchen and put the bag on the counter for you. Take it when you go."

"Then I say well-behaved my heartfelt thanks!" 

Peggy smiled as she walked away. "I knew you were one of the good guys."

Alec got dressed, took the leashes of the dogs and went to the exit. At the counter he picked up the bag, waved goodbye to Peggy, and went out.

 

Outside, he changed Miora's leash and took a few tries to get the long leash and the bag coordinated. He went home with the dogs. After the good food, his fingers were itching to do something. He wanted to look at the photos from the shelter again. So far, he had just transferred them from the camera to his laptop and had only superficially viewed them. Arriving at home, Alec put on comfortable clothes and gave both dogs a beef tendon. From Jack's behavior, he knew he could work undisturbed for a few hours after a long walk. He hoped Miora was tired enough to sleep, too.

He opened YouTube and listened to his favorite music incidentally. Alec didn't want to praise himself, but the photos from the shelter were very well done. Especially the photos of the dogs. He wasn't completely satisfied with the photos of the birds but they weren't necessarily a complete catastrophe either. For some photos he had to smile. Also, the photos that Magnus had made were really good. He spent a while watching Magnus' pictures and listening to music. At some point he realized that the song he was singing reminded him a little bit of Magnus. Respectively, it reminded him of Magnus' separation situation. He watched the video with the lyrics for the song 'For all Lovers' when he heard the beep for an incoming message.

 

**[ Oct. 12 -- 10:24 -- From: Magnus Bane ]**

Me too!

 

Magnus' response to his wish he had written in Café Diem. Two words. Just two words. Alec didn't know what he should think of it. But even though he knew that his crush was straight, he was happy and grinned over both cheeks because of just two words. 

The next song 'I will be' was from Stanfour, too and it encouraged him. The lyrics fit exactly. That's what Alec wanted to show him, if he couldn't tell him directly. He was inspired. He transferred some of the photos he had on the laptop on a new flash drive. Elated, he changed his clothes and called the dogs. "Kids, we are going on a trip to the village."

 

On his last trip to the village he had seen that there is a shop for photo supplies. And that's where he wanted to go. At home he could have done it all himself, but here he was dependent on another photographer doing the work he wanted. He entered the shop and looked around with interest. The front area wasn't large, but useful and clear. He was greeted by an elderly gentleman who kindly asked him how he could help him. Alec pulled the flash drive out of his pocket and asked for prints in various sizes. Only when the man received the flash drive could Alec see that his right hand and arm had a plaster splint. 

"What happened?" Alec asked with sympathy.

"Oh, young man, that's the way it is when you get old and rickety. The varnish is off."

"Maybe just scratched a bit, but still not off." Alec smiled. 

"Getting older is nothing for cowards." A little awkwardly he handled the flash drive. "Did you take the pictures? They are extremely good, if I may say so."

"Thank you! I would like to have matching frames."

"Can you have, my boy. But unfortunately, I can't frame the photos for you with my hand. I have some photos here, which should be in a frame, too." The man showed Alec the range of frames. "Look around while I enlarge the photos." 

The selection was surprisingly large and varied for such a small shop. Alec had no problems finding the right one. He had thought that he would have to search longer for Magnus' picture frame. He only hoped he hadn't misjudged the size. He took the five frames and brought them to the counter. 

"Am almost done."

"No rush. Shall I frame the other photos for you?" 

"I can't ask you to do that." The man politely refused.

"Why not? I have nothing to do anyway and I would enjoy it."

"If it's so, I'll gladly accept your offer."

The photos and the frames were on a worktable. Alec had done it so many times that he had no problems, which of course the nice man wanted to convince himself first. 

Alec was working on the third frame when the door opened and a young woman came in. When she saw Jack, who was lying next to Alec, she stopped dead in her tracks. 

"Edward?" She kept her eyes on Jack and called the owner.

"Jack is good. He doesn't harm a fly." Alec assured her. Carefully, the woman went to the counter, but made a big turn around Jack.

"Jannet, what can I do for you?" 

"Hello, Edward! You make the photos for our elementary school every year. It's that time again. We'll sell them at the autumn festival."

"Oh Jannet, I'm sorry, but I can't work with my hand over the next few weeks. I'm afraid I have to cancel the shooting."

"That's quite unfavorable. Not just for the kids, who are looking forward to it, even for you, too." 

"Unfortunately, I can't change it." Edward looked dejected.

"I could take the photos if Edward agrees." Alec had been listening involuntarily.

Jannet looked at him confused.

"The boy is good. I have printed photos for him here. I'll show you if I may." The last question was addressed to Alec. 

"Of course." Alec didn't mind and Edward showed Jannet the finished pictures. 

"Yes, they are very nice. Where did you do them?"

"This is a commissioned work for the shelter. I'm a full-time photographer." 

"Oh, then you got the order? Unfortunately I had to decline, because I'm allergic to cats."

"Oh, that would be something that I would find quite unfavorable." 

Edward looked at him puzzled and then laughed loudly. "I have absolutely no objection to the boy taking the photos."

"How much do you take per photo? We can't pay much because the benefit goes to the school."

_Even if that weren't the case, you couldn't afford to pay me._

"You can negotiate with Edward. I only do the photos for him. He makes the prints and everything else." Edward handed him the uninjured hand to seal the deal. Alec walked over to him and shook his hand. It went without saying Jack got up and followed him. Miora stayed by the worktable, keeping an eye on Alec and Jack. Jannet froze as the big black dog approached, though he completely ignored her. "You don't bring it with you when you take the pictures?!" She pointed an index finger at Jack.

"Of course he's with me. He's my intern. We only exist as one unit. No Jack, no Alec." 

"Edward, I'll come back to discuss the details and the appointment with you." She nodded to Alec. "Have a nice day." She left the shop without turning her back on Jack.

"Now that she's gone, we can talk about your pay."

"I have been paid for so many shootings that I haven't enjoyed, so I am grateful for any alteration in the usual routine." 

Edward laughed loudly. "Boy, I like your manner."

Alec grinned. "You finished the prints? You have done them well. What do you get?" 

"Nothing."

"Do you think I bilk the wage of a honest craftsman?" 

"Of course not!" Edward was indignant that Alec thought he had such a bad opinion of him. "You framed the photos for me."

"This is a friendship service, nothing more. But in return, you can tell me where to get wrapping paper for the big photo." 

"Coincidentally, I still have a few sheets of paper here. That's the rest, so I don't have much selection." Edward took out some sheets of paper and placed them in front of Alec on the counter. "Perfect!" Alec meant it the way he said it and picked one of them. Edward packed the frames, the enlarged photos and the wrapping paper into a large cloth bag. Alec paid Edward and gave him one of his business cards. "If Jannet tells you the details, call me. I'm on vacation and flexible."

"I will gladly do that."

They wished each other a nice day and Alec went out.

 

Alec was satisfied. He had found an excellent present for Magnus. The frame was perfect for the picture and even the wrapping paper was just right. After the day that Magnus would have today, he deserved an encouragement. Since he knew Magnus, he no longer believed that stars couldn't glow without darkness. He didn't refer exclusively to Magnus' outward appearance. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to Magnus enormously. But not only did Magnus have an outer beauty that cast a spell over him. How anybody could be able to hurt such a warmhearted, generous man so deeply, was incomprehensible to him. He hated Camille wholeheartedly. Magnus deserves to be assured every day of how valuable and unique he is. For Alec, this was completely uncharted territory. So far he had never felt that way before for a person outside of his family. Not even for the men he had a relationship with. Of course he had developed feelings for everyone, but never so deep, so fast and never so ... completely. And he didn't even have a relationship with Magnus, except for this precious friendship. So he was glad he had the idea to give Magnus this present. 

Alec was still full of the good breakfast, but he wanted to spoil himself with a small ice cream. There was always space for dessert. With two dog leashes and a bag in his hand, he found it safer not to eat the ice cream while he went home, but to sit on the parapet of the fountain, which was in the middle of the market square. He licked his ice cream, watched the other people walking past him, and fed his ice cream cone to Jack, who had waited patiently for Alec to finish his ice cream. Miora was more interested in the water in the fountain than in the crispy waffle. In an unobserved moment, Miora jumped into the fountain and tried to catch the jets of water. Alec didn't t know what he thought was funnier, Miora's joy, or Jack's uncomprehending expression. He took his smartphone out of his pocket and made a video of both.

 

**[ Oct. 12 -- 12:13 -- To: Magnus Bane ]**

Your girl is fine. I'm not so sure about Jack. ;-)

[ _attached_ video 235 ] 

 

Alec watched the two dogs a little and then headed home. He still had a little work to do.

 

When he got home he put on his sweatpants again, fed the dogs and took the frames and the photos out of the bag. First, he took the photos he wanted to keep for himself. For these photos he had chosen simple frames. The first photo was a selfie of Izzy and Simon, Jace and Clary and himself after one of Simon's gigs with the band. The second photo was of Jack, Miora and Percy at the shelter. The third was his favorite photo of Magnus with Miora. Alec had selected two photos taken by Magnus at the shelter. One of him with Jack and the other one of him with the cheeky rabbit crawling on his butt. Alec and the rabbit looked at Magnus, when he pressed the shutter release of the camera. And then there was this selfie. From him and Magnus. The selfie Magnus made of them both at Hunter's Moon. The night they were out together. The night they hadn't had a date. The selfie he had sent Izzy. He put these photos on the dresser in his bedroom where he kept his clothes that Magnus had worn. 

Only when he sat down again at the dining room table where the laptop stood to work on the photos for the shelter, he saw the light on his cell phone, which announced a message.

**[ Oct. 12 -- 12:28 -- From: Magnus Bane ]**

Looks like Jack is thinking of a plan to rescue his girlfriend without getting wet himself. :D You are still my favorite distraction. But unfortunately Raphael doesn't appreciate it. ;)

 

Alec looked at the time he got the message. At the time he had framed the photo for Magnus. Alec grinned and sent Magnus the photo of him and the rabbit.

 

**[ Oct. 12 -- 13:03 -- To: Magnus Bane ]**

You are not only a reasonably passable cook, but also to use as a photographer, if you keep the claims low. ;-) o:-)

[ _attached_ IMG 624 ]

 

Alec knew that there was a possibility that Magnus might misunderstand his message, but he relied on Magnus to know him well enough to notice when he teased him.

 

**[ Oct. 12 -- 13:08 -- From: Magnus Bane ]**

I am not perfect, but I am always myself. 

 

Magnus must have taken a break, otherwise he wouldn't have answered so quickly.

 

**[ Oct. 12 -- 13:10 -- To: Magnus Bane ]**

And you're just right the way you are! I wouldn't want you any other way. By the way: You are my favorite notification.

 

Alec risked writing his honest opinion to Magnus. He wouldn't dare to tell him personally, but he could be a little bolder with a text message. They did not really know each other for a long time. Alec had to remember that. They had just scratched the surface. There was so much to discover and get to know. So far his attempts at flirting always consisted of looking at someone he found attractive and hoping that he was braver than him.

 

**[ Oct. 12 -- 13:14 -- From: Magnus Bane ]**

I am not a perfect human being, 

nor do I have to pretend to be, 

but it is necessary for me 

to be the best Version

of myself I can be. 

 

He hadn't expected that answer. Not at all!

 

**[ Oct. 12 -- 13:19 -- To: Magnus Bane ]**

That's weird. Even for you.  

 

Alec smiled and reread the messages. It seemed that Magnus had developed an interested in quotes overnight. 

**[ Oct. 12 -- 13:22 -- From: Magnus Bane ]**

I am not weird. I am limited edition! 

 

**[ Oct. 12 -- 13:22 -- From: Magnus Bane ]**

My break is over. The meeting will continue. See you later.

 

Alec couldn't resist teasing him again.

 

**[ Oct. 12 -- 13:22 -- To: Magnus Bane ]**

Have fun! 

 

Alec looked at Magnus' response and laughed.

 

**[ Oct. 12 -- 13:23 -- From: Magnus Bane ]**

:-P

 

Alec knew that even if the day was difficult for Magnus, he had distracted him for a few minutes from the heavy worries. He hoped it helped him a little bit. 

Alec continued working on the photos for the shelter. In between, he ate the leftovers from the breakfast Peggy had given him. When he was satisfied with the results of his work, he switched off the laptop and sat down to the dogs on the floor. Jack immediately tried to climb him and lick his chin. Laughing, Alec tried to push Jack's strong paws from his chest before Jack could knock him over completely. Where this dog steps, no more grass will grow. Alec had already received a few scratches or bruises from Jack's clumsy exuberance. 

Miora tried to get Alec's attention by placing one of Jack's stuffed animals in Alec's lap. Jack wanted to scuffle, Miora wanted to play. With one arm he held Jack back, with the other hand he picked up the stuffed animal. Miora had brought him a little elephant of gray corduroy. "Do you know that this Dumbo is Jack's favorite animal to play with?" A fact that was immediately obvious when looking at Dumbo. The cord was no longer velvety but hardened by the dog's saliva and the small tail of the elephant was the first thing that Jack had nibbled off. "I'll get you something else, Mimi." Laboriously, Alec got up, put the elephant on the table outside of Miora's reach, and fetched Jack's box. "Pick something, sweetheart." Miora looked back at the table where the dumbo lay, and then at the box. "No, you can't get the Dumbo, this is Jack's Dumbo." Alec pointed to the box of Jack's toys. "Search the ball." Miora pricked her ears and began to rummage through the box with her muzzle. 

When she found the ball at the bottom of the box, she put Alec her favorite toy at his feet. "Goody!" Alec praised the poodle. He picked up the ball and sat back on the floor, leaning against the wall for more stability this time. Jack lay down next to him, curled up. Alec threw or rolled the ball for Miora as he cuddled Jack. Miora kept bringing the ball back to Alec and put it in his outstretched hand. He had often enough watched Magnus dealing with Miora to remember a few commands.

He let Miora spin around herself, take a few steps backwards, bark or catch the ball. The command 'look' was the hardest, because Miora had to turn her attention away from the ball and look at Alec. 

Jack enjoyed the pats. He wasn't bothered by Miora's impatience when she jumped on the ball that was lying on the floor, because Alec hadn't caught it out of her muzzle fast enough when she dropped it. Miora lost herself in the game. The ball collided with cabinets or chair legs, so it constantly changed direction. Miora would be a good pool billiard player. She didn't just run after the ball, but knew where it was going to roll and awaited it there. 

Alec was contented. He had worked on the photos, he had Jack next to him, who liked to be petted by him, he could watch Miora playing and knew he would see Magnus later in the day. He sighed.

_Magnus... If you only knew... You don't just cross my mind, you live in it._

"Take a break, girl, you need to rest on the blanket." Miora looked at him and trotted with the ball in his mouth to the blanket and lay down. She placed the ball between her paws. After a few minutes, she became bored and tapped the ball with her paws until it rolled away. Miora played like a cat. She ran after the ball, which she kept tapping with her paws so it continued rolling and she could catch it. 

Alec was still sitting on the floor with the dogs when he heard 'undisclosed desires' from Muse. Magnus' ringtone! He jumped up and rushed to the table where he had left his cell phone.

"Hey, Magnus!" He tried to control his breathing. Obviously unsuccessful.

"What are you doing, Alexander? Am I interrupting you ... doing something ... specific?" Alec could hear Magnus smiling.

"Um, no ... I just got up too quickly. Everything is fine." 

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm now standing in front of the supermarket." 

"Outside the supermarket? Magnus..." Alec interrupted him. Magnus preferred the local greengrocer and not the supermarket. _Please, don't do any nonsense!_ In his brain he already went through the route to the supermarket. 

"Alexander, I'm fine." He must have sensed that Alec wasn't fully convinced yet. "Really!"

"Okay..." 

"Which is why I call: If you're at mine in an hour, that would be fine by me."

"Yeah sure. I'll be there, or better, we'll be there. In an hour." Alec looked at his watch.

"I know you will!" Magnus's voice was calm. "See you soon."

Alec seated the dumbo and the ball in Jack's box and put it away. He went to his bedroom to take a shower. On the way to the bathroom he glanced at the six photos he had put on the dresser earlier. He smiled. 

 

When he came out of the shower he inspected his wardrobe and dresser for an outfit for the evening. He opted for these tight black jeans and a dark green shirt with thin black stripes. He didn't know why, but he turned his back on the dresser before untying the towel he had wrapped around his waist. When he was dressed, he stood in front of the mirror and after a long time of overthinking, he left the first two buttons of his shirt open. 

When it was time to leave, he put Magnus' photo and Miora's long leash in the cloth bag and fastened the leashes to the dogs' collars. He stopped several times to unravel the two lines and the handles of the bag. He was sure Magnus wouldn't have these problems. 

 

When Alec entered the conservatory, he put the cloth bag on the desk and untied the leashes of the dogs. Before he could call out to Magnus that he was there, he heard voices from the living room. It didn't sound like a chat over tea. Alec stopped in the door to the living room to observe the situation for a moment. Nobody had noticed him yet. That changed as he took a step forward after hearing Magnus say, "No, Camille! I don't want that. Don't force me to do that..."

"Magnus, is everything alright here?" Alec stepped next to him and studied his face. He ignored the woman Magnus was arguing with. He had heard the name and knew who he was dealing with. With whom Magnus had to deal with.

Camille's expression changed from overbearing to annoyed. "Is that your new lover?" She looked at Magnus and pointed with her forefinger at Alec. 

_Lover? Why...? He is straight, isn't he? Wait, he's not???_

"Yes!" Of all the three present, Alec was probably the one who was most surprised by his own answer. 

Piqued, Camille raised an eyebrow. 

Alec felt a decent greeting would be appropriate. "Hello, my sweet dear!" He came closer to Magnus and kissed him. It was a bit more than that it could be called a fleeting peck with sprayed lips. Alec's soft lips were slightly open and he kissed him tenderly for several bumpy heartbeats. One hand enclosed Magnus' nape, his thumb stroking his cheek. He couldn't savor the aftertaste, Camille's mordacious voice disturbed their little moment. 

"Oh, how sweet!" 

Magnus kept his eyes closed and took a deep breath. He was silent for a felt eternity. When he opened his eyes again and looked at Alec, he searched his face for something readable, something in which he could recognizes that this forced kiss was uncomfortable for Magnus. But he found no signs of it. Smiling, Alec stroked his thumb over Magnus' lower lip. He remained staying close to him. His hand moved from his neck to his shoulder. Call it comfort, or affirmation or encouragement, if it were up to him even a bit of mental support. But definitely, to make ownership claims clear, too. 

_I did it! I've kissed him! God, I've really kissed him! May I do that again, please? Now!_

He wanted nothing more than to feel Magnus' lips on his own again. He wanted to part his lips slowly with his tongue. In his dreams he had done that, and much more, a countless times. But all that couldn't prepare him for the reality. 

And again Camille's voice interrupted his thoughts. She had closely watched Magnus and analyzed his reaction to that kiss. 

"For how long? One week? Two?" 

Magnus averted his eyes and looked at Camille with an indomitable glance. "Time doesn't matter. In these short time, he has given me more than you have been willing to the whole time. He is everything that you aren't. He is more than just a pretty face. He has an open heart, is affectionate, warmhearted, generous and accommodating. I thank all the angels who sent him to me."

Camille sneered. "You have always had a penchant for dramatic exaggerations." 

"By no means! Because he appreciates everything about me that you took for granted." 

"Oh really? And do you think he can give you what you need? Like I've always done." 

Magnus held her gaze. "Aren't you confusing something? I gave you what you needed. That's not the same. You never gave me anything. You have never even considered that." 

"And why doesn't the testimony of your eternal love cover the place where until very recently my picture hung? Admit it, you can't replace me!" 

Now Alec interfered. "I have the picture here. It only finished today. We hang it up later." 

"Let me see." Her tone was demanding. 

Alec didn't negotiate nor was he intimidated by her. "No, it's private."

"If you are so terribly in love, then you can show it this coming weekend at the charity event. Maybe I'll believe you. Maybe I'll let myself be persuaded. You know I always get what I want. And you know what else I want. Except of you!" She took a step forward toward Magnus. Immediately, Jack made a step forward and took his place in front of Magnus. He stood stiffly between her and Magnus, without a sound. He fixed his eyes on Camille. 

"Your new bodyguard?"

"He has two of them and we both make no compromises." Secretly, he was proud of his dog. 

Camille turned her cold gaze to Alec. "Don't get used to this role too much. He won't need you much longer." 

"Your opinion isn't my reality! I assume you still know where the door is and find your way out yourself." Alec could be just as cold and repellent. 

Camille glanced at Magnus before leaving. She made it clear, she didn't want to give in.

The second he heard the door close behind Camille, Magnus began to tremble. He was clearly emotionally at the end of his powers. Alec pulled him closer with the arm he had put on his shoulder and tied his second arm around his back as well. Magnus clung to him and pressed his cheek against Alec's chest. Alec held him close and tight until Magnus stopped shaking. Even then, he just loosens his grip a bit without letting him go. Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning his forehead against Alec's chest. So they stood for a while without moving, without a word. It was a cocoon of comfort. But before the mood could change, they parted. "Thank you for your selfless salvation. You gave me the strength I needed." Magnus still stood relatively close to Alec without touching him. 

_The joy was completely mine._

"I would have loved to turn her throat around with my bare hands. But unfortunately I opted for the other alternative. I'm glad Jack has remained so calm despite everything. I'm both, surprised and proud."

"Oh God! Mimi!!!" Magnus turned to look for Miora. He couldn't find her at first. "Miora, where are you?" Magnus sounded concerned and worried because he didn't know where his dog was and how she had responded to Camille's presence. Before he could panic, he heard a slight knock. Miora had hidden in the small gap between the couch and the wall to the kitchen. She waved only the tip of her tail, which hit the couch when she heard Magnus's voice. Magnus approached her. It hurt Alec's soul to see Miora cowering in the gap and trying to hide. Magnus sat down on the ottoman and spoke to Miora. He tried to persuade her to leave her refuge. 

Alec went to the kitchen to make tea. For one thing, everyone could use a good cup of tea, but mainly to give Magnus and Miora some time for themselves. Although Jack lay down so that he had Alec and Miora in view, he nevertheless kept distance. Alec had watched Magnus often enough when he made tea to know how he did it and where he could find all the ingredients for it. He filled the kettle and put it on the stove. He fetched the tray, cups and saucers, two spoons and the sugar pot. He warmed the teapot and filled tea leaves into the small strainer. He waited a moment for the water to stop boiling before slowly pouring it over the leaves into the teapot. Magnus hadn't had a chance to put his groceries in the larder, let alone unpack the bags. Alec fetched the food out of the shopping bags and stashed those he knew where Magnus would look for them. 

He stuck his head in the living room to see if Miora was okay. Magnus nodded an "Everything is right." Miora lay close to Magnus on the ottoman, her head in his lap. Even though she was still panting, she had calmed down a bit. Alec brought the tray into the living room and tried not to make so much noise as he put the cups on the table. 

On the kitchen table were still milk, curd and cheese, that Alec put in the fridge. In the fridge he found a flat, elongated glass dish. Again Alec stuck his head out of the kitchen door and asked: "Magnus, what's that in the glas dish?" 

"Oh, that's lemon tiramisu, our dessert. You're welcome to bring something of it for us, if you like."

Alec grinned widely. "Certainly I like." 

Magnus grinned back. "Certainly."

Alec brought the warmer and the tea to the living room and then he took the lemon tiramisu out of the fridge. He generously distributed it on two plates. He put the tiramisu back in the fridge, took two small forks out of the drawer and brought the dessert into the living room. Alec put the plates on the coffee table and poured tea into both cups. Alec handed the dessert plate to Magnus, who gently pushed Miora's head off his lap. He took the plate and balanced it on his lap. Alec handed him the cup of tea that Magnus gratefully accepted. "Thank you, that feels really good." 

Alec sat down next to him on the couch, where he always sat. "When did you conjure that? You really can do magic. You're such a busy bee!" 

"I found the recipe coincidentally on Pinterest yesterday and I had to try it."

"That's good. It's not sweet at all and not too sour." 

Both ate in a comfortable silence. Nobody wanted to talk about Camille. And Alec wasn't ready to talk about the kiss yet. When Alec came back from the kitchen to the living room after he had taken the plates away, Magnus talked about the subject. "It was no coincidence that she was here today after someone was in the garden yesterday." Absently, he played with Miora's long ears. 

"What did she say to you before I arrived?" 

"She wants me back. Under all circumstances. I'm the best boyfriend she ever had and she would ever get. She knows that. She wants me and / or my money." 

"You are the best boyfriend everybody could have." 

Magnus smiled slightly. "You don't have to lie to comfort me." 

"I don't! So why again are you still single? This is still incomprehensible to me." 

"I didn't find the right person. ... Until now I think. I became cautious after Camille, directly suspicious. I closed my heart very tightly. Miora was enough for me."

"Magnus, you have to show her that your life goes on without her, that you don't need her, that you're fine without her, better even."

"You're right." Magnus hesitated for a moment. "May I ask you for an outrageous favor?" 

"I would be happy if I could help you." 

"Once you've heard what I want to ask you, maybe you're not so happy anymore." 

"Continue." 

"We'll go together to this benefit party. As a couple! There is nothing else left for me. I have to ask you for this favor. I know that I demand a lot from you." 

Magnus looked Alec in the eye. Alec would have said yes to everything, regardless of what Magnus asked him to do. Saying no to him has never been an option. 

"Magnus, calm down. Everything you want!" 

Alec could see the relief creeping into Magnus face. Jack seemed to feel that the tension was easing a little and put his forepaws on the couch next to Alec, who reached out to caress Jack's head. 

"I hope you have a tuxedo." 

Like in slow motion Alec turned his head. "What?" 

"Is this a problem?" Magnus had correctly interpreted Alec's appalled expression.

"Um ..." 

"Do you back off now?" 

"No!" 

"Then let me make a few calls, I will organize something accordingly." Magnus picked up his phone and made an appointment with his tailor for Saturday morning. He gave him special instructions by telephone. Alec got big eyes. Magnus patted his knee briefly. "Don't worry, darling, that's for me. You'll get a matching tuxedo, but a lot simpler. You should feel well." Alec continued to look skeptical.

Next, he arranged for Miora an appointment with the dog hairdresser or postponed his for a few days forward. "In the time when Miora is at the hairdresser, we can go to the tailor. Jack can stay there with Miora, too. For all of us, that is associated with less stress." Alec was amazed at Magnus's organizational talent. 

"Now it only remains to clear where we can stay overnight."

"We can sleep at my place. The dogs can stay there, Jack knows my home. I haven't been there for almost two weeks now. It fits in well that I can check if everything is alright. I just don't have anything in the fridge."

"Wonderful, then that's clear. Your empty fridge is the tiniest problem. We can take something with us or have breakfast in a café. All I have to do now is tell Chloe and Billy that we aren't at the dog walk meeting point on Sunday morning. The flea radio does the rest."

"The flea radio?" Alec had to laugh. 

"You know, you say it to the first one in line, and this one tells to the next." 

Alec shook his head, still smiling about this linguistic expression. 

"I will write Luise a short message that she can expect me +1. I really don't feel like calling her now."

When Magnus had finished all the calls and sent all the messages, he leaned back with a sigh.

 

"Time for a little encouragement?" Alec got up and motioned for Jack to stay on the couch. He went into the conservatory and got the cloth bag with Magnus' photo. He left Miora's nylon leash on the desk. He sat next to Magnus on the couch and was suddenly nervous. Nervous and excited, but also somehow uncertain. What if Magnus didn't like his present?

Curious, Magnus looked at the bag Alec clutched in his lap. 

"Hopefully that will not break, with your firm grip." Magnus just smiled and the tension fell from Alec. 

"I told the truth when Camille asked for the picture, it finished today." He took the present from the fabric bag and handed it to Magnus. He carefully picked up the wrapped object. He ran his palm over the wrapping paper. He looked at Alec, then turned his gaze back to the present.

"Thank you, Alexander!"

"You don't even know what's in it. Maybe you think it's awful."

"That's completely impossible." Carefully, he unwrapped the gift without ripping the paper. He stared at the picture he held in his hands. 

"Not good?" Alec was almost lost in tension.

"I'm overwhelmed!" Very touched, Magnus looked at Alec. 

"I know I can't lie very well and so I could quite honestly say to her that the picture shows the testimony of your eternal love."

Magnus got up and walked over to the wall where the many photos were. Alec followed him. He hung the picture on the hook of the bald spot. The photo showed Magnus and Miora standing by the fence at the shelter, their foreheads and noses touching. The background was blurry so this trusting gesture was in the focus. The photo was in a picture frame with a wide silver rim decorated with rhinestones that glittered wonderfully. It was the same picture he had on his dresser, only his was much smaller and the frame was simpler.

"It's perfect." Magnus was visibly moved. "Thank you, Alexander."

"If you like it, I'm happy too."

"Not only do I have to thank for that." Magnus pointed to the photo. "You know that."

"You don't need to thank me for that." Alec overplayed his embarrassment and went back to the couch. Magnus sat down next to him and drank his tea, which was now cold. 

Suddenly, Magnus chuckled. "My sweet dear?"

"Yeah, I'm not good at improvising."

"For that, the rest of your performance was more than flawless, I would say."

Alec blushes to an extent that Magnus had never seen before.

"Um, well, for that matter ... I think I have to apologize to you for that. For the imposed kiss, I mean. I hope you didn't feel uncomfortable." Alec looked slightly contrite.

"Alec, what are you talking about? You literally saved my ass, in many ways. You've given me more time. She may think about the lawsuit. She thinks I'm happily forgiven and will be protected by you and she'll hopefully stop her advances. That's more than I would have dared to wish the whole day."   

Magnus counted each of the dots on his fingers. "It couldn't have been better."

"Then that was ok for you?" Alec hold his breath. 

"More than that, I can assure you!"

Alec exhaled audibly. "Then I'm relieve. I wouldn't want anything to stand between us and impaired our friendship."

Magnus looked at him dumbfounded. He swallowed and put his teacup on the table. "No, don't worry, I wouldn't allow that."

Magnus got up and took his cup. "Do you want anything else?"

"No." Alec hesitated for a moment and stood up, too. "Is it all right if Jack and I go now? Can we leave you alone? You are definitely tired and can use your rest. You don't have to entertain us. But we can still stay here if you don't want to be alone. I can understand that. Well, I mean, I can understand both ways."

Magnus put a hand on Alec's arm. "Oh, Alexander, don't always worry so much. It's fine if you leave. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course, I'll come back here tomorrow morning. Rest and call if you feel the need or you don't want to be alone."

Magnus smiled. "You're always so worried. I think I have to be alone for a while now. See you tomorrow." Magnus leaned forward, kissed Alec on the cheek, and went into the kitchen with the teacups in his hands. 

Alec looked after him, waved goodbye to Miora and went home with Jack.

 

On the way home he called Izzy. He had to talk to someone. In him raged a mixture of confusion, bliss and hope, but also the all familiar track of eternal worry.

"Izzy, I did it!"

"What did you do? Did you get the tattoo you've wanted for years? "Izzy laughed.

"No, of course not. Izzy, I kissed him. I actually kissed him. I don't believe it myself."

"You did what? Don't say you kissed Magnus." Izzy was incredulous.

"Yes, I did!" Alec sounded almost proud.

"I want to hear everything! Tell me every detail. How was it? What did he say? Did he kiss you, too? Oh my God, I'm so excited!"

"Magnus had an appointment in the city today and so I had Miora with me. When I went to his house his ex Camille was there too. They argued."

"Poor Magnus, that was certainly not pleasant for him." Izzy was full of compassion. 

"She made a comment as to whether I would be his new lover and somehow I probably said yes."

"You said yes? For real? Alec ...!"

"I don't know. I didn't think about it. It just happened." Alec couldn't justify himself. He stood by what had happened. 

"And then?"

"Then I kissed him, just like that."

"What did he say?"

"He said nothing at first. He was dealing with Camille. I think she believed it." 

"Did you talk about it afterwards?"

"Yes, somehow, but not really."

"What does that mean?" Izzy was confused. She needed more information.

"I apologized to him."

"No! You didn't do that!" Izzy was appalled.

"Yes, of course! I had to. I almost forced myself on him. I don't want it to become awkward between us."

"What did he say?" she asked worriedly.

"That he had no problems with me saving his ass." 

"What was your answer?"

"That I'm relieved because I don't want that to stand between us and affect our friendship."

"Alec, you're such an idiot. How could you say that?" Her being aghast was clearly audible.

"Why, what's wrong with that?"

"Do you want more than friendship from him?"

"Izzy, you know there will never be more, no matter what I would like."

"Alec, now no one will know if there could have been more or not, because you've walled up every other possibility with the argument of your friendship. You practically told him that you don't want more than his friendship. "

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes, Alec, you might not have meant it that way, but you put it that way. That's exactly how he will understand it. That's exactly how he'll interpret your answer." 

"Oh my god, Izzy, what have I done?" Alec dawned on what Izzy meant. 

"You can't change that right now. Maybe you can fix it if you talk to him again. But first of all the most important question: How was the kiss?" 

"Incredible! It didn't last long, but it was indescribable. I've never felt like this before."

"And that was just a kiss. Who knows how it feels like when it gets serious."

"Izzy! You're talking about my not yet existing sex life with Magnus."

Izzy chuckled.

"Maybe there will be another opportunity for a kiss on Saturday."

"Why? What's on Saturday?"

"Magnus and I are going to a party as a couple. As a fake couple!" 

"A fake couple? How does that happen?" 

"Camille forces us to do that, or she forces him to do that and I play along."

"Is that alright for you?"

"Absolutely. I'm scared of the whole thing but somehow I'm excited and part of me is looking forward to it."

"You're scared of your own courage. Kiss him and claim it reinforces the authenticity."

"Oh, Izzy, it's not that easy."

"I know." Alec knew that Izzy would always support him. "We're home, I hang up now. Thanks for listening." Alec unlocked the door and let Jack in. 

"At any time! Have a nice evening and give Jack a kiss from me."

"I'll do it. See you soon." Alec took Jack's collar off and sat down in his chair. Jack climbed on his lap. For a while Alec simply enjoyed holding Jack in his arms and cuddling with him.

 

 

***

 

Magnus was exhausted. It was not yet late, but this day had been long. This day had been the purest roller coaster. With several looping. The meeting with Ragnor and Raphael was productive. He hoped the ideas were promising. The text messages from Alec in between had made the day more enjoyable. Especially the photos. He was happy to come home. He couldn't wait to see Alec. Just hearing his voice on the phone had managed to soothe him. His concern, when he told him he was at the supermarket, was just cute.

 

And then Camille came...

 

As if talking about her throughout the day would not have been enough. He could have renounced seeing her in person. He was catapulted back into his old self back then. In a self that he didn't like, that he never wanted to be again.

 

And then Alexander came... 

 

He gave him the strength and support to resist Camille, to oppose her. The conversation would have been different if he had come later, or God forbid, not at all. 

 

This kiss... 

 

It felt good. It felt really good. Although he was very upset, he could feel Alec's warmth, which gave him safety. Or maybe he felt Alec's closeness so intensely because he was upset. He didn't really care. Alec stood by his side, that was all that mattered.

He did not want to show Camille how surprised he was by the kiss, so he kept his eyes closed until he was halfway in control of his feelings. But even if Camille had not been present, he probably would not have reacted otherwise. He would have savored this moment as long as he lasted, wanting to enjoy him to the last.

This kiss was incredible, way too short. He tasted like much more. Alec had been holding him when he was about to break down. He stayed with him, he did not escape. On the contrary, he even gave him a present. This man was worth his weight in gold. 

It was all the more painful to realize that for Alec only a friendship came into question. He was so helpful, self-sacrificing and selfless, that the desire for more came so easy. Feigning a relationship just to help him was so typical Alec. For him, friendship had an enormous value. He really didn't seem to have had any problems with the kiss, he had even apologized for it. But the prospect of having to wear a tuxedo chased him sheer horrified. Alec was a mystery. 

He decided to relax in the bathtub. Otherwise he wouldn't close his eyes all night and wouldn't stop pondering. He suppressed the thought of the charity event and the need to meet Camille there. Since Alec was with him, he could stand it. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you celebrate Harry's birthday on 28.4.?By chance I was on the 630th May Festival in Bochum with live music, for free and outside in the city, including fireworks.  
> (Jawoll, ich komm' aus'm Pott! Glückauf!) 
> 
>  
> 
> In this chapter are two songs by Stanfour. I had the extraordinary pleasure to experience this band open air. The singer has an incredible stage presence, this energy is simply contagious. Live is the band from the North Sea island Föhr a lot rockier than one would expect of them.  
> [Stanfour - For All Lovers](https://youtu.be/QFexdBsCEL8)  
> [Stanfour - I will be](https://youtu.be/t2jNGjE1ZTE)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I think the ringtone that Alec chose for Magnus is very appropriate. What do you all think?  
> [Muse - Undisclosed Desires ](https://youtu.be/NnsFzcmghRU)


	14. Day 13 - Friday, October, 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alec got wet (twice) there is a little domestic coziness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been finished pretty quickly, but it is shorter than the others before. The next one will be longer but I will definitely need more time for that. Since I write the complete fic exclusively on my mobile and have to translate it, I'm unfortunately not that fast. I'm really sorry for that.
> 
> As always many thanks for the comments, kudos, affirmations and motivation.

Alec had been sitting in the armchair with Jack the night before, brooding for quite a while. He knew he was overthinking. Again. He went through every possible version in his mind as to how he could once again raise the kiss to Magnus. He had complete conversations with Magnus with various final results. In some discussions, he had almost lost himself in the consensus of their intentions, with a few others, the risk was less likely. He had even considered writing to Magnus. But on the one hand he found it more appropriate to talk to him in person than through a text message, on the other hand he had left his cell phone in the hallway and didn't want to wake up Jack to get it.

He knew that it made no sense to play through each possible eventuality in his head. That was theoretically clear to him, but practically... He had to face the situation to decide how to react. But how good he was with spontaneous decisions was clearly seen yesterday. That's why he was in this mess right now. 

 

He made himself breakfast and needed more coffee than usual. He hadn't slept well because of the whole pondering. The shower didn't t really help him wake up either. He knew that if he stood under the stream of hot water any longer and he didn't stop thinking about Magnus, it would mean that he was thinking even more intensely about him. As he was used to do in the shower. Now he was tired and, in addition, emotionally and sexually frustrated. 

 

"Come on, Jack, let's go." He hoped his mood would improve once he was with Magnus. The weather alone was no reason for that. It was cold and windy. He should have put on his thick jacket, he had also forgotten his beanie. But he didn't feel like turning back and going home. At least he had thought of a scarf. When he arrived at the parking lot, he wished he had gone home to dress warmer. Suddenly the sky opened its floodgate and Alec felt he was on the brink of doomsday. It flashed and thundered in quick succession. He had never experienced thunder that loud. 

"Seriously? I know today is Friday, 13th. You don't have to prove that."

Alec ran until he reached the forest, which offered him some protection from the downpour. By then he was already soaking wet. Despite the scarf, the cold water ran from his hair into his nape.  Jack ran next to him. He looked at the sky again and again and barked at the thunder.

"We'll be at Magnus' soon, Jack, there it's warm and cozy."

 

In the conservatory, Alec took the towel from the hook, which always hung near the door. He wiped the water off his face and rubbed Jack with it until he was nearly dry. Jack was impatient with it. When Alec knew that he wouldn't get Jack any drier, he let him go. Jack ran into the living room, shaking himself and hopping at the same time. 

Alec tried to peel off his wet jacket when Magnus appeared in the door to the conservatory. Jack walked past him and lay down in one of the dog baskets.

"Alec, what are you doing here? I wrote you a message that you should better stay at home in these awful weather." 

With numb fingers Alec fished his phone out of his pocket. It was dry but dead. "I've forgotten to charge it yesterday. Sorry!"

Magnus laughed. "What are you apologizing for? You got wet, not me."

"Where is Miora?"

"Miora is hiding up in my bedroom. So I knew there would be a thunderstorm at any moment."

Magnus took Alec's wet jacket and hung it up. After a look at Alec: "You are completely soaked! Stay here, I'll get you something dry to wear." 

Alec took off his shoes and socks and stood on the towel with which he had dried Jack. 

 

After a few minutes, Magnus came back and gave him a towel. "Come on, I don't want you getting a cold."

Alec rubbed his hair with the towel and followed Magnus. Surprisingly, Magnus opened the door behind which the bathroom was located. Magnus had prepared the tub for him and turned up the heating. On the dresser lay dry clothes for him. 

"Magnus, that's not necessary."

"Yes, it is. Don't argue with me, you'll lose anyway. As I said, I don't want you to catch a cold. And that has nothing to do with the fact that I need you tomorrow in top form."

Magnus pointed to the tub. "You better get undressed quickly, because I'll be right back to get your wet clothes."

Alec opened his mouth to argue. 

"Strip! Now!"

Magnus went out to give him the necessary privacy. 

Alec hurried to undress and sank into the tub. Kissing Magnus was one thing, being watched by him while he was getting undressed was a whole different dimension. 

Alec would never admit it, but Magnus was right. The bath was good. He had no idea what Magnus had added into the water, but it smelled wonderful and had an incredible amount of foam. He loved it. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Magnus knocked softly on the door and waited for Alec to answer. 

"I hope you don't have anything embarrassing or treacherous in your pockets, because I have to empty them." Magnus grinned and took the tension out of the situation. He laughed at Alec's hesitation. "Done with your mental inventory?" Alec nodded. Magnus picked up Alec's wet clothes from the floor. "I'll just throw that in the dryer and then I'll be right back."

 

The warm water relaxed Alec. Or maybe it was the restless last night that made him doze off. He woke up as Magnus set a cup on the edge of the tub. "Sorry, I knocked, but you didn't answer. I swear, I checked very carefully if it's harmless for me to come in." 

"It's alright, Magnus."

"Here, drink this."

"What's this?"

"You will not know that until you try."

Alec looked Magnus in the eye and took the cup from the edge of the tub. "Be careful, that's hot!"

Alec took a sip and closed his eyes with pleasure. Magnus had made him a hot chocolate. A real hot chocolate, a white hot chocolate, not just cocoa. It was creamy and thick. The cream had a hint of vanilla.

"You are a sorcerer."

Magnus smiled and sat down on the edge of the tub. "Why?"

"Because you always do the right thing." 

"Remember? I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to care of you."

Alec hid his grin halfway behind the cup. "If I'm always being spoiled with a hot chocolate in the tub, I'll come more often now."

"I can do a whole lot of other things." Magnus wiggled his eyebrows.

Alec laughed and lowered himself deeper into the tub. 

 

He handed Magnus his empty cup, who placed it on the floor. 

_Now or never!_

"Magnus? Can we talk?" 

This may not be the most favorable opportunity with him naked in the tub, but now he had the courage to do so and the situation was relaxed enough for this topic.

"Did you really mean what you said to Camille yesterday? About me?"

"Every single word!"

Alec nodded slowly. "Magnus, as for the kiss yesterday ..."  _Can we still practice a little more for tomorrow? Please?_

Magnus interrupted him. "Alec, it's alright."

_Alec? Since when do yo call me Alec? In my eyes it doesn't appear to be alright at all._

"Don't worry. You already said everything yesterday."

_I haven't told you the right thing!_

"Yes! ... No, I didn't ... Not really." Alec rubbed his wet hands over his face and ruffled his fingers through his hair. He sighed. "If we want to be convincing tomorrow, we'll have to repeat that." 

"I'm aware of that. I'm ready for it whenever it seems necessary." Magnus didn't smile anymore to emphasize his seriousness.

"Me too! I just wanted you to know that." 

That wasn't all Alec wanted to talk about.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, Alec?"

"Um ... Is it going to be weird between us now?"

"What makes you think so?"

"Because ..." Alec looked at his hands and played embarrassed with the foam. "Well, because ..." 

Magnus covered Alec's nervous hands tightly with his hand. "Because what, Alec?"

Alec shyly looked at him through his long eyelashes. "Because I liked the kiss ... somehow."  _I didn't like only the kiss, I like you very much, too!_

Alec pulled the emergency brake and sank into the bath water until his head submerged. At some point he inevitably had to reappear and to face Magnus' reaction.

"Me too, Alexander. I liked our kiss, too!"  _Our kiss! Not just 'the kiss'!_

Alec's world was alright again. He had got the reinsurance from Magnus he needed. He raised a handful of foam and gently blew it into Magnus' face. 

"Hey, you rascal!" Magnus had to laugh, though he tried to rant. 

"What? That's what lovers do." Alec pretended to be innocent.

"Watch out, or I'll let the water out of the tub. I'm closer to the bath plug than you are." 

"You don't dare!" 

"Do you really want to take a chance? You better not challenge me. Otherwise you will quickly find out where my limits are. And believe me, darling, they are still far beyond my sight." Magnus grinned at him with a challenging look.

"Maybe I should try bribery if a challenge doesn't work." 

Magnus cocked his head. "Bribery? Boy, even that doesn't work. I would do a lot of free will."

"Ok, then I don't have to think about what I could bribe you with. What can I do to convince you not to literally dig up my water?" 

"When you compare my bathtub to a moat, it concurrently implies that you are a worthwhile prey." 

"Well, I'm not a man for just one night. I want to be conquered." 

"You are more than just a worthwhile prey." Slowly, Magnus brushed Alec a damp strand of hair from his forehead. 

"If you want anything, just ask nicely. No matter what you want to ask me for. You will never have to challenge or bribe me." 

Alec was caught in Magnus' intense gaze. He swallowed and nodded briefly.

"Whenever you want." Magnus got up from the tub's edge. "I'll go see how Miora is doing. The storm seems to have moved on." 

Alec had the fleeting impression that Magnus was reaching out to touch him once more, but instead he picked up the cup from the floor. It was probably just wishful thinking. 

 

When Magnus closed the door behind him, Alec let out a harsh breath, which he had unconsciously suppressed. He had spent hours imagining how he talked to Magnus and what he could answer. But this conversation was completely different from anything he had invented in his mind. 

"So much for that ..." he said aloud to himself. With a little regret, he got out of the tub. He would have liked to stay in it for a bit longer, but the water was already cooling down a bit. Magnus had given him towels, sweatpants, a sweatshirt and boxerbriefs. He had even given him thick socks. Alec wondered where he got the sweatshirt from, because it wasn't definitely something he would ever see Magnus wear. He also noticed that the boxerbriefs weren't the ones Alec had given him when Magnus had spent the night on his couch. He probably would think long and hard about what that might mean. Probably? Definitely! 

 

Alec let the water out and cleaned the tub. He folded the towels and put them on the edge of the tub. 

"My clothes look good on you." Magnus grinned. He came down from upstairs the moment Alec left the bathroom. Miora greeted him cheerfully. "Hey, sweetie! Is everything fine again?" Jack heard Alec's voice and came out of the conservatory. He was overjoyed to see Alec and Miora and didn't know whom to greet first. Alec lovingly kneaded his ears. "Hey Buddy, did you miss me?" Jack whimpered softly, enjoying Alec's attention. 

"Obviously!" Magnus went to the couch and gestured for Alec to sit down. "What you want to drink?" 

"Do you still have some of the hot chocolate? It tasted extraordinarily divine." 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Extraordinary divine?"

"One exaggerates to elucidate." 

"You're a flatterer. But I still have enough hot chocolate, I just have to warm it up. Please sit down on the couch and cuddle with the dogs." He went into the kitchen, after making sure that Alec had actually sat down on the couch, and warmed up the hot chocolate. He returned with two large cups, which he set down on the coffee table. After glancing at Alec, he went to the closet that was in the hallway and came back with a warm blanket. "Make yourself comfortable, put your feet up." 

"Magnus..." 

"Alec, just to please me..."

Sighing, Alec put his feet on the couch. Magnus took the blanket and wrapped Alec in it. "I want to avoid that you cool down too fast after the bath. Drinking something warm will help, too."

Magnus sat down on the couch very close to him and handed him the cup. Alec maneuvered a hand out from under the big, soft fleece blanket and took it from him. "Thanks for that."

"You are very welcome. As always." 

"I'm not used to that at all."

"As my boyfriend, you should get used to it quickly." He picked up the remote and just asked casually: "Supernatural?"

"Um ... yes ... certainly."  _Boyfriend! He said it again!_  

Magnus started the latest episode and leaned back. Alec felt so comfortable with their shoulders touching. 

Halfway through the episode, he slowly and carefully eased himself out of the blanket a little. He was getting too hot. He blamed less for the warm blanket or the hot drink, but rather Magnus' close presence, of which he was extremely conscious. Magnus squinted over at him but didn't scold him. 

When the episode ended, Magnus removed the remote from the table. "Do you want to see something else?" Magnus wanted to switch to the film selection and found that the battery of the remote control was empty. He got up and knelt in front of the small cabinet that stood under the TV to get new batteries. 

"That's where you hide your interesting stuff."

"What do you mean?" Magnus was a little confused. 

"I'm really surprised now. I didn't expect you to have so many games."

"Oh, yes. I do like to play games, board games, card games, whatever. You too?" 

"I love it. Should we dare?"

"That's fine by me. What do you want? Choose something."

Alec came over and gave an inspecting look at the games. "Some of them I already know, some not." He glanced sideways at Magnus. "At least not yet." He held a stack of games with his hand and pulled out a small box. Carefully, he let go of the stack of games, as if he expected them to fall out of the cabinet. 

"Wow, that's physically impossible that the games will not fall out. Tetris for adults?" Alec winked.

Magnus laughed and took the game Alec had chosen. "Have you ever played 'Wizard'?" Alec shook his head. "No? It's a good choice." 

 

They went back to the table and Magnus took the cards and the small pad with the scoresheets from the box. He explained that the deck contained 4 suits of 1-13, the Jester and the Wizard cards had an 'N' or a 'Z' instead of a number. 

The goal of the game was to announce the exact number of tricks you would get in the subsequent round. The correct prediction earned points, each trick too much or too less will result in a point deduction. The game started simply because each player only got one card. Each round added a card. With every added card the prediction became more difficult, but the more points you could score if you were right. Often Magnus threw the Jester on the bunch if Alec wanted to give away the trick or Magnus played the wizard, if Alec was missing just this one trick to have predicted correctly. It was sometimes frustrating, but it was a lot of fun. Magnus won the game but the lead was not great.

"You were really good for your first time. Do you want a revenge?" 

Alec was very ambitious and competitive. "What a question! Of course I want to do again!" 

Magnus left his sentence uncommented. He accepted the challenge and mixed the cards. 

They played multiple times without Alec ever winning a single game. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Magnus put the cards in the box. 

"I'm going to make something to eat quickly and you go out with the dogs in the meantime? Miora won't stay outside for long."

"That sounds like a good plan." 

Magnus gave Alec one of his jackets. It wasn't raining any more, so Alec didn't bother to leave the house only dressed in Magnus' sweatpants, which were a little too short. 

Magnus was right. Miora turned around and wanted to go home after she was done. Jack delayed as always, he had never issues taking a long walk. 

"Jack, hurry up. I want to go back to Magnus. You'll also get your lunch right away." That couldn't impress the fussy dog. He clearly set priorities and sniffing was far above eating. Quite contrary to Miora. Alec gave Jack enough opportunity and than turned around. 

"Either you can finish now, or you have to wait until later. The choice is yours." Jack seemed to have understood the hint. Alec was always happy that there was a trash can on the way back.

In the conservatory, as always, he shouted: "Magnus, we're back." Alec went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He went to the kitchen to see if he could help Magnus. 

"That smells fantastic." 

Magnus looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I've got the bowls for the dogs ready. Are you so nice to put them down?" 

"Gladly." Alec took the two bowls and went to the conservatory. "Kids? Lunchtime." Miora ran next to him with her nose up and couldn't wait for Alec to set down her bowl. Jack looked at the contents of his bowl and slowly chewed on each and every croquette of his dry food. Alec held Miora back, who had neatly licked her bowl so Jack could eat in peace. He also kept her away from the water bowl for a moment, because she had thrown up her food more often lately, when she had drunk too much right after eating. 

When Jack came to them and wanted to brush his nose on Alec's sweatpants, he got up. "I really should show you how to handle a napkin." He picked up Miora's bowl and then fetched Jack's. "You could have eaten this five grains, too." Alec held Jack's bowl out to Miora, who so to say inhaled the rest of the food. Alec brought the empty bowls to the kitchen. 

"You're just in time, the food is ready."

"What delicacy did you conjure this time?"

"Risotto Milanese." With an elegant gesture, Magnus handed him a plate. They sit down at the kitchen table for lunch. 

 

"I've eaten almost the half now and still don't know what makes the taste so interesting."

"That's either the saffron or the marrow bone." 

"Oh, right. And I already thought it was something else very exotic."

Magnus smiled indulgently.

Alec pushed his empty plate away from him and patted his stomach. "Your cooking is a reason to marry." Alec teased him. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't balance out the rest." 

"There is nothing that needs to be balanced out, if you ask me." 

"Is this your attempt to convince me to let you win the next game?" Magnus looked amused.

"Depends. Does it work? "

"If you truthfully mean it that way, you might be able to call me mild and merciful, if you say so, just to flatter me, certainly not."

"One way or another, I'll win the next game, my little sunshine!" Alec was determined and didn't let himself be disconcerted by Magnus' outburst of merriment.

"I've seen you have 'Exploding Kittens'. I've played that before, so I have a very good chance to beat you in it."

Magnus grinned and got up to put the plates in the dishwasher. "If you think so..."

Alec went into the living room and got the game out of the cabinet. He was once again fascinated that the games defy gravity and the stacks didn't crash down like a jenga game.

 

Alec was the lucky one in this game. He either had Fortuna on his side or decided on the right card to play. While he couldn't always prevent himself from exploding, he didn't make it easy for Magnus by skillfully using his cards. At one point or another, he could foist Magnus an 'Exploding Kitten' that he couldn't defuse.

"You've 'played that before'? You're good at your understatements."

Alec grinned and shrugged. "We can play 'Wizard' again if you feel better then."

"You've become pretty naughty." 

Alec made a pout and looked at him with big puppy eyes. 

"Oh no! Don't start that way!" Magnus shoved him by the shoulder until Alec fell over. He grabbed Alec's feet and held them tight to tickle him. Alec lay half on the couch and couldn't fight back. Even through the thick socks he felt Magnus' fingers poking him. 

"Aaaaah! Help! Stop it!"

Magnus didn't even consider to stop tickling him. Alec laughed and wriggled his feet. It didn't help him that Jack squeezed his nose into his neck to see if he was okay.

"Magnus! No!" 

"I rarely hear that combination of words from someone stretched out in front of me and who is so much out of breath." Magnus grinned and didn't release his grip. 

"I'm not in the position to appreciate your innuendos right now." Alec could hardly speak, he had to laugh too much.

"Oh God! Magnus! Please!"

"This brings us closer to the matter." Magnus laughed and released Alec's feet. Alec sat back on the couch and took several deep breaths. 

"If I say now that you're a bad loser and you like to receive your revenge through tickling defenseless victims, would that be too exaggerated?" Alec was finally able to breathe normally again. 

"Look, the boy is still so cheeky." Magnus grinned and stretched out his hands towards Alec as if he wanted to tickle him.

"Stay away from me if you want to tickle me again." Alec stretched out his hands defensively. 

"Otherwise not?" 

Alec stopped laughing. "Magnus, I'm nervous about tomorrow. I'm really scared. What if I mess up everything? The evening is so important to you. I'm not a good actor." 

_At least I don't have to lie if someone asks me about my feelings for Magnus. I can credibly say the truth._  

"Alexander, nothing will go wrong. We have a nice evening with good food and free drinks, what we will exploit shamelessly. I'll admit the entertainment will get a bit boring in between, but we make up for it with the amount of drinks we can treat ourselves to. With a little luck we have interesting company at our table.  And if all else fails, and you can't stand it any longer, then we say goodbye very politely with the excuse that we are still in the honeymoon phase of our relationship. If we take enough effort before, then we will be believable. We will sort it out. We can do it together."

"You are very sure of yourself, aren't you?" Alec wasn't convinced yet.

"No, but it doesn't help either me or you, if I lose my nerve, right?" Magnus smiled encouragingly. "If we aren't convincing, we still have the dogs as an argument to leave earlier." 

Alec nodded. "You're right, we'll get it! Maybe we're having fun, and we've a really nice evening."

"Come on, let's go for a walk with the dogs. That will certainly bring you more pleasant thoughts.  I'll get your clothes." 

 

Magnus gave Alec his own jeans, the socks, and the shirt he'd taken out of the dryer. Alec got dressed as Magnus folded the blanket and stowed it back in the closet. Alec folded Magnus' sweatpants and the sweatshirt and put the thick socks on the pile of clothes he put on the couch.

They took a long walk with the dogs because they had only been outside for a short time today.   They talked about everything but not about the next day.  When they arrived at Magnus' house, it was already dawning. 

"It's getting darker a little earlier every day." They stood at the garden gate. Neither of them was about to enter the backyard. 

"Here in the forest this is particularly noticeable." Magnus played with Miora's leash.

"If I want to arrive at home while it's light, I should go now."

"You should probably do that." Magnus agreed but stayed where he was.

"I have to go shopping, otherwise we won't have anything for breakfast." Alec shifted his weight on the other foot. 

"That would be tragic, though." 

After looking at each other for a while without saying anything, Alec asked, "Um, how are we doing this tomorrow? Will I come to you, or will you pick me up? Who of us is driving?"

"I'll pick you up. I still have both boxes in my car to transport our dogs." Unconsciously, Magnus repeatedly rubbed the loop of Majora's leash. 

"Agreed, that's how we do it." Alec hesitated for a moment, then took a quick step toward Magnus. He kissed him goodbye on the cheek, turned around and went home with Jack. 

 

 

***

 

Magnus watched Alec for a moment as he left. Every time Magnus thought Alec couldn't get any cuter, he surprised him and did something like that. He was sure that not only  he had delayed the farewell. Magnus went into the house and found his clothes, which he had lent to Alec, neatly folded on the couch. That was his Alec! He could bet all the proceeds of his next book on Alec leaving the bathroom just as neatly.  Magnus smiled fondly, picked up the pile of clothes and brought them up to his bedroom. He threw himself on his bed, hugged the sweatshirt, and once again imagined Alec sitting naked in his tub.  He sighed with relish. Oh, yes, he liked what he saw. How he wiped his face with his hands and rubbed his hair was incredibly adorable, just irresistible. Even his feet were perfect! He could see that when Alec had completely submerged in the water and had put down his feet on the edge of the tub. 

He had told Alec, he was ready for kissing him whenever it seems necessary. By all angels, if it were up to him, any available situation would require Alec to kiss him again. For that, Magnus would certainly provide. Actually, he was sure that his remark that he never had to bribe or challenge him was subtle enough. He knew that Alec always needed a little time to process his words or come to a decision. He hoped to prepare Alec for the evening with these words. He didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or pressured. If Magnus had the slightest suspicion that a situation would overwhelm Alec, he would be leaving the event with him regardless of any consequences.  That wouldn't be worth it to him. Magnus liked Alec's playful side and would like to see it more often, even as he pretended to complain that Alec had become pretty cheeky. Of course he wasn't upset that Alec blew foam into his face. Indeed, he found that very cute and quite domestic. Alec was right, that was really something that lovers would  do. Just like playing cards together. Alec was a very good loser and a cheeky winner. Therefore, he couldn't resist holding tight Alec's legs and tickling his feet. He would do it again and again each time if he had the opportunity.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The card game 'Wizard' is actually a game of three or more people. It is a very nice game and really worth it! You need a little bit luck because you can't rely on pure strategy alone, because your opponents don't want to have more or less tricks than they anticipated to avoid penalty points. And then there's the Jester and the Wizard... ;)  
> If you like games that you have to take tricks on, I highly recommend 'Die sieben Siegel'.  
> [Wizard](https://www.amazon.com/dp/1572816554/ref=cm_sw_r_sms_awdb_t1_oxMbBbQFRSJB8)  
> [Exploding Kittens](https://www.amazon.com/gp/aw/d/B010TQY7A8/ref=mp_s_a_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1527432870&sr=8-2&pi=AC_SX236_SY340_FMwebp_QL65&keywords=exploding+kittens+card+games&dpPl=1&dpID=51xNDkDZflL&ref=plSrch)  
> [Die sieben Siegel](https://www.amazon.de/dp/B0000DI6AJ/ref=cm_sw_r_sms_apa_i_2-MbBbE27X7ER)


	15. Day 14 - Saturday, October 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 - Saturday, October 14th
> 
> Alec and Magnus are together at the charity event. They have pleasant and less nice encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. The news of the canceling reached me when I wrote the part when Magnus and Alec were at Taki's. I made the translation of the first part, when the cast was in France on the THOS2. I haven't been there but it was still a very emotional weekend for me because of the many tweets. I spent more time on twitter, tweeting and retweeting, than writing. I wrote letters to freeform, hulu, Constantin Film and many more. I simply had no head free to write properly. I hope the quality of this chapter has not suffered too much from my despondency. Please be honest! I am always open to criticism and will also like to change one or the other word or sentence structure. 
> 
> If somebody finds pleasure in including feet in sex and feels hurt or rejected because of my words, I apologize. It is and was never my intention to make fun of sexual preferences! But on the contrary! As long as it is consensual sex and will not hurt any children or animals, anyone can do whatever they want, in bed or outside. Ok, I ticked off the topic with the feet, that wasn't for me.

Alec had got up early. He was too nervous to sleep longer. He had packed his overnight bag and sorted the food in the fridge he wanted to take with him. The thermal tote was ready. On the one hand, he had spent the night thinking about what the event meant to Magnus, and how important it was that he didn't mess it up. He hadn't told Magnus how bad he was at parties to keep him from worrying. He put himself under pressure to succeed. At a professional level, this has seldom happened to him. On the other hand, he was extremely excited to spend the evening with Magnus. There was a good chance that he could kiss him again. He thought about the evening at Hunter's Moon and how much he had enjoyed going out with Magnus. He also remembered that he sometimes was very aroused by Magnus' flirtatious nature and his closeness during the night. After he had picked up the towel he had used to dry his breakfast dishes three times and almost dropped his favorite cup, he realized that he would be a nervous wreck by evening if he didn't immediately release some pressure. He was already half hard at the thought of Magnus and the kiss. He needed a shower. By the time he got to his bathroom, his sweatpants showed a mighty bulge.

He undressed opened the glass door of the shower and stood under the showerhead. The temperature was set constant. He picked up the bottle of bodywash and distributed it on his palm, which he kept briefly under water before rubbing it between his hands and creating enough foam to spread it over his body. He started with his feet and worked his way up slowly. For the time being he paid no further attention to his groin. He ran his hand over his arms and hugged himself, rubbing his sides and let his hands wander to his chest. He kept his eyes closed, imagining that Magnus was clutching him from behind, his hands tenderly exploring his body. His cock twitched as Alec rubbed his sensitive nipples, which immediately reacted and hardened. Slowly, his hands wandered over his abs to his cock. Alec had deliberately built tension. With one hand he stroked his hard cock, the other played with his balls. Alec moaned and had to lean his back against the tiles. His knees buckled a little below at the thought that Magnus tightened his grip on his cock and rhythmically worked the foreskin over his head. He brought the other hand back to his nipples. Sometimes he stroked it lightly, sometimes rubbing it, sometimes squeezing it. He stretched his head forward, under the soft jet of water, and let the water run over the sensitive spot on his neck. The hand stroking his cock became faster, the grip firmer. He imagines that he felt Magnus' cock impatient between his ass cheeks, Magnus' teeth on his neck, leaving traces of their passion. He leaned his head against the glass door and took a deep breath. He was close. In his imagination he reached for Magnus and pinned him against the door, his kiss demanding, his tongue hard as his cock as he explored Magnus' mouth. Alec stood upright,  massaged himself with firm pressure through his climax. With Magnus' name on his lips he splattered violently against the glass door. In his mind, Magnus stood on the other side of the glass door, tracing the trail of Alec's seeds with his finger. This sight was very arousing. Magnus looked at him full of desire and hunger. Alec was still hard.

 

_Ok, you want one more time? You want to contribute to this show?_

And Alec delivered a show. This time he wasn't driven by the need to relieve pressure. This time was pure pleasure. He provided Magnus with a peepshow he didn't even think he would be capable of doing. He hadn't guessed that he would be so extremely turned on if someone (or better Magnus) watched him masturbate. He probably would never dare, but this was what sexual fantasies are for. Completely satisfied, spend and reassured, he cleaned the shower and got dressed.

Half an hour later, Jack heard Magnus' car and ran back and forth between the door and Alec.

"All right, Jack, I heard him, too." Alec went to the door and opened the moment Magnus wanted to ring the bell.

"That's a nice greeting." Magnus commented Jack's pushy but joyous welcome.

Alec held the door open with one hand, pushing Jack aside with the other for Magnus to enter. "Jack, let him come in first."

Magnus crossed the threshold and Jack hopped into the living room to wait for Magnus' welcome in Alec's chair. Alec was still standing in the door, leaning against it but not closing the door.

Magnus turned to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I haven't said hello to you yet."

"Um ... Hi, Magnus." Alec gestured toward the living room. "Come in."

Magnus walked into the living room, where Jack was already waiting for him, his long tail patting the seat of the chair.

"Hey, Buddy! How are you? Are you ready for our trip?"

"Yes, he is. And since the bag is in the hallway, he can't take his eyes off me."

"Ah, just say!" Magnus grinned. "I know that somewhere."

"It's already good." Of course, Alec knew what was meant. "But unlike a certain person who can't be named, I will not leave the front door open." Alec briefly reached out the tip of his tongue.

"Are you finished now?" Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I'll just get the food out of the fridge." He had deliberately misunderstood him. He enjoyed the banter a lot. Alec put the food in the thermal tote and put it in the hallway next to his travel bag.

"I think I have everything, and if not, it can't be changed."

"If you say that." Magnus looked at Alec.

"We're going to my place. I'll find there what I'm missing."

Once again, Alec quickly checked that all the windows were closed and that the door to the terrace was locked. He tapped his pants pockets to make sure he had his cell phone and keys with him. He handed Magnus Jack's leash and lifted his two bags from the floor.

"I think I won't be more prepared."

"Is the light in the fridge really off?"

"Look who is naughty now!"

 

Magnus just laughed and went out with Jack. He opened the back door and led Jack to the rear of the car. He opened the trunk and Miora's transport box so that the dogs could briefly greet each other. Alec shoved his bags into the backseat and opened Jack's transport box.

"So, my boy, come in with you." Obediently as Jack was, he jumped into his box. Magnus closed the trunk and sat on the driver's seat. He waited until Alec fastened the seat belt, too before he started the car. Immediately a pleasant, soft voice filled the interior of the car.

"Oh, sorry." Magnus reached out to end the audiobook. Alec reached for his hand to stop him.

"Please, let it continue."

"Are you sure?" Magnus glanced over at Alec.

"Absolutely. On the one hand, it's your car and I have to adapt and on the other hand, I think I'd really like to hear it."

Magnus smiled. "Compromise? I start the audio book from the beginning, otherwise you will not know what has happened so far."

"Not necessary, just ignore me."

"Alexander, ignoring you is an impossibility for me. I'm only in the second chapter, so it doesn't repeat that much for me." Magnus started the audio book from the beginning and then drove off.

 

There wasn't much traffic, so they made good progress. Once in town, Alec navigated Magnus to his place in a nondescript apartment complex.

"Over there is the entrance to the underground garage. My parking space is the last on the right."

"Can I park there?" Magnus made sure.

"Yes, there is room enough."

Magnus drove along the pitches until he arrived at the end. Alec had the widest parking space, because a large, oblique buttress blocked the back of it. For a car under some circumstances impractical for the motorcycle below obviously no problem. A Triumph Thruxton 1200 R in Silver Ice.

"Oh. My. God! Is this yours?" 

"Yupp!" 

"Wow!" 

"What?" Alec laughed. "Are you drooling?"

Magnus swallowed, making Alec laugh even more.

"Will you take me on a jaunt sometime?"

The idea that Magnus' arms would hug him from behind to cling to him was anything but unpleasant for Alec.

"Sure!"

"Promised?"

"Yes!" Alec wanted to keep this promise in any case.

"She is beautiful!"

"Oh, yes, and my girl has a good behavior. I really wanted a naked bike and not a yoghurt cup." Alec got out of the car and opened the gate made of woven wire mesh. He signaled Magnus how far he could go forward until he reached the buttress.

Magnus got out of the car and Alec got all the bags from the back seat while Magnus got the dogs out of the transport boxes.

"The car in the pitch next to yours shouldn't be an inch wider."

"That's Mrs. White. It looks like she's got a new car already. I'm glad that the pitches are separated by wireframes. She would use half of my pitch without asking."

Alec took both travel bags, the thermal tote and the bag Magnus had packed for Miora.

"Let's take the stairs, the elevator is at the other end."

"Alec, I can carry my bags myself."

I need your bag as a counterweight." Alec grinned and went ahead.

"Come on kids, Daddy is unreasonable again today." Magnus sighed and followed with the two dogs. Alec was glad he went ahead and Magnus couldn't see his goofy grin.

In the lobby Alec greeted the doorman friendly. "Good morning, Lester!"

"Good morning, Alec! Be careful, Mrs. White is hanging around here."

Alec narrowed his eyes and grimaced as a shrill voice called his name. "Fuck! Too late." Alec sighed.

"Language, darling!"

Alec smiled tormentedly.

"Alec! Good that I'm meeting you here. I'd like to talk about the unfortunate situation in the parking garage."

"Agatha, hi ..." Alec sighed obediently.

"Unfortunately you've been quite unreasonable regarding this issue."

"Because there's no issue for me. You won't get my pitch." Alec continued walking towards the elevator.

"That's not a very neighborly attitude, Alec, I have to tell you that now."

"You recently persuaded Mrs. Wassermann to give you her pitch and now you have three parking plots."

"You have seen that the pitch next to yours is too small, you have the largest one but the smallest vehicle." Agatha blocked the way for Alec.

"Your car doesn't fit into my parking space." Alec adjusts the straps of the travel bags.

"Yes, I measured it, it's wide enough." Agatha triumphed.

"But not deep enough because of the buttress. Your car is too long." Slowly the bags became heavy, but Agatha didn't seem to care.

"It doesn't matter. I would leave my car halfway outside the pitch."

"If you block the already narrow passage, Mr. Lake will not get out of the garage from the opposite parking lot."

"Oh, he's not going anywhere anymore."

"You aren't serious right now!" Alec had reached a point where he didn't want to argue any more, he just wanted to flee. He squeezed past Mrs. White and hit the button for the elevator

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Mrs. White, I can't help you if you bought an SUV that doesn't fit into your underground parking space. You should have thought of that before." Alec was annoyed. The ping of the opening elevator released him.

Before the door closed, he heard Agatha ask, "What are we going to do about the parking space?"

Alec struck with the back of his head against the wall of the elevator several times. Magnus stood next to him in the elevator, visibly amused.

"You think that's funny, eh?"

"Absolutely!"

"That was so clear... Why am I actually asking?" Alec pressed the button for his floor. 

As the elevator doors opened, Alec went ahead again and unlocked his door.

"Home, but not so sweet home." Alec gestured for Magnus to enter. "I apologize for being so dusty here. I haven't been here for two weeks now. "

Magnus entered and looked around curiously.

"Now that you mention it..." Magnus shook his head in amusement.

Alec put down the bags, threw his jacket on the couch and immediately opened all the windows to let in fresh air. Dust flickered in the sunshine. Jack sneezed three times in a row.

"Wipe up!" Alec went to the kitchen and stowed the food. He went back to Magnus in the living room.

"You live here?" Magnus' question actually sounded like, "That's how you live?"

"Um, yes." Alec looked embarrassed.

"How long already?"

"I'm not sure, maybe three or four years. I haven't had time to settle down here properly, as you can see." Alec pointed to some packing boxes.   "Somehow, I just dwell in my flat, I don't really live here. It's not a real home, never been for me. You know, you have a home, a real home. With you, I almost feel at home."

"Alec, this isn't you. I can't find you here." Magnus made a gesture that encompassed the entire apartment. "It's all very impersonal. If there were not the photos on the walls, I would never believe you live here."

"Well ... Izzy hung up the photos."

Since the apartment was very spartan furnished, there was a lot of space for photos on the white walls. On one wall hung personal photos of his family and the few friends he had. On the other wall were the covers of various magazines he had taken the photographs of. Everything in a simple frames. 

"That's from you? Did you shoot that?" Magnus stood in front of a picture that had made headlines some time ago: A firefighter saves a cat from drowning after an environmental catastrophe.

"Yeah, I happened to be in the right place at the wrong time, or the other way round, depending on how you see it."

"You are really exceptional, extremely talented." Magnus now stood in front of the wall with the photos that Alec called random snapshots.

"Thank you very much. Usually nobody gets to see these photos."

"Why not, Alexander? These photos are fantastic.  Every art gallery would exhibit you with a kiss."

Alec rubbed his chin. "I don't know. Actually, what I do is enough for me. I don't even have time to take care of an exhibition besides my work. I'm fully booked for the better part of the year. I prefer to spend a bit of free time with my own family, so I can recharge my batteries." Alec shrugged. "Maybe someday, when I retire."

Magnus continued to look around the living room. There was hardly any furniture. Just a Sideboard, a small sofa with a coffee table in front of it and a shelf with books, CDs, DVDs and a stereo system, that certainly costed more than just a small fortune. That was something Alec had really saved no money on. The TV was huge and appeared even larger through the void in the room.

Alec unpacked the bag Magnus had brought for Miora and laid her blanket on the floor. He took the bowls and went to the kitchen. Magnus followed him.

"Oh my godness!" Magnus stopped in the doorway. "If you're in it for two, you can't be afraid of physical contact, eh?"

Alec grinned. "You may come closer. Only when there is a threesome, it will be really cuddly."

"Actually, I'm not the kind of guy for threesomes." Magnus took a step into the kitchen and was almost in the middle of it. "To name your kitchen small would be a courtesy, it's tiny."

"It's enough for me." Alec filled a bowl with water and put it on the floor. "Come, I'll show you the rest." Alec grabbed Magnus by the shoulders and led him backwards out of the kitchen, shoving him around the corner. If he had squeezed past him to the door, they would inevitably have touched each other. Alec wasn't sure if he was already prepared for Magnus' nearness.

Alec opened the nearest door and showed the bathroom to Magnus.

"Unfortunately no bathtub, but the shower is quite spacious."

"I prefer the cuddly closeness in your shower to the unfavorable narrowness of your kitchen." Magnus winked. Alec blushed. That the next room was his bedroom didn't make it any better.

"If you like, you can unpack and hang your clothes. There's plenty of space in the closet."

At least Alec's bedroom was large and fully furnished. Even the walls were painted in a warm shade. The closet was a bit too small for Magnus' liking, but Alec really didn't need a larger one, many drawers were empty or contained only a few shirts or sweaters. There were some empty hangers on the clothes rail. Alec put Magnus' bag on a small chest and sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Magnus unpacked. When Magnus had stowed his things, Alec got up

"Now I'll show you the reason why I chose this apartment." Alec led him to the last room and opened the door. "My darkroom." His pride was to be heard. "It was a windowless room from the beginning. For others it was an exclusion criterion, for me the decisive advantage. I can work at home and develop the photos on my own. In addition, it was fun to design the room according to my ideas and needs. "

"You still work with an analog camera?" Magnus was surprised.

"Yes, and I like it. I would never give away my first camera. We have experienced a lot together." Alec closed the door again. "That's it, there's nothing more."

Magnus sauntered back to the living room where to the dogs were waiting while Alec went through each room and put the windows on tilt.

"Do we have time for coffee or do we have to leave immediately? Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude and didn't offer you anything."

"That's alright. But I think it's better if we go right now. It would be fitting if we passed a café, I would like to bring a little attention."

"We can arrange that. Where do we have to go now?"

Magnus gave him the address.

"I know where that is. No problem, we can bring something."

They got their jackets and put the dogs on a leash. Alec carefully closed the door. Magnus was the first on the elevator and hit the button. When the doors opened, Jack didn't want to get in. Miora followed Magnus without problems.

"What's the matter? Go, boy." Alec didn't know how to convince the big dog. He was a little too tall to carry him. "He went into the elevator without any problems this morning, didn't he?"

"Yes, but the experience seems to have been enough for him."

Alec pushed him into the elevator. "Take an example of the scared Miora, she's brave now. You are otherwise so unafraid." Crouched and his legs spread, Jack suffered the ride down. He was the first to leave the elevator cabin when the doors opened. "Get used to it, this was not your last ride."

In front of the house, Jack moved directly to the next tree to demonstrate what he thought of this idea. 

At the café that was on her way, Magnus bought pastries and several coffee to go. Alec led him around another street corner and they reached the dog barber. Alec kept the door open for Magnus.

"Thank you. That is very attentive of you."

"Oh, dear, you are welcome."

Alec stopped with Jack near the door, who found it all very interesting. He didn't raise his nose from the floor, but sniffed every inch. He was overwhelmed by the many different smells.

 

Magnus placed the coffee and biscuits on the counter and greeted the lady at the reception. "Hello Shirley! A small thank you for the postponement of my appointment and the willingness to leave a dog with you."

"Hello, Magnus! You know that's no problem. I do everything for you." Shirley cast a half-approving, half-questioning look in the direction of Alec and beamed at Magnus, who winked happily at her. "By the way, Oliver almost had a stroke just before, when I told him you were coming today."

Magnus snickered. "You just told him this morning? You're such a little beast."

Shirley shrugged and inspected the pastry. "You are an angel for that! I love these things."

"I know!"

Shirley winked. "Then I'll let the maestro know you're here." She picked up the phone and dialed another internal phone. "Magnus and Miora are here."

Magnus turned to Alec and beckoned him to come closer. He didn't look away from Alec until Oliver spoke to him, a little offended, that Magnus wouldn't give him but other man his full attention. "Hello, Magnus!" Very affectionately, Oliver kissed Magnus on both cheeks. "Hello Miora, my beauty." He stroked Miora's ears. He ignored Alec completely and addressed Jack directly instead.

"So you are here to be Miora's companian today?"

_If you continue like this, we aren't only the accompaniment of today but teach you through our permanent presence, that you have to pass me first to get close to Magnus_ _, you squirt!_

Oliver put his hand on Magnus' arm and leaned toward him. "Do we have to make a new appointment, or do we stay with the other dates?"

"No, the other ones can all be the same as before, but if that would change, I'll contact Shirley."

Oliver pulled a punch. "Then come Miora, you know the way." He took Miora's leash and spread his hand on Jack's leash without looking at Alec. Alec just let Jack's leash fall to the floor. He would do the hell and take a step towards Oliver. 

Dropping the leash took Jack as an invitation, to go to Miora. Oliver took Jack's leash in his hand and turned to the rear area to groom Miora.

"Oliver?"

"Yes, Magnus?" Oliver came back diligently.

"Don't dare to shave her muzzle."

Oliver sighed dramatically.

"And no ribbons or painted claws."

"But that would look so good on Miora!" Oliver whined.

"I only say it once!" Magnus remained tough and consistent.

"As you wish." Oliver disappeared to his workplace.

Magnus waited until Oliver walked out of sight with the dogs. "I know she's in good hands here and she seems to comfortable here as well, otherwise she wouldn't go with him, but every time I have a guilty conscience that I will not stay with her."

"You can complain about Oliver what you want, and you know that I do so, but he is the best groomer for poodles. And you know that not everyone can handle Miora. She's a diva on the table, and your presence reinforces that." Shirley knew Miora long enough.

"I know, that doesn't make it any easier for me." Magnus smiled at Shirley. "Thank you Shirley. We'll come back later."

Outside, Alec couldn't hold back. "My goodness! What kind of guy was that? Does he try to chat up with you each time?"

"Oliver? Oh, he doesn't do anything!"

Alec rolled his eyes and muttered, "Are you kidding me? By the way, his saliva was already pulling strings. Ten minutes more and he needed a mop."

Magnus looked at Alec and laughed cheerfully. Alec remained moody.

"Come on, darling, let's go for the funny part of the morning." Magnus hooked his arm in Alec's crook and led him a long way. Magnus stopped in front of an elegant menswear shop and enthusiastically opened the door. 

Reluctantly, Alec entered the haberdasher store. Immediately a distinguished man approached them and greeted Magnus with selected courtesy.

"Hello, Henry! This is Alec, my companion for tonight."

Henry welcomed Alec.

"I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble. We decided to join the event relatively spontaneously."

"You have made absolutely no trouble for us. Your tuxedo is ready for fitting. Something appropriate is prepared for your companion. However, as I have to say, the one or the other change is inevitable. Please follow me."

Henry went ahead and then upstairs, where there were several large dressing rooms, tailor's dummies and various fabric samples. 

Alec just looked at Magnus. That wasn't his world at all. Magnus laid his hand placatingly on his forearm. 

"I'm with you all the time. You try the tuxedo, and if you don't  like it, we choose something else. Is that okay with you?"

Alec took a deep breath and nodded.

"Henry, could you please show us what you have prepared for me and Alec?"

"Of course." Henry pulled the two tuxedos out from behind a curtain and placed them visibly. "As desired, we have for you an aubergine jacket with a floral design, black satin peaked lapels and black satin welt pockets. The black bow tie and pocket square had also a floral design. We choose a white shirt with a wingtip collar and dupple cuffs. The black pants have aubergine side stripes, the vest is made of iridescent aubergine satin. For both of you we have identical trousers and shirts. The accessories reflect the colors of each other. I hope you are pleased with our choice and agree."

Alec's black tuxedo had a black vest. The satin peaked lapels and the welt pockets were made from the same iridescent aubergine satin as Magnus' vest. You could easily have thought it was black. The aubergine color shimmered depending on how the light fell on it. The color and the fabric of the pocket square and bow tie were chosen to match Magnus' jacket.

"What do you say to your tuxedo? Too much or do you like it?"

Alec carefully stroked the fabric. "Yes, everything is allright."

Magnus smiled. "Then let's try it on."

Magnus was the first to get out of the locker room. The tuxedo was perfect. He tied his bow as Alec cursed softly in his locker room.

"Alexander, is everything alright?"

Alec pushed back the curtain. He had his pants on and struggled with the buttons on his shirt. "These many little buttons make me crazy."

Magnus laughed. "For the fitting, it's enough to just close the top three buttons. Tuck the shirt in your pants, the vest covers the rest."

Alec followed his advice and put on his vest and jacket. He came cautiously out of the dressing room. He looked like a little boy wearing his father's suit. The pants were tight and fit very well, but the trouser legs and sleeves were too long.

"You showed a very good sense of proportion when you gave the garment size of your companion. There are not many changes necessary. We left the pants and sleeves of the jacket a little longer, we will correct that." Henry got a tape measure and something to write.

"Wait, I'll tie your bow." Magnus took Alec's bow tie and walked over to him.

"Stay away from me with that thing."

"Alexander, you look gorgeous." Magnus took a step toward him. Alec backed away from Magnus like a vampire in front of a bowl of holy water. "Please?"

Alec sighed, but shook his head slightly.

"I just want to see what it looks like." Magnus got close to Alec and tied his bow. Alec didn't notice the typical sense of claustrophobia in his throat, which usually struck him when he had to wear ties or even turtlenecks. But as soon as Magnus took a step back and his brain resumed it's normal functions, that oppressive feeling came back.

"Magnus, I can't! I'm sorry." He opened the bow tie and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to apologize, darling. It's all right. We'll dispose of a bit." Magnus put the bow tie aside and turned to Henry, who was standing by waiting silently in the background.

"Henry, what do you think of a puff tie?"

"Excellent choice. May I suggest a pearl as an eye-catcher?"

"You may, Henry, you may."

Henry gave Magnus a puff tie and a pearl on a needle. Magnus raised an eyebrow questioningly. Alec remained skeptical, but nodded. Magnus loosely tied the puff tie around Alec's neck and fastened the pearl. He took a step back and looked at Alec contentedly. "How does it feel?"

"Better. Definitely better than before."

"Henry, we've decided we both want puff ties."

Henry nodded, "Of course, we will make the puff ties and pocket squares out of the matching fabrics."

"That would be very nice!" Magnus went into the dressing room to change.

"May I take measurements before you undress?" Henry turned his question to Alec. He helped Alec take off his jacket and raised his arms. He measured the length of the arms and the inside of the pant legs. He asked Alec to put on his shoes and stuck the length of the pants with pins.

After that Alec could change again. He heard Magnus discuss with Henry the changes of his tuxedo and modalities of the second fitting.

When Alec had put on his own clothes, they all went downstairs again. Magnus handed Henry his credit card.

"It was always a pleasure for us to be of service to you. Please, honor us again soon."

"Henry, believe me, my joy will last longer."

And for the first time since entering the haberdasher, Alec saw Henry smile sincerely.

 

Magnus looked at his cell phone. "Miora isn't finished yet. Shall we have a snack somewhere?"

"This is a great idea. I really need a coffee. If not something stronger." With an exaggerated gesture Alec wiped the nonexistent sweat from his forehead.

"You did a great job. I'm proud of you." Magnus winked in amusement. "Where do you want to go? You deserve a reward."

"There's Taki's around here. Let's go there."

At Taki's they sat down in one of the booths and ordered a bite to eat.

"Magnus, I'm sorry I reacted that way because of the bow tie. I just don't like that sense of tightness around my neck. It feels like I'm suffocating."

"Alec, what are you apologizing for? I'm thankful for everything you do for me. On the contrary, I should apologize to you for asking and doing this to you."

"Then that's okay for you, that you don't wear bow tie tonight?"

"As long as you are by my side and you feel comfortable, I don't care what clothes I wear." Magnus gave Alec a brief encouraging nod. Alec smiled and started to eat. "What's next point on our program?"

"Your second fitting and then we would have to pick up the kids." Magnus started to call the dogs 'kids' exactly as Alec always did. "When we finish eating here, we can go back to the tailor."

"That's swiftly."

"That should be, considering what Henry charges me for it." Magnus smiled.

"As for that ..."

"You don't need to keep talking! I've already paid for your tuxedo and don't dare to even think about paying it back to me. It's my fault you need one at all."

"Right enough! I've always been averse to such opportunities. Honestly, I always kept myself out of the public eye. Although my name is mentioned in the photos, nobody cares."

"You don't like to be the center of attention?"

"No, not necessarily. Not if it can be avoided."

"All the more, I appreciate that you're spending tonight with me."

"That's okay."

Magnus looked at his cell phone. "I got a message from Henry. We can come in. Are you finished eating? Then let's go."

The second fitting was faster than the first one. Again, Alec didn't close the bottom buttons and hid the open shirt behind the vest.

Magnus obviously admired Alec. "Wonderful work, Henry!"

"I always like to help."

Alec changed back and left the tuxedo in the locker room. He joined Magnus and Henry, who were talking.

"Alec, will you please give Henry your address? The tuxedos will be delivered."

Alec called him his address, which Henry noted carefully.

After leaving the exclusive men's fashion store, they set off to pick up Miora and Jack.

Shirley was back at the reception and greeted Alec as warmly as Magnus. "Which of you two should I be jealous of now?" Magnus flirted with Shirley and winked at Alec.

"I'm wondering exactly the same right now. I wouldn't necessarily push you both off the edge of my bed." She winked at Alec too, who didn't know where to look, even with Magnus' wink. Just now, when he would have preferred to sink in the ground, Oliver came near with the two dogs.

Both dogs were overjoyed to see their people again.

"Hello my girl, you look very good. Did you behave?" Magnus crouched down to greet his Mimi.

"Miora has never been so sweet. I'm tempted to suggest you bring Jack more often with her, but I'm fine without him." Oliver gave Alec a very quick glance, who turned his attention to Jack rather than to Oliver's remark. 

"Magnus, really, you should go to a dog show with Miora. See how good she looks. She's guaranteed to win the title 'Best of Show' for you. You don't have to lead her yourself. I'll gladly do that for you."

"My answer is still the same. I'm not interested. If I want to get an award, I win it myself. My dog doesn't have to do it for me. But she looks great. Thanks, Oliver."

Oliver was visibly proud of Magnus's praise. Miora looked really good. She was a very well-kept dog before, but now her black spots were shining and her fur was as white as snow. Even Jack's short coat looked better than before. Oliver seemed to have bathed him, too. Magnus paid to Shirley and tipped her for the general coffee. "Bye, until next time." he said to Shirley and Oliver.

"I'm looking forward to it. Bye bye." Oliver sighed and waved after Magnus.

In the absence of a tree, Jack peed at the first lamppost he could reach. Miora blanched along the curb. "What is Miora doing there?"

"That's a quirk of her when she's not in the woods. She's going to pee." And indeed, a few steps further Miora made a curtsey.

Alec smiled. "She is really adorable."

Magnus sighed theatrically. "Why does everyone always say that about my dog and never about me?"

"You are all but modest." Alec stubbed Magnus with his shoulder. "As if you didn't know your value."  


"Depends on who I'm of value to." was Magnus' cryptic answer.

 

Arriving at Alec's apartment building, Alec spoke briefly with Lester and informed him that he was expecting a delivery. Magnus waited at the elevator and held the door open for him. Alec pushed Jack into the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. When the elevator's door opened again, Jack jumped out first. "You are such a pitiable boy." Alec tenderly pulled at Jack's ear.

Alec unlocked his apartment and took Magnus' jacket, which he brought into the bedroom. Magnus went to the kitchen to feed the dogs. Alec had put the bowls and food on the stove. The kitchen was so small that neither a table nor a chair fit into it.

A short time later, Lester reported on the internal intercom that a delivery boy was there for him, whom he would send up. Alec went to the door and waited until a young man with two garment bags stepped out of the elevator. He took the tuxedos and gave the delivery boy a tip for his effort. The young man thanked him, wished him a nice evening and this time went down the stairs.

"Magnus, the tuxedos are here. I'll take them to the bedroom." Alec hadn't hung the tuxedos in the closet but at the outside, one on each of the two doors. Magnus went to him and opened the two garment bags. "I just want to make sure that everything is complete." 

Of course he found everything to his entire contentedness. He took two steps back and sat at the foot of the bed. Suddenly, something caught his attention that he hadn't noticed before because the  closet  had covered it. "Alexander, you have a bow in the bedroom? I didn't know you were interested in archery."

"Oh yes, ever since I was a kid. Archery and photography are my biggest passions." Alec stopped beside the bedroom closet and leaned against it with his legs crossed.

Magnus grinned cheekily. "And your little passions?"

Alec's cheeks flushed slightly. "Um, not so interesting."

"I don't believe that, if you make such a secret of it."

"You've already seen my baby in the garage."

"Indeed! I can hardly wait for the jaunt. "

"If you want, I'll drive back by my bike and you'll be alone in the car. Then we can go together for a ride at any time."

"Promised?" The same question Magnus had already asked him in the garage.

"Yes." Alec's answer would always be the same.

"Then we'll do it that way." Magnus got up from the bed and headed for Alec. "I nail you to your promise."

"You can do that!" _By the way, you can do that nailing, too._

"Come on, let's go back to the living room."

 

Magnus stood in front of the wall in the living room and looked at the photos again. "I'm impressed and enraptured about your photos. could I see more of you?"

_Had I known that you would like to see more of me, we would have stayed in the bedroom._

"You mean my photos?"

"Yes, Alexander, your photos."

Alec walked over to the sideboard, squatted and opened one of the doors. He wasn't sure, but he meant to hear Magnus mutter softly: "At least for now." But he could have been wrong, too. He leaned his head against the sideboard and breathed deeply in and out three times to calm his nerves. He pulled a photo album out of the sideboard and stood up. The only seat was the narrow sofa they shared. They sat inevitably very close together. The dogs lay full and contented on their blankets.

They spend their time looking at photos that Alec made with his analogue camera and developed himself. It was mostly landscapes that he had made during his free time on his many travels.

He had often photographed animals, especially dogs and birds but also cows. He had captured the good-natured gentleness reflected in their eyes incredibly well and worked it out. Alec had a little story to tell about each photo, and he remembered exactly where he shot every single one. He just didn't always exactly know for what professional shooting he was on this part of the world. When they arrived at the end of the last photo album, the dogs woke up from their nap and wanted the attention of their people.

 

Alec lived near a park and this was the best opportunity to make the dogs tired so they would stay alone for several hours in the evening, without them making too much nonsense out of sheer boredom. As always, Magnus had his shoulder bag with him and had packed the teaser wand and a ball. When Miora and Jack saw that Magnus and Alec were putting on jackets and shoes and Magnus was taking his shoulder bag, the dogs knew they were going to have an exciting walk. This time Jack had no problems with the elevator.

The big meadow in the park was empty, there were only a few children with their parents on the fenced playground. Magnus had taken the teaser wand for Miora and gave Alec the ball with the rope. They played with the dogs, let them run across the lawn, took breaks in between, just enjoyed watching their dog's movements. After her last break, Magnus stowed the teaser wand and the ball in his shoulder bag. They didn't want to overwork the dogs

"I could eat something again." Alec grinned crookedly.

"You're like a teenager in puberty. You have a blessed appetite." Magnus laughed.

"You have no idea!" In fact, when Magnus was around, he felt just like a lovesick youth.

"Why aren't you always so insatiable?" At this innuendo Alec had to moan inside. _We can try on occasion when you have enough and beg for mercy._  

On the way back to Alec's apartment, they bought a little pastry at the bakery. Jack was either too tired to boycott the elevator or realized that the ride was unpleasant but not dangerous for him.

Magnus gave both dogs a beef tendon and joined Alec in the tiny kitchen, who distributed the biscuits on plates. "Would you like coffee, cappuccino or latte macchiato?"

"You can do me a latte macchiato?"

Alec grinned. "Yes, I can! Or my tassimo can do that, even with Baileys if you like."

"And if I like!"

Magnus watched as Alec put a large glass under his tassimo, inserted a white t-disc and pressed the start button. The smell of the chocolate liqueur in the milk was very good. Alec put in the second t-disc and ran the espresso into the milk. He handed Magnus the glass with three perfect layers. "Be careful, the glass is hot."

"One more reason to blow." Magnus said with innocent mine.

_I will not survive this evening inviolate!_

Alec made a regular coffee for himself with the tassimo and handed a plate to Magnus.

They sit down together on the couch to drink coffee, ate pastries and enjoyed the rest before preparing for the evening. They agreed that Magnus could use the shower first, because he would take longer to make himself presentable.

When Alec came out of the shower, Magnus sat on the edge of the bed. He wore the short, silk robe open over his tuxedo trousers. He looked stunning.

_I would like nothing better than to ruin your perfect make-up with my lips and tie you to the bed for the rest of the weekend. In the proverbial sense and gladly also in fact._

When Magnus noticed the presence of Alec, he looked up and smiled. "I think I'll leave you alone for a moment until you're dressed." He threw a significant glance at the towel that wrapped Alec's hips. Alec just nodded instead of saying something. He didn't know if he could trust his voice. Alone in his bedroom, he dropped the towel and got dressed. The buttons on his shirt once again fiercely resisted.

"Magnus? Can I leave the buttons open again?" The question was partly meant jokingly, but made clear his frustration at the desperate attempts to close the shirt. "

"For our salvation, you should definitely close them." Magnus stood in the doorway and at one point had mercy on Alec. He walked over and stood so close to him, that Alec could feel his warmth through the open robe. He tried not to stare at Magnus' bare chest, but allowed only a fleeting glance. Instead he glanced at Magnus' fingers, buttoning Alec's shirt. As Magnus leaned a little closer to him, Alec looked up and saw that Magnus was already looking him in the eye. When Alec thought that Magnus couldn't get any closer without him losing his mind, Magnus took a step back and held the puff tie in his hand that he must have taken from the garment bag hanging behind Alec. Magnus loosely tied it around Alec's neck, never taking his eyes off him. "Is it good like that?"

Alec nodded.

Magnus stepped back to the bed and Alec breathed.

Magnus took something out of his overnight bag. "Give me your hands, please."

Alec raised his arms and stretched out his hands without thinking. Magnus fastened double cuffs to the sleeves of his shirt. He handed Alec the vest and jacket he put on one after another. Magnus stroked the lapels of Alec's jacket.

"You look beautiful! Everyone will look at you admiringly. "

"But only as long as you are not standing next to me."

"Alexander, you flatter me. I'm not even fully dressed."

"That won't bother any of your admirers."

Magnus smiled and let the robe slip unabashedly from his shoulders. Magnus got dressed and Alec once more tried not to stare. But since Magnus kept talking to him, it would be rude not to look at him, wouldn't it?

Magnus had a very erotic art of dressing himself. Normally, he would rather like men to undress in his bedroom, but Magnus, as so often, made an exception.

_If I'm so attracted by him putting on his clothes, do I faint when he finally lies naked next to me?_

"What do you think?"

"What I'm thinking right now?" Alec was confused. He hadn't heard what Magnus said.

Magnus winked. "No, I don't want to know exactly that. Although it might be interesting.

Anyway, my question wasn't that important."

Magnus patted his chest with a grin and left the bedroom. Magnus checked if the dogs had enough water and told them goodbye. He took his coat and waited for Alec in the living room so they could leave the apartment together.

Alec stood in the bedroom for a moment. Was just he of the opinion that the sexual tension between them increased during the day, or was Magnus the same? Or was that only wishful thinking again? Alec grew more and more nervous the closer the moment came when they would leave the apartment. His self-doubts were far too obvious to ignore.

_I don't know if I can do that. I don't know if I can kiss him on command only for spectators. I want to kiss him! Constantly, but not like that. It would be our second kiss and I would be like I was under a microscope and my nervous kissing attempts are analyzed._

He took his coat and went into the living room. He makes sure that the dogs had everything they needed. "Kids, we'll come back later. Behave and sleep well. See you later."

Magnus was about to leave the apartment when Alec called him back. "Magnus, wait a moment. Please."

Magnus turned questioningly. Alec suddenly stood very close to him. He enclosed Magnus' face in both hands and kissed him. Just like that. Without any warning. His lips were soft and slightly open. Before Magnus could react, Alec finished the kiss, but didn't pull away his hands. 

"What was that for?" Magnus asked a little breathlessly.

"To relieve the tension. I know it's going to go sky-high for me in no time, and I didn't mean to mess it up. Call it rehearsal, if you like."

"Okay." 

"Okay?" 

Magnus took Alec's hands from his face and squeezed them once. "Alec, we can handle it, we both together."

"You are right. Where there is a will, there are bushes, too!"

"But frequent practice doesn't hurt, doesn't it?" Magnus said and walked through the door.

And there it goes, the relaxed tension... 

 

Magnus waited at the elevator. The doors opened the moment Alec arrived. Alec was unsure how to act after the spontaneous kiss. He hadn't thought about the consequences. But Magnus  was just normal and not a bit embarrassed. He stood in the elevator next to Alec. "Hopefully there won't be a thunderstorm tonight, when Miora is alone in a strange flat. I'm glad Jack is with her."

"If the weather changes, we'll go home right away. Miora should be your last worry tonight."

"You know that's also true for you?" Magnus looked at Alec.

Alec smiled. "I'm not worrying you a minute." "You know what I mean. If you want to go, then say it and we'll go. We still have the argument of an exciting new love." Magnus grinned mischievously.

Alec couldn't respond because the elevator had arrived on the ground floor and opened its doors. They chatted a bit with Lester when the cab stopped at the entrance. Alec held the door for Magnus and let him in before sitting down next to him. The ride didn't last long. Alec wished the trip lasted longer. He was nervous. He needed more time.

When the cab attained the place of the event, Magnus payed the driver. Alec handed Magnus his hand to help him get out of the car. Side by side, they walked towards the entrance. Alec opened the door and let Magnus take the lead. Magnus went to a table where a young woman was sitting with a pen and a clipboard, looking at him expectantly.

"Magnus Bane plus one." 

The young woman checked her clipboard and put a catch behind Magnus' name.

"What is your name?" she asked Alec. 

"Plus one!" Magnus replied firmly. 

"I need a name."

"No, you don't. Thanks for your effort. I'm sure we can easily find our table on our own." Magnus turned his back on her and ignored her stammering. "Alec, don't be angry with me, but I don't want Camille to know your name and to learn something personal about you in this way. She will use her knowledge shamelessly against you and at least will try to destroy you and your career." 

"Magnus, don't worry. I trust you. You know why you act like that." Alec took Magnus' hand in his. Partly to support Magnus, partly to calm down himself, but also to make a point. Hand in hand, they entered the ballroom.

Their eyes fell directly on a man who crept around the tables with two little place cards in his hand. 

"Woolsey!" Magnus called severely.

The caught man looked around in fright. Magnus grinned. "What are you doing there."

"Rearranging. Terrible table arrangement. Richard has seated me at a table with the Skinners."

"He really has to hate you very much." Magnus chuckled.

"Meanwhile..."

"Woolsey, what did you do?" Magnus was alarmed. 

"I've fucked him."

"Woolsey!" Magnus' voice was truly horrified.

"What? I was plastered."

"That doesn't always justify everything. I've warned you. Why do you always refuse to listen to me?"

"It wasn't worth it, I remember that much. I didn't know until recently that I must have told him what I think of men whose bells are hanging lower than their rope."

"Woolsey! You didn't say that!"

"Obviously." He held up the place cards. "Otherwise he wouldn't have seated me at a table with the most boring people on this planet. They're going in the cellar to laugh."

Alec found the friendly conversation of the two of them very amusing. "Do they bring the least a few beer up when they are downstairs anyway?"

Woolsey laughed loudly. "Magnus, I like your guy!"

Alec grinned. The evening could be more amusing than expected. Woolsey leaned over to Alec, whispering loud and clear: "The worst part was he is a foot fetishist. Can you imagine that someone would rather suckle on my big toe than to suck my cock?" 

Alec shook his head, laughing.

"And it's such a nice cock." Magnus' answer surprised Alec. He looked puzzled between the two. "How do you know he has a nice cock?"

"We were friends with benefits in our younger years." 

One could have expected any reaction from Alec, but not his relieved laugh.  _Even if that is weird, that's the best news ever! Magnus is in to men! Yes!_  

Alec was relieved, excited and suddenly full of expectations and hopes. His world has turned and was back on track. 

Now Magnus leaned over to Alec and whispered loud and clear. "You know, our dear Woolsey here, is always on the pull."

Woolsey snorted. "As if you had no weaknesses."

"I don't think so! No, he's flawless." Alec shook his head.

Wolsey grinned. "I could tell you stories about his missteps and blemishes for whole evenings."

"What you interpret as a blemish are lovable additions for me." Alec defended Magnus.

"Oh, how sappy new love is. I've totally forgotten..." 

Alec took a liking to Woolsey. "Let's find our places and swap the cards in. What do you think, Magnus, shall we keep Woolsey company this evening?"

All three walked separately through the rows of round tables and looked for the place cards with Magnus' name. The ballroom was still empty. Magnus deliberately came earlier to spare Alec the great attention their both appearances would cause. Magnus found his place card near the podium. Camille had placed his place cards in such a way that Magnus was seated facing the oblong table where the honored guests and the commitee usually sat. Which meant that not only he would have to look at Camille all evening, but Alec and he would be constantly watched by her.

"Woolsey, I've found our table. Let's do the Skinner a favor and give them those special places. I'm sure they'll thank Camille for this honor long and lengthy."

With a happy whistle, Woolsey exchanged the place cards and Magnus led Alec to the back of the ballroom where the disdained Richard had placed Woolsey. 

"I definitely feel more comfortable here." Alec pulled out the chair for Magnus and waited for him to sit down. Of course, Magnus set his back to the podium.

"Above all, we're closer to the bar now." commented Magnus. Woolsey winked at Magnus. "We'll definitely use that to our advantage, right?"

"And we'll get started right away!" Magnus got up and walked to the bar. Alec and Woolsey followed him. They gave their order at the bartender.

Alec still grinning, listened more attentively to what Woolsey said. "It is very pleasant that our clashes are still very nice and enjoyable, where our passion of that time is now going different ways." 

Alec decided that Wolsey was no danger in judging the way Magnus looked at him. They were just good friends who seemed to like teasing each other, not more. If there had ever been more.                 

"In contrast to other past love affairs..." Woolsey looked over Magnus' shoulder to the entrance of the ballroom.

"Don't say it! Don't say, she dared..."

Woolsey knew immediately what or who Magnus meant. "Yes, she has. Obviously."

Magnus groaned. "I don't need that right now."

Woolsey's face turned to stone. "Speaking of the devil."

Alec glanced in the direction Woolsey was looking. He stood between the two at the bar. A man came up to them. A very handsome man who showed a lot of white teeth as he approached Magnus like a predator stalking his prey. 

As the bartender put the drinks in front of them, Magnus took a long sip and put his half-empty glass on the counter. 

"Magnus, babe! We haven't seen each other for ages." The man wrapped his arm around Magnus' waist and leaned in to kiss him. Magnus looked at him unwillingly and could turn his head just in time, so that the kiss placed on his cheek and not as intended on his mouth.

"Ages are definitely not long enough ago. Hello, Imasu."

Alec sensed Magnus' tension and moved to stand next to him, looking at Imasu, and put his arm around Magnus' shoulder. "If you want to keep your hand, you take it away immediately. My boyfriend is not your babe." 

Imasu eyed Alec and looked back at Magnus. "Pretty possessive, your new lover." 

"Let me know if I should speak in shorter sentences or make you a drawing. He is my boyfriend. The emphasis is clearly on MY if you missed it. So take your fingers off him. Now and in the future." 

Imasu took a step back. "Really, Magnus? In the past, you couldn't stand such a thing and you were annoyed when I was jealous." 

Magnus wrapped both arms around Alec's side and rested his head against his chest. Almost as if by itself, Alec's arms closed around Magnus. 

"I love that strong side about him." Provocatively, Magnus ran his hand over Alec's abs, suspiciously deep in the direction of the belt. It was almost scandalous in public. Magnus glanced up at Alec through his eyelashes, which would wake any butterfly out of hibernation. Slowly Alec lowered his head and tenderly kissed Magnus' lips. Magnus leaned closer to him and put his hand on his pecs. Alec had palpitations. Alec interrupted the kiss and opened his eyes to look at Magnus. He waited a few seconds for Magnus to open his eyes. That look was all that Alec needed. He smiled and kissed him again.

"And sometimes the reality hits the hope with full force into the face." muttered Woolsey in the background.

Alec  broke the kiss and looked deep into Magnus' eyes before reluctantly turning his attention to Imasu. "You're still here? Haven't we just ignored you clearly enough?"

"No reason to become rude." Imasu was hoping for Magnus' confirmation, but he had lyed his head back on Alec's chest.

"Better to have your heart on your tongue than an asshole in your soul. Remember, you broke up with Magnus." Woolsey knew the whole story. 

"So this is your revenge now?" Imasu addressed his question directly to Magnus.

"I don't like to call it revenge. Returning the favor sounds nicer. But other than that, I had no idea that you would show up here tonight. And I honestly would rather prefer if you go and leave us alone." 

Obviously Imasu knew when he had to give up. Without a word he turned and left. Magnus still had his arms wrapped around Alec's side, Alec still holding him tight. Woolsey took his drink and knocked briefly on the counter. "We would be rid of that." 

Magnus chuckled. He let Alec go and took his drink. He reached out to Alec and followed Woolsey back to the table to sit down on their seats again. 

"This evening is full of surprises so far, and I can go on like this all night." He didn't say it directly to Alec but was addressed to him. Alec plucked embarrassedly at the label of his beer bottle. He blushed a bit at these words. Nevertheless, a slight smile appeared on his lips. 

Alec always thought Magnus was the born raconteur, but Woolsey could rival him. He was an excellent storyteller. Since he had a lot of interesting things to say about Magnus, the time went by for Alec. They talked so well that they didn't notice that the hall was now completely filled. Alec didn't realize that until he got up to fetch new drinks for everyone. Therefore, he had to wait a little longer at the bar than the first time. When he came back to the table, a woman was standing next to Magnus. She acted like she would be very familiar and leaned close to him. Alec couldn't see Magnus' expression. Only when he sat down and Magnus looked at him, he noticed the imploring expression for salvation in his eyes. "Sorry it took so long. The bartender was quite busy." 

The woman looked inquiringly at Alec. "So this is your new boyfriend? Hi, I'm Edith. So you're the one who took our coveted Magnus off the market? Oh, you don't have to worry about me. You must know, I'm an old friend of Magnus." She stroked Magnus over the biceps.

Magnus played with the stem of his martini glass, he ran his index finger and thumb up and down. Alec clasped his little finger with Magnus' little finger and stopped his movements.

"Oh, I have no problems with old friends, only with younger ones." 

Edith's indignant snort subsided in Woolsey's loud laughter. She nodded briefly to Magnus and left the table. 

Woolsey slapped Alec on the shoulder and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! Magnus, if you don't marry him, I'll do it."

But Magnus didn't seem to listen. His eyes showed an expression that Alec had never seen before. He couldn't say exactly what it was. But he loved it. He didn't want to look away. In rapid succession, a wide range of emotions was reflected. In the end, he looked quite fondly Alec would almost describe it. 

Unfortunately, the first speaker on the podium interrupted their sweet moment. And that was it with the nice moments for a long, boring eternity. 

After more than half an hour Alec got hungry. He stood up to see if he could get at least some salted peanuts or crackers at the bar. 

"What are you doing? Where do you want to go?" Magnus spoke softly.

"To the bar. I'm hungry."

"Alec, it's not polite to get up during a speech, even if it's still so lengthy."

"I find it rather rude to bore a whole room with nonsensical drivel."

"That point can't be denied, Magnus. Where he's right, he's right."

"You are getting attention." Magnus looked at the other guests, who found the action in the back of the ballroom more interesting than the speech.

Alec was now behind Magnus' chair. "What should I bring you from the bar?" 

Magnus put his head back to look at Alec. Alec bend forward spontaneously and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Magnus smiled.

"Didn't you just say something about attention?" Alec put his hands on Magnus shoulders. Magnus leaned the back of his head against Alec's middle. Slowly, Alec's hands slipped over Magnus' collarbones and came to rest on his chest. 

Magnus winked. "Martini."

Alec gave him a quick peck on the mouth and nodded to Woolsey, who affirmatively held up his glass.

Alec was lucky that the bartender felt compassion for him and gave him some cracker. Alec brought the drinks for Magnus and Woolsey first to the table and then came back with his beer and crackers. Magnus wanted to take some of the crackers but Alec patted his fingers. "Ah! Remember? That's unpolite." 

Magnus pulled a pout and squinted at the pack of crackers. Alec was having fun to grab a cracker and to bite off a piece of it. He grinned as he chewed. He pretended to want to put the other half in his mouth, but then he stretched half the cracker toward Magnus, as if he had never intended anything else. The fact that Magnus only opened his mouth instead of taking the cracker from Alec's hand, threw him off track. To tease Magnus was an own goal now and then. Even if they were sitting in a hall full of people, feeding Magnus was something incredibly intimate. 

"You two are so married! This is as cheesy as a Disney's fairytale."

"Shut up, Woolsey!" Alec and Magnus said at the same time and therefore had to laugh. Their moment was ruined anyway. 

Alec had another 45 minutes of dull ramblings to endure before dinner was served. And he found the dinner very disappointing. 

"Alexander, what's up? You're poking around in your food. You haven't eaten so many crackers that you can already be full." 

"Since you ate most of the crackers, the thesis is certainly true." Magnus stuck out his tongue to Woolsey. 

"Well, I don't like it. Maybe you've spoiled me too much. I usually ate better when you've cooked."

"The dinner comes from one of the best restaurants. You can say anything you want about Camille, but as far as that is concerned, she has never saved on the costs." 

"It only proves how good you really are. I would like to exchange this dinner for your risotto."

"You're cute! Flattery will lead you the fastest in his pants."

"Shut up, Woolsey!" Both said again in unisono. 

"What? I speak from many years of experience."

"What Alec and I have is still very new, so my enthusiasm about your communicativeness is limited." 

"I understand. I'm silent." Only his grin was anything but quiet.

When the waiters had cleared the plates, Alec offered again to get drinks. He waited for the bartender to mix the drinks when he heard a surprised voice next to him. 

"Alec? Is that really you?" 

"Amelie? Hi, what are you doing here?" 

Amelie quickly cast a stealthy glance over her own shoulder. "That's what I should ask you. I never expected you here."

Alec rubbed his neck. "I'm not so voluntary here either. My date had to appear here."

Amelie looked at him wide-eyed. "Your date? YOU have actually a date?" 

"Um, yes, I have a date."

"I can't believe it."

Alec pointed to Magnus who was discussing with Woolsey. "You may believe me."

"This is your date?" 

_I've always liked you, but if you're making a homophobic remark now, you have been that the longest time._ ~~~

"I never knew you are..."

_Gay? Yes, I am!_

"... dating Magnus Bane!"

Alec looked at Amelie in amazement. First surprise was reflected on the model's face and then ... relief? 

"You know him?" 

Alec couldn't get out of wondering.

"Of course I know him! Just because I work as a model doesn't mean I'm not eating at all."

The bartender shoved the drinks over the counter. Amelie decided to go to the table with Alec and took her drink and Woolsey's.

Alec placed the glass in front of Magnus, who looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you, darling!" 

Alec leaned over and kissed him. "Every of your wishes is my pleasure." 

Amelie giggled and Magnus noticed that Alec wasn't alone, but had come back from the bar in female company. Magnus got up to greet Amelie. He kissed her on both cheeks.

"Amelie, I'm happy to see you."

"I'm completely surprised! You two know each other and you're dating."

Magnus beamed.

"So that means you and Camille broke up? Sorry, if I say that now, but thank God! I always thought you were too good for her. Ok, let's change the topic: I'm not alone here either." Amelie turned to beckon someone to come over. A small, inconspicuous woman came to her and Amelie proudly introduced her to everyone. "I would be very happy to introduce you Mariannah as my fiancée, but she is still reluctant."

Mariannah wasn't embarrassed by this statement. "How do you know each other?" 

"Alec here is my favorite photographer and I enjoyed working with him. He always radiates a calmness, where you can relax and go out of your shell. He never demands much, but that's why you like to give him everything. And he's a really nice guy."

Amelie addressed Alec directly. "Do you remember back then in Thailand? This man here fed the stray dogs in his limited spare time and built water points for them. He also started an organization that would take care of the dogs when he left. "

Alec looked abashed.

"You still fly there regularly, right?"

Alec nodded.

"Alexander, you didn't tell me about that. Then you have your own shelter." 

"This is not a real shelter, just a few sheds, nothing more."

"Alec has a heart of gold. In Miami we couldn't work for three days because of a storm. This goofy here slept in an armchair for a week because he had let a cat in his room to protect her from the weather. As thanks, the cat has born three babies in his bed. He hadn't said anything to anyone for fear that someone would take the cat away from him. He hadn't let the cleaners in and there were always milk bottles in front of his door. We were terribly worried about him because he never appeared for dinner. We thought he had fallen ill."

Alec interrupted her. "Enough of me. How do you know Magnus?"

"From his restaurant, he was so prudent to always serve our orders on slightly smaller, blue glass plates. The miniportions didn't look so lost that way. He was always a sweetheart. Because of him I got a contact to the shelter. You influenced me, Alec."

Magnus looked back and forth between Amilie and her girlfriend. "And how long are you both dating?"

This time, Mariannah answered Magnus' question. "One and a half years."

Now Alec understood the connection. "That's why you stopped flirting with me." 

"So you did notice I was flirting with you?" 

"Of course, I'm not that stupid."

Suddenly the model also had an enlightenment. "Oh my God! Now I realize a lot. The hot guy from the security in Milan."

Alec just grinned.

"I saw you in the gym together. Then the exercises to fall correctly on the airtrack tumbling mat were... "

"Foreplay, yes." 

"Unfortunately I have to interrupt your memories now. Although 'unfortunately' would be a lie. Honestly, I hate the idea that my boyfriend thinks of another man, so I love to interrupt. How hot was that guy?" 

"Extremely hot." The model faned cool air with her hand. 

Magnus was worried. "On a scale of one to ten?"

"Twelve plus." Amelie smiled ecstatically. "The plus is for the cute tooth gap."

Alec nodded, smiling.

"Is he hotter than me?"

"Nobody is hotter than you." Alec assured him and kissed Magnus for confirmation.

 

"Oh boys, what a nice performance." 

"Camille ... And the conversation has been so enjoyable until now." Amelie nodded briefly to Camille. 

"Amelie, what's the name of your acquaintance? Introduce me to them."

"This is Magnus' guest. I wouldn't dream of introducing you to my accompaniment, why should I do that with the boyfriend of a good friend?" 

Camille snorted. "Boyfriend! As if you could call that a relationship."

Woolsey had been silent all the time, not taking part of the conversation, just listening. But now he had a good reason to speak. "Why do you doubt their relationship? It's more than just the dates, holding hands and kissing. It's about accepting each other's weirdness and flaws. It's about being yourself and finding happiness together. It's about seeing an imperfect person perfectly. And that's exactly what I witnessed tonight. So get lost and spray your poison elsewhere."

Woolsey had barely finished his defense speech when Magnus' cell phone rang. He showed Alec the caller ID.

"Good evening, Luke! Is our police working around the clock, or do you have any informations regarding the breaking into my house?" 

Amelie and Mariannah were startled. All happiness had disappeared from Woolsey's eyes.

"A break-in? In Magnus' house?" 

Alec nodded and turned his attention to the phone call. Magnus listened for a while and then smiled.

"That's very gratifying! Wait, Alec is standing next to me. I'm sure he wants to hear the news from you personally." Magnus handed Alec his cell phone.

"Hello Luke! Tell me what you have learned."

"The burglar is identified. He is in custody with us. However, we can't prove any connection with Camille. I have his cell phone in front of me, but no phone number that we could match."

"Luke, that's great, you can arrest him in half an hour? I hope the interrogation technique you've learned at the FBI is paying off now. Please give us a call when you have him in custody. Thanks a lot." Alec hugged Magnus tightly. "Isn't that fantastic? Luke puts a team together and in half an hour he can arrest him."

Magnus didn't show his confusion. "Alec, I need some fresh air. Will you accompany me outside?" 

"I'll go with you wherever you want." 

Amelie and Mariannah said goodbye to Alec and Magnus.

"Thank you for not telling Camille anything about Alec." 

Amilie smiled. "Sometimes I know when to shut up." 

"You didn't shut up, I would say." 

"I didn't say that was one of those moments."  When kissing Amelie's cheek, she whispers in Magnus' ear: "He must like you very much if he takes part in such an event because of you. He didn't even go to his own awards. He always sent one of us."

Alec took Magnus' Hand to lead him to the entrance of the ballroom. He turned to Woolsey and saw that Camille had gone. "We'll be right back. Don't drink his martini."

Outside, Magnus turned to Alec. "Ok, tell me about your plans. I have a rough idea what your behavior might mean."

"Luke said he had his cell phone in front of him, but he can't prove anything to Camille. I was hoping she will warn him on his cell phone that he'll get an unpleasant visit soon."

"You are smart. But I didn't know that Luke learned interrogation at the FBI." "Did he?" I didn't know that either."

"So you lied." 

"I wouldn't call it lying, rather improvised."

"We'll find out in the next half hour if your improvisation worked." He was shivering. "Come on, let's go back in. It's cold out here." Alec solicitously put his arm around his shoulders.

Alec turned directly to the bar. "I'll get coffee, then you can warm up a bit." 

"You are such an attentive angel."

Alec showed him his wry grin. Spontaneously, he leaned forward and gave Magnus a quick kiss. "Go, I'll be right back." 

He brought coffee to Magnus and Woolsey and went back to the bar to get his own. 

"Thanks for the coffee, Alec. As in real life: first blow, then swallow. The coffee is pretty hot otherwise." Of course, Woolsey followed his own advice. Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"It's a joke, not a dick. Don't take it so hard."

"Modesty isn't necessarily on your menu." Magnus sighed. 

"What for? That's a waste of time."

"Then I really enjoy wasting my time. I like the small attentions that show me my man is making an effort and I like to feel he cares about me."

After this statement, Magnus gazed adoringly at Alec. "He can't possibly  be any cuter, can't he?" 

"Before the whole thing gets even more slushy, Alec say something. I still can't believe it. You both didn't mention the whole evening that somebody broke into your house."

"Sorry, Woolsey. I don't want to think about it tonight either. And Alec would never say anything. It is enough for me, that I have to deal with Camille. Already again." Alec took Magnus' hand for support. Finally Magnus told him about the lawsuit and how Ragnor and Raphael work together to counter this. 

"That's why I'm not falling in love. You're just in trouble afterwards."

"Your pants-up-and-bye-strategy doesn't work well for everyone."

"I don't know what's wrong with that. I come and go." 

"Proverbially and actually." Alec assumed. 

"I'm longing for more." 

"Me too." Alec brought Magnus' hand to his lips. "For example, for a dance with the most adorable man in the entire ballroom." 

Magnus melted away.

And in fact, the music had started to play. The gap between the round tables and the podium was used to dance by some couples. 

"You really want to dance with me?"

"Yes, I would like to." 

_I don't just want to dance with you. I want to hold you in my arms. I want to be selfish and I want to know what it's like to feel your body so close to mine._

He got up and held out his hand. When Magnus recovered from his surprise and didn't get up immediately, Alec repeatedly moved all the fingers of his hand, as if he grabbed something and so he beckoned him to join him. Magnus took his hand and let himself be led through the row of tables. On the dance floor, Alec took Magnus' right hand and pulled him with swing to his chest. Magnus put his other hand on Alec's shoulder and let Alec guide him to a slow love song by George Michael. When a new song began, Alec hold on to Magnus' hand so he didn't get the idea to leave the dance floor. Alec enjoyed holding Magnus in his arms and moving with him. It was so harmonious, they just fit perfectly together, as if they were made for each other. Alec didn't pretend anymore to be Magnus' boyfriend. He felt like that. During the instrumental part of 'Unforgettable' Alec raised his arm and Magnus understood that he should spin around. When the refrain began, Alec pulled him back and turned Magnus, so that he leaned his back against Alec's chest. Alec folded his arms in front of Magnus chest and swayed with him to the music. He touched Magnus' cheek from behind with his cheek and sang softly.

Every step I take

Everywhere I go

I see your face, unforgettable

Every heart you break

You will never know

I see your face, unforgettable

 

At some point Magnus sighed annoyed. "Camille is watching us. Why can't we just enjoy this evening? This condition is not danceable!" 

"Do you want to offer her a show?"

Magnus grinned mischievously. "What are you up to?"

When Rihanna sang 'Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving. Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving.' Alec strengthened his grip. He turned Magnus out a little and bent him back deeply. He leaned close over Magnus' upper body. 'It takes me all the way. I want you to stay,' Very slowly he straightened them up and pulled Magnus back into his arms. Magnus released Alec's left hand and put both arms around his neck. Alec held Magnus with one hand between his shoulder blades, the other he had placed on his lower back. The perfect starting position for another tender kiss. 

"You really are a man of unimagined abilities." Magnus looked Alec in the eye and Alec decided to thank Izzy exuberantly for the many dance lessons she had forced him to do.

All in all, surprisingly, they had a nice evening. They made Woolsey company and drank together, occasionally danced with each other again and again to several old and new songs. No one bothered them with unwanted attention, so they could relax more and more and be themselves. Alec could almost forget that they were being watched more or less constantly. But he didn't forget to surprise Magnus with small kisses now and then. He was a very attentive boyfriend. 

It was late in the evening, or better early in the morning, when they were inebriated enough to make up their minds to get into a taxi and drive to Alec's appartement.

As Alec quietly unlocked the door, they found both dogs sleeping together on a blanket. Jack tiredly opened one eye and wagged his tail slightly in greeting. 

"I'll go out with the two guys quickly and then maybe we can sleep a bit longer tomorrow." 

Alec got Jack's and Miora's leash. Jack got up, stretched his limbs and went to Alec. That made Miora awake.   

She looked at Magnus, got up and turned back to sleep on her other side.

"You don't have to go alone. We're going together." Magnus took the leash from Alec's hand. 

"I don't mind going alone with the dogs."

"Me though." He went to Miora and fastened the leash to her collar. "Come on, you lie-abed. We're gonna do a pee." 

Extremely reluctant, Miora stood up and followed Magnus.  In front of the apartment building, Miora sought a small patch of lawn and squatted to pee.  As soon as she was done, she moved to the entrance of the building. Jack needed a little longer. He wanted to read the newspaper extensively before answering with his scent mark.

In the living room, they removed the collars of the dogs who both looked for a comfy place to continue their interrupted nap.

Alec and Magnus, on the other hand, only now became really aware that they may have had a small problem. Only when both stood in front of Alec's bed, they realized their sleeping situation. Alec didn't even have a couch to settle on. 

"Do you prefer..." Magnus pointed to the left side of the bed, turned his hand, palm up, and pointed to the right side. Alec looked at him wide-eyed. Right or left? Top or bottom? He couldn't answer. 

"Oh whatever. I'm too tired and too tipsy to argue." Magnus moved to the left side of the bed and sat on the edge of the bed to undress.

"Um, Magnus .... I don't own any pajamas. I hope it's okay for you if I sleep in my boxer briefs. I also put on a shirt."

"Alexander, undress and lie down. I don't care right now what you're wearing or not wearing. It's your home, it's your bed. If you want to sleep without a shirt, then you can of course do that. Don't let me disturb your sleeping habits."

Alec got a t-shirt and a hanger out of the closet and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he came into the bedroom, Magnus stood only in his boxerbriefs with his back to him and hung his tuxedo on a hanger. Alec had a fantastic view of Magnus' back and enjoyed the sight of his moving muscles as he hung the hanger on the door of the closet. If he didn't want to climb over the entire bed, he would have to pass the pretty naked Magnus, for better or worse. 

"Let me over, please."

But instead of stepping aside to make room for Alec, Magnus turned and leaned his back against the closet. The bedroom wasn't that small, but anyway Magnus was damn near. And almost naked. Alec maneuvered past him and lay down on his side of the bed. Magnus took his toiletry bag and went to the bathroom. Alec stripped off the too-warm t-shirt and  switched on the bedside lamp on Magnus' side. He was almost asleep when he heard Magnus and noticed he was getting into bed next to him.  When Magnus switched off the lamp, Alec turned to the side. He couldn't see Magnus in the dark, but was more than fully aware of his presence. Magnus also turned to the side, facing Alec.  _Actually, it should be weird now. But that's absolutely not. That feels familiar. Does he expect a good night kiss from me?_ _I'm afraid if I kiss him now, I will not settle for smooching_.

He wouldn't have had to worry. Magnus felt for his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you for the lovely evening." 

"For me, the evening with you was very nice, too." whispered Alec.

"I'm relieved to hear that from you. Just yesterday I was wondering if that was a bad idea."

"Don't worry, Magnus. Bad ideas make the best memories." 

Magnus laughed softly. " Good night, Alexander!" 

"Good night, Magnus!" 

Magnus released Alec's hand but placed it right next to Alec's. Almost as if they were holding hands. Alec never wanted to move again. With a warm and contented feeling in his stomach, he finally fell asleep.

***

 

In the middle of the night Magnus tried to turn around. He couldn't be lying on his side anymore. It remained in the attempt because his leg and his arm wouldn't move. He opened his eyes a little and looked at Alec's dark hair. Magnus had no idea when that happened. They lay in the middle of the bed, Magnus knee between Alec's thighs, his arm across his chest, his hand in Alec's hand. Under his fingertips he could feel his calm heartbeat. Slowly, he withdrew his knee. Alec grunted unhappily, but he continued to sleep. He tried to free his hand and resisted the need to stroke his thumb over Alec's pecs and let his fingers play with the chest hairs. Magnus would have liked to stay that way for a longer time, but he had to turn around. However Alec held his hand tightly to his heart as he slept. Magnus spun his hand and intertwined their fingers. He turned and pulled Alec with him, who immediately snuggled against his back. Magnus held Alec's hand and for a long time just lay there, enjoying the warm feeling of being so close to Alec's body. 

Magnus remembered a quote: You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is much better than any of your dreams could ever be. 

There was a lot of truth in this quote, Magnus noted. And the amazing thing was, he was neither scared nor felt the need to escape about this realization.

In his mind he let the evening review again. He remembered every single kiss. Although they weren't fiery french kissing, it doesn't mean they were less wonderful. Alec could kiss fantastically well. That left a lot of room for the thought of how everything else would be with him. Would! And not could! With this resolve, he eventually fell asleep. 

 

 

My inspiration for Alec's puff tie

[ ](https://ibb.co/jJUrEo)

My inspiration for Magnus' tuxedo

[ ](https://ibb.co/ciXduo)

 

[Triumph Thruxton](https://www.triumph-goch.de/de/newsbeitrag-triumph-thruxton-und-thruxton-r-2016-42587)

[example for a yogurt cup](https://www.kawasaki.de/de/products/Sport_Tourer/2017/ZZR1400_Performance_Sport/overview?Uid=094DWwxYCQxcXQkMXwpeXFBdC1FfDF9bWgpYWwkKDgkLDVE)  
When I talk about a yoghurt cup I mean a bike where the engine block is covered by the plastic cladding. At a naked bike you can see everything. I love that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know our fandom is fighting and persistent. But just in case, because we have a world to save and a family to protect:
> 
>  [SaveShadowhunters](https://www.saveshadowhunters.com/)  
> [5 ways to save shadowhunters](https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/06/shadowhunters-5-ways-you-can.html)


	16. Day 15 - Sunday, October 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the event.

Alec felt a tickling sensation in his nose. Irritated, he opened his eyes and saw a shock of black hair in front of him. Good that the onset of panic paralyzed him until his mind became as aware as his body. Embarrassingly, his body had a little lead and already realized who pressed himself against his chest. Or was he the one who pressed himself against Magnus' back? Since her hands and legs were intertwined, that was completely the same.

And then it hit him!

_Oh my god! That's Magnus! I'm currently snuggling with Magnus! With a full-blown morning glory clinging to his ass as if it belonged there, as if it had every right._

Carefully, Alec tried a little to distance himself. Magnus growled in protest. "Five more minutes, please." 

_Oh, fuck! What now? It feels so good and right. I don't really want to get up. I would like to cuddle even closer to him and fall asleep again. I can't do this! If he wakes up properly, maybe he shouldn't be greeted at first by my hard cock. Even though the evening was very harmonious yesterday and he didn't fight against my kisses, I think that would be a size too big now in the truest sense of the word._

But once the brain is awake, the bladder soon says 'good morning', too. 

"It's okay, sleep on." Alec plucked at the duvet and put a tip of it in Magnus' hand, hoping he wouldn't notice in his half-sleep that he was pulling his hand away. He turned on his back and took his thigh from Magnus' hip. His foot was between Magnus's calves.

_How did we manage that? And when did that happen?_

Magnus sighed and cuddled deeper in the pillow as Alec left the bed. Quietly he got clothes out of the drawer and left the bedroom. In the bathroom, he considered what he should do with his not so small problem. He hoped it would come off on its own while brushing his teeth. He took a quick shower, got dressed and went into the living room to wish the dogs a good morning. He decided to go out alone with the dogs and not wait for Magnus so he could sleep a little longer. He knew that Magnus thought that everyone had to take responsibility for his dog's needs. But he would overlook that now. He was able to deal with the possible consequences later. When Alec fastened the collars, the dogs knew they were going outside. For Jack's sake, Alec took the stairs. Spontaneously, Alec decided to go to the nearest bakery. 

 

When he came back after about half an hour, there was nothing to hear or see from Magnus. He prepared the breakfast and made a strong coffee for Magnus. He poured water into a jar and got painkillers. Quietly he opened the bedroom door and put everything on the bedside table. Slowly Magnus opened an eye. First he saw Alec, than the cup of coffee and the glass of water. 

"Thank you, my angel. You would be the best boyfriend you could ask for." 

He sat up in bed and reached for the cup. "You always have the true talent to do or say exactly what I need right now. You are incredible." 

Alec had already blushed crimson at his first words but after his last sentence, his embarrassment was perfect.

"Um, get up whenever you want. I'll prepare breakfast. I've put painkillers on the nightstand." 

"... and he can still get better."

Alec turned and fled. Either Magnus hadn't noticed that the duvet had slipped down to his stomach when he sat up, or he didn't care. Even shortly after waking up without his usual make-up and with strubby hair, Magnus was the purest temptation. Alec went to the kitchen. He rested his hands on the sink to stop them from trembling. He hadn't guessed that he would have to pull himself together like that. Magnus was in his bedroom, in his bed, almost undressed. He had to admit, he liked what he saw. 

When Alec heard that Magnus went to the bathroom, he made breakfast. After a while, Magnus went into the living room and looked directly at the set table. He went to the dogs, who greeted him both exuberantly. "Your Daddy is so attentive. I'm almost touched by the effort he's giving."

The small coffee table was overflowing with a basket of bread rolls, buns and croissants. On the table were various jams and honey, a plate of sausage and a plate of cheese. Magnus sat down on the couch and enjoyed the sight of this selection. Alec came with a bowl of scrambled eggs and a plate of bacon. The noses of both dogs immediately went up.

"No, guys, this isn't for you. Sorry!"

"I'm just wondering what kind of breakfast you would serve if we had had sex last night, considering how you are already making such an effort."

"Um, what?" Alec almost dropped the bowl. 

"Relax, Alec. I'm just teasing."

Alec sat down next to Magnus on the couch and handed him the bowl of scrambled eggs. Better, Magnus held the bowl as if he was pouring it over those insanely tight pants.

_How does he get on these tight pants at all? How can he sit comfortably in it?_

To overplay his embarrassment, he took a croissant and buttered the cut surface. He spooned raspberry jam on it and carefully distributed it smoothly. Magnus watched him over the edge of his coffee cup. Smiling, he pulled the bottom half of the croissant on his plate. Alec raised an eyebrow as Magnus licked the jam from his thumb, but said nothing. They shared the croissant and then the scrambled eggs and bacon. The dogs lay well-behaved on their blankets and watched what happened to the eggs and especially to the bacon.

The breakfast was comfortable and somehow domestic. Despite the fact that they had drunk more than just a little in the night before, both had no hangover. Alec had taken care of that with a constant supply of water. Magnus had looked at him each time like he wanted to say, "What should I do with that? Do you want to poison me?" but he drank it, and that was the main thing.

 

When they had finished breakfast, Magnus distributed the remaining eggs and 2 strips of bacon to the dogs. 

"Should we go out with the dogs? I could imagine that in the meantime their bladder is full." 

"Um, no ... not necessary. I went to the bakery with them earlier."

"Alexander..." 

"Yes, I know, it's your dog and your responsibility. But I liked to do it and I had to get out with Jack anyway. It's not like you've passed the duty on to me."

"You're right, thanks for that." 

Alec smiled. "In return you can help me with the rinse."

Magnus looked shocked. "What have I done so badly that you want to punish me that hard?"

Alec laughed and brought the dishes to the kitchen. "Nothing at all. Don't worry, your nail polish will not suffer. You dry the dishes. I wash the dishes." Alec poured hot water and dish soap into the sink. Magnus put the food in the fridge. 

"Just pack it in somehow. When we go home, we'll take it all anyway."

"Where you just mentioned the driving home, are you still planning to ride your motorbike?"

"How else should I take you on a spin?"

Magnus smiled contentedly. "When do you want to go home?" 

Alec shrugged. "I don't really care about that. I completely align to your wishes." 

"I have no plans for today. We don't need to rush. We can slowly get our things together and then decide if we drive." 

When they had stowed the dishes in the closet, Alec made himself a coffee with the Tassimo, Magnus declined with thanks. 

They went together to the bedroom to pack the bags. Alec actually didn't have to pack much. The tuxedo would stay in his apartment, the dirty clothes were in the laundry, he just wanted to take two trousers and a few sweaters. He was done with that in five minutes. He could have left the bedroom, but he didn't want to. He wanted to be in the same room as Magnus. Even if it sounded weird, he knew he would miss him, even if he just sat in the living room on the couch. So he sat down next to Magnus on his bed, drank coffee and watched as Magnus packed his travel bag. 

Suddenly Magnus laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Alec was curious.

"Oh, I just had to think of something you said yesterday."

"What did I say?"

"Actually nothing funny, but what you said was very appropriate for the situation."

"Well, I have my smart junctures of inspiration now and then. What did I say that you find so appropriate?"

"I was just thinking of the moment when Edith told you she was an old friend of mine and you answered her, you wouldn't have any problems with old friends, only with young ones! I could have kissed you for that!" 

"Why don't you do it then..." and quieter "... finally?"

Alec looked in his coffee cup. His mouth was faster than his mind. Again. 

He sensed that Magnus was looking at him. Only when Magnus took the coffee cup out of his hand and put it on the bedside table, he look up at him. Magnus looked at him, for what felt a long time. Perhaps he had found what he had been looking for in Alec's eyes, for he reached out with both hands and very softly grasped Alec's jaw. He didn't release Alec's gaze for a second. Slowly, almost hesitantly, his mouth approached Alec's lips. It was as if he wanted to give Alec the opportunity to save himself from the situation in time. But Alec slowly closed his eyes. Magnus didn't hesitate any longer. He touched Alec's slightly opened mouth with his lips and let them stay there.

_Now or never!_

Slowly he pushed his tongue into Magnus' mouth a little and ran with the tip of his tongue along the inside of Magnus' upper lip. Surprised, Magnus sucked in the air. Alec started to pull away as he felt Magnus' tongue tickle the underside of his own tongue. He shuddered when Magnus' hands wandered from his jaw to the back of his head and rummaged in his hair. He gently greeted Alec's lithe tongue, which stretched out to meet his. 

Alec sighed softly. His hands ran over Magnus' chest and clung to the neckline of his shirt. He was overwhelmed. He was mesmerized by the feeling that Magnus' caresses triggered in him.

That was the first kiss that came from Magnus. All other kisses were chaste and had been initiated by Alec. He had deliberately kept them 'harmless', even though one or the other time it had cost him a great deal of willpower not to deepen the kisses. When the kiss ended Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus' and took a deep, shaking breath. Magnus took Alec's hands in his and said in surprise, "You're trembling!" 

"Oh, yes... I obviously do." Alec smiled shyly. "I've wanted to do that since the second I saw you the first time." Alec wanted to be open and honest with Magnus. After this kiss there was no turning back for him.

"Seriously? I always thought you were straight. You never responded to my flirting attempts. When I showed you the photo of Brandon McMillan at the shelter, you didn't react at all. 

"I didn't react to Brandon's photo because he doesn't interest me. I was already pretty hopelessly in love with you." Alec held Magnus' hands in his. "Last night ... Magnus, this was no fake, at least not for me."

Magnus smiled blissfully, "Why did I hold myself back all evening? I didn't want to challenge my luck and enjoy what you give me."

"You held back, I wouldn't have guessed that." 

After a short break Alec made sure again. "Did you really hold back? I didn't notice that. Gosh, now I wonder what happens if you don't have to hold back."

Alec didn't need to ask that twice. Magnus caught his mouth with his lips. His tongue licked softly on Alec's lower lip and asked for admittance. Alec willingly opened his mouth for him and let Magnus' tongue in. He completely surrendered to Magnus' lead. He didn't resist, as Magnus let himself sink slowly into the pillows and pulled him backwards with him. They tried not to interrupt the kiss when they struggled to find a comfortable lying position. They chuckled at the futile attempt. Kissing Magnus was incomparable. It was intense and soulful, not only full of joy but also full of fun. They were both new to each other. To undress the body of the other wasn't only exciting but also enjoyable. They could laugh at the clumsy attempts to undress each other without fear of hurting the other's feelings or ruining their mood. Still both kept their boxer briefs on. 

Without shame, Alec felt free. Magnus let him feel free. Magnus pulled him on his chest and Alec situated between his spread thighs. Alec moved his hips to let her cocks touch through the fabric, but never enough. The teasing he wanted to give Magnus tortured him equally. He had dreamed about it so often, in sleep as in waking. He couldn't believe that Magnus was actually lying beneath him, impatiently clutching his cheeks and nibbling his lower lip. Alec gave up the teasing and let himself be carried away by Magnus' passion. Instinctively he knew he could let himself go, that he could lose control because Magnus was there to catch and hold him again. But more important, he wanted to be good for Magnus. 

Before he reached the point of no return, Alec dropped onto his back. "Magnus, don't be mad at me ... but I need a moment ... to breathe ... before I'm going to explode." 

"Do you want to? Explode in my arms?" 

"More than anything else in the world."

Magnus leaned over Alec and kissed him. What had begun as a playful kiss deepened quickly and Magnus felt the need to crawl on Alec until their bodies touched at every naked inch. Alec held Magnus tightly as he began to move slowly on him, building up even more tension. Alec moaned softly and turned both of them around until Magnus lay beneath him again. 

"Let me be good to you. Let me take care of you. May I?" 

Magnus nodded in agreement. He kissed him deep and slow but full of passion.

Alec took a shaky, deep breath. He brushed his hands featherlightly over Magnus' neck and collarbones, only to cover each naked bit of skin with small kisses. He ran his tongue down the length of Magnus' neck, from his shoulder to his jaw. He sampled the taste of Magnus' earlobes. Every reaction Magnus gave him, every sound, no matter how soft, that he couldn't hold back, made his tongue and hands move deeper over Magnus' body. With his tongue he tickled along the lower edge of the pecs and stroked his side.

Magnus moved under him, his hands driving uneasily over Alec's back and shoulders. Alec kissed his way down Magnus' abs until he finally arrived his aim.

"May I?" Alec tugged gently at the waistband of Magnus' boxerbriefs. 

"I insist!" Magnus gasped a little breathless. 

"Um ... could you maybe...?" Alec nodded in the direction of the bedside table. Magnus was irritated for a moment before reaching into the bedside drawer and pulling out lube and condoms. 

Alec smiled incredibly tender. He leaned on one elbow and leaned forward to kiss Magnus. With his free hand he stroked Magnus' cock, in the other hand he held the lube to warm it. Magnus moved his hips toward Alec. Alec carefully pulled the boxerbriefs over Magnus' hips and dropped them to the floor. He held Magnus' cock with a sure grip and leaned over to take in as much as possible. He licked his length and enjoyed the feeling of finally being able to hold Magnus' cock in his mouth. 

He pulled his head back to look at Magnus' cock, to see how wet he shone.

"Are you alright?" Alec wanted to be sure that Magnus was feeling well.

"More than that!"

Alec licked his lips and only took the head off Magnus' cock in his mouth. He tickled the sensory area of the frenulum with his tongue. Magnus arched his back as Alec pulled the foreskin down with his hand, followed by his mouth. He responded with a hum on Magnus moan.

The vibration made Magnus gasp. "Oh God!"

Alec held Magnus at the base and raised his head. "Just Alec." He grinned and slid his hand back to the head of Magnus' cock. With his thumb he stroked the wet tip. He pulled his hand back in sync with his lips.

Magnus embraced Alec's head in his hands without holding him and ran his hand through his hair. Alec let his hand and mouth wander back to the top. He took Magnus' cock out of his mouth and slowly moved his hand up and down. He immersed his tongue into the lust-drops and relished the taste. He licked his length down to his balls and carefully took them in his mouth. Alec spoiled Magnus' cock with his hands and mouth and noted each of Magnus' reactions. 

He ran the width of his tongue over Magnus' stomach and chest up to his throat. "Kiss me." whispered Alec. His request filled Magnus breathlessly. Alec kissed and nibbled his way back to Magnus' cock. He held the shaft with one hand and lowered his mouth as far as he could. Alec swallowed, deep in his throat, he was vibrating with satisfaction, almost like a cat's purring. He was in no hurry. He could do it all night long. But Magnus impatiently pushed his hips toward him. 

"Alec ... stop teasing ... please ... or I won't last any longer." 

Alec distributed lube on his fingers without letting Magnus' cock out of his mouth, he sucked, he swallowed. Magnus grip in his hair became stronger, he moaned in pleasure, the movements of his hips became more demanding. Alec stroked Magnus' cock with his hand, while he caressed his entrance with one finger. Alec felt the urge to look in Magnus' eyes when he would reach his prostate. He lay down beside Magnus, leaning on one elbow and caressing his temple tenderly. He moved the finger inside of him and could only watched the expression of ecstasy on his face. Because of him! It was amazing. Magnus squirmed beside him, panting, because he gave him this pleasure. Carefully, he tried a second finger as Magnus nodded at his question, if he was feeling well. Alec distributed small kisses over Magnus' gorgeous face while inserting a third finger. 

"I need you inside of me." Magnus whispered breathlessly in Alec's ear.

Alec shuddered and turned on his back. 

"Come on then. I don't want to wait any longer, too." His voice was deeper and much more hoarse than usual.

Alec pulled down his boxerbriefs and nuzzled at the package of the condom. It took longer to open it than his patience wanted. With trembling hands he tried to slip on the condom. He cursed softly. Magnus climbed onto his lap and took the condom from Alec's hand. 

"Now, for the first time, I have your cock in my hand and I have to directly wrap up something so gorgeous. I hope I get the opportunity more often, to devote myself to your cock in more detail."

Alec was overflow with emotions. Physically and emotionally. He was only able to nod. 

With practiced fingers, Magnus slipped the condom on him and spread lube around it. He leaned forward and lifted his hips. He propped himself on Alec's chest with both hands. Alec held his own cock in position and Magnus slowly lowered himself over him. Magnus' tightness was almost too much for him. Magnus caught Alec's eye and wasn't bashful to show his bliss. Alec had to pull himself together so the fun didn't end before he even started. He clenched his fists in the sheets. Magnus took his time getting used to Alec's size and slowly began to move on him. Alec let Magnus set the pace. He stroked his thighs and massaged Magnus' buttocks. As Magnus speeded up, he clung to Magnus' hips. Their eyes were still caught.

"I need to kiss you!" Alec pulled Magnus' head down and kissed him. He kissed him with his mouth open, gasping again and again, because Magnus stayed in rhythm. When Alec thought he could stand it no longer, he turned Magnus over until he was lying on his back. Two or three times he pushed him hard and deep. "Are you ok?" 

Magnus only nodded, taking deep breaths. He wrapped his thighs around Alec's hips and pinched into his buttocks to pull him even closer. Alec took that as an incentive. He smiled, bit Magnus tenderly in the shoulder, and moved on. The sounds Magnus' passion made were the finest music for Alec. His hips moved fast and powerfully but his voice was like sweet cream.

"You are so beautiful. I could look at you all the time. Your skin is so soft. I want to touch you all over." 

"Alexander ... I'm close..." whispered Magnus.

"Oh, yes! Please, yes! I want to see you coming." Alec looked him in the eye. "Let me see you coming ... for me." 

Magnus just nodded. Alec took Magnus hand and intertwined their fingers. He put both of their hands between them, enclosing Magnus' cock. Together they stroked Magnus' erection in the pace he needed. Alec hadn't interrupted the ferocity of his thrusts for a moment, and shortly afterwards Magnus gasped: "Watch!" 

Alec raised his upper body and looked down. He saw Magnus lost himself and climaxed with Alec's name on his lips. Alec felt at his own cock the tightening channel when Magnus was pumping out his orgasm and he saw as Magnus released and squirted his cum over his belly. That pushed him over the edge. 

Alec's thrusts come faster, harder but erratic until he can't hold himself back. Alec had the feeling to faint, when he flooded Magnus. He collapsed on Magnus, who hugged him tightly. That was exactly what he needed now. He wanted to feel Magnus at him. All over! Close to him! He wanted him everywhere. 

When Alec's heartbeat returned to a normal frequency, he gently kissed the spot on Magnus' neck, where he had reacted most sensitively. Magnus sighed and Alec felt Magnus throb around him. Alec took Magnus' face in both hands and looked him in the eye. Exhausted, Magnus dropped his legs from Alec's hips. With his heels, he spread Alec's legs and pushed his toes under Alec's knees. Neither of them wanted ever to move again. 

"You ruined me for every other man. I would compare anyone to you and no one would come close to you."

Alec grinned widely when he heard that. "I will never complain about that."

_Paradise isn't a place but a feeling. And I found it._

When they calmed down, Alec slowly withdrew from Magnus. He removed the condom and pulled Magnus into the shower. They fooled around like teenagers. They washed each other, caressing each other until they were both hard again. Alec knelt down in front of Magnus. Greedily, Alec reached for Magnus' cock and took it deep in his mouth. He reached into Magnus cheeks and pulled him in rhythmically, until Magnus understood the hint and just fucked Alec's throat. 

Alec loved the sounds Magnus made. He hadn't been a quiet lover before, but now he was getting loud. 

Alec realized that Magnus was close when he shored up his hands against the tiles. Alec reached down to his own cock to stroke himself at the same pace Magnus used to fuck his mouth. 

Just for a fleeting moment, Alec thought that this was Magnus, he knelt in front of in his own shower, that it was Magnus' cock that his lips enclosed. Alec came violently. The vibration of his moan was enough for Magnus to follow. Alec sucked him empty and swallowed everything. He held Magnus by the hips as his legs trembled. 

Alec got up and took Magnus in his arms. His legs were shaking, too. He brushed the wet hair from Magnus' face and kissed him again. He could kiss him all day long. Those soft lips and that seductive tongue made him extremely addicted. Magnus definitely knew how to kiss. 

When both of them broke the kiss to take a breath, they looked each other in the eye and started to laugh. It was fabulous.

_Should I die today, I can say my life was fulfilled!_

Alec pushed the shower curtain aside and reached for the towel. He put it around his shoulders and held Magnus firmly in his arms. They stood wrapped together in the towel for a while.

_I never thought I could ever be so happy. With Magnus in my arms, I don't need anything else._

Alec distributed small kisses on Magnus' face and shoulders as he dried him. They stood for a moment in the middle of the bathroom and just looked at each other. Magnus took his hand and silently led him back to the bedroom. He lay down on the bed and spread his arms. Alec lay down next to him and snuggled up to his side. Magnus held him tightly with both arms. Alec listened to Magnus' heartbeat and stroked his belly. He ran his hand along Magnus' ribs and put it under his shoulder blade. He sighed content.

"Is everything ok?" Magnus asked softly.

"Yes, more than ok. Right now, I have everything I need." 

Magnus brushed Alec's hair out of his forehead and kissed him on the vertex. "I never wanted anything other than to be your everything."

Alec lifted his head from Magnus' chest to watch him. "Magnus, I know I may have not been your first anything, but I truly wish I'll be your last everything." 

Magnus smiled. "Yes, I think you should keep me for yourself."

Alec beamed. He put his head back on Magnus' chest and gave his pecs a peck. He felt comfortable and relaxed in Magnus' arms.

Sometime, Jack carefully pushed his head through the ajar door. Alec reached out his arm and Jack ran joyful to him. Obviously he was the vanguard, because Miora came right behind him. 

"Hey, kiddos! Are you bored or are you lonely?"

Jack stood with his front paws on the bed and tried to lick Alec's face. Alec struggled and buried his face at Magnus' chest. Magnus made it worse when he started to tickle Alec, who kicked with his legs and writhed. They scraped in bed and the dogs barked excitedly, boisterous by the contagious mood. Playfully, they started to scuffle.

 

"Let's get up, the kids want to go home." Alec was still chuckling.

"That's what you're saying, so I stop caressing you." Magnus was still tickling him.

"Caressing? This is torture!" 

"Earlier, you didn't object to my physical attentions." 

"That was different. I was horny earlier." 

"And now you don't want me anymore? I'm shocked how quickly your favor vanishes."

"Kiss me and I'll show you once more where my favor is."

Magnus lowered his head to Alec's pulse point and put his open lips on the delicate skin. But instead of kissing or nibbling at him, or maybe sucking, something Alec absolutely wouldn't complain about, Magnus took a deep breath and blew the air firmly against his neck. 

"No! That is disgusting! I'm leaving the bed." Alec freed himself from Magnus arms and straightened up.

"As long as you don't leave me..."

Alec turned to Magnus, leaning on one elbow and picking up his chin with one hand. He looked him in the eyes very seriously. 

"Such a stupidity wouldn't come to my mind." And then he kissed Magnus.

Soon after, they finally got up. Magnus got dressed and went to the kitchen to get the food out of the fridge, while Alec put on new sheets. Since Alec wanted to ride back on his Triumph, he put on the motorcycle pants and took his lace-up boots out of the closet.

He placed his rugged motorcycle jacket and saddlebags on the couch and went into the kitchen to see if he could help Magnus pack the groceries in the cool bag. He bent and picked up the water bowl from the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Alec, do you want me to swoon? What a sight! Your gorgeous ass in this incredibly tight leather, just bent forward for me. If you hadn't sucked me out completely, I would jump you right here and now."

"Completely? Are you sure?" Alec slowly approached Magnus. The kitchen was so small that it took only two steps. He could almost physically feel the sudden tension. Magnus obviously, too, because he swallowed. Alec stopped very close in front of Magnus. "It's worth a try, don't you think?" 

Instead of answering, Magnus reached into Alec's hair and pulled his head closer to kiss him hard. He pushed Alec against the kitchen cupboard. He shoved his hands under Alec's shirt and clung to his back. Alec was sure that his fingernails had left deep marks. He didn't care at all. He would proudly flaunt the evidence of their passion. Magnus pulled the shirt over Alec's head and threw it carelessly to the ground. Firm, almost painful, Magnus sucked on his nipples. Alec pressed his hips against Magnus', rubbed his crotch on his. 

Alec was surprised. In the one second, he was content and satisfied by the sex they had, twice, and in the next second, he was hard and horny as hell and wanted nothing more than to feel Magnus balls deep inside of him. 

Alec felt for the zipper of Magnus' pants und dragged them down. Magnus made short work of Alec's tight pants. Alec tugged at Magnus' loose shirt that, thank God, he had only partially buttoned up.

"Lube." Alec pointed to his pants lying on the floor. As a precaution, he had put lube and condoms in his back pocket to take it home. Magnus picked up the pants and pulled out lube and a condom. He put both on the stove.

He took the time to look at Alec in all his glory, who was standing naked in front of him, wearing only socks. 

"What are you waiting for? Fuck me!" 

With both hands Magnus reached for Alec's head and pulled him into a hard, demanding kiss. He grabbed the lube and distributed it on his fingers. 

Alec put his foot on the handle of the oven door to give Magnus better access to his impatiently waiting hole. 

They had already had a tender lovemaking. Now it was all about the quick gratification of his urges. He wanted it hard, he wanted it fast. He wanted it wild and unrestrained. 

He met Magnus finger and pushed it deep inside. He sucked Magnus' tongue in his mouth. Magnus was just as impetuous as he was, and the first finger was soon followed by a second and a third. Magnus used the condom and shoved his cock through the tight muscle. Alec propped up both feet on the opposite cabinet. At the level of Alec's head, Magnus leaned his arms against the kitchen cupboard. Their kisses were more tongue and teeth. They lit the fire even further. 

As Alec's feet slid off the smooth surface of the cabinet, Magnus reached under his buttocks and raised him up. 

Alec put his legs around Magnus' waist and bit his shoulder to suppress a scream. In this position, Magnus hit his prostate with each of his powerful thrusts. His cock got enough friction between their two bodies and quickly Alec felt the familiar feeling in his testicle. That was probably the best sex he ever had. It was raw and spontaneous and incredibly good. When he came, he squirts it all over Magnus' stomach and chest. 

The contractions in his channel brought Magnus to a climax with a scream. This time, he was the one who bit Alec in the neck. Magnus legs trembled and gave way under him. He had no strength left to hold Alec or pull himself out of him. Slowly he let himself and Alec sink to the ground. Alec couldn't stretch his legs, the kitchen was too narrow for that. He turns slightly sideways so he can sit more comfortably. Magnus removed the condom, closed it with a knot and climbed out from under Alec to sit next to him. 

"Well, look, even for a couple it can be very cuddly in your tiny kitchen." 

Alec looked at him and laughed loudly. "What do you prefer now? The cuddly closeness in the shower or the unfavorable narrowness of my kitchen."

"I think both have their merits."

Alec gave him a peck on the lips and grabbed his clothes. Still sitting, he dressed as best as he could. 

Magnus watched him do it. Alec got up, dressed fully, and offered his hand to Magnus to help him up. Instead of letting go of his hand, he pulled him into his arms. With both hands he reached for Magnus' bare buttocks and pulled him closer to him. 

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a source of pure bliss?"

"Alexander, you're the first one I want to hear that from."

Alec's answer was in the affectionate kiss he gave him.

At some point, reality caught up with them, and they started on their way home. Once they left the city, Alec speeded up and the Triumph accelerated with ease. Very quickly he left Magnus behind, who drove properly because of the two dogs in the car. 

A few minutes later Alec turned and drove towards Magnus. He turned back and drove behind him. Shortly before the first curvy section of the track, Alec overtook the car and enjoyed leaning into the turns with the bike. He repeated this several times. On the straight stretch he drove far and fast ahead, then he turned, drove behind Magnus until the road became curvy again and overtook him.

First they drove to Alec bring his bags into the house and put the bike in the garage. Then they drove on to Magnus. They wanted to take a long walk with the dogs.

Only when both of them noticed with relief that nothing had happened to Magnus' house in their absence, they realize that they hadn't thought of Luke at all. They had been so busy enjoying their new fortune that both hadn't checked their cell phones.

Luke had written a message to both of them. There was actually a call on the suspect's cell phone. Unfortunately, the number was not displayed. On Monday, Luke will take care of a court order. 

"That's one of the few drawbacks of living in the countryside - nothing happens at the weekend."

 

Magnus brought his travelbag up to the bedroom. In the meantime, Alec gave the dogs a bowl of fresh water. They had agreed to go for a walk with the dogs immediately and not stay in the house for long. 

Somehow, it was natural that they went hand in hand. Without thinking, they both reached out and the other one took the hand.

The walk lasted half an hour before Alec broke the amicable silence.

"Magnus? I'm hungry." 

Magnus smiled at him. "You always are." 

"The last thing I ate was breakfast, which is hours ago, and in the meantime I've consumed at least the calories of the scrambled eggs." He grinned very suggestively. 

Magnus smile went wider. 

"Café Diem?" 

Alec nodded. "Yes!" 

They continued towards the cafe. Miora dawdled a little behind them. Magnus clicked his tongue and Miora fall into a trot. 

Hand in hand, they entered the café. Peggy stood at the counter and greeted all four with a smile. She looked at the intertwined hands and her eyes beamed.

"Your table is free, go over and make yourself comfortable."

Alec got the blanket for the dogs and put it next to the couch. Magnus took off his jacket and hung it with his shoulder bag over the chair, which stood opposite the couch. Alec put his jacket on the chair and sat down next to Magnus.

Peggy came over and asked Magnus for his wishes. 

"A vegetarian tart for Magnus, and what does your boyfriend want?"

Alec blushed and stammered something incoherent. He didn't look at Peggy or Magnus.

_Boyfriend? I am his boyfriend! Am I really that? What am I for him?_

Magnus took his hand and squeezed it. "My boyfriend would definitely love your Vitello Tonnato as an appetizer, we'll order the cake later."

Peggy grinned, nodded and went to the kitchen. Magnus looked at Alec with a smile. He stroked his thumb over his knuckles. When Alec smiled back shyly, he turned Alec's hand, led it to his lips and kissed his palm.

"Somewhat overwhelmed?"

"Somewhat? That would be an understatement. I felt like being hit by a bus."

Magnus became uncertain. "Is the idea of being my boyfriend so frightening?"

"Oh god, no!" Alec took Magnus' hands in his and held them tight. "Magnus, yesterday I was technically single but my heart was taken by someone I couldn't call my own. You remind me of all that is good and bright and beautiful in this world. You deserve to have books written about you." Alec leaned forward and gave Magnus a peck on his mouth. "Believe me, my favorite place is inside your hug. Nothing can make me more happy, than you calling me your boyfriend. It was only this moment when I realized that this is my reality now." 

"I know what you mean. This is all very new for us. We didn't talk about what happened..." 

"The incredible sex." Alec interrupted him. 

"Yes, the most incredible sex. As I tried to say, we didn't talk about it at all, about the consequences, what it could mean, about our feelings for each other. So right now I have the deepest understanding of your reaction."

Alec sighed. "I'm relieved you say that. I don't want you to misunderstand this." 

 

Peggy stopped the conversation as she brought the food. "Enjoy the meal." 

And they did. Alec liked the Vitello Tonnato that Magnus had chosen for him. They both ate about half of the food and then exchanged the plates, so anyone could try from any dish. They took their time. They ate and talked, got to know each other even better. From the beginning it was always easy to chat for both of them. They have never been bored in each other's company. But now their communication was playing on a completely different level. 

At some point, they asked Peggy for coffee and cake. 

It was not until Alec coincidentally looked at the clock that they realized, they had been sitting in the Café for almost three hours. They stowed the blanket for the dogs in the couch and brought their dishes to the counter. After paying, Peggy wished them a nice evening. Alec's cheeks turned a little red, but he grinned anyway. 

Outside, Magnus took his hand. "Do you want the short or the long way home?"

Alec thought for a second. "Let's go the longer way. The dogs didn't walk much all weekend."

They strolled slowly. The dogs had plenty of time to sniff and to mark. Especially when both stopped to exchange kisses. The dogs didn't mind. 

Arriving home, Magnus turned on the heater. "Fall comes." He fetched the blanket he'd wrapped Alec in after the bath on Friday. Alec and Magnus cuddled under the blanket on Magnus' side of the couch. They had the TV on but didn't pay much attention to it. It was enough for them to sit snugly against each other, to talk, to be silent, or to kiss each other chastely. 

When Magnus realized that Alec's eyes were slowly closing, he asked: "Would you like to stay here tonight?"

"Magnus, I would love to spend another night with you."

"That sounds like a 'but' would follow now..."

"But ..." Alec took a deep breath. "I didn't just promise Izzy to take care of Jack, but also on her house. If I stay with you, I wasn't there for two consecutive nights. But I promise you to spend another night with you soon. If you still want me to, I mean."

Magnus pulled Alec's head closer. He teased Alec's upper lip with his tongue until, with a sigh, he opened his mouth and came to meet Magnus's tongue. That wasn't an innocent kiss at all means. Alec slipped into a lying position and pulled Magnus with him. 

_He's making it damn hard for me to keep my promise to Izzy. I could lie here for all eternity, Magnus in my arms, the dogs with us. He can kiss so fabulously._

Alec loved it, as Magnus soft tongue explored him tenderly, almost delightful, but at the same time demanding and consuming. Magnus didn't just stop kissing him. He repeatedly gave Alec small pecks on the mouth. Every time Alec tried to lure him with his tongue. 

"Is that enough for you as an answer?" Magnus smiled. 

"Are you going on when I say 'no', because I completely forgot the question."

Magnus ran his thumb over Alec's lower lip. Alec could feel that Magnus was smiling as he kissed him again.

' _Let me taste your smile.' Now this song line makes sense to me._  

Magnus kissed him thoroughly. He ruffled Alec's hair, stroked his jaw. 

"Do you believe me now, when I say I want you to spend a night with me as soon as possible?" 

"Yes!" Alec voice was husky. 

He held Magnus firmly to his heart, which was beating madly. 

One hour and a pile of kisses later Alec left Magnus' warm arms with a heavy heart. It was so cozy and cuddly under the blanket. Alec insisted that Magnus remain lying on the couch instead of escorting him to the door and told Miora to keep him company. With a last longing kiss, Alec said goodbye. 

"I'm not out of the door yet and I miss you allredy. You totally enchanted me."

"If this is so, my chances are good that you'll come for breakfast tomorrow."

"I'll be here as always." 

Alec gave Magnus a peck on the mouth, scratched Miora's chin, who had settled next to Magnus, and left with Jack the house through the conservatory after turning on the alarm.

 

Alec closed the garden gate behind him and stopped. He had so many different, opposing feelings in him. He was frustrated and sad that he didn't stay with Magnus for the night. He was churned by the kisses and the thought that Magnus was still under the blanket under which they just cuddled. And then the strongest feeling of all, a feeling that almost burst his chest, because he was so filled with it: pure happiness. 

He laughed loud and joyful. Jack came running up to see what was going on with Alec. Alec leaned forward and spread his arms. Jack jumped and put his front paws on Alec's chest. Alec rubbed his cheek against Jack's ear and held him for a moment. As Jack jumped to the ground, he leaned sideways on Alec's legs. 

Alec rubbed his ribs and patted him on the muscular thigh. "Let's go!" He didn't want to and couldn't say 'Let's go home' because he had just left it. 

He took his phone out of his pocket and called Izzy.

 

 

***

 

Magnus lay dreamily under the blanket. Miora had snuggled up beside him. Lost in thoughts, he wrapped the long hair of Miora's ears around his fingers. He brought Alec to his mind and the time they spent together in the last two days. Amazing, how much can change in such a short time. Alec always had a caring and protective manner that Magnus liked very much. But he'd gotten a taste of what he would be like as his boyfriend on Saturday night. He was accommodating, considerate, loving but also funny and a little jealous, but most of all, he had a heart for animals. He was so much more than he might seem at first sight. Of course, Magnus was disappointed that Alec didn't stay, but he understood. Alec was responsible, a trait that Magnus had come to appreciate. What was one night spent apart from so many nights spent together? They would more often have the opportunity for a satisfying togetherness. Alec was already gorgeous. But the sex? Fabulous! Marvelous! Stupendous! He could use a lot more adjectives and still wouldn't do it justice. Extraordinarily, how well they fit together. 

He released his hand from the blanket and took his cell phone off the table.

"Cat, I'm officially in love."

"I already know that. That's exactly what you told me about a week ago." He could hear that Catarina smiled.

He told her in detail about the event, about Imasu and Camille, how well he got along with Woolsey and Amelie. 

"Alec and I had sex. Oh, what do I say? He made love to me! I've had good sex very often, also often very good sex, but with Alec ... Beyond any scale."

"I'm not sure I want to hear all the details."

"If I told you the details of the three times, I would have to take a cold shower in between, believe me."

"Lucky you!"

"He treated me as if I were made of the finest porcelain, as if I were immensely valuable to him. No one has ever made love to me like that. He has always made sure that I'm fine." Magnus sighed at the memory.

"Magnus?"

"Catarina?" 

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, Cat, I am! Very happy." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In germany, the precum is called 'Lusttropfen'. I always found this expression very suitable because they are drops of lust. That's why I translated it literally.


	17. Day 16 - Monday, October 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec's second day as a couple.

Alec lay in bed and thought of Magnus. It was still early and he didn't necessarily have to get up if he didn't want to. And he didn't want to. He preferred to cuddle up under the warm blanket and to dream of Magnus. Jack lay with his back against Alec's chest, snoring softly. Alec put his arm around Jack's deep thorax and pulled him closer. Jack smacked contentedly and went back to sleep.

The weekend had been incredible. Completely different than expected and much better than hoped. 

Alec smiled.  _I have a boyfriend! Magnus is my boyfriend!_

And what a boyfriend he is! And then there was the sex ... with Magnus.

Just the thought of it...

Alec felt the arousal increasing in him. It started with a tingling sensation in his feet that was rising higher and higher. Alec tensed all of his muscles and stretched. However, he didn't feel the urge to give in and get relief. Not without Magnus, it all belonged to him. Alec knew that was unnecessary and most likely not expected from Magnus either. He was aware that both, he and Magnus, had every right to masturbate whenever and wherever they wanted to. Normally he would have done it now. But he didn't want that anymore. He wanted to let the arousal build up slowly and last longer. Until tonight. 

"Let's get up." he whispered in Jack's ear.

Jack turned on his back and rested his head on Alec's pillow. He slipped a little bit closer to Alec.

"You are such a big boy, and yet you are so cuddly." Alec stroked his chest. Jack scratched at Alec's hand with his paw and pushed it deeper. He wanted Alec to pat his belly. Alec did him the favor for a while. 

"Now it's enough, get out of bed." Jack jumped up, stretched his long limbs, and was already standing at the door as Alec pushed the duvet away. He opened the door so Jack could go downstairs and went to the bathroom. When Alec came down, Jack greeted him as if he hadn't seen him all day. 

"Hey Buddy, give me some time for your breakfast."

Alec made coffee, filled Jack's bowl with fresh water and gave him some dry dog food. He would have breakfast with Magnus so he didn't prepare anything for himself. He took his cell phone out of the charging station at the kitchen counter to write a good morning text to Magnus. They had spent some time writing to each other last night.

 

 

Alec made coffee, filled Jack's bowl with fresh water and gave him some dry dog food. He would have breakfast with Magnus so he didn't prepare anything for himself. He took his cell phone out of the charging station at the kitchen counter to write a good morning text to Magnus. They had spent some time writing to each other last night. 

 

**[ Oct. 16 -- 07:27 -- To: Magnus <3 ] **

_Good morning! Can't wait to see you. :-x_ __

 

Alec saw the notification he had been waiting for and grinned widely. If Magnus had no other plans for the day, they would take a little tour by his motorcycle. Slowly he drank his coffee. He didn't know much about the area and didn't really know where to go with Magnus but he was sure that Magnus would have an idea.

When he had finished his coffee, he put on his shoes and jacket and fastened Jack's collar and leash. He went to the village to pick up his parcel at the post office. He passed a flower shop and decided to go in on the way back to buy a bouquet for Magnus. He had wanted to do that on the Friday evening he had spent with Magnus, when they had watched Supernatural. 

At the packing station he was served by a friendly, young man. While Alec signed for the receipt of the parcel, he asked him for nearby destinations or possible activities. Alec listened attentively and made his decision. He thanked him and walked with the package under his arm and Jack next to him to the flower shop. A lady was happy to help him with the selection. Alec didn't know much about flowers and was a bit helpless. He only knew that he wanted a colorful bouquet with different flowers. The saleswoman showed him hydrangeas, astrantia, lisianthus, small santini and pink snow berries that she could combine with roses. Alec nodded to everything and finally received a beautiful bouquet in pink, purple and white. 

 

Back in Izzy's kitchen, he unpacked the package and prepared the surprise for Magnus, his boyfriend. It was still somehow unreal for him, but also very exciting. Alec had to make another phone call before he could make his way to him. 

When he was done, he received a message from Magnus.

 

**[ Oct. 16 -- 08:42 -- From: Magnus <3 ] **

_Good morning, Alexander! Then why do you let me wait and languish for you?_

 

Alec smiled and quickly wrote an answer.

 

**[ Oct. 16 -- 08:43 -- To: Magnus <3 ] **

_You don't need to yearn for me, I'm coming._ __

 

Alec grabbed the doorframe as he read the message from Magnus. That was nothing compared to the usual innuendos with which Magnus liked to tease him a lot.

 

**[ Oct. 16 -- 08:45 -- From: Magnus <3 ] **

_You have already come? Without giving me the opportunity to participate in it? Then I have to catch up with your lead._

 

Magnus' answer nearly made him forget the bouquet. He quickly went back to the kitchen to get it. 

 

**[ Oct. 16 -- 08:51 -- To: Magnus <3 ] **

_Can't you wait killing me, until I'm lying beneath you?_ __

 

Just the idea, to find Magnus touching himself, made Alec salivate. With shaking hands he closed the door behind him.

 

**[ Oct. 16 -- 08:52 -- From: Magnus <3 ] **

_I'll see what I can do with you when you're with me._

 

He'd never made the distance to Magnus so quickly. 

"Magnus? We're here!"

"Kitchen!"

As always, Miora greeted Jack first. "Hey my girl, how are you?" Alec scratched her chin on the way to the kitchen. Magnus sat at the ready-laid table and read the newspaper. He raised his head to look at Alec, who stepped beside him. "Good morning!" Alec gave Magnus a short and chaste kiss on the mouth. He looked at him, and saw him smiling. Alec laid the bouquet on the table, embraced Magnus' face with both hands and kissed him again, this time more thoroughly. 

"I'm so glad that I'm allowed to do that now."

"Hmm, good morning, darling. Did you bring something for me?" Magnus pointed to the flowers.

"Um, yes." Smiling, Alec gave the bouquet to Magnus.

"Thank you, Alexander!" Magnus got up to put the flowers in the water. 

"I wanted to do that a few days ago, but found it a bit inappropriate at that time." 

Magnus buried his nose in the flowers and carried them into the living room to put the vase on a cupboard. "If you had done that, some things might have become clearer to us sooner."

"Yes, you're probably right."

Magnus came back into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. Automatically, Alec put his arms around Magnus' shoulders and pulled him closer.

"The flowers are really wonderful. I didn't expect such a nice surprise." He raised his chin and Alec took that as an invitation to kiss him. The growl of Alec's stomach broke the kiss. "Sorry, Magnus, but something smells so marvelous here."

"I baked fresh bread this morning. Somehow I was too excited to sleep long. I still had sourdough, so I did what calmed me best."

Alec nodded. "I felt the same way. So, should we have breakfast? Sit down, I'll get the coffee."

"You spoil me. Where have you been all this time?"

"I was waiting for you to find me."

"Oh Alexander, if I hadn't already had a crush on you for two weeks, it would have happened to me now."

Alec beamed at him. He kissed his nose and shoved him to the kitchen table. "You can cut the bread, I'll get the rest out of the fridge." 

"I allowed you to kiss me once, and now you're ordering me around?"

"I think I did something more than just kiss you once." Alec couldn't resist a contented grin.

"I think my memories need a little refresher." Magnus smiled innocently. 

With both hands Alec grabbed Magnus' buttocks and pulled him closer. He looked him in the eye and leaned forward slowly. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, sighed softly, and closed his eyes. 

"It seems your memories are back." Alec took his hands from Magnus' ass, put them on his hips and turned him to the kitchen table. "The bread doesn't cut itself." Alec gave him an encouraging pat on his butt. Magnus snorted indignantly. Alec just laughed and went to the fridge. He didn't get far before his back was slammed against the fridge door. His surprised exclamation was suppressed by Magnus' heated kiss, who took the opportunity to explore Alec's mouth with his tongue. Alec put his arms around him, but Magnus pinned his wrists next to his head. The fierceness of his kiss didn't diminish. Magnus pressed him against the refrigerator door and grinded their hard groins at each other. Alec could practically taste his hunger for more. There was nothing soft and yielding at Magnus, everything was demanding and possessive. Alec's knees buckled. Suddenly Magnus finished the kiss and went to the kitchen table without a word. Panting, Alec propped his hands on his thighs as if he had run too fast. He needed a moment to catch himself. When his hands stopped shaking, he opened the fridge. He was grateful for the cold that calmed his cheeks. He brought milk and cheese and put it on the table. In the meantime, Magnus had cut several slices of the bread with a knife. He put two of them in the toaster for a very short time. He placed a toasted slice of bread on Alec's plate and sat down at the table. Alec took his seat next to him and poured coffee. Magnus smiled at him, reached out to grab his nape and kissed him. "Thank you, Alexander!"

"Um, yes, gladly done." Alec looked at his plate. "Magnus, why did you toast the fresh bread?"

"Because I like to eat it that way. I love it when the butter is slightly melted. Try it with old Gouda."

"Ok, you're the foodie." Alec watched Magnus eating and did the same. 

"Should I make you eggs or an omelette? I didn't prepare anything because I didn't know exactly when you would be here and I wanted to make it fresh."

"No, not necessary. Actually, your bread tastes very good."

Magnus leaned in to Alec to give him a kiss. Alec gladly used every opportunity to kiss his boyfriend. He gently stroked Magnus' lower lip. "Do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

"I have no plans. I'm all yours." 

"Still in the mood for a jaunt on my motorbike? I warn you, the helmet will ruin your hairstyle." 

Magnus took a sip and looked at Alec over the rim of his cup. "Let me think ... A ruined hairstyle or my boyfriend's ass pressed tightly against my crotch in the intoxication of speed." He gnawed on his lower lip. "I think I'd rather 

stay at home and make my tax return." 

Alec laughed. "Wonderful. The main thing is you cling to me."

 

After breakfast, there wasn't much left of the freshly baked bread, Alec cleared the kitchen. Magnus walked over to his neighbor to see if Chloe was all right and if she needed something. When Magnus came back, Miora jostled. "I know, Mimi, we're leaving now." 

Alec made sure that Magnus turned on the alarm when they left the conservatory. As if they had conspired, both dogs hit the long way. Alec and Magnus didn't mind. Hand in hand, they followed their dogs. 

"I think I will hate the winter." 

"But why? It's nice here when the snow is in the fields." Magnus looked at Alec in amazement.

"Because it will be too cold to hold your hand when we walk with the dogs." 

"You're serious, right?" Magnus stopped and drew Alec closer by the hand.

"Um, yes, actually. Why?"

Magnus put his hand under Alec's chin and kissed him. Alec pulled Magnus closer and opened his lips. Magnus' hand moved from his chin to his jaw to the short, soft hair in his nape. Alec sucked Magnus' tongue deeper into his mouth. It wasn't an urgent kiss that drives the need to rip off the other's clothes. It was a sweet kiss, full of passion and affirmation. A kiss that mirrored each other's feelings. When Magnus withdrew, he didn't just finish the kiss, but gave Alec several lasting little kisses on his mouth. Between his kisses, he listed the benefits of the winter.

"Imagine ... instead ... we can cuddle under the blanket ... we can make love in front of the fireplace ..."

"Hot chocolate in the bathtub ... I think I can hardly wait for winter."

"That's the right attitude!" Magnus gave him one last peck and they kept walking. 

 

After a while, Alec sat down on a bench that was hidden under a weeping willow and pulled Magnus into his lap. Alec pushed Magnus' shoulder bag under the bench. With one arm he held his shoulder, with the other hand he stroked up the outside of his thigh. "Do you know what we can't do in the winter?" Alec's hand moved back to Magnus' knee. He put his hand between his legs and stroked the inside of his thighs. Instinctively Magnus opened his legs. He put his arms around Alec's shoulder and held onto him. Alec took his hand from Magnus' shoulder and slid it into the back pocket of Magnus' jeans. Alec looked at his own hand, which kept wandering back to Magnus' knee and then up, each time higher than the last time. 

These maneuvers didn't leave Magnus unaffected. He breathed faster, deeper, and spread his thighs a little more on each occasion. 

Alec's spoke casually. "In the winter I couldn't sit here with you now." Alec's thumb circled Magnus' patella. Delicately, his fingers brushed along the inner seam. "In the winter, I have to keep my fingers from touching you." For a moment Alec kept his hand between Magnus' thighs, he moved only his thumb with a little pressure. Slowly he withdrew the hand and scratched the outside of his leg with his fingernails. When he reached the knee, he ran his hand up over Magnus' thigh, his thumb pressed against the inside. The thumb almost reached the crotch. Almost. "Do you want me to keep my hands from touching you there?"

Magnus shook his head vehemently.

"No? What do you think I should do, as long as it's not winter yet?"

Magnus took one of his hands from Alec's shoulder and covered his boyfriend's fingers. He caught Alec's eye, who was looking at him now. Magnus pushed Alec's hand up the few missing inces and squeezed it against the bulge in his pants. Magnus opened his mouth, took a deep breath, but didn't release Alec's gaze, who licked his lips as Magnus moved his hand to his hardness. Magnus leaned back a bit, rubbing Alec's hand at his cock. Alec intensified the pressure until Magnus moaned softly and dropped his head back with his eyes closed. Alec couldn't resist running his tongue over Magnus' throat. Magnus clung with both hands to Alec's shoulder again. 

 

Alec didn't care that he was sitting on a bench with Magnus in the middle of the woods, very exposed despite the long-hanging branches of the weeping willow. At any moment, somebody could come over. He didn't want that expression to be vanished from Magnus eyes. He wanted to give Magnus even more pleasure. He spread kisses over his lover's neck. Encouraged by Magnus' reactions, he bit down. He opened Magnus' belt and the buttons of his pants. With his tongue, he calmed the sensitive skin on which he had left a mark. Alec didn't know if Magnus was moaning for this or because he was releasing his cock from the boxer briefs. He took his earlobe in his mouth and let his tongue play with it. Alec stroke down Magnus' cock as far as he could. His mouth sucked at Magnus' pulspoint. He slided his thumb over the frenulum with each upward movement. 

Alec wanted to kiss Magnus, he absolutely wanted it. But then Magnus would stop forming those noises in his throat, that made Alec's own cock throb. 

_Oh my God! He is so incredibly loud! And he is so fabulous and so gorgeous and I can't believe it but he is all mine and I can do this for all time now when ever I want to or when ever he wants me to._

With each turn of his wrist, he brought Magnus closer to his climax. Alec wanted him to come, here and now. At the same time, he wanted to delay it even longer. Magnus let go, letting himself fall into Alec's arms. He admired Magnus, for being able to simply enjoy the pleasure. Alec nibbled and sucked on Magnus' neck, his hand moved faster by itself, his grip became firmer. He wanted to see Magnus' face when he came, he wanted to watch his cock spurt out his semen on his hand. 

As Magnus clawed at his shoulder, Alec became clear, he was close. He didn't change the pace or the grip, he continued to stroke him. Magnus' moan became quieter, his breathing deeper. He leaned back a little farther with his eyes closed, Alec's arm now around his shoulders holding him tight.   

 

Alec loved that Magnus was not ashamed to verbally express his lust and let his moan grow loudly. But even more, he loved the moment when he became quiet, every time he was about to come.

Alec leaned his cheek against Magnus' and watched his hand as it moved up and down Magnus' cock, as his thumb spread the precum over his head. Oh, how much he would love to taste these drops on his tongue. Alec got even more aroused and gave a short groan. With that Magnus came. Alec made sure that Magnus didn't soil himself too much. He didn't stop to milk Magnus until his boyfriend straightened up in his lap and sank his head onto his shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Alec still held Magnus' cock in his hand, which was softening now. The sperm ran down his hand. 

 

Alec released Magnus' cock and pulled the waistband of the boxer briefs over it. He viewed at his hand, than at Magnus and licked off the trickling liquid from his fingers. Magnus looked at him wide-eyed and gasped. "I just wanted to say you're crazy, but now I know you're completely insane." 

"Do you have a problem with my insane side?" Alec wasn't a bit worried about how Magnus would answer the question. 

"Darling, as long as your insanity results in such a mind blowing orgasm for one of us or for the both of us, you can be as crazy as you want. I'm in. But if you don't kiss me right now, I will go crazy."

Alec grinned and kissed him. He couldn't stop grinning and felt from his lips that Magnus did too. Alec laughed. "I didn't know that one can be too happy to kiss."

"Come on, let's go home." Magnus got up from Alec's lap. Alec grabbed Magnus by the hips and turned him over to put his pants back on. Magnus ruffled Alec's hair. "My attentive gentleman." Alec beamed at him. Magnus leaned down and kissed him. 

 

A bicycle bell made them startle. "Excuse me, we didn't want to interrupt, but your dogs are in the way and we didn't want to just ride on them." An older couple stood with their bicycles a few steps away.

"Oh, sorry!" Magnus patted his thigh. "Kids, come to me." With their tails wagging, both dogs came over.

"Are you both from here? There should be a small café nearby. Do you know where that is?" Asked the woman as she pushed her bike past the dogs. Magnus gladly explained the way.

"Thank you very much! And resume." 

"With pleasure!" 

"I want to hope that for you both." The woman winked. The man mumbled something that sounded like 'Now leave the young people alone.' The woman looked at her companion. "I know you've forgotten what it's like to be in love."

"I can prove you the opposite tonight, wife." the man grumbles. This time, Magnus winked and wished the couple an enjoyable evening. 

Magnus smiled and reached out for Alec, who was still sitting on the bench. Alec shook his head. "I'm sticky." 

Magnus pulled out his shoulder bag from under the bench and handed Alec a disinfecting wipe. Alec cleaned his hands And threw the wipe in the trash. "Imagine the two came ten minutes earlier. How embarrassing that would have been. I don't want to think about it." 

"Why is this embarrassing for you? You were the one who initialized this. Besides, it was my cock that enjoyed the fresh air. And believe me he enjoyed it enormously." 

Alec smiled, took Magnus by the hand and led him home.

 

Since both had an extensive breakfast, they agreed to have lunch later. Magnus wanted to make a chicken and rice salad that they could eat anytime they ever got hungry. Magnus pulled a pot out of the cupboard, measured off a coffee mug of rice and two coffee cups of water. He added salt, closed the pot with the lid and turned on the stove. Alec leaned against the kitchen table and watched. 

Magnus took Alec's hands and placed them behind his own back. As Alec pulled him closer, he put his arms around Alec's neck. 

"To come back to your insanity, have you done such a thing often?" 

Alec laughed softly at his lips. "You mean outdoor sex? Never at the receiving end. At least not in the last few years."  

"Why?" 

"Did you ever had sex on the beach or in the hay? Afterwards you have sand in places of your body where you would never suspect it and you don't believe how much hay can poke."

"You are getting old and sluggish." 

"Me? Old and sluggish? "Alec slapped Magnus's ass.

Magnus grinned. "Old, sluggish and violent." He pulled Alec's head close and kissed him. He teased Alec's lips with his tongue, who steadfastly refused to open his mouth. Magnus nibbled on Alec's lower lip and sucked it into his mouth. Groaning, Alec opened his lips and met Magnus' tongue with his. Alec reached for Magnus butt, lifted him up, turned them both around and sat Magnus down on the table. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's hips and buried his hands in Alec's hair. Alec found the hickey on Magnus' neck, left in the forest on the park bench, and freshened it up. He ran his tongue over the marked skin, over his jaw and licked the corner of Magnus' mouth. 

"Kiss me." He whispered.

The kiss became passionate very quickly. Alec pulled Magnus closer to feel his hardness. He grinded their boners at each other. 

Magnus gasped for air. 

He spread small, wet kisses on Alec's jaw, on his neck. He pulled the neckline of Alec's sweater a bit to the side to leave small bites on his shoulder. Alec tilted his head to the other side. He nibbled on Alec's collarbone until he reached his throat. Alec threw back his head and groaned. Magnus bit and sucked and licked, spurred on by Alec's firm grip on his ass. 

 

"Magnus..."

"Hmmhmm?" Magnus's mouth was still sticking to Alec's throat.

"Magnus... Wait a minute." 

"As long as you have your hands on my ass, that's a challenge I'm not up to." 

"Do you smell that too?"

"Smell? I just smell your wonderful scent." Magnus buried his nose in the pit of Alec's throat and took a deep breath. Alec took Magnus' face in both hands and pushed it up gently. It took Magnus a few seconds and then he cursed. He jumped off the table and ran to the stove. 

"That had once been rice, or it was supposed to be." He turned off the oven and put the pot in the sink. 

"You are absolutely successful as a distraction." Magnus looked at Alec. "But that most beautiful hickey I've ever conjured is worth every distraction."

"I don't feel guilty in any way." Alec grinned and leaned back against the kitchen table again. 

"Maybe the pot is still to save." Magnus poured washing-up liquid into the pot and let water in. 

"We can have something to eat somewhere along the way, if we want." 

"We'll do it that way. I let the pot soak a bit and brush Miora now. My favorite pastime." Magnus pouted and walked into the living room. On his way, Alec held him by the arm. "Have I lost my charm on you, that you can walk past me without kissing me?" Alec smiled. 

"Alexander, from the second I first saw you, you exerted a charm on me." He approached Alec, put a hand on his cheek and gave him a long but chaste kiss.

"How am I supposed to let you move even one single inch away from me after you told me that?" Alec looked at him and nestled his cheek against Magnus's hand. 

"Even if I can't be with you all the time, you're always with me." Magnus pointed to his own chest. Alec swallowed and nodded. He couldn't make a meaningful sentence. Magnus didn't seem to expect one, because he gave Alec a peck and went into the living room. 

Alec stood at the kitchen table, clinging with his fingers to the edge. 

_Did he just hint at what I think he meant? Is that possible? I don't dare to think that. Breathe, Lightwood._

 

He took several deep breaths. He had to process what Magnus, his boyfriend (still hard to believe), had just said. He prepared the food for the dogs to distract himself. He would certainly ponder it thoroughly later, what Magnus hadn't said in words, but told him with a simple gesture. 

He was sure if he went to Magnus now he would probably start stammering and reveal his own feelings. Not that he didn't want that. Of course he wanted Magnus to know. But not now. And not like that. He himself wasn't sure since when he knew he was in love with Magnus. 

A yelp and a loud growl made him jump up. He ran after Jack to the conservatory. "Magnus, everything alright? What happened?"

Miora stood on the big table in the back area of the conservatory. The table was covered with a blanket.

"Everything's fine, nothing has happened. Miora is just showing off her best side today." Magnus sighed. In one hand he held Miora's front paw, or tried it, because Miora pulled her paw repeatedly away. In the other a small grooming brush with curved wire strands.

Jack put his muzzle down on the table and looked back and forth between Magnus and Miora. Miora lowered her head and wanted to take a step towards him. 

"Stand still, Miora. Jack will not help you!"

Magnus made another attempt to hold Miora's paw and pull the brush down from her shoulder blade through her curls. Again Miora withdrew her paw and held it up. She pressed it as close as possible to her ribcage. 

"You hurt her with this torture instrument." Alec scratched Miora's ears. 

Magnus looked at Alec. "That's not helpful now. The hind paws and the tail are done, does she look tortured?" He grabbed her paw again, held it tight and pulled the brush through the fur. "Apparently you're a help. Normally, she turns around on the table when I hold her paw. Then I have to let her go, so as not to hurt her." Magnus seized the opportunity and quickly brushed both front paws. 

He reached for the metal comb and Miora pulled her head away. "She knows what's coming now." Magnus grinned. Miora's eyes were on the comb. Magnus took her muzzle in his hand and ran the comb through Miora's mustache. Miora raised her lips and bared her teeth. Of course that made the combing difficult. "Miora, you're not doing it any better. That's got to be." When he had finished, Miora tried to bite the comb. 

"Her ears are next. She doesn't fight it that bad. Unless she has knots in there." Magnus picked up the brush again. "Finally I make her head, she even enjoys it." Miora held out her head to Magnus. 

"So, my lass, we are ready. Are you still fond of me?"

Miora leaned her head against Magnus' forehead in that familiar gesture that touched Alec each time.

"Me too, Mimi." 

Magnus gave her a peck between the eyes and lifted her off the table. When she stood on her paws again, she was greeted by Jack, who sniffed at her, as if to make sure that she was all right.

 

Alec fetched the two bowls for the dogs from the kitchen and put them in their usual places. Magnus thanked him with a smile and cleared the table.

"Should we go when the dogs have finished eating?" 

"Yeah, sure. Do I need anything special?"

"Not really. A sturdy, warm jacket and boots are enough."

"I have that."

Alec picked up the bowls from the floor and followed Magnus into the living room. He smiled as Magnus ran his fingers across the bouquet of flowers. He put the bowls in the kitchen sink and went to Magnus, who was standing in front of the wardrobe, looking for a suitable jacket. 

He took out a jacket and showed it to Alec. "Is this okay?" Alec looked at Magnus and replied, "Perfect."

Magnus noticed that Alec was looking at him, not at his jacket. He smiled softly and raised his chin. Alec gladly accepted this invitation. The kiss was slow, auspicious. 

"You taste like more." Alec ran his thumb over Magnus' lower lip. 

"We should go before we reach nowhere but my bedroom." 

Alec nodded.

Magnus put on the jacket. Alec pulled a scarf from the wardrobe and wrapped it around Magnus' neck. He took his hand and led him into the conservatory, where his own jacket and the dog leashes hung. As he walked out, Alec grabbed one of Miora's blankets. 

Magnus looked at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly after turning on the alarm. "So Miora has something from home, when both of us aren't with the dogs this afternoon."

"You're starting to think like a concerned fur dad."

Alec shrugged and grinned crookedly. "Might be."

 

When they arrived at Izzy's house, Alec put Miora's blanket in the living room and filled the water bowl.

"I'll change quickly and get some stuff you need. I'll be right back."

Alec went to his bedroom and quickly changed into another sweater and his black leather pants. He took a checking look at the room. Everything was clean and tidy. He took the things that Magnus would need and went downstairs.

At Alec's sight, Magnus got up from the couch and walked over to him. "Oh you look so dashing in these tight leather pants. For that look alone, riding a motorcycle could be one of my new favorite hobbies."

Alec blushed, but grinned. "And because of the opportunity to sit very close behind you." Magnus put both hands on Alec's chest.

Alec's blush deepened, his grin widened.

"If you actually enjoy it, we'll buy you a decent jacket and pants as well." Alec smirked in a lecherous way. "I can't wait to see your ass in tight leather pants." 

"I have no doubt that I will have a lot of joy today."

"I hope so, because I've prepared something for you. Wait, I'll get it." 

Alec left the living room briefly to get Magnus' surprise. He hid it behind his back and went to Magnus. "Um, you remember that I told you the helmet will ruin your hairstyle." Magnus nodded and Alec continued. "That's why I have this for you, so you're not completely without any style at all."

He pulled the helmet out from behind his back and held it out to Magnus. It was a black helmet on which Alec had attached a plush hawk on top. "I first thought about fixing cat ears sideways, but then I saw the hawk." Alec was a little sheepish, because Magnus was staring at the helmet without saying anything. 

Magnus was touched. He jumped on Alec so he staggered onto the couch. Magnus crouched over him, covering his face with kisses. "You are incredible." 

"Then you like it? Are you happy?"

"Alexander, you make me more than just happy."

Alec put the helmet on the ground, which he still held in his hand. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and stroked his back. "Then I'm happy too."

Magnus braced himself on his elbows and stroked Alec's temples. "May I kiss you?" Alec nodded and Magnus lowered his head. God, Magnus could kiss. Alec wasn't able to describe it better at the moment. He couldn't think straight any more because Magnus' body was lying on top of him with his lips pressed at his mouth. Alec ran his hands down Magnus' back and reached into his buttocks to pull him closer. The kiss made him to want more.

Magnus looked him in the eye. "These pants are a fabulous turn on." 

"But not necessarily comfortable with a hard on that your proximity always triggers with me."

Magnus wiggled his hips whereupon Alec bit his lower lip. "Will you stay here tonight? With me? Then we can go on afterwards. If you like..."

Magnus nodded slowly, kissing Alec's eyes and forehead. "There's nothing I would rather do."

"Then let's go before it gets even later."

Magnus rolled down Alec's body and reached out to pull him off the couch. They said goodbye to the dogs and made sure that both had everything they needed and all the windows were closed. 

 

Alec shoved the bike out of the garage and let the engine warm up while he explained the gear to Magnus and helped him to get dressed.

"This is a chest and back spine protector vest and a kidney belt. You wear this under the jacket." 

"Alec, if I put this on now, you don't have any protection."

"My protection is integrated in the jacket. You can feel it at the elbow here." 

Magnus squeezed a kind of gel pad with two fingers. "That's soft, almost like jello." 

"And gets hard in a crash."

Magnus wrapped his scarf around his neck and put on his jacket. Alec gave him a peck on the mouth before pulling the scarf up above Magnus' nose. He helped him put on the helmet and fasten it under his chin. Finally, he put the gloves on and made sure that the cold wind couldn't blow into Magnus' sleeves. He looked critically at Magnus and ruffled through the hawk on his helmet. 

Alec didn't take long to get ready. He got on the bike, pushed it off the stand, and patted the seat behind him. Magnus climbed onto the bike, put the boots on the footrests and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. Alec took Magnus' hands and pulled them even closer around his middle. He started slowly, so that Magnus could get used to it. 

They drove through several small towns, stopped in some beautiful places and then took a break there. 

Over time, Magnus became a confident pillion. Alec made it easy for him, he drove the bike safely and without risky maneuvers. While driving Magnus left his hands behaved around Alec's waist to hold on tight. When they stood at a red traffic light, he moved his hands up and down Alec's thighs. Alec liked that. He stretched his arms backwards and drove up Magnus' legs to the base of his buttocks as far as he could reach them with his hands.

Magnus leaned his cheek against Alec's shoulder and stroked his chest. Alec leaned his head back until their helmets touched lightly. 

In the next village Alec parked in front of a nondescript building. He gestured to Magnus that he should get off the bike. 

"Why are you stopping here?" Magnus took off the helmet and looked around. 

"Because I have something planned here for you ... for us."

"A date?" Magnus smiled with joyful surprise.

"Um, yes ... kind of ... I think." Alec blushed slightly. 

"But you didn't ask me if I wanted to go out with you at all."

Alec went pale. "Oh ... um ... yes ... You're right. I'm sorry!" He fumbled with the strap of his helmet. "Well, I thought you would want to. We didn't have a real date yet."

"Alexander, look at me. I would love to go out with you and I'm sure you've planned something wonderful."

"Really?" 

"Why shouldn't I want that? You're my boyfriend and I love ... being with you." 

Magnus took a step toward him. Alec beamed and handed Magnus his arm so he could get used to walking after the long ride with his legs spread. 

"Come on in. I'm curious how you like it. It's new to me, too." 

Alec opened the door and let Magnus take the lead.

"I'll log in quickly. I booked by phone this morning." 

Alec went to the counter and waited to log in. He observed that Magnus looked at the pictures of previous events. When he registered what Alec had planned, he grinned and raised both thumbs. A young man from the staff gave Alec a small smartphone and explained how to handle it. 

As Alec went to the bar for drinks, a man approached Magnus and spoke to him. He stood with his back to the counter and watched. He was close enough to listen.

"A man as handsome as you should not be alone here." The stranger spoke to Magnus from the side. 

"How do you expect me to be alone?" Magnus looked at the man. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Alec was listening and watching him curiously. His body language was relaxed, he smiled amused. 

"Maybe I should say that I was hoping you're here unaccompanied." 

"No, I'm not. My boyfriend invited me here." Magnus turned to Alec and smiled at him.

"Is your boyfriend so generous in other things, too?" The man eyed Alec. "Would he share you with me? I wouldn't mind both of you."

Alec went with the drinks to Magnus, who did not take his eyes off Alec for a second, and handed him a bottle of Coke. Magnus thanked him with a kiss and ran his hand over the hickey, clearly visible on the V-neck of Alec's sweater.

"This gentleman here asks if you would share me with him."

"And what did you answer him?" 

"Nothing yet." 

"And what will you answer him?"

"That I'm by no means willing to share a treasure like you with anyone else. You are mine. Exclusively." With his free hand, he pulled Alec closer by his neck for a deep, slow kiss. Magnus opened his eyes and lowered his hand from Alec's neck to his chest.

"Yes, I'm all yours!" Alec smiled and took Magnus' hand to bring his knuckles to his lips. "Finally."

"I see I have no chance with you two, but don't blame me for trying." The stranger said goodbye and left.

"Should we go in and start?" Magnus nodded and Alec led him by the hand to an employee who gave them the equipment and let them in to the main room. 

The first moment they just stood there and looked around amazed and very excited. 

It looked like Magnus was just as enthusiastic as Alec from the glow in the dark mini golf course. The black light emphasized the 3D effect and made the surroundings a bit surreal. 

Alec grinned at Magnus. "May the better one win." 

"Oh, believe me, I will!" Magnus went to the starting point and reached for the ball.

"You aren't conceited at all." Alec laughed. 

"Don't underestimate my ambition and my fighting spirit." Magnus moved the fingers of his outstretched hand, requesting the ball Alec was still holding in his hand. 

"I didn't know you were so competitive. Let's increase the incentive." 

"I hear. What do you suggest?" 

"I don't know." Alec threw the ball into the air several times. "Maybe ... The winner receives a blowjob?" 

Magnus took a few steps toward Alec until he stood in his personal space.

"Alexander, I have no problem sucking the last drop of disappointment out of your cock after you've lost. Right here on the spot. Any kind of sex with you is a win-win-situation." 

Magnus took advantage of Alec's distraction and grabbed the little ball. 

And that started the competition. 

Both fight hard, nobody gave away a course. Magnus checked every result that Alec entered into the smartphone he had been given for the game.

Despite their ambition, they had a lot of fun. They cheered each other or rewarded each other with small kisses when they have mastered a particularly difficult course and for every birdie or rare eagle. Of course, any pouting was kissed away because of a bogey.

Sometimes they repeated the attempts because they thought they could do better, but rated the first result. Both were equally good, Magnus won with only a few points difference.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus. "Revenge sometime?" 

"Definitely! That was the best date ever. Thank you, Alexander."

"You can thank me at home."

Magnus gave him a peck. "I'll do that for sure." Another peck. "And with lots of pleasure." A third peck on the mouth that somehow turned into a very promising kiss.

"Let's go home. I can hardly wait." Alec took him by the hand and pulled him outside, where his motorcycle was. Despite the impatience to come home, he took the time to put the gear on Magnus and to make sure that he was safe. 

On the return trip, Alec chose a route where he could drive faster than on the route through the small villages. It had already become dusky and you could see nothing of the picturesque surroundings anyway. Besides, Alec wanted to go home. Not only because of the dogs. He wanted to be alone with Magnus. He wanted to sit with him on the couch, cuddle under the blanket and watch a movie. Of course he wanted more than just cuddling, later, and knew that Magnus wanted it too. But it was too early for bed time and the dogs had to get out. 

Slowly, Alec steered the motorcycle into the driveway of Izzy's house and turned off the engine. Magnus grabbed Alec's arm as he got off the bike.

"Everything okay?" Alec knew the effect that a fast ride could have.

"Everything is alright." Magnus took off his helmet. His eyes sparkling, he glanced at Alec. "That was pretty exciting. The outward journey was gorgeous, but the return trip was second to none."

"So you liked it then?" Alec took off his helmet. 

Magnus nodded. "This is worth several repetitions." 

"Then make a driver's license and we can go on a ride together." Alec got off the bike.

"And miss the opportunity to cling to you while you're driving? I don't think so. It's much more fun for me that way."

Magnus kissed Alec's grinning mouth. "Let's go in. Listen, the kids are already waiting for our return." 

Alec unlocked the door and both dogs huddled outside in greeting. Alec put both helmets on the small cabinet in the hallway. He helped Magnus out of the protectors vest and rolled up the kidney belt to put it in his helmet. He pulled off his heavy jacket and put on his normal jacket. He took Jack's leash, which Magnus handed him, and fastened it to the collar. The dogs were happy that their little pack was reunited and they could walk together. They walked through the forest for almost half an hour, letting the dogs run across the field until they were tired. At some point everyone had enough and wanted to go home. 

"I can hear my couch calling my name." Alec yawned for a moment.

"Then let's go home, I bet you're half-starved." 

"I could always eat something."

"Do you have a specific wish?" Magnuns saw Alec's cheeky grin and added, "As for dinner."

"No, not really. Usually I would eat a bowl of cornflakes."

"Cornflakes? You eat that for breakfast!" Magnus was horrified.

"Where's that written? If you can show it to me, maybe I'll make some eggs with bacon instead." 

"Alexander, sometimes I really don't know what to do with you."

"How about kissing?" Alec grinned mischievously. 

"This is an interesting approach, but I think we can solve the dinner problem otherwise."

Magnus laughed, but still kissed Alec's mouth briefly. "With a little detour we pass a pizzeria. Is that ok?"

"Yes, of course. But I just can't t choose between pasta and pizza right now."

"You don't have to. We can share. Everyone has half a pizza and half a portion of pasta."

"What do you want?" 

"Pizza Hawaii? Tortellini alla panna?" Magnus suggested.

"Pineapple on a pizza? And you criticize my selection of dinners!" Alec looked at Magnus incredulously. 

Finally, they agreed on a pizza with spinach and crab and Gnocci quattro formaggi. Magnus gave the order by phone, they would pick it up on their way home.

In Izzy's kitchen Alec got two plates and cutlery. "Would you like some wine? There should be some in the fridge." 

Magnus opened a bottle of Chardonnay and Alec put matching glasses on the coffee table. 

"What kind of movie would you like to see? Action or something romantic?"

"Darling, we will certainly come back to the romantic action later in the evening." 

Alec blushed. Of course he knew that. And of course he was hoping for that, too. He already wanted that all day long. But to hear that so bluntly from Magnus was something else.

Alec waited until Magnus sat next to him and split the pizza into two pieces and started Supernatural. That was more uncontroversial. When Magnus had eaten his pizza, Alec distributed half of the Gnocchi to Magnus' plate. He propped his feet on the coffee table and set the plate on his knees. 

"Whaf?" he asked with his mouth full as he realized that Magnus was looking at him with a smile. 

"Nothing, dear. You are just adorable."

Alec swallowed. "I'm not at all!" He drank too much gulp of wine and Magnus hit him on the back before swallowing. 

"We still have to practice swallowing, don't you think so?" Magnus grinned and Alec started to cough.

"Oh God, Magnus!" 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, which Alec answered with a roll of his eyes. "I just say it." Magnus looked back at the TV and ate peacefully. He didn't pay further attention to his agitated boyfriend. 

Alec was able to continue eating undisturbed and then brought the plates, cutlery and food containers into the kitchen. He took the bottle of wine out of the fridge and poured both glasses. Magnus thanked him with a chaste kiss. Alec gave the dogs a beef tendon and sat next to Magnus. He spread a blanket over both and slid closer to his boyfriend. Magnus leaned his head against Alec's and drank his wine. 

_That's so nice. The perfect ending to a great day. Saturated, wine, my favorite tv show and my boyfriend cuddling next to me. And the evening isn't over yet._

 

Alec sighed softly and looked dreamily on the TV. Magnus turned his head to look at him critically. "You don't think about Dean, if we have sex later, right?"

"If? There is a difference between if and when. Do you doubt about that?" Alec set his glass aside. Uncertain, he sat up a bit and leaned sideways against the couch to look at Magnus.

"If I take the way you gaze at Dean adoringly, I don't know if you ever want to." 

Alec hesitated briefly and startet to smile. "Oh my God! You're jealous! You're jealous of Dean Winchester." 

"I'm not! I'm much hotter than he is!" Magnus indignation overplayed his uncertainty.

Alec's smile turned into a grin. "I may live to see."   

"Keep it up and you'll sleep on the couch tonight." 

Alec took the glass from Magnus's hand and set it on the coffee table. He climbed onto Magnus' lap, straddling his legs. Magnus put his hands on Alec's hips and held him tight. Alec rested his hands on his chest. "First ..." He kissed him. "... that's Izzy's house." Another kiss. "So I'm not the one ..." Kiss. "... sleeping on the couch." His hands slid up the chest until he put his arms around Magnus' neck, fondling with the short hair in his nape. 

"Second, you would never let me sleep on the couch. You enjoy it too much to have sex with me." Tenderly, Alec nudged Magnus' nose. 

"And third: Yes, I do."

Alec straightened. "Magnus? Really?" 

"Of course. Where there is a first and a second, is also a third." 

"Magnus! Stop fooling me! I'm serious." He rested his hands on Magnus' chest again to look him in the eye searchingly. Magnus hesitated a moment too long and Alec started to slip from his lap. However, Magnus held him tight. Alec looked up and saw the seriousness in his eyes. He swallowed nervously. 

"Alexander, please, don't!" Magnus took a deep breath. "We have only known each other for such a short time and my feelings for you often scare me." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

He glanced openly at Alec, showing him his vulnerability. "I was afraid, you would freak out, if I tell you what you mean to me."

"Magnus, I love you!" Alec cupped Magnus head with his hands, stroking his cheekbones. 

When he saw the surprised gladness and the relief in his eyes, Alec lowered his head and kissed Magnus so infinitely tender on his lips. Magnus' hands slid from his waist up his back and pressed him closer to his chest. He took a deep breath. His gentle tongue asked for permission to deepen the kiss. Gladly Alec gave way and granted Magnus entry. With all that he had, Alec went into that kiss and received the same amount of love that Magnus felt for him. Only slowly did the kiss become sensual, an expression of sexual necessity.

"Come with me to the bedroom. I want to show you how much I love you."

 

They looked each other in the eye and got up from the couch. Hand in hand they went up the stairs to the upper floor. Alec opened his bedroom door and moved backwards into the room. By the hand he pulled Magnus into his arms. For a moment, they just stood in each other's embrace, overwhelmed by their feelings. Alec was the first to break away, slowly unbuttoned Magnus shirt. Magnus undid the buttons on his cuffs and Alec shoved the shirt over his shoulders. He looked at his boyfriend as if he had never seen him before. He explored each piece of bared skin with his fingertips. 

 

 

"You are so beautiful." 

His lips followed his fingers. 

He knelt in front of Magnus and undid his belt, opened the buttons of his pants and pulled it slowly from his hips. He kissed Magnus' abs, his stomach, his bellybutton. With his teeth he tugged at the waistband of Magnus' boxerbriefs. Magnus dug into Alec's hair with both hands as his knees gave way a little bit. Magnus pulled at the v-neck of Alec's sweater in a desperate attempt to take it off. Alec got up from his knees. With many interrupted kisses and happy giggles Alec helped Magnus to undress him. 

"Let's take a shower. Shall we?" Alec nodded and followed Magnus. Suddenly Magnus stopped and Alec ran into him. "Uff. Have you changed your mind?"

Magnus shook his head, turned to Alec and pointed at the dresser.  

"You have a photo of me? In your bedroom? Between your family and your friends?"

Alec didn't know where to look.

_Please, don't let him freak out now. I'm just about to lose my nerve. What if I crossed a line and he's breaking up with me?_

"Alexander, since when is the photo there? We are together since yesterday. When did you have the opportunity to put these six pictures here?" 

"Thursday", muttered Alec.

"What?" 

"Thursday," he said louder this time. "I made them on the same day I gave you the picture. The day Camille came to you."

"Thursday? That was four days ago."

 

Alec nodded silently. He bit his lower lip and looked at his bare feet.

"Oh my Alexander, you are a precious treasure and I will never give you back." 

Alec looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I can't tell you how much I love you." He took Alec's hand and continued his way to the bathroom.

 

In the shower Alec took Magnus in his arms and held him tight. He buried his face in the crook of Alec's neck. He needed the confirmation of his presence now. He had been so afraid to loose him.

"Even though you now believe that I'm overreacting, but I was so worried that you would leave me when you saw the photo."

"Why should I leave you?"

"I don't know. I ... I was suddenly so insecure. I thought that you're mad at me, because I put a picture of you here in my bedroom, that I've overshoot the target ... somehow."

"Alexander, look at me." Alec raised his head and looked at Magnus without loosening his grip.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

Alec smiled tentatively. 

"And now kiss me finally reasonable. I'm not in vain naked with you in the shower."

Alec beamed and obeyed.

 

The kiss was from the beginning lustful and unrestrained. Magnus gave him what he longed for, not only physically but emotionally as well. Magnus granted Alec's impetuous tongue admittance. Gradually, Alec released his grip and ran his hands demandingly over Magnus' back. He kneaded Magnus' buttocks and pressed him closer to his hard cock. 

Magnus took Alec's face in both hands and broke the kiss. He looked Alec in the eyes where nothing but passion and dedication and trust could be found. 

Magnus' mouth approached Alec's lips again, as if he was drawn to them, their gazed still intertwined. The kiss was tender, slow, a promise. Magnus calmed him with that kiss,  took away the urgency from him. 

Magnus's mouth brushed his chin, his jaw. He licked the length of Alec's neck with his flat tongue. "Hmmm, I like it like that." Alec moved his head to give Magnus better access to his sensitive spots. Magnus nibbled along his collarbone until he reached the hickey. Sometimes his hands gently caress Alec's hard nippels, sometimes he squeezes them between his thumb and forefinger. 

When Alec believed that he could no longer endure this sweet torture, he turned around and presented his strong back and cute ass to Magnus. With a firm grip, Magnus dug his fingers into Alec's muscles. He massages his shoulders, his shoulder blades and the lateral back. He kissed Alec's neck and knew how to use his teeth. Alec got impatient and held out his ass to his boyfriend. He loved those biting kisses but that wasn't enough now.

"Magnus ... Please!" 

"Don't be so eager. We have the whole night for us. I have some plans with you." 

He took a sponge and distributed shower gel on it. He stood behind Alec and washed him from the head to the toes, first the front, then the back. Alec's skin tingled with anticipation. He loved and hated that tenderness that delayed what he yearningly awaited. Finally Magnus' hands stroked his ass and spread his buttocks. Alec whimpered impatiently before Magnus slipped a wet finger through his tight ring of muscle. Alec came to meet his finger, hoping for the exquisite nudges on his prostate that would distract him from the light burning pain. But Magnus refused. Instead, Alec felt a second and soon afterwards a third finger. 

He knew that Magnus wouldn't hurry, that he would take his time. But that didn't stop him from begging for his deliverance. "I want you ... I need more... Please, Magnus, please!" 

His cock was so hard, it almost hurt. This increased his lust even further. Alec let out a loud moan. In response, Magnus bit him in the crook of his neck and allowed him the thrust at the desired spot. Alec bit his arm to suppress the scream. 

"Don't do that. I want to hear, if you like it. I want to feel it, I want to see it. Let it all out, let it go." He found Alec's spot again and this time Alec didn't hold back. 

"Come to bed with me." Magnus withdrew his fingers and turned off the shower. With soft, shaky knees Alec left the shower and reached for the big towel. He wrapped himself and Magnus in it and took several deep breaths. "I don't know how you do that. You electrify me. I can feel your touch in every fiber of my body. Everything is so much more intense with you."

"I know what you mean. It goes beyond the physical. Come with me. I want to make love to you before the passion overwhelms me and I fuck you to the point of unconsciousness." 

He took Alec by the hand and led him into the bedroom.

"Um, Magnus?" 

"Yes, my dear?" 

"I love our dogs, I really do, but I don't think I need them as an audience."

Magnus laughed. "They certainly will not rate your performance." He shooed both dogs out and shut the door after promising to let them in soon.

 

Magnus turned to Alec, who was waiting for him in front of the bed. He had switched on the small lamp on the bedside table.

"How do you want me?"

"I had your divine ass right in front of my cock for most of the day, and I could barely think of anything else while driving, which is exactly how I want you now." 

Alec blinked, he understood the hint. On his hands and knees he crawls in the middle of the bed. He looked over his shoulder and wiggled his butt invitingly. 

Magnus pulled him by the hips toward the edge of the bed and positioned him so, that he kneeled diagonally on the mattress. He knelt behind him on the floor, both hands kneading Alec's buttocks.

"I wish you could see yourself now. Open up and ready for me. Such a perfect view." 

He buried his face between Alec's cheeks and inhaled deeply. Alec uttered a surprised sound that turned into a groan as Magnus pressed his tongue against his dam. Alec thought he was in heaven. Magnus' unyielding tongue which repeatedly slid into his tight canal, his gentle, soft mouth sucking on his entrance, the tickling of Magnus's breath at his rim. 

"Touch yourself." Alec asked with a husky voice. 

Magnus did it for him. The thought made Alec groan as if it were his own cock, which Magnus held in his hand. He leaned back toward Magnus' tongue. 

"Is your lube in the drawer?" 

Alec just nodded. He knew he wouldn't produce an intelligible sound. Magnus got up from the floor and opened the drawer. He found what he was looking for. Magnus climbed onto the bed. Alec moved with him, enclosing Magnus' knees with his lower legs, putting his feet on Magnus' calves. 

Magnus slipped on the condom and prepared himself and Alec with lube. He ran his fingers along Alec's thigh. He positioned his cock in front of Alec's entrance and pulled him slowly by the hips until his entire length had entered his boyfriend. Both moaned with pleasure. 

Then Magnus started to move. For Alec's taste, Magnus pulled his cock out too far and far too slowly. 

Gradually, Magnus increased the pace. He stopped in between when he was deep in Alec. When Alec clenched around Magnus' cock, Magnus moaned and speed up. Alec holding onto the head of the bed as Magnus' thrusts pushed him up the mattress. Alec didn't hold back, he would never do that again. He enjoyed having sex with Magnus to the fullest. Each time his beloved man met exactly the right spot. 

Magnus spread Alec's buttocks a bit. Alec himself knew the sight of his cocks, sliding in and out of his lover, would almost be enough to kick him over the edge. 

It seemed to be the same for Magnus, who gasped and changed their position. He gave up the control to be able to give his man more pleasure without coming too fast. He grabbed Alec by the hips and pulled him backwards until he was sitting on Magnus' thighs. Magnus leaned his upper body back and propped himself up with his hands. Alec continued to cling to the head of the bed for more stability. Magnus lifted his butt off his heels and met each of Alec's downward thrusts with his hips. He left it to his lover, how fast or deep he wanted to be fucked. 

 

"Magnus ... I'm close ... Need you..." Alec reached back with one hand. Magnus straightened and took him from behind into his arms, pulling Alec close to his chest. With one hand he teased his nipples, with the other hand he stroked Alec's cock. Alec couldn't control his movements on Magnus' cock any longer. With a scream of pure pleasure, he came in Magnus' hand. Magnus held him tight to his chest, milking Alec's cock through the contractions of his orgasm. Alec collapsed against him and leaned his head on Magnus' shoulder, breathing heavily. He saw stars! 

Magnus grabbed Alec's hips and needed only a few more thrusts to discharge himself into Alec's throbbing tightness. Exhausted, he let himself fall forward, burying Alec under him.

 

"Magnus, I love you, but can you please die somewhere else?"

With an wearied moan, Magnus slowly slid off him. He removed the full condom and knotted it. He stretched out his arms and Alec snuggled up to him with a contented sigh. 

It wasn't long before Alec realized that he would fall asleep at any moment. To avoid that, he forced himself to get up. He took the condom from Magnus and went to the bathroom to wash himself. He brought a washcloth back to the bedroom he had moistened with warm water, so that Magnus could clean himself. Magnus thanked him with a kiss and purred in contentment when Alec lingered this chaste kiss. 

"What a beautiful noise." Alec whispered. 

He put on sweatpants and opened the bedroom door. 

"It's a beautiful noise. And it's a sound that I love. And it makes me feel good..." Singing, he went down the stairs. He heard Magnus giggling in bed.

He stuck his head into the living room. "Hey, kids, do you want to come upstairs?" The dogs jumped up and greeted Alec happily. "Ouch, Jack, your long tail hurts a lot if you waggle with it." He gently tugged at his dog's long, drooping ears and rubbed his leg where the dog's tail had hit him. He picked Miora's blanket off the floor. He wanted to put it in the bedroom for Miora to have something familiar.

Alec went into the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge. 

He pointed with his arm up the stairs. "Here we go." The dogs ran ahead of him. Miora shoved her snout through the crack of the door and hopped towards Magnus. 

"Hey, my girl." He greeted her and scratched her curly ears. 

Jack looked surprised, then irritated, because his side of the bed was occupied. "You have to live with that now, my boy." Alec laid Miora's blanket next to Jack's on the floor. He handed the water bottle to Magnus but he shook his head. Alec lifted the covers and wanted to sit down on the edge of the bed. "What you up to?"

"Um, I intended to go to bed. Why?"

"But certainly not while you're still dressed. Strip, and I'd like to welcome you to my bed."

"First ..." Alec opened the knot of his sweatpants. "... this is my bed." Slowly he pulled the fabric down by the pockets, so that the waistband slipped over his hip bones, emphasizing the V even more. He saw Magnus's eyes wander in the desired direction. "Second ..." Alec turned around. "... if it bothers you so much, why don't you do something about it?" He looked over his shoulder and caught his boyfriend swallowing dryly. 

"Maybe you should have had a drink when I offered it to you."

Alec knew by now that it never ended the way he thought, when he was cheeky to Magnus. But it was always a challenge he couldn't resist. Especially since his "punishment" was a little surprise every time. 

In no time, Magnus was on his knees, grabbing Alec with both arms around his waist and dropping backwards. Alec screamed and kicked his legs in the air, laughing loudly. Magnus held him to his chest with one hand, tickling his boyfriend with the other. The dogs came to the bed to see if everything was alright.

"Third ..." Alec could barely talk because he had to laugh so much. "... we have company again."

 

Magnus pushed Alec down from his body. He lay on his side and wiped the tears of laughter from Alec's eyes. "Are you sure you want to sleep dressed?"

Alec turned on his side and looked at Magnus. "I'm pretty sure I don't want to have a scrap of fabric between us when I'm in bed with you."

Magnus leaned forward. Alec met him for a tender kiss. Alec sat up and took off his sweatpants. Magnus covered himself with the duvet, but held one end up so Alec could lie down next to him.

"Thank you for the wonderful day. I really had a lot of fun." Magnus grinned. "That also applies to our first date."

Alec blushed a bit at the allusion to the activities in the forest. "I'm glad you liked it." He pulled Magnus closer. "You just barely won, that's screaming for a revenge."

"Alexander, I need opponents, no victims."

"Pfff! Maybe I should have left you to that guy. He was very interested."

"Yes, he was."

Alec snorted.

"He was interested in both of us." Magnus stroked reassuringly over Alec's chest. "I would never want to share you."

"I wouldn't even get that idea."

 

Magnus straightened and leaned on one elbow. "Didn't you feel jealous? You've been it definitely Saturday night, even though we weren't together at the time."

"Jealous? No. Strangely, I wasn't. I didn't like it that he spoke to you, but since you didn't respond to his advances, I had no cause for jealousy. On Saturday, I was very jealous. Probably because we weren't really together, but I wanted it more than anything else. I think by now, at least for that matter, I feel very safe with you."

"You may even be very sure, believe me!" Magnus pecked the Hickey on his collarbone.

"As for everything else ... I'm just scared that I'll mess it up myself." His voice became quieter again.

Magnus brushed a strand of hair from his boyfriend's eyes. "You will not. We'll talk about it, always. I promise that to you. No matter what, we'll find a solution for every problem, the two of us together."

Alec nodded. "Promised!"

Magnus rested his head on Alec's chest and yawned. Alec snickered. "Let's sleep. Good night, Magnus. I love you." He puts a kiss on his vertex.

"Good night, Alexander, sleep well. I love you."

Alec didn't hear anymore that Magnus said good night to the dogs and didn't even notice that Magnus reached over him and switched off the lights.

 

 

***

 

Magnus couldn't fall asleep immediately, unlike Alec, who snored softly. Magnus watched him, stroked the bangs off his forehead and kissed the spot he had just cleared of his hair. 

"I love you." he whispered to his sleeping boyfriend.

 

The day was marvelous, surprising, passionate. Every day with Alec was wonderful. It was almost frightening.

The day started with beautiful flowers that he had never expected. Otherwise, he would never have expected that Alec would seduce him in the middle of the forest. Who would have thought, that for Alec outdoor sex could be kinky? He decided to pay a little more attention to this interesting preference. 

He hadn't expected the excursion with the bike, let alone that Alec would make a first date out of it. That was a successful surprise. 

That, and the hawk for the helmet, showed how attentive Alec was, that he was caring, wondering how he could make someone happy. He made Magnus happy, very happy even. And totally satisfied with the incredible sex they had. For the fact that they have only been a couple for two days, they harmonize amazingly well in bed.

 

He snuggled closer to Alec.  _My perfect boyfriend!_ he thought before falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be [the hawk for Magnus' helmet](https://www.amazon.de/dp/B0776W84RF/ref=cm_sw_r_cp_apa_mbivBbXB9D3DS)
> 
> As always: If something sounds odd or is incomprehensible, please tell me. I am always thankful for improvements. 
> 
> If anyone has an idea for more tags or a better summary, I am open to it, too. 
> 
> Since every fic must come to an end, I would like to give everyone the opportunity to suggest what Magnus and Alec can experience or do something nice. Maybe I'll be able to implement that. I have already considered a few options. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters  
> #SaveTheShadowWorld  
> #MalecForever


	18. Epilogue

February - next year

"Alec?"  
By the way Magnus called his name, Alec knew something was wrong. He could even hear through the phone that his boyfriend was upset and agitated.  
"What's up, sweetheart? Did something happen?"  
"I was just next door to Chloe when her children called her and they confronted her with accomplished facts. They come next weekend and take her with them. They put her in a retirement home. Not even around here, where her friends could visit, but where they live."  
"Magnus, hey, it goes without saying that they will keep her nearby and not leave her here."  
"Yes, I know, but still. I've known Chloe for several years. She's quite dear to my heart. I will not know where she is and if she's okay and if she likes her new home. I will not be able to visit her because I will not know where she is. This repellent brat will hardly give me her new address."  
Alec heard Magnus brush his nose. "I'm sorry I've become so hysterical."  
"Magnus, hey! I'm your boyfriend. If you can't get hysterical with me, with whom then? I'm here for that!"  
Magnus took a deep, shaky breath.  
"Do you want me to come over?"  
"No, you have so much to do for the job. I'll see you this weekend."  
"Magnus!?" Alec spoke softly. "Shall I come?"  
"Yes!"  
"See you soon!"

When Alec arrived two hours later, Magnus had calmed down a bit. Alec sat down on the couch and pulled Magnus onto his lap. He just held him tight. At some point Magnus started talking, tears streaming down his face. Alec stroked his back reassuringly and listened to him wordlessly as Magnus told him about Chloe and their moments together.  
"Tea?"  
Magnus nodded. Alec kissed his boyfriend's forehead and got up to make tea.  
Magnus went behind and leaned against the doorframe.  
"When are you going back home?"  
"Tomorrow after lunch."  
"Are you staying here tonight?"  
"That's the plan."  
"What have I done to deserve you?" Magnus took the few steps to him and surrounded him from behind, he put his head between his shoulder blades.  
Alec stroked the arms that held him tight. "You deserve much more than just me." Alec took one of Magnus' hands and kissed his knuckles. "I love you."  
"I know, I love you, too."

The rest of the day they spent chatting and walking. Alec wanted to distract him. When it was time for dinner, Alec ordered pizza.  
Magnus protested half-heartedly. Alec knew that cooking calmed him, but he wanted Magnus to be as close to him as possible. For this he could bring the sacrifice and endure pineapple on the pizza.

At bedtime, Alec pulled Magnus up close, laying his head on Alec's chest. Alec put his arm around Magnus' shoulder and pulled his knee up with the other until it lay on Alec's abdomen. They exchanged kisses that were intense but not sexual. Alec just wanted to show his man comfort and secureness.

The next day, Magnus urged Alec to drive home soon after breakfast. Alec refused.  
"Alexander, you're back on Friday. I can handle the two nights without you."  
"I'm not worried about the nights."  
"You have a lot of work at home, and I can handle myself very well here. I'll be working on some concepts for our project."  
"Magnus ..." Alec was a little helpless and very indecisive. Magnus had always been a great help and support to him. He had helped him with the photos at the shelter and later at the open day. He was there when he photographed the children of the elementary school for Edward. Without him, he would certainly have failed the challenge. Magnus had an infinite patience. He had baked muffins for the kind children, who remained sitting quietly (and of course for those who were just fidgeting). He wanted to give Magnus something he had given him again and again since getting to know him. But even without that, he just wanted to be there for his boyfriend.  
"I'd rather you drive now and come to me Friday night as if you stay longer now and can't come back until Saturday at lunchtime because you haven't finished your tasks. Remember, we invited your sister for brunch."  
"Okay, your argument makes sense."  
"Darling, I benevolently acknowledge your protest."

On Saturday, Alec picked up his sister Izzy for a brunch as agreed. Simon had been traveling with the band since Friday and was glad that Izzy didn't have to spend the whole Saturday alone at home.  
Alec steered the car into the street where Magnus lived and saw the big truck of a moving company and a car that was unknown to him.  
"Oh no! They clear out Chloe's house. That's going to hit Magnus." Alec parked on the street because the driveway was blocked. Izzy put a hand on Alec's arm. His concern was obvious.  
Alec gave her a quick nod and got out of the car. He walked around the car and helped Izzy to get out.  
They were watched suspiciously by a man who set up a "for sale"-sign in the front yard.  
Two workers came out of the house with two bedside tables, followed by a woman who persisted in talking to the men and admonishing them to look after the furniture.

"Alec just look, how beautiful these pieces are." Izzy approached the workers closer to get a better look.  
"Do you want to buy them?"  
The woman approached immediately. The man hissed something to her, whereupon the woman shook her head. "What? We got to get it all out. Do you want to bother with it? No? Me neither. So we sell everything."  
"Everything?" Izzy exchanged a look with her brother. Slowly a smile appeared on Alec's face, he nodded slightly. This wordless communication with his sister included a complete strategy.  
"Of course, everything is for sale. For a certain price, of course." The woman studied first Izzy, then Alec, then the car.  
"The nightstands alone are uninteresting to me. Could we maybe take a look at the rest of the bedroom?"  
The woman turned around and went into the house. Izzy and Alec followed her. Alec wrote a short message to Magnus to explain her delay.

 **[Feb 12 -- 10:13 -- To: Magnus <3]**  
Hey, honey, don't worry! We ran into Chloe's children. Please stay inside. We come in asap. Love you.

"Look Alec! Isn't this furniture simply beautiful?" She stood in front of a massive closet in the hallway. Alec nodded. They really were. He followed Izzy and the woman upstairs.  
"The bed is already dismantled and in the truck, but the wardrobe is still here."  
Izzy looked at Alec. "What do you think?"  
Alec saw the enthusiasm on his sister's face and nodded. "Yes, that's fine."  
"Could you maybe show us the rest of the house?" Izzy could make perfect puppy eyes if she wanted.  
"The house? You are interested in the whole house?" The man had meanwhile joined the group.  
"I always wanted to live outside the city if I have a family. The house seems to be ideal for me. How fast can you sell?"  
Chloe's children looked at the obviously very pregnant Izzy and found the hurry neither strange nor suspicious.  
Alec hadn't lied. He wanted the house for his family, for Magnus, Miora, and Jack. If anyone thought he had meant Izzy and her baby, he couldn't help it. Then the misunderstanding wasn't his fault. Izzy finally belonged to his family, right?  
He hoped everything would work out the way he imagined, and he'd also get Percy and Magnus' favorite cat out of the shelter.  
He'd been with Jack the last few months because he did not want to eat anymore since Alec left him with Izzy and Simon because he was living in his apartment again. Besides, in the face of Izzy's progressive pregnancy, he preferred her to avoid taking care of Jack.  
"Well, there are still a few legal formalities to clarify.", the woman admitted hesitantly.  
"Then you don't own the house? You can't sell it?"  
"No, we can't sell it, yet."  
Alec's knew exactly what that meant. It was very difficult for him to remain calm and not to say his opinion on the expropriation and incapacitation of one's own parents.  
"Who owns the house?"  
"The house belongs to our mother."  
"May I talk to her, could I ask her?"  
The uncertainty with which Chloe's children look at each other caused panic in Alec.  
"Alec, why do not you just write a number on a piece of paper and then we'll see." Alec could have kissed Izzy. He would ask Magnus what he would do to please his sister, if that was the saving idea.  
Izzy took a small notebook and pen from her purse. Thank God women always have to carry so much unnecessary stuff around with them.  
Alec knew approximately what Magnus had paid for his house and increased that amount. He had barely folded the note when Chloe's daughter plucked it from his hand.  
She glanced at the sum and drew in a sharp breath. Her brother took the note out of her hand and stared at it. He reached out and said, "Agreed."  
Alec quickly grabbed his hand before Chloe's daughter could change her brother's mind. She looked as if she had bitten into a sour apple. Obviously she would have liked to try to get a higher sum.  
"What do you think if your sister and I go downstairs and tell the workers to carry up the bed and bedside tables while you introduce the new buyer to your mother?"  
Izzy almost pushed the woman down the stairs and went outside with her.  
"Please go ahead, you know the way." Alec followed Chloe's son into the living room.  
"Mother, I want to introduce you to the buyer of your house."  
"Phew, as if that was still my house." Chloe muttered, looking at her son uninterestedly. When she saw Alec, she smiled pleased. "Oh, hello, nice to see you again."  
Alec shook his head slightly and put a finger to his mouth, unnoticed by Chloe's son. A conspiratorial grin formed on Chloe's face.  
"Mother, what are you talking about? You don't even know him. He's from the city."  
"Oh God, when you grow old, younger man, when you grow old..."  
"Mother, do you agree that this gentleman is buying your house here?"  
"I think he can have it. I hope you don't pay too much. The house next door is in better shape."  
"Mother, let that be now. That doesn't belong here."  
Chloe winked and Alec grinned. Secretly he raised a thumb.  
"Then everything is settled? I would like to sign the contract by Wednesday at the latest."  
Alec wrote his phone number in Izzy's notebook and passed the slip of paper. "This is my number where you can reach me again on Monday."  
He heard that the workers were saying goodbye in the hall and went to Izzy, who was waiting on the street. With a big grin he closed her in his arms. "Thank you, Izzy!"  
"Why are you thanking me? Now I always have you near me."  
Alec laughed and put a kiss on her head. "Come on, get in the car."  
"But..."  
"We can't go to Magnus before they're gone. Besides, I'll have to get a bottle of bubbly. We have something to celebrate."

"You should have seen her face! She would have loved to kick her brother's shin when he accepted Alec's offer." Izzy laughed.  
"Or somewhere else." Alec was still enjoying the scene.  
"Speaking of the topic: Alec, how much did you offer?"  
Alec called the sum and filled salad on his plate.  
Magnus clattered his fork on the plate. "What?", he asked breathlessly? He looked incredulously from Alec to Izzy, who was in no way impressed.  
"That's a lot of money. Do you have so much available? Sorry, if I ask that so bluntly."  
"Believe me, he has." Izzy pointed his fork in Alec's direction. Alec stole the picked tomato  
which appeared in front of his nose.  
"He has?" Magnus looked to Alec.  
Alec nodded and picked the corn kernels from the salad.  
Magnus took a big mouthful of champagne and held out his glass to Alec to fill it up. "Okay."

Later that evening, Alec sat down on the couch next to Magnus. He was nervous. He hadn't thought of the most important thing in the whole affair. He was so happy that he could buy the house, that he hadn't thought how Magnus would react.  
"Magnus, can we talk?"  
"Yes, of course. What is it that bothers you?" Magnus sat down to look at Alec. Or at least at his profile.  
"Um ... I ... um ..."  
"Alec, breath."  
Alec took a deep breath. "I bought the house next door without first talking to you. I don't know if you want that at all."  
"You haven't bought it yet, and why shouldn't I want you to buy it? I can't wish for a more perfect neighbor."  
Alec looked at his hands. "Neighbor...", he murmured softly.  
Magnus put a finger under Alec's chin and turned his head to him. "Alexander, what's really going on? Talk to me."  
"I don't know to what extent I should rebuild the house ... or can."  
"If it's your house, you can do what ever you want to do with it."  
"Also tear down walls?"  
"Of course you can tear down walls. I still don't quite understand where your problem is."  
"May I tear down this wall?" He pointed behind him at the wall that separated Magnus' house from Chloe's. "  
Magnus followed Alec's fingers with his eyes. He looked at Alec and saw the uncertain and vulnerable look in his eyes.  
Magnus put his hand to Alec's cheek.  
"Alexander, that's the basic requirement for a perfect neighborhood."  
"For real?"  
"For real!"  
"Does that mean...?"  
"Yes, I would love to move in with you."  
Relieved, Alec exhaled. He threw his arms around Magnus and dumped him backwards. Magnus laughed happily when Alec covered his face with kisses.

In the next few months, Alec rebuilt the house. He did almost everything himself during the renovation and remodeling of the house.  
The most fun he had tearing down the wall in the living room together with Magnus. Although Jack and he already practically lived with Miora and Magnus since he started the renovation after signing the purchase contract, for him the tearing of this wall was the symbol of the official move into the house.  
With a beatific smile he looked at the big hole in the wall. Magnus reached for the sledgehammer and enlarged the hole.

Chloe's bedroom became her little kingdom. They left the furniture as they were because they both liked it. They just changed the mattress.  
Alec claimed the smaller room next to it as a darkroom. Magnus old bedroom became the guest room.

The house still had two kitchens, yet they had not decided what to do with them. Alec had suggested making a cooking show on the internet using Chloe's old kitchen. Then he could leave the equipment there.

The garden design was Magnus favorite project. On his side the conservatory remained. In addition, Alec had created a fortified terrace on his side of the same size. Alec had extended their new bedroom with a balcony, which covered half of the large terrace. 

In Alec's opinion, the balcony was the best extension in the whole house. He loved it. And he loved having sex with Magnus, on the balcony.

By a coincidence, they had figured out how much Alec enjoyed sex when he was outside. So far, he had spoiled Magnus several times with a handjob or blowjob, but never wanted Magnus to retaliate.

Until the day they spent a hot summer night outside on the balcony. Both could not sleep, even through the open balcony door came no fresh breeze.

They put two old air mattresses on the floor, taking only their pillows and a thin blanket. 

The dogs were now sleeping downstairs. On the first nights, after getting Percy and Chairman Meow out of the shelter, Alec used to get up and let Percy out if he scratched the door. He went downstairs with him to let him into the garden, but Percy didn't want to pee, he just wanted to sleep in the conservatory. Jack and later Miora kept him company and didn't even go up to the bedroom. 

 Nevertheless, they left the door ajar because Miora was still seeking protection in Magnus' presence from loud noises or thunderstorms. Chairman Meow usually slept in a chair in the library. 

Alec was a little disappointed that their pets weren't asleep with them, but partly relieved because then they could pursue their pleasure and indulge in their Lust in the bedroom, completely undisturbed by animal attention

Alec turned on the air mattress on the other side. Magnus chuckled.

"It's still way too hot. The warm breeze doesn't bring any relief. Can you sleep?"

"I know something that could help you fall asleep." Magnus traced Alec's siluette with one finger and followed the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Alec slapped his hand away. "Magnus!"

"What? I can't help it. When you're around, I can only think of how exciting it is having sex with you."

Magnus slid closer to Alec's back and nibbled Alec's neck. Alec tried to push him away a bit, but tilted his neck so that Magnus would gain better access.

"You are unbelievably beautiful, as you are lying here in the moonlight." Magnus' fingers stroked Alec's thigh, his hips, and lay down on his stomach.

"Magnus ... someone could see us..."

Magnus kissed Alec's neck. "Who should see us?"

He kissed his shoulder. "We are in the middle of the forest."

His hand went up to his chest. "We have no neighbors."

He rubbed Alec's nipples until they were hard. "No one will hear it when you scream with pleasure."

Alec groaned and turned his head. Magnus kissed him. Deep and full of desire. Alec could feel Magnus' hard cock at his ass.

Sighing, Alec slipped his hand into his boxer briefs and stroked his half-hard cock to full size. Magnus groaned at his mouth and drove along Alec's arm until he reached his hand. Alec broke away from his cock and left it to the experienced hands of his lover. He buried his fingers in Magnus' hair and pulled him closer. He moved his hips with Magnus' rhythm.

That was so good, kissing Magnus, his hand around his cock, feeling Magnus' cock twitching at his ass. 

"Get lube, before I change my mind."

Magnus jumped up and ran to the bedroom. As he entered the balcony, Alec lay on his back, stroking himself.

Magnus knelt down beside him and tugged at his boxer briefs. "May I?"

An expression of uncertainty flew over Alec's face. 

"You don't have to. It's all right if you don't want to."

"Yes of course I want to. I love you and I trust you." 

Magnus took Alec's face in both hands. Slowly he bowed his head and kissed Alec. He leaned his forehead against Alec's and whispered: "I love you so much."

Alec slightly pushed Magnus back by the shoulders until he straightened up. Without taking his eyes off Magnus, he pulled out his boxer briefs. 

"Are you sure?"

Alec nodded and drew Magnus with verve on top of him. Both giggled and the nervous mood was gone, it gave way to sexual excitement and tender touches. 

Magnus took his time preparing Alec, who became more and more impatient the more tension Magnus built up until he couldn't stand it any longer.

Alec quickly overcame the first initial shyness. After that he lost all inhibitions. He turned Magnus on his back and straddled his hips. He held Magnus' cock in position as he sank down and took him in completely. That mix of pain and pleasure was exactly what he wanted right now. He gave himself and Magnus a moment to catch their breaths.

He leaned on Magnus' chest and began to move. First slowly, than he found a faster rhythm. Alec leaned back and rested his hands on Magnus knees. Magnus flexed his legs and leaned on his elbow. Alec knew that the reverse push-ups emphasized his biceps and chest, which Magnus liked very much. He knew that Magnus was watching him, how he was taking his own pleasure on his dick. Screaming, Alec threw back his head as a mighty orgasm shot through him and he unloaded into the air.

"Alexander, what is that? If only I had known..." He wrapped his hand around Alec's leaking but still hard cock.

"It has happened to me once or twice, but only when I was alone." 

Magnus raised an eyebrow and grinned.

Alec remembered the last time this happened to him and wondered what he was thinking then. "Oh..."

He had been in the shower in Izzy's house, imagining Magnus watching him. Maybe there was a connection? Definitely, because he felt the arsusal rise in him.

He crossed both hands in Magnus' neck and pulled him up to him. He kissed him with renewed passion. He dropped back, pulling Magnus with him until he lay on top of him and dug his heels into Magnus' buttocks. "Move!" 

Alec had already noticed several times that Magnus liked it when Alec became demanding when he was inside of him. Magnus leaned on his hands, pulling up Alec's legs until they wrapped around his waist, and started to moving his hips. Alec straightened up a bit, kissing Magnus' throat, leaving marks on his collarbone. Magnus' abs gave his cock enough friction. Alec turned his torso aside and propped one foot against the wrought-iron railing of the balcony. Magnus got on his knees and lifted Alec's other leg until he was completely on his side and both feet found support between the struts.

"Harder, Magnus!" Alec gasped, reaching for the struts above his head with both hands. Magnus rested his weight on one arm and reached for Alec's cock. Magnus' thrusts and his hand quickly brought Alec to his climax again. His cock spat his cum through the railing.

Magnus saw the ecstasy on Alec's face and let go. He collapsed on Alec and slid next to him. Alec pressed his back against Magnus' chest. Both were breathing hard.

"You can let go of my cock now, it will not harden so quickly."

"Sorry, darling, this shouldn't be a verification on your stamina. You've proven that often enough."

Alec took Magnus' hand, kissed his palm, and put it on his heart.

He must have dozed away for a moment, because he woke up when Magnus slowly withdrew and pulled away a bit.

"No, don't go away.", he protested sleepily.

"I'll be right back. I just want to get a washcloth. Tomorrow you will be thankful for that."

Alec turned his head to Magnus without opening his eyes. Magnus kissed him and stood up. He cleaned himself in the bathroom and took care of his exhausted boyfriend. Alec pulled Magnus closer, who spread the thin blanket over them both and snuggled up against him. "You are the best boyfriend in the world. I love you." he murmured before falling asleep.

That's how it was every time they had sex on the balcony. Alec came fast but remained hard and willing for another lap.

Gradually, he became more and more courageous. His favorite position now was having sex while standing. He held onto the balcony railing while Magnus took him hard from behind until he squirted through the wrought-iron railing. But neither Alec nor Magnus had to touch him, even if Magnus liked to do so. Sex on the balcony was the only time Alec had stayed hard after his first orgasm. 

Magnus let him find out where his limits were, that he could enjoy sex outside without being seen. When Alec overcame that obstacle, they made tender love in the round canopy lounge or the jacuzzi. Alec once surprised Magnus when he initiated sex in the hot springs. He then confessed to Magnus that he had fantasized about it since their picnic.

 

4 months after buying the house

"Magnus, hurry up! We have to go!"

"Just a second. I want to check quickly if I have everything."

"You did that three times yesterday and already twice today." Alec went to Magnus, took him by the hand and pulled him to the door of the hotel room. In passing he took his camera bag and Magnus' backpack. He stifles Magnus' protest with a firm kiss. "You can't be better prepared."

Hand in hand, they walked the short distance from the hotel to the bookshop, where Magnus' first book presentation or the reading of their joint cookbook took place (as Magnus repeatedly emphasized).

As a start, he had deliberately chosen the location in which his former neighbor Chloe now lived, so she could be there. Since her new address was in the sales contract, it was no secret for Magnus.

For the time being 15 of this event were planned. However, the response to Magnus' facebook page was so enormous that it was very likely that more dates and locations had to be added. Since Magnus insisted that Alec was always present, this had to be coordinated with his assignments. 

Alec held Magnus up the door to the bookstore. They had been there the day before and had prepared Magnus' table and chairs for the audience.  They were greeted warmly by the owner of the bookstore, who took care of the drinks and snacks.

Ragnor was already there, too, stacking several copies of the finished book on the table. 

"Hello, Ragnor, thank you for your help."

"You can thank me by getting the other three boxes out of the car."

Alec laughed. He had met Magnus' friends for Thanksgiving and was used to the friendly banter of the two. Catarina and Raphael weren't present. They would celebrate with them after the second book presentation, which would take place in their hometown. 

"Leave it, Magnus, I'll go. Prepare everything here. Where is your car, Ragnor?" 

Ragnor went with Alec into the backyard and opened his car. Alec took out all three boxes at once.

"Did you workout? The boxes have a nice weight."

"Magnus cooks too well. I use his gym almost every day to keep me in shape and he supports me in that."

"Well, I'm convinced of that."

Alec winked and walked back to the store with Ragnor, where Magnus talked with the owner and helped her with the final preparations.

Alec put the boxes next to the table and took care of his part of the book presentation. Magnus walked over to him and leaned against the table.

"Are you nervous?" Alec looked at him scrutinizingly.

"A little."

"Come here." Alec opened his arms. Magnus went to him and put his arms around Alec's waist. "Why do you always know exactly what I need now?"

"Because I love you." Alec kissed Magnus' vertex and held him close.

After a few minutes Magnus took a deep breath and pulled away from Alec's arms. "We have about half an hour left."

Alec answered with a sassy grin and raised his eyebrow.

Magnus gave him a pat on the chest.

"Tempting but no. I'd rather devour you later when we're alone. I want to show you our book. You have not seen it yet."

Magnus sat down in one of the two chairs and pulled Alec beside him.

"That's exactly how I imagined it, so I'm glad you took this photo for the cover." Alec started flipping through the book. 

Magnus took the book out of his hand and opened the front page. He put a finger in it and closed the book again.

"Because I knew you didn't want your name on the cover..."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Magnus, we talked that out. I'm not Camille."

"I know. I've been tempted many times, but I know how much you appreciate your anonymity, and I've respected it - it's been really hard for me, believe me. As far as the photos are concerned, of course as usual with you, only your initials AGL are called as a source. But I couldn't and didn't want to ignore you completely."

"What do you mean by that?" Alec was a little suspicious and curious.

Magnus opened the book at the marked spot and moved it closer to Alec.

Alec looked at the dedication. He looked at Magnus, who nodded encouragingly at him. Alec smoothed the paper with his hand and read: 

For the love of my life

I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. 

I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. 

I love you for the part of me that you bring out.

Elizabeth Barret Browning (1806-1861)

He read it again.

The third time, the letters in front of his eyes blurred.

He threw himself into Magnus' arms.

"Is that alright for you?"

Alec nodded to his neck.

"It's not like I could change that anyway..."

Alec's reaction was a mixture of a laugh and a sob.

"Look at me." Magnus put a finger under Alec's chin. He wiped his tears away and kissed his eyes. "I love you above all!"

Alec nodded and kissed him. He would show him later when they were alone in the hotel how much he loved Magnus. Now he didn't find the right words to express his overwhelming feelings.

"To work! The first fans are coming." Ragnor knocks on the table to get their attention. 

Magnus looked at Alec, who nodded to him. He took his camera and stood a little bit apart.

Magnus greeted the audience after everyone had taken their seats.

"First of all, I apologize that the publication of the book has taken longer than planned. And thank you for your support and words of understanding on Facebook or my homepage. Some of you know that I first wanted to clarify some legal issues about the previous book. I don't want to go into detail now, just this: The financial loss hurts." He paused for a few seconds. "But she didn't deserve it any other way.", he added with a grin.

Because a reading of a cookbook isn't really possible, Alec showed a video for how Magnus was cooking and the making of the photos, which Magnus commented on.

"The photos that will be taken here today and all the others on the tour will be posted on my official homepage. They are in an encrypted folder named after the date of the event. The password is different every time. If you are interested, fill out the form online and name the photos, which we will gladly send you by e-mail. We would like to ask you either to give us your consent or your refusal to publish the photos on the homepage." 

He glanced in Alec's direction. "This is the best opportunity to introduce you to someone special." Magnus beckond Alec to come closer. 

Alec shook his head vehemently but he had no choice when Ragnor gave him a push and he staggered forward. Magnus pulled Alec closer by the hand. "My co-worker and significant other. Can you imagine how often the food burned up because I was so distracted by him? "Magnus winked at the laughing audience.

Then Magnus took time for autographs, personal dedications and photos. 

An elderly lady held out her book for him to sign. "Good that you got rid of Cruella. She never suits you. He's a much nicer, good choice."

Magnus looked at Alec and they both laughed at the same time. Cruella de Ville was very suitable.

When all visitors left the book presentation area in favor of the offered refreshments, Chloe came to them. Magnus beamed and embraced her.

"How nice it is to be held again in the arms by a handsome, young man."

"Careful, young lady! He is pretty much taken." Alec laughed with a fond look at the unequal couple.

"That's what you are, too." Chloe let go of Magnus and opened her arms for Alec, who gently pulled her close.

Chloe came with a nurse who was out of the service and liked to accompany her. She was happy to meet Magnus and Alec in person. She had heard Chloe curse anything but ladylike and caught her with her smartphone when she tried to send a text message to Magnus. The nurse didn't care much for Chloe's children, but she was very fond of Chloe and promised to keep her secret. She also promised her to teach her how to handle a smartphone.

The day Chloe and Alec signed the purchase contract for the house, Alec secretly handed her an envelope from Magnus. There was a letter and a smartphone in it. Magnus showed her the remodeling work on the house via Skype and sent her videos of the dogs and Chairman Meow.

When the event ended, the chairs and equipment were dismantled and stowed away, Alec stood next to Magnus and handed him a plate of snacks.

"Again, you're my rescuing angel."

Alec took a piece of bruschetta and fed his boyfriend with it.

"I have an idea for our next joint project."

Magnus looked at his boyfriend in surprise and smiled as Alec wiped a crumb from the corner of his mouth.

"I imagine a romantic cookbook. I like to serve as a guinea pig and you can try a lot of aphrodisiac dishes with me."

He kissed Magnus' jaw and his neck.

"ON you?"

Alec looked at Magnus, took the plate out of his hand and put it away.

"No! WITH me, together." He took Magnus by the hand and walked back to her hotel room.

May - another year later

Alec came home from work. He recently took over Edward's small shop for photo supplies. Actually, he should enjoy his well-deserved retirement, now that he had found a worthy successor. But as it is so often, Edward couldn't live without a task and Alec had set him up for a few hours a week. Not too much for the "old man" but not too little so that Alec had enough free time. 

Alec still had his connections to the fashion industry and was regularly booked for photo shootings. Now he also liked traveling to the different fashion weeks, the work fulfilled him again, because he had a home that was waiting for him, because he had Magnus, who gave him the necessary balance. 

Magnus took care of his online presence on Instagram, Twitter, Facebook and even Tumblr. He had sold several of his photos for very good money on this way. Alec would never have used this opportunity and would have left this branch of marketing of his talent completely unused. But he still refused to exhibit his art in a gallery. Alec loved his anonymity. Only the people he worked with knew him and that's how he wanted it. He really didn't like to be in public.

Alec knelt on the floor to greet Chairman Meow. At least the cat noticed his homecoming. He took off his shoes, hung his jacket in the wardrobe and changed his jeans into more comfortable sweatpants.

He heard Magnus laughing in the garden. Jack lay on the covered terrace in the cool shade. He waggled his tail when he saw Alec. He started to get up to greet him. Alec indicated with a wave of his hand that he should stay lying. He squatted next to him, stroked his head and enjoyed the moment. 

Miora stood with all four paws in her small, flat dog pool. She put her nose under the water and blew out the air. She always had fun with the rising bubbles. She raised her head and had her ball between her teeth, the water running down her muzzle. Since Alec made no move to take the ball from her, she dropped it back into the water and played alone. 

Alec looked around in the garden. Magnus had a busy morning. He had mowed the lawn, plucked the weeds and removed the withered petals. Because of the garden Alec had the only serious fight with Magnus so far. It went on for weeks. The reason was the lawn mowing. Alec liked it when the lawn was a bit longer. If he finally mowed it, the grass was too short in Magnus' opinion. This was a recurring point of contention until they agreed that Magnus was responsible for the garden (to Magnus' dismay, Alec had repeatedly torn out delicate plants because he thought it was weeds) and Alec took care of the house. They always cleaned the bathrooms together. The reconciliation sex was terrific. They almost fell out of the oversized hammock. Since then they had some wonderful moments in that big hammock.

In spite of everything, Alec always helped Magnus to water the flowers in the evening, which had ended more than once in a water fight with the garden hoses.

Alec looked at the differently colored lilac, the hawthorn and the rhododendron. Since he knew Magnus he also knew what azaleas and dahlias looked like. The garden bloomed in a splendor of purple, pink, red and white. But the most beautiful gem lay prone on a lounger. In absolutely scandalous tautly shorts, that left no room for doubt that he wore nothing underneath. Percy's jerky tugging at the thick knot in the sturdy cord made his buttocks jiggle, which were peering out from the hem of the shorts. Every time Percy put his paws in the ground and pulled the cord, Magnus tensed his muscles. The sight made Alec's mouth water. 

He watched for a while until his cock showed too much interest in the sight. He adjusted his dick in the sweatpants and walked over to Magnus, put one leg on each side of the lounger, and ran his hands along Magnus' warm, bare back. 

Magnus had seen Alec's shadow and knew he was approaching from behind. He let Percy have the cord, who carried his prey proudly through the garden and lay down next to Jack. 

With Alec's hands on his back, Magnus was practically purring pure welfare. Alec knew that the sun always made Magnus horny. It was the first warm days of the year and Magnus enjoyed them to the fullest. Alec was happy to help. 

Magnus turned his head and smiled. "Hello Darling."

Alec sat on Magnus' legs and leaned over his sun-heated back to kiss him. His arms caressed his boyfriend's shoulders. 

"I've prepared dinner. It's in the fridge. All you have to do is light the fire."

Alec insisted on a charcoal grill. He was the guy who could still have a barbecue in the winter. Several times Magnus had made fun of Alec becoming an absolute carnivore while grilling. Alec's cheeky remark "Vegans do not swallow." had finished the teasing. 

"I like to light this fire most of all." Alec kissed Magnus's neck, his nape. His hands wandered down his sides, his waist, brushing the delicate skin on the back of his boyfriend's thighs.

Magnus raised his pelvis to Alec, rubbing his ass against Alec's noticeable bulge. “Hmmm, someone’s happy to see me.”

Alec kissed his way down Magnus' back, kissed the dimples on the lower back. He bit into each buttock that wasn't covered by the tiny shorts. With his tongue he drove along the rim of the vault on both sides, where the butt went into the legs. Magnus breath became shallow. He shifted his weight a little, turned his upper hip forward and bent one knee. 

"We are always happy to see you." Alec lay down on his side next to Magnus on the lounger. He took turns with his tongue and teeth as he worked Magnus' neck. He put a hand through the cutout for the legs and kneaded his cheek, driving his thumb through the cleft. Magnus pushed his ass against Alec's groin. Turning his torso backwards, Magnus raised an arm and pulled Alec's head closer to him, ruffling his hair in the nape. "Kiss me." Magnus's deep voice showed his arousal. 

Alec pulled his hand out of Magnus' shorts. He put it on his abs to press him closer to his chest before capturing Magnus' mouth. He put one leg on Magnus' hip, pressing his erection against his willing ass. Magnus groaned at his mouth as Alec rolled his nipples between his fingers. 

"Why do you always have this effect on me? If breathing wasn't a reflex, I'd even forget that when you're near me." Alec was breathless.

Magnus pulled his hand out of Alec's hair. He took Alec's hand from his chest and pushed it lower until it had reached his bulge. "You're not the only one showing an effect." 

Alec palmed the erection through the shorts. Magnus opened the three buttons and slipped Alec's hand into his pants. 

"Much better." 

Now Alec had free access to his desired destination. 

"I knew my booty shorts wouldn't miss their impact on you."

"Who is the booty here?" Alec spread open mouth kisses over Magnus' neck and shoulder. His hand moved leisurely around Magnus' shaft. 

Magnus reached behind him and found Alec's hard cock. He slid his hand under the waistband of the sweatpants and stroked his boyfriend. The angle wasn't ideal, but Alec didn't complain. 

Magnus turned his head to Alec. The kiss showed what he wanted. "Go, get the lube.", he whispered. 

By now they had lube everywhere in the house and in the garden. Since living together, they had inaugurate each room. It was easier not to always have to run upstairs to the bedroom if they were in the mood. Alec wasn't so shy anymore in the dogs' presence. It didn't bother him to be naked or intimate with Magnus when the dogs were around. Their caresses didn't interest the pets anyway.

Alec walked over to the round canopy lounge. He knew he would find a tube of lube between the pillows. 

Magnus lolled around like a cat in the sun on the lounger. He reached out and Alec gave him the lube. Magnus shook his head. "I want your shirt." Alec frowned, but without comment, pulled the shirt over his head and handed it to Magnus, who threw the t-shirt carelessly behind him. "Much better."

Alec grinned. He rested his hands on Magnus' feet and pushed them up to his bent knees. With one leg on the lounger, one leg on the ground, he leaned forward a little further. His hands slid down Magnus' thighs. Automatically Magnus spread his legs further apart and Alec knelt in between. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. Magnus lay in front of him, the shorts ended in his groin, the buttons open and his wonderful cock looked out of it. Alec licked his lips. Delicately, with a feather light touch, his fingers slid over Magnus' cock, moving the soft skin only slightly, more to and fro than up and down.

"You are so beautiful." 

"Alexander, my eyes are up here."

Hesitantly, Alec averted his eyes and looked at Magnus. "You are gorgeous. I could watch you for hours and I wouldn't tired of it." He slid his thumbs under the edge of the shorts and stroked Magnus' crotch. 

"If you take off my shorts, you have more to admire." 

With a sassy grin, Alec pulled on the shorts and lifted Magnus ass from the lounger. He shoved the shorts down to Magnus knee and grabbed one of his feet, bent his leg, slipped the garment over it and pulled it down the other foot. He threw the piece of fabric on the ground next to his shirt. Magnus had placed his foot against Alec's pec. Alec also raised the other foot, pulling Magnus swiftly closer to him by his hips until both hollows of the back of his knees were on his shoulder. Magnus gave a half surprised, half delighted sound. Alec propped up his lover with his hands on his lower back and raised him a little higher. 

Pleasurable, he rubbed his nose against Magnus' sac. He licked Magnus' length and took it in his mouth as he twitched himself upright. Alec couldn't take Magnus' cock deep into his mouth, which bumped against his throat every time he bobbed his head. He embraced his head with his lips, ran his tongue along the edge and sucked. Magnus got loud very fast. His pelvis jerked, his legs trembling on Alec's shoulders. 

When Alec could no longer hold him in this position, he lowered him until he was lying on his back. 

"Turn around, love." 

Magnus turned on his stomach and put both feet on the lawn. Alec sat kneeling between his spread legs. His hands slid down the inside of Magnus' thighs until they kneaded his cheeks. 

"I love it when you do that." Magnus purred and raised his butt.

"The pleasure is all mine." 

Alec pushed both thumbs into the cleft and pulled the buttocks slightly apart. He sighed with relish. 

"You have the hottest ass I've ever seen." He gave him a slight pat and pulled the lube out of the pocket of his sweatpants, which he had put in there earlier, before taking off his shirt at Magnus' request. Carefully, he covered his fingers with plenty of lube. He put a caressing hand on Magnus lower back. Magnus giggled as Alec made smacking sounds when he placed many kisses where he could reach. He didn't want to get into Magnus' most intimate place without a warning, so he ran his hand from the back to his buttocks. Gingerly, he distributed some lube to Magnus' entrance and slipped a finger through it. 

Slowly he moved his finger and could soon add a second. Magnus was noticeably relaxed about his fingers. "Couldn't you wait until I'm home, sweetheart?"

"Oh, I've been waiting for a long time for my man to come home to me before I decided to make it a little easier for you."

The thought that Magnus had open up himself for him was too much. Alec groaned and dropped his head on Magnus' back. "One day you'll kill me. If you keep this up, I will not grow old." 

"Didn't you appreciate my effort?" 

"I'm all for effort." His voice was only indistinct to understand, his forehead still resting on Magnus' back, who wobbled his ass to bring himself and his needs back to Alec's memory. 

Alec sat upright. Magnus turned to sit astride on the louncher. "Why don't you start taking off your pants?"

Alec nodded and rose.

"But not before you kissed me." With one hand Magnus held Alec by the back of his neck and pulled him back toward him. Magnus began with chaste pecks. As his mouth lingered on Alec's, he opened his lips and let Magnus' tongue in. Sighing, Magnus dropped back and pulled Alec with him. His crossed his heels under Alec's butt. The feeling of Magnus lying naked and willingly beneath him, his lips on his mouth, his tongue playing with him, stirred the fire very quickly again. Impatiently, Magnus tried to pull Alec's sweatpants down. 

"Off! Now!" 

Alec sat up and helped Magnus take off his pants. Magnus leaned back as Alec sat down and shoved Alec's left leg above his right hip. Alec lifted Magnus' left leg and pressed his boyfriend's calf against his shoulder. Magnus tickled Alec's ear with his toe. Alec laughed softly and kissed his ankle. Magnus opened the tube of lube and prepared Alec's cock. He reached between his own thighs and spread enough lube there as well. He kept his eyes on Alec, who was watching in fascination. 

Magnus led Alec's dick to his entrance and gave Alec an invitingly nudge with his heel. Alec awoke from his rapture and smiled apologetically. Watching Magnus touching himself kept him captivated over and over again. Alec's right leg stood on the grass, giving him the necessary grip to move into Magnus' ass. The first penetration was always the most exciting one, when the tight ring of muscles slid down the length of his cock and pulled back his foreskin. Although Magnus was loosened and relaxed, he felt him clenching around his cock. Alec started to move. Slowly. He let go of Magnus' knee and held out his right hand for him. 

With their gazes intertwined, their hands interwoven, they made love to each other.

He took his time. In each of his thrusts he put his love for this adorable man. For his man. Alec tarried in Magnus for a moment, before he withdrew. Alec enjoyed it just like Magnus. 

After being together for more than a year and a half, both knew what the other liked and what was most pleasurable for the both of them. Each time Alec thrusted into his lover and lingered there, Magnus moved his hips slightly. Alec knew he hit his spot. Magnus' pupils widened, his breath went shallow. He didn't have to tell him when to increase his pace, he knew the signs. Magnus grabbed his hand tighter, the other hand fumbled for Alec's left knee and clung to it, he met each of his thrusts with his hip. Alec loved it when Magnus did it himself, but he took his cock in his hand and stroked him. Alec spread the precum over his head. His firm grip pushed down the foreskin and freed the sensitive frenulum.

Magnus closed his eyes and arched his back. He reached over his head with both hands and clung to the edge of the louncher. Alec held Magnus' leg tight, twisting his wrist around his cock. Magnus' gasp spurs him on even more. 

"Oh my God, that's incredible! Keep going, just like that." 

"Magnus, come for me! I'm so close." Alec gasped too. "Just to see you, to hear you..." 

Alec bit into Magnus's calf and moaned loudly as Magnus put his hand around Alec's and stroked his cock with him. Magnus knew exactly which of Alec's buttons he had to press. "Watch me." 

And that's exactly what Alec did. He watched as Magnus squirted his cum, enjoying every single jet as if it was his own relief, as if it was his own cock that he pumped empty together with Magnus.

He couldn't hold back anymore. With a cry for Magnus he flooded his channel with his cum. Magnus shivered as Alec repeatedly met his prostate. 

Alec took a moment to come down from his orgasmic high. Slowly and carefully, he slid Magnus' leg off his shoulder and massaged his groin to stimulate the blood circulation. 

Magnus reached out and Alec pulled him up into his arms. "I love you." 

"Believe me, darling, I noticed that very clearly."

A bit bashful, Alec rested his forehead on Magnus' shoulder.

"I love you, Alexander." He stroked Alec over the back of his head and pulled him closer. 

Alec wanted to stay seated like this for a while, satisfied and spent, his boyfriend in his arms, Magnus' hand in his hair. He sighed contentedly. Magnus chuckled and kissed his temple. "Come on, let's get dressed and make something to eat."

"Five more minutes please." Alec muttered to Magnus's neck. 

Magnus gave him ten minutes until he started to freeze. Alec's soft cock was still inside of him. He untangled their legs so Alec could get up. He gave Magnus his booty shorts and his own t-shirt before picking up and putting on his sweatpants. Alec insisted on a tender kiss. Without that, he wouldn't let Magnus go to the kitchen. 

Alec ignited the fire in charcoal grill. When the coal glowed, he made sure that the dogs weren't alone in the garden and went into the kitchen. "You look good in my shirt." Alec put his arms around Magnus' waist and kissed his neck. 

Magnus leaned his head back and laid it on Alec's shoulders. "Thank you, Darling." 

"May I help you?"

"I put the bread in the oven when it is preheated, the salad is about to be finished, you could only feed the dogs."

Alec fetched the bowls, measured the amount of food, and added a bit warm water for Percy. The dog drank too little and this way he had no other choice. Because of Percy, they had also begun to freeze water with some liverwurst. The dogs sucked or chewed on the ice cubes to get to the contents. Alec thought that was rather disgusting, but realized it was a practical and simple idea to cool down the dogs in heat and to keep them busy. 

He fed the dogs, washed his hands and took the plate of meat from the fridge that Magnus had prepared. Magnus would bring plates and cutlery with the freshly baked bread and salad.

Magnus had cut pockets into two pieces of pork shoulder, filled it with herb butter, paprika and corn and closed it with a twine thread. 

Alec was already happy about the evening with Magnus, having a good meal together, one or two bottles of wine, the pets nearby. He couldn't imagine a better life. He decided to thank Magnus later.

***

Magnus has never been so happy as with Alexander. 

Magnus enjoyed the spontaneous quickies and blowjobs in the shower. But when Alec made love with him, it was like their very first time. He was tender, affectionate, considerate and yet demanding and strong at the same time. 

He was the complete opposite of Camille.

He could spend hours cuddling and smooching with him without the need for more. They spent a lot of time together in their big wing chair in the library, nestled together while Alec read poetry to him. 

If Alec had to travel inland for a day or two professionally, Magnus stayed at home with the pets. He always missed him terribly. The phone sex or the joint, simultaneous jerking off via Skype was not the same. It was good, but more like a cake without the cream. The most important thing was missing. He was missing.

If Alec had long-term assignments or had to go abroad, Magnus accompanied him. Especially to Milan in order to raise no hope in a certain hot security guy. Scott from the shelter was always happy when he was allowed to live in their house and at that time he was keeping the pets.

Meanwhile, Magnus also had a thing for quotes. When he read "Happiness is when the mind dances, the heart breathes and the eyes live" he realized, everyone has their own definition of happiness. Alec was his. 

The day he will stop loving this wonderful man, is the day, when he close his eyes forever! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [big wing chair](https://goo.gl/images/gLX3zd)   
>  [round canopy lounge](https://goo.gl/images/7RB2a6)
> 
>  
> 
> That's the last chapter of this fic. Or maybe not? I really dont know. Maybe someday I will make a series out of this fic. I spent so much time writing it that I find it hard to let go.  
> I could well imagine one or two actions, especially when it comes to travel, no matter if Alec and Magnus are traveling together or about the time Magnus stays home alone.  
> I'm also not quite sure what to do with Camille ...
> 
> But I still have ideas for other fics in my head that want to come out and have to be written.
> 
> For example:
> 
> * Alec is a full-time professor of psychology / anthropology and in the evening a musician in a band. He processed the break up from his ex-boyfriend in his lyrics.  
> Magnus has a bookstore and meets Alec by accident while playing the guitar in the subway.
> 
> * Magnus is an actor and model and urgently needs new photos for an audition.  
> The only photographer who has time for him is Alec, who gets pretty hot with the increasingly permissive pictures that Magnus demands.
> 
> * Magnus' quest for a last Christmas present takes him via detours to a small, private shelter where Alec spends Christmas alone with the animals. Or at least intended it ...
> 
> * then there is this tweet from @meowbanes, which appeals to me very much.  
> someone PLEASE write a fic where Alec's out shadowhunting and he gets caught off-guard so this puppy tries to protect him and gets wounded in the process and he just wraps it up in his jacket and takes it home so magnus can heal it
> 
>  
> 
> If you like one of these ideas, I would be glad if you look over from time to time and say hello.  
> I would like to thank everyone for the many kudos, bookmarks or comments.  
> They meant a lot to me and I really appreciate the time you spent with me.
> 
> I don't have much experience in writing yet and I am grateful that you were so lenient and supportive with me.  
> I hope we will read again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. As always, I apologize if some words or phrases are incorrect. Please feel free to correct me. That's the only way I can get better. Unless you say I can not be helped. :D  
> But even then leave a comment. ;)  
> Kudos are also welcome
> 
> For suggestions and complaints you can find me at [tumblr](https://imandras.tumblr.com)


End file.
